


Don't Leave Me Hanging (Peterick fanfic)

by bandomsarefandoms



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dom!Pete, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Idk vampire shit, Innocent!patrick, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Patrick is pretty innocent, Sassy!Patrick, Smut, first time ain't yet frens, later on smut, non-consentual biting, slight alcoholism for like one chapter, so much vampire shit, these tags embarrass me but everything's true here, vampires yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 63
Words: 100,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandomsarefandoms/pseuds/bandomsarefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*AU where fall out boy doesn’t exist and vampires and things* Patrick Stump is a 17 year old kid that goes to the local high school in just the outskirts of Chicago. He is returning home one night when he is surprised by two men with in their eyes. Idk what else to say so read on and I hope you enjoy! *WARNING!! There is smut in the story* Also this will be ongoing and I update every Sunday or something like that. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick walked down the street, the cold wind pushing at his jeans and oversized sweater. He shivered, shaking his head as he listened to Green Day.

 

“Dear God, why did I even stay at the library so late?” He mumbled to himself, kicking at a stone and watching it skitter off of the curb.

 

It was almost 1am, an absolute miracle that the library even let him stay for so long. He was always the quiet kid. Not many people talked to him, mostly because he had his nose buried in his books, studying for the next quiz or test that he had coming. Patrick lived with his best friend, Spencer. But he was always out, God knows where. He wished that he had a car or something so he didn’t have to walk alone everywhere. There were normally at least some people around at night, but today was dead silent. There was no one on the street, not even a car driving by. Patrick always kept an eye on everything, but this scenario terrified him.

 

He kept looking around, until suddenly he looked right in front of him. There were two men, both had a good couple inches on him, and one slightly taller than the other. Patrick almost stopped walking, it was as if they had appeared out of nowhere. They were maybe a few years older than he was, but not by much. They were both dressed well and the taller one was carrying an expensive-looking cane and a black top hat with a slight fringe on his forehead. As they walked the lampposts gassed out one by one, and then five seconds later lit up again. As the slightly shorter one walked under a lamppost, Patrick saw that he had a smirk on his face, along with noticeable touches of black eyeliner. Yes, Patrick was more that a little scared.

 

Patrick quickly guided his eyes back to the concrete sidewalk and upped the volume on his music to try and calm himself down. The two men were getting closer and closer. Patrick looked up and saw that the men were moving away as if to let him through. His mind relaxed and the boy closed his eyes as he was about to walk past them and then suddenly, BAM. He collided with the two men as if they had not moved at all. 

 

“Um s-sorry, ‘xcuse me” Patrick mumbled, turning around and stepping on to the road to get around them. 

 

Just as he did, he felt arms grab him and pull him back, tugging him and slamming him against the brick wall. Patrick groaned as his head collided with the wall, making his vision fuzzy. He blinked, trying to focus on what was going on as he saw the guy with the eyeliner holding him to the wall by the arms. He couldn’t move anything.

 

“Please, stop, let me go!” Patrick yelled, trying to twist in the guy’s hold but it was like the man had superhuman strength.

 

The taller man who was standing behind him whispered something along the lines of, _It’s more fun when the run_. His captor nodded and released Patrick and winked at him. Patrick turned around and ran.

 

He ran hard and fast, his lungs gasping for air. He shed his book bag and his coat, dropping it on the ground as he sprinted. He didn’t even know he could run this fast. He was starting to slow down when he felt something grab him by the waist and throw him. He flew through the air, waving and yelling until he landed face first into the concrete, knocking him out.

 

Patrick woke up a few seconds later, dizzy as fuck. He coughed a bit, lifting up his head. He touched his forehead and pulled back his hand, feeling warm blood. He lifted himself up on his arms and knees and was about to stand up when something grabbed his ankle and yanked hard enough to make him fall back onto the ground. He was spun around so his back was on the ground. There was a lamppost right above his face and he squinted up at his attacker, the man who first pinned up against the wall was a couple inches away from his face. Patrick lifted his hands to cover the light to see better, which was a bad idea on his part. The man on top moved with miraculous speed, grabbing the boy’s wrists and pinning them to the ground. Patrick cried out as his wrist was bruised on the sidewalk. The taller man walked around and crouched next to Patrick.

 

“He’s not bad.” The taller man said, eyeing Patrick up and down. “Are you sure I can’t have him, Pete?”

 

Pete growled but then smirked with slight annoyance. “You already have Ryan, Brendon. He’s your human.”

 

Brendon laughs. “Yeah but imagine how much fun I would have with two!”

 

Pete snorts and averts his gaze back down at Patrick, who staring up at the two men in terrorized silence.

 

“H-human?” He asks, gazing wildly around.

 

“We’re vampires,” Pete says casually, baring his teeth at the boy.

 

Patrick’s eyes widen, now back to struggling against Pete’s weight.

 

“Let go of me you anti-christ dick!” Patrick yelled, trying to be brave.

 

Pete laughed. “That’s pretty damn adorable, kid. What’s your name?”

 

Patrick stared at him before mumbling, “ _Patrick_.”

 

Pete scoffed. “Patrick? Thats so cute.”

 

Patrick turned red, half with anger half with embarrassment.

“S-shut up! I demand you let go of me!”

 

Pete turned to Brendon and smiled. “I like this one. He can sure as hell talk back and that’ll make things interesting.”

 

Brendon nodded.

 

“ Mmkay let’s get this show on the road,” Pete said, sticking his hand out to Brendon, “The vial and syringe,”

 

Brendon reached into his coat pocket and took out a syringe filled with dark blue liquid and handed it to Pete. At the sight, Patrick let out a loud yell, fighting even harder against Pete.

 

“N-no, p-please d-don’t!” He stuttered, both of his arms now held above his head with only one of Pete’s hands.

 

His stomach was exposed a little and Pete grinned as the lampposts went off. Patrick could only hear himself breathing loudly and then he suddenly felt a sharp prick in his left side. He let out a panicked gasp and then slowly felt his mind relax. He stopped struggling and went limp, his breathing controlled and calm and his eyelids heavy. Patrick refused to fall asleep though, forcing his eyes to remain open. He heard dull sounds of shuffling and then felt himself getting picked up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

His head lolled over Pete’s arm until his head was adjusted to be supported on his shoulder. Pete carried him like it was no problem what so ever.

“Are you gonna bite him after we get back or are you gonna wait?” Brendon said, walking alongside Pete, pretending that Patrick wasn’t there.

“I’m not sure I can convince him to let me do that,” Pete wondered.

“Well, you know you don’t have to ask him,” Brendon said, “He won’t have a choice. You’re much stronger than he is.”

Patrick felt his heart accelerate.

“I know but I heard consented blood tastes better than forced,”

“Yeah that is true.”

“Remember when you first took Ryan? He refused but you bit him anyway. He flinched every time you even went near him. I don’t want the same for Patrick. I mean, if I have to bite him before he agrees I’ll do it but I heard the first time is always the best. And with his consent, it will be delicious.”

“Awww, Petey has gone soft for a human,” Brendon cooed and Pete snarled at him. “Plus, Ryan finally forgave me. His blood is better now, I admit”

They continued to walk and Patrick’s mind was slowly getting clearer, but he still couldn’t move anything and the complete sense of uselessness terrified him. They both turned right and walked into a dark classic alley and Brendon walked in front. He lifted up his cane and tapped on the wall and a latch opened up.

“It is Brendon Urie, First Class, Fourth In Command to Ms. Hayley.” Brendon spoke clearly.

“It’s Peter Wentz, First Class, Third In Command to Ms. Hayley.” Pete piped up, gently nudging Patrick.

A voice spoke from other side of the wall. “Okay and who might you be carrying, Pete?”

“Oh, this is Patrick! My new human.” He grinned.

“Bitten?” The voice asked.

“Nope, not yet”

“Well be sure to get that done soon, I can already smell his blood and terror from here and you probably don’t want someone to “accidentally" bite him.”

Pete nodded to himself and the wall opened up. Patrick had gotten enough strength to lift his head and move it around while everything else remained paralyzed.

Pete noticed and asked, “Can you walk yet?”

Patrick shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

“That’s fine. You’ll be able to move completely in a few minutes.”

Pete carried him through the door/wall like a groom might to his wife. Patrick looked at awe at the house, which was more like a mansion and a dorm house combined. There was a large sitting room when you first walked in and a couple of hallways branching off from it. There were also some stairs leading up to what might be the second floor. Patrick could slowly feel warmth coming back to his limbs.

“Um, Pete?” He asked unsurely.

“Yeah, Pat?” Pete said calmly.

“Could you, um, p-put me down? Please?” He added.

Pete nodded and gently put him down, but still holding his arm firmly.

“I don’t want you to run away, mostly because of your own safety.” Pete said, while Patrick moved away slightly.

Another boy was waiting in the living room and stood up to greet them. He looked about Patrick’s age, maybe a bit older and had slightly long, black hair. Brendon grinned when he saw him and he ran up and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to Pete and Patrick.

“This is Ryan,” Brendon said quite fondly, wrapping his arm around Ryan’s shoulders.

“Yes we all know your human,” Pete said, rolling his eyes. “This is Patrick,”

Patrick nodded, scared out of his mind of what was happening but decided not to show it. Ryan looked at Patrick and gave Brendon a questioning look.

“Patrick is Pete’s new human,” Brendon said, and Patrick looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

“Oh,” Ryan says curiously. “Hey Patrick?” He says, getting Patrick to look up. “You’ll be fine. Pete’s a nice guy. You can talk to me if you ever need anything.”

Patrick nodded, thanking him quietly.

“Hey! I’m also a nice guy!” Brendon said, turning to Ryan.

“Yeah well you weren’t this first time we met, asshole.” Ryan scoffed, shifting slightly remembering the bad times.

Brendon turned pink.

“Well I apologized, okay? You should be glad that I haven’t turned you yet. I’ll wait maybe a year or something for you to be closer to my age.”  
Ryan narrowed his eyes, taking a step back from Brendon. Brendon noticed quickly the change of mood in Ryan.

“I’m sorry, Ryan” He mumbled, and Ryan looked more calm, even smiling a bit. 

“It’s okay, Bren”

“Well we’re gonna go. Good luck, Pete,” Brendon said, turning around with his arm still around Ryan.

They looked cute together. Patrick thought, trying to distract himself.

Patrick stood still for a moment, not sure of what to do. Pete suddenly perked up.

“Right. Let’s go. I’ll take you to your room.”

Patrick nodded silently, not trusting himself to speak again because he might burst into tears. They both walked in silence until Pete stopped in the middle of the hallway, in between two rooms that were facing each other.

“My room is the one on the left, while your room is the one on the right.” Pete said, opening up Patrick’s new room.

They both walked in and Patrick saw that it was a pretty decent room. The windows were colored with black paint to keep out sunlight. There was a king sized bed in the middle which didn’t seem too bad and a dining table with three boxes of cereal on it. There was also a dresser and a nightstand.

Patrick turned around and found Pete grinning at him. He scowled.

“What?” He said, his frustration getting ahead of his terror.

“Nothing,” Pete said, still smiling. “You just seem in such awe that we don’t sleep in coffins and have cobwebs or whatever.”

“Well sorry for being a little freaked out.” Patrick said, slowly going back to his earlier phase.

Pete noticed immediately.

“What’s wrong, Pat?” He said, reaching out to touch him again.

Patrick flinched at the touch and moved further back into the room.

“Could you please, um, not touch me?” He said softly. “I just, I really don’t want to be here. I’m also terrified out of my mind and I don’t want to get bitten.”

Pete nodded and moved closer to the door.

“That’s okay, kid. I’ll let you have some time to get used to everything. Just, I will need to bite you soon, or someone else will and I promise they will not be as nice as I am about it.”

Patrick nodded, sitting on the bed, trying to keep his emotions intact.

“Unless you’ll let me bite you now. I’ll be gentle, I promise. We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to.”

Patrick’s felt a wave of heat and embarrassment over him and violently shook his head.

“Also, try and keep your terror under control. We can smell it and it is hella strong. Alright kid, good night. If you need anything I’ll be right across.”

Pete left and closed the door. Patrick sat there silent on the bed, staring at the ground.

After Pete closed the door, he didn’t hear anything for a moment. And then suddenly, soft sobs from behind the door. Pete stilled and listened. The sobs grew slightly louder and were replaced with whimpers once in a while. Pete was glad no one was near them in the nearby rooms. Half of him wanted to go and hug the boy but the other half wanted to grin. He shook his head and went into his own room. After a couple of minutes, Patrick’s crying slowed and quite down, just a sob or two every couple of minutes. Soon, he only heard silence. Patrick has fallen asleep, and Pete decided he should to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter yo. I will post on Sunday <3

Patrick woke up, completely confused by his surroundings. His eyes felt as if they had been taped together, sticky and full of sleep. His pillow was slightly damp when he remembered last night’s events. He shuddered slightly and pressed his fingers to his neck, just to double check his pulse was still there and there weren’t any scar marks. Everything seemed in order. Patrick wanted to cry again, but he knew he couldn’t.

 

“God, why me?! Fucking hell, in a coven full of vampires.” He groaned unhappily at his situation.

 

Patrick decided to stand up and stretch his legs. He went into the bathroom and took a shower. He was almost surprised by the vampires’ cleanliness. Little bars of soap and shampoo, fluffy towels, toothbrushes, toothpaste, mouthwash, etc. 

 

“Huh,” He thought. “Well it certainly is bigger than my room.” He cringed slightly when he said room, making that it was his old room now.

 

There weren’t any fresh clothes in the dresser so he just wore what he wore yesterday. Patrick wondered if the door was locked, just in case. It wasn’t. He opened the door slowly and peered outside of his room. No one was really out but Pete’s door was left slightly ajar. This sparked the young boy’s curiosity. He walked outside and reached for the knob, then he stopped. He shouldn’t barge in, Pete would get mad at him and he was already scared enough. He shook his head and pushed the door open.

 

 _Fuck Pete._ Patrick thought, his thoughts turning into anger. _He was the one who kidnapped me in the first place_.

 

He walked in and saw that the room was similar to his, except maybe a bit bigger and there definitely wasn’t any cereal on the table. There were clothes strewn around the room and some even flooding from the dresser drawers. Patrick fully walked in and lightly closed the door and looked around. His attention was caught by a picture frame near one of the dresser drawers. He walked over, carefully stepping over the piles of clothes on the floor, as if they were toxic.

 

Patrick picked up the photograph carefully, it looked old. It was a picture of a smiling Pete standing next to a much taller man, who’s arm was around Pete. Pete was grinning wildly and as Patrick looked closer at his teeth, he made a startling discovery. Pete didn’t have fangs.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick stared at the picture when he suddenly heard a loud cough coming from around the door. He whipped around and found a glaring Pete staring at him. He dropped the picture at the surprise and as it almost hit the ground, Pete almost _flew_ to catch it. He appeared in front of Patrick’s face, inches away. Patrick decided it would be a splendid idea to suddenly look at Pete’s lips and then back in his eyes. Patrick’s breath hitched and took a step back, but Pete took no notice.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He said, anger flaring up in his eyes.

 

Patrick stuttered, feeling flushed. “I-I-I was j-just bored and I s-saw the door open s-so I d-decided to go in, I-I’m s’sorry-,”

 

Pete lifted his hand and Patrick flinched, shrinking away. Pete immediately put his hand down when he saw Patrick’s reaction, but he kept his stance.

 

“Why were you going through my private things, Patrick? Are you deliberately trying to anger me? If I get too pissed, I might not be able to control myself like I normally would and I would really hate for you to get bitten or even killed in such a way.”

 

 

Patrick nodded and piped up. “Who was that with you in the photograph?” He blurted out.

 

Pete looked as if he might lash out again, but then his eyes grew sad and he sighed.

 

“My maker, William Becket,” He said, now smiling slightly at the picture.

 

“Oh,” Patrick thought, “Where is he?”

 

Pete’s eyes grew dark.

 

“Hopefully very far away if he knows whats best for him.” He growled.

 

Patrick was going to ask something else but Pete put his hand up again, this time in a “stop talking” manner.

 

“No more questions about this matter,” He said, sternly. “understood?”

 

Patrick nodded.

 

“Now get out, I have things to do.” Pete turned around and motioned towards the door.

 

Pete has suddenly gotten cold and Patrick knew he had to get out of there quick.

 

Patrick left with a nod and scurried through the door, closing it. He could hear the lock clicking and turned pink. He decided he should do a little exploring on his own, which probably wasn’t the best of ideas. He went down the opposite corridor from the living room of the giant dormansion (dorm/mansion), remembering that Pete had told him to stay away from other vampires. He walked down farther and he started wondering if he was actually lost, seeing that the walls and lamps were mostly the same.

 

He decided that he should head back (there wasn’t much else to see). As he turned around and started walking back in the same direction, he saw two people, er, _vampires_ rounding the corner. One had flaming red hair and a racing jacket, while the other had pitch black hair and a nose ring. The looked even more intimidating then Pete did, and they were both taller than him by quite a bit.

 

 _Pete said to control my terror_. Patrick thought, panicking. _I just need to calm, take a deep breath, and act like I belong._

 

Patrick took a deep breath and then realized that that was his first mistake. Vampires don’t breathe. He kept his eyes on the ground, once or twice checking if the two were looking at him. They just casually kept on walking, whispering to themselves. When he looked up again, he saw that they both were staring at him, and then Red whispered something to Piercing. He laughed and Patrick was almost through. He got close enough and leaped, starting to run.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter~ promise to update on Thursday <3

The two were obviously not fooled by his attempts to disguise himself and were catching up to Patrick in a manner of seconds, laughing as they chased him. He almost got to the corner when he felt arms on his waist and getting yanked back. He let out a strangled breath as Red squeezed his chest laughing, while Piercing picked up his legs, carrying him back.

 

“How the hell did you get here, human?” Red laughed in delight.

 

Patrick wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Well, he’s not bitten, Gee,” Piercing said, leaning over sightly to check his neck out while walking backwards.

 

“No mark; whoever has him can’t sue us, Frank.” Gee said, grinning. “And he does look delicious, he has the strongest scent of terror, plus a mix of sugary cotton candy and chocolate.”

 

Patrick knew that this was his fault. He shouldn’t have gone down here but in his defense it was really boring up in his new room; not that this adventure was great. He couldn’t even get a sound out, scared that his lungs will collapse.

 

Gee looked down at Patrick, twisting his head so his upside down face was right in front of his. “You okay, kid?” He asked, smirking and kissed him on the nose, like one might to a child. Patrick twisted, trying push back.

 

“He looks about 17,” Frank said. “Yo, this room Gee, its far enough.”

 

They burst in the empty room and Gee takes hold of Patrick, now his turn to struggle. He twisted in Gee’s arms, trying to kick out.

 

“Oh, now it’s getting fun!” Gee exclaimed. “Help me out, Frank!”

 

Frank closed the door and went over to Gee, pinning Patrick against the wall, hard. Patrick grunted from the pain, feeling his shoulders crack.

 

“Ah!” He exclaimed.

 

“Hold him still while I’ll bite.” Gee said to Frank.

 

“Wait, wait, wait, hold up, last time you said that I could have the next human.” Frank said, a slight edge to his voice.

 

“What?” Gee said. “Whatever. We’ll _share_ him, dear. But I’ll bite first since I’m older.”

 

“Whatever.” Frank said, rolling his eyes. “But if I see the kid growing faint I’m pulling you away.”

 

“Sure, sure, whatever makes you happy.” Gee murmured.

 

So, Patrick was basically having a panic attack, tears already starting to leak out of his eyes. When Gee turned around, he scoffed at Patrick’s state.

 

“Aw, look, Franky, he’s crying.” Gee cooed, reaching his hand out to brush a falling tear away from Patrick’s cheek. Patrick flinched at the contact.

 

“You got him, Frank?” Gee asked.

 

Frank snorted. “What do you mean? Of course I got him.”

 

Gee bent down, breathing in Patrick’s scent, sighing at the delicious smell while Patrick shuddered, only causing Frank to push him harder against the wall. As Gee neared his neck, Patrick twisted his head away from Gee’s breath, closing his eyes shut and letting out a whimper of terror. It was a very docile action, but he couldn’t help himself. Gee laughed into his skin and started kissing his neck, trying to find a good spot to bite down. Patrick felt himself going faint, his mind dull and breathing ragged. Patrick suddenly felt Gee’s teeth lightly graze a pulse point on his neck, and he screamed. Gee hadn’t even bitten down but Patrick screamed loudly, finally crying out.

 

“PETE!” Patrick screamed, startling Gee enough to delay the soon-to-be biting.

 

Gee slammed a hand on Patrick’s mouth, muffling his yells, but it was too late. The door was flung open by non-other than Pete himself. He looked a mixture of pissed, confused, and calm. He saw Patrick pinned up against the wall, tears down his face and Gerard and Frank holding him. Pete looked at the two vampires, annoyed.

 

“Jesus, Gerard, Frank, what the fuck are you two doing?” He asked, glaring at them and Gerard’s eyes change from excitement to badly-concealed fear.

 

“We were just teasing the kid.” Gerard responded casually, his hand still on Patrick’s mouth, Patrick’s eyes moving around wildly.

 

“We didn’t know he was yours, Pete.” Frank added. “There weren’t any bite marks or anything.”

 

“Just let him go, both of you.” Frank let go of Patrick’s body and Gerard took his hand off of Patrick’s mouth, leaving Patrick still plastered against the wall, breathing heavily.

 

Gerard and Frank both lifted their arms up in surrender and walked out the door, closing it. Patrick stood there, unmoving and silent, only his gulping and coughs interfering with the quiet once in a while.

 

“Patrick, are you okay?” Pete asked, carefully walking towards him.

 

Patrick tried to force himself even closer to the wall, flinching at Pete’s steps.

 

“Please don’t touch me, I-I don’t f-feel well.” Patrick stuttered, grabbing onto the wall.

 

Pete stopped and stared at the terrified boy in front of him. He seemed even more scare of Pete now (even though he did call his name out), sweat sticking to his forehead and dried tear stains on his collar.

 

“Here Patrick, maybe you should lay down-,” Pete started when Patrick cut him off.

 

“No, no, I’m fine. I can walk to my room.” Patrick mumbled, taking a shaky step forward.

 

Pete walked backward towards the door, keeping an eye on Patrick.

 

“P-Pete, wait-,” Patrick said before crumbling to the ground.

 

Pete rushed over and grabbed Patrick before he hit the ground. He has fainted. Pete lifted him up gently, his head on his shoulder. He carried him all the way to his room and opened the door with his foot. He walked in, placing Patrick on one of the armchairs that were available at the moment. He threw the clothes that were on the bed off, and made a pillow neck guard for the boy. Pete then walked over and lifted Patrick off of the chair and placed him on the newly clean bed. He lifted the covers to cover him and then went to sit down in the now-empty chair. 

 

 _I’ll just keep watch_. Pete thought to himself. _Just to make sure he’ll be alright._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to update yesterday! Here's a chapter and I'll send out another chapter tomorrow! Sorry this is super short but I didn't have much time to write over the past few days. Enjoy! p.s. long chapter tomorrow to make it up!

Patrick woke up, cold sweat running down his back and soaking his shirt. He looked around wildly, and saw that Pete was sitting on the chair next to his bed. Patrick wondered how he’d had got here but then remembered the “almost bitten” incident. He shook his head and got out of bed, walking quietly, noticing that Pete was slumped over. His black hair was falling in his face even more than usual, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open, and his hand on the book in his lap.

 

 _He looks kinda adorable_ , Patrick thought to himself. _A little dorky._

 

He walked around the bed and went into the bathroom. Patrick’s dirty blonde hair was slightly plastered to his forehead while his shirt was pressed against his build. These were his only clothes.

 

“Maybe Pete will let me go and get my things from my apartment.” Patrick sighed to himself, taking off his pants and shirt and turning on the water.

 

He walked into the shower, letting the hotness of the steam wash over his body, sighing at the feeling. He was feeling like he was back at his normal house. He lost himself in the water and started singing. Softly at first, then growing into a louder and stronger tone. He laughed to himself, singing the lead and backup vocals, pretending he had his guitar and drums.

 

He finally got out and looked around for a towel. There was only one and it was most likely Pete’s. He made a frustrated sound and patted himself down with it, carefully putting it back into it’s place. He put on his clothes and opened the door, finding Pete waiting right outside of it.

 

Patrick took a step back out of surprise, slipping on a towel and falling on his butt.

 

“Damnit Pete what are you doing?” Patrick said, looking up at Pete in embarrassment.

 

Pete laughed, helping Patrick up and walking back into the bedroom. “It is my room after all. You fell asleep here.”

 

Patrick immediately reached up to touch his own neck, just to check. Pete stared at him with a slight hunger but blinked and the look went away.

 

“Well I didn’t exactly fall asleep here. Gee, or whatever his name is tried to bite me,” Patrick started, looking at the ground and turning red. “and I fainted.”

 

“Oh yes, Gee is quite the character. But I did tell you that if you just let me bite you, you wouldn’t have that problem anymore. Like Ryan. He can walk around freely because with Brendon bit him, it was like a huge warning sign flashed above Ryan’s head saying, ‘I’m taken so don’t touch me’. All vampires in this coven respect that,”

 

Patrick looked up for a second and then started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “I-I have to think about it for a bit. M-Maybe talk to Ryan.” He said.

 

An awkward silence came over them.

 

“Hey Pete? Could you maybe let me get my stuff from home?” Patrick asked.

 

“You know what, Patrick? I have a better idea,” Pete smiled. “Let’s go to the mall. Its 9 o’clock and I know there’s a mall still open at this time. We can buy you clothes.”

 

“Thats sweet of you but I don’t have any money.” Patrick said, even checking his pockets for any extra cash.

 

As if on cue, Pete whipped out a credit card from his sleeve.

 

“Yeah but I sure as hell do.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff I guess its cute and hot at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again I forgot to post yesterday ugghhghghgh. I'll post tomorrow again <3

They went to the car together, Patrick sticking close to Pete as they walked past the sitting room which a couple of vamps were lounging in. Patrick looked around and saw Brendon and Ryan sitting together, along with a guy with a dorky face and red hair and a guy with short dark brown hair that was fiddling with a ukulele, and Gee and Frank. Patrick looked at Gee for a moment and Gee glanced over at Patrick, giving him a wink which earned him a slap in the arm from Frank. Patrick quickly went back to looking in front of him. They went farther into the building, and into what looked like a garage. Pete grabbed Patrick’s hand and pulled him to a slick black car and opened the door for him.

 

“After you, m’lady.” Pete grinned, bowing slightly as he held the door open.

 

Patrick scoffed and went in, pulling the door shut before Pete got a chance to. Pete walked around and got into the driver’s seat. He smoothly started the car, pulling out of the garage and onto the streets. Patrick looked out the window, watching the yellow street lamps run by the car. He rested his head against the cold window, glancing up at the moon. They rode in silence, soon pulling into a nice-looking mall with large neon white letters displaying it’s name. They got out and opened the doors, Patrick noticing that a few shops were starting to close up.

 

“Pete, they’re closing up. Maybe we should just come back tomo-,” Patrick started, getting interrupted by Pete.

 

“No, they’re not,” Pete said walking up to the nearest clothing store.

 

The clerk lady looked up when she saw them.

 

“Sorry sir, we’re about to cl-,”

 

“Really? Because I saw a sign that said that you’re up late.” Pete grinned, showing off his fangs.

 

The girl’s eyes widened and she hastily went farther into the store, nodding that ‘they can stay as long as they wanted to’.

 

Patrick slapped Pete’s arm. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“What, why not?” Pete turned around, confused.

 

“Well because you scared her.”

 

“Well I got what I wanted and that thing is clothes. Just the perks of being a vampire. But I definitely like the scared look on you better.”

 

Patrick ignored him, walking into into the store and picking out clothes that he liked.

 

They stayed at the mall for at least an hour, until they both carried two bags each of clothes, plus some records for Pete and a new acoustic guitar for Patrick. Patrick was basically bouncing on the balls of his feet with happiness from the new guitar, and it was making him even cuter. They left the mall and walked back to the car, packing their bags into the backseat. Patrick carefully placed his guitar on the seat.

 

“You need to buckle that thing in too?” Pete snorted, walking to his door.

 

“You jealous, Pete?” Patrick smirked, opening his door and sitting in the seat.

 

“You fucking wish, Pat.” Pete said starting the car.

 

They rode once again in silence, until Patrick realized that this isn’t the way back to the vamp house.

 

He turned to look at Pete. “Hey, where are we going?”

 

Pete kept his eyes on the road. “I just wanted to show you something. Nothing to worry about.”

 

They soon arrived near what looked like a lake. Pete parked the car on a dirt road and Patrick was led to the edge of the water. The moon was shining onto the clear liquid, giving off a glow that looked like a painting. It wasn’t too cold, even though it was nighttime. The trees loomed over the lake, like in some kind of movie.

 

Pete was looking at one of the taller trees, near the edge of the clearing.

 

“So, what did you want to show me?” Patrick asked, shuffling his feet.

 

Pete walked up to Patrick. “Get on my back.”

 

“What?” Patrick asked, taking a step back. “No, why?”

 

“We’re going up that tree,” Pete said, pointing casually at the tree that he was examining before. 

 

“What, no.” Patrick said, crossing his arms stubbornly. “I’m not going to die because of you.”

 

“Well your choice.” Pete said, dashing toward Patrick.

 

Patrick barely had any time to react before Pete swept him off his feet and situated him in his arms bridal style.

 

“Damnit Pete, put me down this instant!” Pete yelled, pushing at Pete’s chest.

 

“I gave you a choice,” Pete said, matter-a-factly. “You didn’t take it so now we’re going up that tree.”

 

Pete started running toward it, increasing his speed. Patrick grabbed onto Pete’s neck, clinging and trying not to fall off. Pete laughed, running full speed and jumping onto the branches. With each jump Patrick was shaken as if he might fall off.

 

“I swear to God, Pete, stop with this Twilight shit.” Patrick yelled against the wind.

 

“Shut up and enjoy it, Bella!” Pete hollered.

 

They were soon on top of the tree and on some kind of crappily-made treehouse overlooking the lake. Pete walked in and set Patrick down on the floor. Patrick grabbed at the wall, trying to find his balance. Pete walked over to the entrance and sat down, hugging his knees close to his chest, just staring peacefully at the water.

 

Patrick finally walked over and sat next to him, staring at Pete’s calm expression and then at the illuminating surface. The treehouse looked over the entire lake, plus the forest that went off into the distance. The view was stunning indeed.

 

“So, what do you think of it?” Pete said, turning to Patrick.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Patrick said in awe, still staring at the water.

 

“You know, I used to come here all the time right after I was officially turned,” Pete said, picking at the wood underneath his feet. “I went here to get away from William. He was great at first but then he got power hungry. He attacked me and I almost died because of him, so instead he turned me. I was devastated and was out half of the time. He sometimes lashed out and this place would calm me down. When he left, I felt more free, more let go.”

 

Patrick shuffled his feet and looked at Pete. “Would you ever turn me?”

 

“Not yet,” Pete said, returning Patrick’s gaze. “You’re too young. I would wait maybe 3 years or something. Humans are better. When I bite you I wouldn’t have to bite anyone else, so it will be easier. Plus, humans are cute. Especially you.” He said, his eyelids lowering slightly and his eyes growing darker.

 

“That was the cheesiest and shitiest pick up line ever,” Patrick scoffed, taking notice of Pete’s behavior.

 

“Yeah but sure as hell it worked.” Pete said, right before leaning in and grabbing Patrick’s collar, kissing him passionately.

 

Patrick tried to push back but gave up, letting Pete kiss him. He hesitantly lifted his arms and put them around Pete’s neck, slightly curving his face at a new angle. Pete kissed him harder, and he could feel Pete’s fangs press against his lips. Patrick flinched back, but Pete held on, this time closing his mouth slightly for Patrick’s comfort. Pete decided to make his move.

 

As he kissed Patrick, he put his arm against his back, slowly pushing Patrick onto the floor. Soon Patrick was completely laid out against the wood, with Pete still kissing him and on top. As Pete made out with Patrick, he let one of his hands wander to Patrick’s pants, starting to fiddle with the zipper of his jeans. Patrick broke out of his trance and pushed at Pete as hard as he could, ending up with Pete falling onto the floor. Patrick was breathing hard, flush against a corner of the treehouse.

 

“Why’d you push me away?” Pete whined, pushing his own hair back.

 

“Because I sure as hell don’t want to have sex yet!” Patrick yelled. “And I sure as hell don’t want to have it here!”

 

Pete knelt next to Patrick. “Come on, I’ll go easy. I can bite you and you probably won’t even feel it!”

 

Patrick stood up and walked to the entrance of the treehouse. “No, asshole.”

 

“Fine, fine, whatever,” Pete said, looking slightly disappointed, but then he broke into a grin. “But you still kissed me!”

 

Patrick turning bright. “No, I _let_ you kiss me. Those are two different things.”

 

“You liked it, admit it!” Pete grinned.

 

“Shut up and lets go back, I’m tired.” Patrick said, stifling a yawn.

 

“Alright,” Pete said, standing up to go to the entrance. “Now get on my back, trust me its safer.”

 

Patrick sighed and Pete knelt down slightly for Patrick to jump up. Patrick jumped on his back hesitantly. Pete pretended to groan from the “weight”, which immediately made Patrick try to jump off, embarrassed.

 

“No, no, I’m kidding, you’re lighter than a feather.” Pete said, standing up straight.

 

“You’re such a dick.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m your dick.”

 

With that he jumped off, flying through the air with a screaming Patrick holding on for dear life on his back, until he landed on the next branch.

 

“I hate you so much,” Patrick breathed into Pete’s ear.

 

At response to that, Pete reached up a little higher and squeezed Patrick’s ass, making him yelp as slap his shoulder in adorable fury. Pete ran down the tree, finally landing on the ground with an ‘oof’. Patrick tried to jump off but Pete wouldn’t have it, carrying Patrick all the way to the car. He let him off, Patrick’s legs wobbling slightly at the feeling of being on the ground again. He opened the door and got in, Pete getting into the driver’s seat once more. Patrick leaned his head against the cold window, closing his eyes.

 

When they finally got to the vamp house, Patrick was already asleep. Pete looked over and saw Patrick giving off soft little snores and a sniffle once in a while. Pete smiled and got out of the car, opening the door to get Patrick out. He carried the boy through the door and past the sitting room, where only Brendon and Ryan were left. Brendon was still watching the television while Ryan was lying in Brendon’s lap, fast asleep. Brendon was playing with Ryan’s hair, absentmindedly stroking his head in an affectionate way. Brendon noticed Pete at the doorway with Patrick and looked over.

 

“You bit him?” He mouthed at Pete.

 

Pete shook his head, and Brendon looked away and back at the TV.

 

“You gonna go to sleep?” Pete asked Brendon quietly.

 

“I don’t feel like moving him,” Brendon said, gesturing to Ryan.

 

“Alright, goodnight or goodday or whatever.”

 

“See ya, man.”

 

Pete walked to Patrick’s room and gently placed him on his bed, lifting the covers to warm him. He left the room and closed the door, going into his own room to sleep.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such an extremely short chapter! I have a midterm coming up so I couldn't write much but hopefully there'll be another one ready on Thursday! If you're into that biting shit stick around for the next couple of chapters after this. I'll be writing from Ryan's/Narrator's perspective for a couple of the next chapters but I will return to Patrick's/Narrator's perspective later. <3

Patrick woke up the next day, yawning loudly and stretching his arms and legs. He shook his head slightly and sat up, looking around his room. Right, his new room. He looked and the nightstand and saw a note taped to a glass of water. Patrick carefully unstuck it and began to read:

 

_Dear Patrick,_

 

 _Good morning, cutie!_ —(Patrick rolled his eyes)— _Sorry to tell you this but I’ll be gone for today. I have to go to a meeting with Hayley (leader of our coven), along with most of the others here. The door is unlocked so you can go and watch TV in the sitting room if you want. You won’t have to worry about the other vamps here. See you soon, sweetie!_

 

_Love,_

_Pete (the guy who you kissed yesterday)_

 

 

Patrick rolled his eyes again, snorting slightly and taking a drink from the glass of water. He stood up and walked to the door, opening it and peeking outside. No one was around, even the TV was off. Patrick walked out and went to the sitting room, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels. He let his mind wander and he started thinking about Pete, which led to thinking about biting. 

 

 _I wonder if Ryan is here_ … Patrick thought to himself. _He did say I could ask him shit and it seems like Pete is getting a little to impatient._

 

He turned the TV off, and walked to the other corridor. Patrick walked slowly, listening for any indication that someone might be behind the doors. After about 10 minutes of walking and listening, he heard the faint sound of a TV rumbling in a room.

 

 _This must be Ryan_.

 

He lifted his hand up, and knocked. There was slight shuffling and the door opened, revealing a kid who was a bit taller than him and had longish and smooth black hair. He looked tired but his eyes warmed up when he saw Patrick.

 

“Ah!” He exclaimed, leaning against the doorframe. “You’re, uh, Patrick, right?”

 

Patrick nodded, saying ‘hi’ as well.

 

“Well, what’s up, kid?”

 

Patrick shuffled his feet, glancing at the ground in embarrassment. “Well, um, I-I was wondering if I could t-talk to you about, well, um, uh, b-biting,” He said, finally managing to get his words out through his stuttering.

 

Ryan’s eyes darkened slightly. “Ah, well, come on in, Pat.”

 

Patrick walked in, Ryan closing the door behind him. Ryan walked in front of Patrick, grabbing himself a glass of whiskey (very professional, Ry) and making his way to the green couch in front of his TV. He looked at Patrick.

 

“Do you want some?” He asked, pointing and the liquor.

 

Patrick shook his head ‘no’, “I’m too young to drink anyways.”

 

“How old are you anyways, kid?”

 

Patrick looked at the ground. “Um, seventeen.”

 

Ryan looked at him with surprise. “Wow, not even done with high school yet. I was nineteen.”

 

Patrick made his way to the couch, sitting next to Ryan.

 

“Do you want me to tell you my story?” Ryan said, looking at Patrick.

 

Patrick looked back curiously. “Yeah, sure!”

 

“Well first of all, my story isn’t that lighthearted. Brendon was kind of an asshole when he bit me. But he did get better.” Ryan started.

 

“Oh, wow.” Patrick said, not sure of what to say next.

 

“Just a warning, kid,” Ryan said, leaning back against the cushions and taking a sip of his drink. “It’s not that much of a fun one.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ya'll so I took my math midterm and I'm fucked and I'm getting it back tomorrow so yeah. But as I promised here is the next part and be warned, biting and shit in the chapter after this. Idk its kinda hot alright bye <3

 

It was around 10:30 at night and Ryan was out celebrating at a bar. He has taken one of his lasts tests at his first year of college, being that he was 19. He had a fake ID in his pocket and a smile on his face. Ryan promised himself he wouldn’t drink too much, seeing as how he had a paper to write and homework to do so he was drinking an small beer. He was sitting at one of the bar stools, checking his phone out and texting one of his friends when he looked up and saw a guy in a light coat and casual t-shirt staring at him with a grin. Ryan blushed, and looked back down at his phone, only to have his shoulder tapped a few moments later by the same man. He turned around and saw the man with the styled hair and pearly-white teeth grinning at him.

 

“Hey, whats a guy like you doing in a place like this?” The man said smoothly, cocking his head to the side.

 

Ryan laughed. “That’s the cheesiest and shitiest line I’ve ever heard!”

 

The man smiled back. “I’ll be here all night, folks!” He said in an announcer voice.

 

“I’m Brendon.” Brendon said, extending his hand to shake Ryan’s.

 

Ryan shook his hand. “Ryan.”

 

Brendon sat down on the stool next to Ryan. “Would you like anything else to drink?”

 

Ryan shook his head. “Nah, I’ve got homework to do tomorrow.”

 

“Oh,” Brendon said. “How old might you be, my dear Ryan?”

 

Ryan flushed at the question. He shouldn’t tell him, but he felt compelled to do so.

 

“I’m nineteen.” Ryan whispered quietly.

 

“Fake ID?” Brendon asked curiously, looking at the boy up and down.

 

“Yeah, how else?” Ryan said.

 

Brendon suddenly got a spark in his eye. He stood up quickly and opened his mouth.

 

“HEY, THIS KID HAS A FA-, ” Brendon yelled joyfully before getting cut off by Ryan leaping up at him and clasping his hand over his mouth.

 

“Are you trying to get me caught?!” Ryan said, releasing Brendon’s mouth.

 

Brendon laughed loudly. It seemed like this guy didn’t have a care in the world. His laughter getting lost in the loudness at the bar, but his expression made Ryan feel warm inside. The two men talked all night, laughing and telling each other stories. Brendon was charming but funny. He told stories about his crazy family and Ryan told stories about his college life. Ryan was having the most fun he had in ages.

 

“-and then we found them in the car!” Brendon exclaimed, laughing at his story. Ryan laughed, then checked his watch. It read 2:30 AM.

 

“Jesus, it’s so late already.” Ryan said, leaping down from his stool.

 

Brendon went down too, looking slightly lost. “Are you going already?”

 

“Yeah, sorry Brendon, I just have things to do tomorrow afternoon,” Ryan said, feeling slightly sad and now getting slowly stressed again. “Hey, maybe I’ll see you around!”

 

Brendon nodded smiling.

 

“Wait, Ryan?” He asked, touching Ryan’s arm gently. “Do you have a car?”

 

Ryan shook his head. “No, I usually walk.”

 

“Here,” Brendon said, putting his arm around Ryan’s shoulders. “How about I walk you home? Its really dark outside and you never know what could happen to someone as pretty as you.”

 

Ryan blushed. “Fine, alright.”

 

They walked out together and headed down the empty street. It was extremely dark and the street lamps were dim and cast a slightly eerie glow. They walked in silence, Brendon’s arm still around Ryan’s shoulders. Ryan shivered from the cold so Brendon squeezed him tighter. They were walking for at least 15 minutes when Ryan realized that they had already went past his dorm.

 

“Wait, Brendon, my dorm is back there, we went too far.” Ryan said, trying to skid to a stop with his feet.

 

“What? No,” Brendon said, continuing to walk, pulling Ryan along with him.

 

“No, seriously Brendon, we have to turn around.” Ryan said, confused.

 

“I really don’t think so.” Brendon said, stopping and turning to look at Ryan, smiling widely.

 

Ryan let out a gasp, and tried to get himself free. Brendon’s front teeth where sharpened to needlepoint, gleaming from the light of the street lamps. Ryan threw himself on the ground, scrambling away from Brendon.

 

“Y-You!” He gasped. “I-I’ve heard of y-you! V-Vampire!”

 

Brendon smiled. “Exactly right, Ry. Now come quietly and I won’t hurt you as much. I would hate to ruin such a young and beautiful face.” He reached his hand down to touch Ryan’s cheek, but the boy moved away.

 

Ryan shook his head violently. “No way in hell you’re getting me that easily.”

 

Brendon shrugged and lunged at Ryan, grabbing his ankle right before Ryan could run away. Ryan fell face first into the concrete, Brendon climbing on top of him, pinning him down.

 

“L-Let go of me, y-you Anti-Christ!” Ryan yelled, trying to push back against Brendon but it was no use; Brendon was much stronger than Ryan.

 

Brendon laughed and grabbed Ryan’s hands in one of his hands, using the other to produce two thick coils of rope.

 

“Stay still, Ry.” He said, quickly bounding Ryan’s hands with one of the coils of rope.

 

Ryan groaned from the pain of his wrists getting scratched up by the rough rope. His hands were soon immobilized and Brendon moved down and tied his feet together.

 

“So you can’t possibly run away.” He added, kneeling down to Ryan and lifting him up.

 

For one of the first times in his life, Ryan felt completely powerless. He was tied up like an animal, unable to move, only to watch. Now he started yelling.

 

“HELP, HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HEL-,” He yelled, right before a hand shot out and clamped itself over his mouth.

 

Brendon leaned down and started whispering in his ear.

 

“You scream one more time and I promise I will tear your throat out. Your pretty little face and pretty little blood will be the stains on my teeth and clothes after I’m done with you. So stay silent, pretty one, at least until we get to the coven.”

 

That shut Ryan up. He stayed quiet as Brendon carried him down the sidewalk, once in a while turning in dark alleys and walking through dirt and mud roads. He looked up at Brendon, and saw that he had a slight smile on his face. Ryan felt sick. He tried to think of some kind of escape plan, but his mind was blank. He refused to start crying even though he knew what was in store for him next.

 

After about 15 more minutes of walking, Brendon finally stopped at a brick wall, and kicked it. Ryan scoffed. Maybe Brendon was on some kind of drugs and he would soon collapse and let Ryan go. Brendon ignored him. Suddenly, a panel opened from the wall and Ryan looked at it in shock.

 

“Who is it?” The voice asked.

 

Brendon cleared his throat. “It’s Brendon Urie, First Class, Sixth In Command to Ms. Hayley.”

 

Ryan stayed silent, absolutely confused and terrified at the same time.

 

“And who is the human that you’re carrying?” The voice asked casually. “I can smell his terror from here, Brendon.”

 

Brendon looked at Ryan and Ryan looked away from his gaze. “Oh this is Ryan! My new human.”

 

 _New human_. Ryan thought. _It sounded like ‘new pet’_.

 

“All right,” The voice said. “Bitten?”

 

Brendon smiled at Ryan. “No, not yet, but soon.”

 

Ryan shuddered, trying to move away from Brendon.

 

“Alright, come on in, boys.”

 

The wall suddenly revealed a door, which opened to let them in. Brendon stepped in, while Ryan had to make sure his legs didn’t hit the frame as Brendon carried him in. The dim/bright light was easy to adjust to and Ryan saw a large flatscreen TV in what looked like a sitting room. Some people where lounging on it, talking to each other or leaning against one another. Brendon stepped in further and set Ryan down. He still couldn’t move anywhere because his legs where tied up but Brendon still held an arm around his shoulders, even if he tried to hop away.

 

One of the people, er, vampires stood up. He had flaming red hair and a cocky smile on his face. He seemed like he was across the room but when Ryan blinked, he was inches away from his face. Ryan almost fell down out of surprise, but Brendon held him tight and in place. The Redhead reached and touched Ryan’s face, examining him. Ryan flinched and the vampire laughed.

 

“Nice kid you got there, Bren.” He said, grinning.

 

“Now hands off him, Gerard. He’s mine. You have Frank.” Brendon said, smiling.

 

“Yeah but imagine how much fun I would have with two humans!” Gerard said dreamily.

 

“Yeah, alright.” Brendon said, laughing.

 

Ryan stayed silent, looking at the ground or at the other vampires on the couches.

 

“What’s his name?” Gerard asks, looking at Ryan curiously.

 

“Ryan,” Brendon said, gently pushing at him.

 

Ryan realized he was back in the conversation and nodded, freezing up and glancing up at Gerard.

 

“Hi, Ryan.” Gerard said in a baby voice, cooing at him.

 

Ryan turned red and almost growled.

 

“He’s so fucking adorable, Bren!” Gerard said, laughing. “Are you sure I can’t have him?”

 

“Go with Frank, Gee.” Brendon said, shooing Gerard away.

 

Gerard rolled his eyes and sauntered back to the sitting area, heading toward a couch that was facing away from Ryan and Brendon. He sat down closely next to a guy with very short black hair. The guy scooted away from him but Gerard put his arm around him. He visibly flinched at the touch but Gerard leaned over, whispering something in his ear. He finally relaxed and let Gee move closer to him, now putting his head on the vampire’s shoulder.

 

Ryan realized then he was has been picked up and now being carried down a corridor by Brendon. Ryan now started struggling against the bonds, also starting to plead with Brendon to let him go.

 

“P-Please B-Brendon don’t d-do this,” He whimpered, almost crying out from being scared.

 

“Shhh, Ry, it’s alright,” Brendon said, finally stopping at a door and walking in. “This is going to be fun.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So biting and shit yep yep yep. Much excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit here's another chapter. Please comment I really love comments and they make me happy! <3

Brendon closed the door with his foot, walking toward the king-size bed and putting Ryan on the covers. Ryan shuddered, writhing against his bonds. Brendon reached inside his jean pocket, and took out what looked like a gleaming switch-blade. Ryan’s eyes widened. He whimpered loudly, trying to get off the bed and hop away. Brendon walked toward him, speaking in a low and quiet voice.

 

“Ry, it’s okay,” Brendon said calmly, sitting next to Ryan on the bed. “I’m not going to cut you. If I would, then I definitely wouldn’t be needing to use a knife to do that. Stay still.”

 

Brendon swooped down quickly and cut the rope that was tying Ryan’s legs together, the moved up and slashed the rope between Ryan’s hands. Ryan let out a small gasp of relief, rubbing his wrists to try and soothe the burning pain. Brendon stood up once again and started taking off his coat, gently placing it on the chair near the door. Meanwhile, Ryan quietly got off the bed and pressed himself as far as he could away from the vampire, which was the wall across the room. Brendon looked over and saw a frightened Ryan staring at him. He sighed, and walked to the center of the room.

 

“There’s no chance you’re going to come quietly, is there?” Brendon said, picking at his fingernails.

 

“Why the hell would I do that?!” Ryan responded angrily, getting some courage back.

 

He looked up. “Well I would go easier on you, and consent will make the blood taste better, or so I hear. Plus, maybe I can make you, ah, _enjoy_ yourself.”

 

Ryan shook his head. “You’re insane. If I’m going down then I’m going down swinging.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Brendon said, his eyes growing darker.

 

He stalked at him, looking at what move Ryan would make next. Ryan suddenly lunged to the left, which was actually a feign. Brendon was tricked as he lunged to the left, giving Ryan time to quickly doge and jump over the bed, scrambling through the room frantically. He pulled open the wooden door, thank God it wasn’t locked. He slammed the door shut and sprinted through the hallway. Ryan heard the door slam again, knowing that Brendon will soon catch up to him. He ran past the lights on the doors until he burst into the sitting room. He looked around wildly and the vamps in the room stared at him with slight interest. Gerard and what seemed to be Frank turned around, Gee smirking at Ryan’s panicked expression while Frank looked at him with sympathy in his eyes. Ryan ran to what looked like the door, but it turned out to have morphed back into a brick wall. He pounded at it, losing hope and almost breaking into tears.

 

He soon felt arms around his stomach, starting to drag him back into the hallway. Ryan fought, trying to stomp his feet down but his arms were crushed against his stomach. He felt useless, again.

 

“B-Brendon s-stop!” He said, crying out from the pain of Brendon’s grip.

 

Brendon sighed, leaning close in to whisper in Ryan’s ear. “I gave you a chance, Ryan,” He said, reaching one of his hands up and tugging lightly at Ryan’s hair, making his head curve slightly, just enough space for Brendon to kiss the back of his ear. “You didn’t take the chance, I’m sorry.”

 

They reached the room, this time Brendon made sure the door was locked. He ran to the bed and threw Ryan on top of it, then jumping on him, pinning him down. Ryan let out a scream as Brendon pushed his wrists harder into the bed. Brendon sat on top of his hips, so Ryan couldn’t kick out. He grabbed Ryan’s wrists in one hand and took out a pair of silver handcuffs. Ryan’s eyes were closed from terror but as the silver metal bit into his hand, he opened his eyes and now let out a whimper. Both of his hands were lifted about his head and then clasped onto the top of the bed.

 

Ryan twisted in the handcuffs, trying to push Brendon off. “Brendon, w-why did you do t-that?” He said, sweat starting to gleam on his forehead.

 

“Oh, it’ll be easier for me.” He replied casually. “I won’t have to focus on holding you down to much, just on keeping your head still.”

 

Brendon got off of Ryan and stood up to admire his work. There was a slight smile on the vampire’s face, and Ryan felt sick.

 

“Oh, wait I forgot something!” Brendon said, his eyes lighting up and then dashing to the bathroom.

 

Ryan now felt tears brimming up at the edges of his eyes. He let out a shuddered breath, trying to calm himself down but it was no use. He still tried to keep in a sob as he twisted his hands in the handcuffs. Brendon returned in a few moments, now carrying a small white towel. He went back on top of Ryan, forcing his head up and putting the towel right underneath his neck.

 

“There,” He said proudly. “I wouldn’t want to ruin the new sheets.”

 

Ryan couldn’t hold it in anymore. His vision started to get blurry from tears and he let a couple loose. He closed his eyes, softly crying, letting out shuddering breaths. He felt Brendon’s hand on his cheek, flinching at the touch. Brendon gently wiped away the falling streams on Ryan’s face, and gripped his shoulders.

 

“Shhh Ryan.” Brendon said, moving Ryan’s hair off of his forehead. “I will _try_ to be gentle.”

 

Ryan saw Brendon lean down, gently kissing the corner of his mouth. He moved down, kissing at his chin, his jaw, and going down to his neck. He started from the center, moving more to the right with every kiss. As he kissed, his tongue gently licked at the spots, trying them out. Ryan whimpered again, not even realizing he was holding in his breath.

 

“Breathe, Ryan Ross.” Brendon murmured against his neck, his slightly cold breath against Ryan’s flushing skin.

 

Brendon started biting down gently, only with his normal teeth. Ryan had to keep in a moan, as embarrassingly erotic Brendon’s actions were. Brendon laughed at Ryan’s attempts, now stopping at one point in the middle of his right side of the neck a little too long. Ryan felt Brendon’s thumb press against the point on his neck as Brendon lifted his head up to look at Ryan. Ryan looked back, slow tears falling down, trying to make one last attempt and telling Brendon to let him go, even though he knew it was no use.

 

“There,” Brendon said again, pressing his thumb a little harder. “You’re gonna be tired afterwords, Ry, and I promise you that I won’t try something while you’re asleep.”

 

Brendon made his attempt. “B-Brendon, I-I’m giving you o-one l-last chance. P-Please just let me go and I-I won’t report you to the p-police or anything.” That was so lame.

 

Brendon laughed. “You really are adorable, Ryan Ross.”

 

And with that he leaned back in, putting his mouth on the neck’s sweet spot. He kissed it at first tonguing and gently sucking at it. Ryan then felt something sharp press against the spot and his breath hitched in his throat.

 

“P-Please…” He only got out and Brendon bit down, hard. 

 

Ryan let out a scream of pain, it soon getting cut off by Brendon starting to drink his blood. He was drinking vigorously, one hand keeping Ryan’s head turned and the other holding Ryan’s shoulder down. Brendon was enjoying himself, but not too much. Ryan tasted like strawberries and flowers, but he tasted kind of stale. He wasn’t one of those vampires that fed on terror, but the blood still tasted better than anything he had in a long time, so he could barely control himself, trying hard not to suck Ryan dry. Ryan was taking small gulps of air, his breath shaking. It was pain like he never imagined before. It felt like five needles started jabbing at two spots on his neck. He started getting dizzy and his vision started getting fuzzy. Ryan’s brain felt dull, almost feeling a low buzzing sound. He felt worse, like he was extremely close to passing out. When he was on the brink of going dark, and there was no sign that Brendon was going to stop, he finally managed to choke out some words.

 

“B-Brendon, I-I c-can’t b-breath.” He whispered, his throat closing off.

 

Ryan felt Brendon still and pull his fangs out of his neck. He felt his tongue licking at the wound, cleaning any remaining blood of and closing it. Ryan did feel tired and his eyes were droopy, along with feeling a dull pain in his neck. Brendon lifted his head, his mouth bloody. He took out the towel from Ryan’s neck, which was only stained a bit. Brendon flipped it over and wiped his mouth on it then throwing it on the bedroom floor. He opened the handcuffs, letting Ryan’s hands fall on the pillow near his head. Ryan didn’t even have enough strength to rub his wrists so Brendon put his hands near Ryan’s sides and got off of him, pulling the covers up to cover his body.

 

Ryan couldn’t speak, he could only barely breathe. Brendon leaned in again, whispering in Ryan’s ear.

 

“There’s going to be a slightly visible scar on your neck for the rest of your life.” He said, knowing well that Ryan could hear him. “No other vamp here will be allowed to bite you because of that, so therefore you wouldn’t be killed. I am sorry it had to come down to this, but I don’t want you dead.”

 

He kissed Ryan’s forehead lightly, Ryan not even having the strength to flinch away from him as Brendon turned off the light, walking out of the room. Ryan heard Brendon close the door, locking it, as Ryan fell asleep, a single tear traveling down his face.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short kinda fluffy chapter for ya'll! There'll be more chapters from Ryan's perspective, just for a bit tho. I will return to Patrick's soon. Expect an update on Wednesday! <3

When Ryan woke up every day for the next two weeks, his mind was always confused were he was. He got over what was happening quickly enough. The door opened twice a day and some type of food was pushed into the room. It was normally cereal, seeing that vampires don’t really know or care what humans ate. Once Ryan was slid a book (which he still hadn’t finished yet but was gladly enjoying it). Brendon hadn’t come to see him from the time when he was bitten, which left Ryan slightly relieved but confused. Today he was sitting on the bed, reading and munching on some left over cereal, when the door opened. The boy glanced over at the door, and his eyes widened. There was Brendon, walking in smoothly and closing the door, locking it behind him. Ryan quickly put the book down and folded his legs to his chest, his breathing growing rapid.

 

“Please don’t hurt me again.” He murmured, looking at Brendon with a new terror.

 

Brendon lifted his hands up in surrender. “I’m not going to hurt you, Ryan. Please calm down, you have nothing to worry about.” He said trying to keep his voice leveled.

 

Ryan lifted his head up slightly. “A-Are you going to bite me again?”

 

“Not unless you want me to. I just wanted to check how you’re doing.” Brendon said, walking over to Ryan and sitting on the bed.

 

Ryan quickly scooted away from him, but didn’t get off the bed. 

 

“Why now?” He asked, putting his palms against the bed covers. “You left me here with no explanation whatsoever. I had nothing to do. It was dead quiet in here and I could _feel_ myself go insane.” He shook his head, his voice starting to crack from held in anger and tears.

 

Brendon moved closer, reaching out a hand to touch Ryan’s neck. Ryan flinched.

 

“Don’t you dare touch me!” He yelled, almost falling off the bed.

 

Brendon grabbed Ryan’s arm and pinned his hand to the bed. Ryan started struggling against him but he didn’t let go.

 

“Ryan, I need you to calm down.” Brendon said, looking into the boy’s eyes trying to soothe him. “I repeat, I’m not going to bite you. Don’t throw yourself into hysterics. I wanted to check out your scar; how it’s healing.”

 

Ryan stopped squirming and took a deep breath. “A-Alright.”

 

Brendon reached his hand out slowly, pressing his cold, long fingers against Ryan’s neck. Ryan had to do everything in his power not to flinch or slap Brendon’s hand away. He removed his fingers and put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

 

“It’s doing well.” He said.

 

“W-Will you ever bite me again?” Ryan asked, trying his hardest not to keep stuttering.

 

“Yes.” Brendon said immediately.

 

Ryan’s heart sped up, taking in a huge breath.

 

“But only when you let me.” Brendon added quickly. “I won’t bite you, or force you to let me bite you, or drink your blood. Next time you will give me your consent.”

 

Ryan nodded slowly, his breath slowing down again.

 

“I have a question for you, Brendon.” He said, looking at the vampire.

 

“Yeah? Alright.”

 

“Why me?” Ryan said, his voice cracking again. “Why me and not some other person in this goddamn city?! Why me?!”

 

Brendon touched Ryan’s face gently, his cool hand against Ryan’s warm face. “Because you are a beautiful person. Intelligent, funny, a perfect human. There’s not that many of you left. You interest me and you are a great human to fall in love with.”

 

Ryan flushed. “So-, So you won’t let me go?” He said, letting his head hang.

 

Brendon shook his head. “Unless you want me to go around killing people again. Your blood should be sufficient for a bit, but at the moment I let go the humans that I catch and drink from. It’s okay, Ryan. I promise I will be kind and take care of you.”

 

Ryan let out a sob, his hands quickly hiding his face. Brendon put an arm around his shoulders, bringing him into his chest. Ryan let him. Brendon gently took Ryan’s hands and put them into his lap, guiding Ryan’s head into his shirt. Ryan let him. Brendon held him close, putting his chin  on Ryan’s head, stroking his hair and whispering promises into his ear. Ryan let him. Brendon’s shirt was soon soaked from the boy’s tears, but he didn’t care. Brendon could feel Ryan’s breathing slow down, his heart rate now a steady, slow beat. He laid back against the bed frame, Ryan asleep against his chest. Brendon stared at the sleeping boy for a moment, then gazed up against the ceiling, still petting his head.

 

“I promise to take care of you, my little Ryan.”

 

He leaned down, kissing the boy’s nose and wiping away the dried stains on his cheeks. Ryan let him.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe consensual biting idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll know I normally update every two days, k? Enjoy yo <3

It has been almost a month since Brendon had apologized to Ryan. The vampire had also promised to take care of him. Ryan was slowly warming up to him, mostly stopping to flinch whenever Brendon touched him or having his heart speed up (not in a good way) whenever Brendon walked into the room. Plus, Brendon was doing nice things for the boy. He took him shopping, out to get dinner, went back to Ryan’s dorm to pick up his things to take back to the coven, etc. and he never tried to make a move on him. Ryan enjoyed that. He finally accepted the fact that he was stuck with Brendon so at least he tried to make the best of it, letting Brendon put his arm around his shoulders, or letting him play with his hair. But Brendon had never yet tried to kiss him, or bite him since he was first taken. He was walking down the hallway when he almost ran into the vampire.

 

“Hey, Ry!” Brendon beamed, turning around to walk alongside the boy.

 

“Hey, Brendon.” Ryan smiled lightly, continuing to walk to his room.

 

“Hey, Ry? Can I ask you something?” Brendon said, stopping in front of Ryan to block him off.

 

Ryan took a small step back, his heartbeat accelerating. Was Brendon going to try and bite him? No, no, he said he wouldn’t. But he has seemed a little antsy lately…

 

“Yeah, what?” Ryan asked nervously, picking at his fingernails.

 

“Would you like to go see a movie? I have a connection down at the theatre and she let me have an entire room to myself! We hadn’t been out much lately and I think it would be cool to go out in “public” for a bit.” Brendon said, looking eagerly at Ryan.

 

Ryan slightly calmed down. “Y-Yes of course, Brendon. I would love to go.”

 

Brendon grinned. “The movie starts at nine so be ready in an hour!”

 

“Sure thing, Bren.” Ryan said, finally walking into his room.

 

Brendon left and Ryan closed the door, sighing against it. Now what was he going to wear…

 

 

 

_One hour later…_

 

 

 

There was a knock on the door and Ryan jogged down to open it, revealing a slightly fancy but slightly badass Brendon Urie. Ryan himself was wearing a casual black buttoned up shirt along with dark and sporting a few rips jeans. Brendon looked him up and down with a slight smile and Ryan turned pink.

 

“So, ready to go?” Ryan asked, gently pushing past Brendon and closing his door.

 

“After you, my dear lady.” Brendon said bowing down, his face composed in a cocky smirk and his hand outreached.

 

Ryan scoffed. “What is this? A date?”

 

Brendon perked up. “I am pretty sure, yes.”

 

Ryan’s face reddened. “Oh, well, um, sure, I guess.”

 

Brendon laughed and grabbed Ryan’s arm, pulling him along the hallway. Brendon kept up a fast pace so Ryan had to jog along to keep up. When they got to the sitting room, they were encountered with a new group of people. A guy with reddish hair and literally covered in tattoos sitting alongside someone with a brown curly afro, a man who looked like a model with blonde hair and glasses, and another guy with an afro, but his hair was darker. Brendon introduced them quickly to Ryan (Andy, Joe, Mikey, Ray) and Ryan waved a shy ‘hello’ at them. Joe grinned at him and Andy waved back eagerly while Mikey ignored him and Ray gave an acknowledging smile and nod. Brendon took him to the car and they both rode to the movie theatre.

 

It was about half an hour till the movie started so they got in line. The place was mostly filled with teenagers and families that bring along everyone they could possible know from screaming toddlers to grandparents. Ryan looked around and noticed that there was a family that was eyeing them suspiciously. They had frowns on their faces and they weren’t afraid to show them. Ryan looked at the ground, embarrassed and on instinct moved closer to Brendon. Brendon quickly noticed and looked at the family, a low growl rumbling in his throat. The people quickly looked away when they say Brendon’s warning looks, while Brendon put an arm around Ryan and gently kissed the top of his head. Ryan blushed, looking at his feet.

 

“They’re all jealous of me. They all want to have a piece of you.” Brendon mumbled into Ryan’s ear.

 

This caused Ryan to flush even more. 

 

“I-I just don’t like the attention, t-that’s all.” Ryan said, looking up as they both walked closer to the ticket stand.

 

“Hey, I understand kid,” Brendon said, walking up to the counter. “That’s why we have an entire theatre to ourselves.”

 

Ryan stopped in his footsteps as Brendon talked to the lady at the ticket stand. Brendon was hinting and Ryan was blind not to notice that. But Brendon promised he wouldn’t try anything without Ryan’s consent and as stupid as it was to trust Brendon, Ryan did. He listened back into the conversation.

 

“-so the whole room, right?” Brendon said, picking up the tickets.

 

“Of course, Brendon. After what you did for us, this is the least we could do.” The lady smiled, her teeth showing off as pointed fangs.

 

“Thanks again, Maurice.” Brendon winked, grabbing Ryan’s hand and pulling him into the theatre room entrance.

 

As Ryan walked in, he let out a small gasp of awe. There was actually _no one_ _else_ at the screening than them.

 

“See,” Brendon said, dragging Ryan up to the middle rows. “I keep my promises.”

 

They settled in in about the center of the theatre, Brendon on Ryan’s left side. The commercials went through and Ryan pointed out the movies he would someday like to see.

 

“Oh, this one we gotta see!” Ryan said, shaking Brendon’s shoulder when he saw a good one, or groaning, “Oh God, they ruined the book!” when he saw a movie he didn’t like. Brendon just nodded and smiled, feeling himself slowly falling in love with the giddy human.

 

The movie soon started and Ryan quieted down, only gasping once in a while when there was a surprise or a jump scare. The movie was pretty cool. It was one of those adventure thrillers. Basically lots of drama and action, along with a clear chemistry between the two main heroes.

 

Near the end of the movie, the sexual tension was eased and the two characters finally kissed. Ryan turned slightly pink and glanced over at the vampire next to him. He was almost startled when he saw Brendon staring back at him, a slight dreamy but determined look on him. Ryan blinked for a second and Brendon was right in front of him, only a few inches away from his face. Ryan had completely forgotten about the movie and looked down at Brendon’s lips for a moment then looking back up, feeling his face heating up. He held in his breath, letting it out slowly when he couldn’t keep it in any longer.

 

“Y-You promised you wouldn’t try anything.” Ryan said, cursing himself for stuttering.

 

Brendon stared back into Ryan’s eyes, a mischievous spark flickering. “I’m not trying just _anything_ , Ry,” He said, his voice almost an octave lower. “I’m trying _you_ out.”

 

Brendon reached over slowly and took Ryan’s collar in his fingers, pulling him towards him and gently kissing him on the lips. Ryan almost pulled back. Almost. He stayed frozen still for a moment but when Brendon pushed in a little harder, he relaxed and slowly kissed back. Ryan felt Brendon smile against his lips as he brought him in closer, Brendon almost completely on top of the boy. Ryan hesitantly reached his arms up and put them around Brendon’s neck, running his fingers through the vampire’s hair and pushing him harder against his lips. Brendon let out a soft moan and Ryan reddened. Brendon’s hands were holding Ryan’s jaw, now one hand moving down his neck and starting to play with the buttons on his shirt, slowly unpinning them. As soon as Ryan felt Brendon’s colder hand on his chest he immediately stiffened and stood up, almost knocking Brendon to the ground.

 

“Why’d you do that, Ry?” Brendon asked, brushing himself off.

 

“S-Sorry,” Ryan said, touching his hands to his cheeks trying to turn them back from being red. “I just d-don’t really want to go there y-yet.”

 

Brendon let out a slightly frustrated and disappointed sigh and Ryan started to feel guilty. They both walked down the steps, still kind of far from the theatre entrance. Ryan then got an idea. He quickly turned around so that he was facing Brendon.

 

“T-Thanks,” Ryan said, glancing up at Brendon’s face. “I had a really great time tonight.”

 

Brendon smiled. “Well I had fun t-,”

 

Brendon was cut off my Ryan quickly wrapping his hands around Brendon’s neck and reaching up and kissing him on the lips. Brendon was so surprised that he took a step back, which made Ryan quickly pull away from him.

 

“Oh, s-sorry, I-I t-thought-,” Ryan flushed, his words fumbling out of his mouth. “Never mind, forget it.”

 

He quickly turned around and started walking toward the far off entrance. Now it was Brendon’s turn to get an idea. He got his cocky aura back and ran up to Ryan, pushing his foot out so that Ryan’s feet would literally give out. Ryan let out a gasp of surprise as he fell back into Brendon’s arms.

 

It was like a classic “love-at-first-sight” pose. Yes, the one where the girl trips and the guy catches her and they stare into each other’s eyes for a long period of time. Brendon caught Ryan and held him over the ground, face hovering inches from Ryan’s while Ryan’s feet were barely touching the ground. He looked at Brendon with his mouth agape, eyes widened, and hair tousled and messed up. Brendon grinned.

 

“Don’t worry, Ry, I got this.” He said right before kissing Ryan’s open mouth.

 

Ryan closed his mouth a little, his hands reaching up and pulling Brendon’s head down more into his lips. He gently pulled on his hair, earning a moan of happiness. Brendon held him tight so he wouldn’t fall, Ryan’s hair touching his forehead. Brendon gave him on last deep kiss on the lips, then started moving down. Brendon kissed his jaw and then his chin, moving to his neck. Ryan tipped his head back, exposing himself to the vampire, his hands still in his hair. He kissed and licked, biting down gently on his neck and Ryan could barely keep his satisfied noises in. Then he felt Brendon stop right over his pressure point. Ryan’s breath hitched when he felt something smooth and sharp brush over his neck. Brendon froze.

 

“Um, can I-?” He murmured, hovering over the boy’s neck.

 

“S-Sure.” Ryan breathed out, moving his hands to Brendon’s neck.

 

Ryan heard Brendon whisper “relax” into his ear right before he bit down. This time it was quicker and more to the point. Ryan let out a small whine and gripped Brendon’s hair tighter. Brendon growled as the blood trickled into his mouth. He sucked a little more, keeping in mind how the boy underneath him was doing. When he felt Ryan’s grip start to loosen, he pulled his fangs out and licked at the remaining blood and marks to close them up. Brendon lifted his head up and looked into Ryan’s eyes.

 

“Why did you stop?” Ryan asked confused.

 

“Because I don’t want to carry you in public. People might think I did something worse than biting.” Brendon said gently setting Ryan on his feet. “You can stand, right?”

 

Ryan nodded, “Yeah I’m okay but my neck hurts a bit.”

 

“It will for a moment.” Brendon said, putting an arm around Ryan.

 

They walked into the the parking lot together, Ryan leaning his head against Brendon’s shoulder as the vampire held him close.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this goes for a bit back to Patrick and Ryan talking but then goes back to Ryan's past. Warning: Abuse.

Ryan set his drink down on the table and looking over at Patrick. The boy was sitting uncomfortably, his face red as he nervously picked at his fingers.

 

“That was, um, well something.” He said, putting his hands onto his face to return them back into their normal color.

 

Ryan chuckled a little, turning a little bright himself. “Oh, sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have said as much but at least you know how I got here. A bit different from your own story.”

 

Patrick nodded at Ryan, running his hands through his dirty blonde hair. He then realized that there was still something unclear.

 

“Can I ask you something Ryan?” Patrick asked, looking back up at the man.

 

“Yeah, sure Pat, go ahead.”

 

“So Frank was actually human before?” Patrick asked.

 

“Oh, yeah. He was.” Ryan said, nodding and staring at the wall wistfully. “He was a real good guy Pat. But Gerard fucked up too many times.”

 

Patrick moved in closer, “What did Gerard do?”

 

Ryan leaned in against the couch once more, gulping down the rest of the whiskey that was in his hand, “Time for another story than.”

 

 

 

(Back to Ryan’s past and shit)

 

 

 

Frank Iero was a good guy; a guy who mostly didn’t deserve someone like Gerard Way. Whenever Gerard and Brendon were away, Ryan would meet up with Frank and just talk. Frank had been here for almost a year, arriving just a two or three months before Ryan did. He was taken off the street, just like Patrick was, except that Gerard wasn’t as forgiving as Pete was. Frank was also bitten without consent, but Gerard never apologized and left him for longer. Ryan noticed bruises on Frank’s arms and neck multiple times, and he always asked if Gerard was beating him, and Frank would just stare at the wall and keep silent. Whenever Gerard walked into the room, Frank’s heart would always speed up, and he would flinch when anyone would touch him unexpectedly.

 

Once when Brendon and Ryan were sitting on the couch, watching TV, they heard sobs coming from Gerard’s room. Ryan stood up and Brendon ran up with him. He flung open the door and saw a horrible sight.

 

Frank was on the floor, cowering in front of Gerard, a broken vase lying next to him. Frank’s arms were cut up and spotted with forming bruises. His hands were in his face, sobs racking his body as Gerard stood over him, his hand formed into a fist.

 

Ryan stood in his place, horrified as Brendon ran over and grabbed Gerard by the arm, hauling him out of the room and slamming the door shut.

 

Ryan broke out of his trance and ran over to Frank, crouching down to his shivering form.

 

“Frank?” Ryan asked, reaching out to touch his quivering back.

 

At the contact he flinched hard, and Ryan quickly pulled his hand back.

 

“G-Go a-away.” Frank mumbled, sniffling and coughing.

 

“No, please Frankie, let me see, I have experiences with these kinds of things.”  Ryan insisted, gently touching his black matted hair.

 

Frank slowly lifted his head, his hands on his lap and Ryan gasped. His nose was bloody and he had a cut under his right eye that was slowly dripping with bleed. His lip was split and it looked like he had taken a knife to it. Also, his lip piercing was no where to be seen.

 

Frank let out another cry, letting tears fall down his face. “I-It hurts s-so much, Ry.”

 

Ryan felt horrible. “I’m gonna look for some medical supplies, okay Frankie?”

 

Frank nodded and Ryan ran over to look in the drawers. He went through all of them until he found a small medical kit on the bottom of the shelves. He ran over to Frank and opened it up. There were only a couple of bandages, a tiny box of bandaids, rubbing alcohol and a needle and thread.

 

“I can work with this.” Ryan mumbled to himself, spreading out his supplies.

 

Frank hissed every time Ryan cleaned up his wounds while Ryan whispered encouragements. In the end, Frank had two long cuts on his arms bandaged up, some bandaids for the smaller cuts (like his eye cut), and his lip stitched up. He could barely talk, only now had he stopped crying and was only shaking.

 

“You did great, Frankie.” Ryan smiled, giving Frank a gentle hug.

 

“H-How did you learn how to do this, Ry?” Frank asked, his voice quivering.

 

“Remember I was a Pre-Med student, Frank,” Ryan said, “I learned how to stitch people up at a summer internship at the hospital.”

 

“Well thank God for that!” Frank laughed quietly, trying to smile.

 

“Can you stand up?” Ryan asked him, holding is arm out.

 

“Y-Yeah. Where are we going?” Frank said, taking Ryan’s arm and slowly getting to his feet.

 

“To my room,” Ryan said, starting to walk towards the door. “You can stay at my place for a bit until this bullshit clears up.”

 

“I’m really scared of him, Ry.” Franks says, tears welling up in his eyes again. “I-I don’t want him to hurt me again.”

 

“Don’t worry, Frankie,” Ryan says, opening the door for the shivering human. “Brendon is probably giving him a talk or something. He won’t treat you like this again.”

 

Frank nodded and they both started walking down the corridor and had almost gotten to Ryan’s room when they spotted Gerard and Brendon heading over to them. Frank saw immediately and ran behind Ryan, his breathing rapid and scared again.

 

“P-Please d-don’t l-let h-him h-hurt m-me a-again, R-Ryan.” He whispered, his hot breath in Ryan’s ear and hands on his shoulders.

 

Ryan patted his hands and turned around. “Go to my room. I’ll be there in a sec.”

 

Frank hurried into the room and shut the door. Ryan turned around walking over to Gerard and Brendon. Brendon was eyeing Gerard cautiously as they walked up.

 

“Where’s Frank?” Gerard immediately asks, looking at Ryan..

 

Ryan lifts his hand up and slaps him across the face, hard enough for him to twist his head to the side. Gerard looks back, now confused but angry. He grabs Ryan’s lifted arm and also twists, so that Ryan lets out a cry and falls on his knees. Ryan struggles to get his wrist free as Brendon grabs the arm that is holding Ryan and yanks it back, so it releases the boy.

 

“Gerard, what the fuck did we just talk about?!” He yells, shouting at the red haired vampire.

 

“He hit me first!” Gerard yelled back, sounding close to a five year old.

 

“You fucking beat up my friend! What the hell did you think I would do?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Ryan screamed, getting up on his feet.

 

“GUYS, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!” Brendon finally yelled, silencing them both.

 

“Alright,” Brendon takes a deep breath. “where is Frank, Ryan?”

 

“He’s in my room.” Ryan responds, still pissed. “I told him he could stay for a bit until everything here clears up.”

 

“I want to see him.” Gerard says bluntly, looking ready to forcefully break down the door.

 

“Well he doesn’t want to see you.” Ryan responds back, trying hard not to slap him across the face again. “You fucking beat him up and he had to have stitches.”

 

Gerard looked a little shocked. “D-Did I really hurt him that bad?” He asked quietly, looking down at the ground.

 

“Yes, yes you did.” Ryan says, also shocked by the sudden guilt on Gerard’s face. “He’s absolutely terrified of you.”

 

Brendon stepped in. “Gerard, you have to treat him better. You don’t want someone scared of you. Be nice to him, like take him to dinner or some shit. Ryan liked that kind of things for example.”

 

Ryan looked at Brendon like he might punch him in the face. “Yeah but you didn’t beat me. Plus, at least you said sorry.”

 

Gerard nodded. “A-Alright, just tell me when he wants to see me. I really like him but I fuck up too many times. Tell him I’m sorry.”

 

Ryan shook his head. “No, you have to do that yourself. Be good to him, he’s an amazing guy and he doesn’t deserve the way that you have been treating him.”

 

Gerard mumbled something to himself and walked away. Brendon turned to Ryan.

 

“Are you coming back to my room or-…?”

 

Ryan shook his head. “I need to stay here with Frank. He really needs me, man. Gerard fucked up majorly.”

 

“I know, I know.” Brendon sighed. “I just really hope it doesn’t happen again.”

 

Ryan nodded, and walked back into his own room. He closed the door and look over at the bed. Frank was asleep with the cover barely drawn on him. He was lying on his back, his arms at his sides and breathing slow and steady. Ryan let out a soft sight and took off his shoes, lying down on the other side of the bed and slowly drifting off to sleep to Frank’s calm breathing.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but kinda cute later. I will now be updating every 4 days because I have school and am busy and also I am getting close to the amount of chapters that I have already written and I need to write more. But enjoy! <3 (P.S. Next chapter is gonna be bomb)

A few days have already passed. Frank mostly stayed in the room, while Ryan went out a couple times to bring him food. His cuts were healing pretty fast and some have even faded to small scars. He was feeling better, as he had admitted to Ryan. Ryan went out every day, but only for around an hour, not wanting to leave his friend behind. He was a little worried about Frank. He brought him food which Brendon brought to Ryan. Gerard had mostly left Frank alone and didn’t say anything to Ryan, but he sometimes gave the boy a side-eye glance when he walked back to his room.

 

Frank was sitting on the bed and reading a book that he had found on the nightstand next to the bed. When he saw Ryan come in, he put it down.

 

“How’re you doin’, Frankie?” Ryan asked, sitting next to the older boy.

 

“Better I guess,” Frank responded, touching his still-slightly-cut-up lip. He twitched his hand back when he felt pain.

 

“You’re doing great, buddy. Maybe a few more days and your lip will go back to normal.” Ryan said, patting Frank’s hand lightly.

 

Frank finally sighed and sat up. “I-I wanna go to the sitting room; Outside.”

 

Ryan froze and looked at him with surprise. “W-Wow Frankie, you sure you can do that?”

 

“Y-Yeah, I’ll be fine. I just wanna watch TV,” Frank said. “Plus, what is the chance that Gerard will even be there? He is one of the commanders with Miss Hayley. He has shit to do.” He said quickly, trying to convince himself.

 

That chance was pretty big.

 

The boys both walked out of the room and Frank took a big breath of air when he started walking down to the sitting room.

 

Ryan patted his shoulder. “You’re okay, Frankie. I’m right here with you.”

 

Frank nodded and arrived in the room. The TV was on and a vampire with shortish black hair and a fringe was lounging on the couch, munching on what looked like red chips, but later was told that they were chips infused with blood. He glanced over at the boys and smiled a little. Ryan had met him a few days ago. His name was Pete and he was new in the clan. He came from a higher clan in a different city but he decided to come here. He was quite energetic, but power radiated off of him. Like if someone made the mistake of talking back to him in a bad way, he would stand up and growl so loudly that some vampires even said that Pete became their worst nightmare at that moment. Pete scared Ryan a little, but he was friends with Brendon and Brendon said that Ryan could trust him.

 

“Hey Ry,” Pete said, sitting up to make room for him. “Frankie.” He nodded to Frank.

 

Frank nodded back, moving to one of the armchairs on the left side of the TV, near the doorway.

 

“So he’s finally out of his room, huh,” Pete said, turning to Ryan.

 

“Yeah, he wanted to get out for a bit.” Ryan responded, looking at Frank to find him glancing over from the pair to the TV.

 

“He doesn’t look so cut up as the others say.” Pete said, lowering his voice, making him almost silent.

 

“Most of the cuts healed. At least the ones that I patched up right.” Ryan whispered back.

 

“You’re a good guy, Ryan. Brendon’s a good one two. You both must love each other very much.” Pete said, his eyes getting a glint of sadness, but the sadness quickly got replaced by a sparkle.

 

Ryan blushed, his own hands squeezing his thighs nervously. “W-Well I-I don’t know about t-that, I m-mean, h-he’s okay, I guess.”

 

Pete laughed but then stopped and tensed slightly. He immediately looked at Frank, and Frank now had a slightly terrified expression on his face. Ryan looked at Frank confused, and then looked to the person standing in front of Frank. It was Gerard. Gerard was frozen in his place, staring at the boy in the armchair with his mouth slightly agape, showing the tiny sharp points of his fangs. The room was heavy with tension, and Frank was gripping the armchair like it was a lifeline.

 

“F-Frankie,” Gerard finally spoke, clearing his throat.

 

Frank broke out of his trance and scooted farther into the chair. “H-Hi, Gerard.”

 

Pete then stood up and grabbed Ryan’s arm, hauling him to his feet. Ryan tried to wrench his arm out of the vampire’s grip but it was no use.

 

“Let’s get out of here and leave them alone for a bit,” Pete said, walking toward the doorway. “They’ll make up, or maybe make out.”

 

“No, no, no, I have to stay with Frank.” Ryan said, refusing to move.

 

Pete let out a frustrated sigh. “We’ll be in the next room. If anything happens, we will hear it.”

 

Ryan looked over to Frank and Frank looked scared. His pretty hazel eyes were wide and he was shaking his head for Ryan to stay. Ryan mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ and he finally let on to being pulled through the door by Pete. The door shut, leaving the vampire and human alone with themselves.

 

Frank looked back at Gerard and caught him staring back at him. Gerard took a few steps forward to be right in front of Frank. Frank could barely breathe, his shuddering breaths getting caught up in his throat. Gerard slowly lifted his hand and Frank shut his eyes tightly. He waited for a hit but he only felt a cold hand on his jaw and a finger gently caressing his split bottom lip. Frank flinched at the contact, but Gerard gently held his chin in place. Frank still had his eyes closed, but he could feel Gerard shifting and sitting on one of the arms of the armchair. Frank opened his eyes and Gerard looking down at him curiously, seeing what he might do next.

 

“Pleasedon’thurtme,” Frank said quickly, taking in a shaky breath.

 

“No, no, Frankie I’m not going to hurt you, calm down.” Gerard said soothingly.

 

“B-But, you d-did before.” Frank whimpered against Gee’s hand.

 

“I fucked up, Frankie.” Gerard said, dropping his hand. “I fucked up majorly. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I hurt you so badly. My poor young Frankie; I’m sorry.”

 

Gerard looked close to tears and Frank was extremely surprised. Gerard had never acted like this. It sounded like he was genuinely sorry. Frank lifted a shaky hand and touched his cheek. Gerard moved into it from the moment he felt the warm contact.

 

“I-I accept your apology,” Frank said in a slightly shaky voice.

 

“Thank you, Frankie.” Gerard said, reaching up and taking Frank’s hand into his own.

 

He lifted the small hand up, leaning down to kiss the hurt knuckles. Frank let out a small shudder at the feeling of Gee’s cold lips on his hand. Gerard smiled against his hand, then put it back down.

 

Gerard then remembered Brendon’s advice. “So, um, would you maybe like to go to dinner with me sometime?”

 

Frank looked startled. “Like, on a date?”

 

“Sure,” Gerard said, looking at Frank expectantly.

 

“Yeah,” Frank smiled happily. “I-I would love to.”

 

Gerard grinned and reached over to hug the boy. He wrapped his hands around the boy’s body and he felt him flinch at the closing contact. Gerard buried his face into Frank’s neck, nuzzling his nose at the human’s pulse point. He opened his mouth a little and mouthed Frank’s pulse point. Frank froze and Gerard felt his pulse quicken.

 

“G-Gerard? D-Don’t.” Frank made out in a bare whisper, very alarmed.

 

Gerard pulled back and turned a little red. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, Gee. Don’t worry about it.” Frank said, starting to smile about. “Can’t wait for the date.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um this is a kinda sad chapter. Enjoy the kinda eroticness in the beginning though! <3

It’s been two weeks. Frank had moved back into his room next to Gerard so Ryan had his room back, even though Brendon constantly insisted that he should come over to his room.

 

Gerard had changed, as Frank had told Ryan. He was nicer; sweeter. They went on dates and Ryan noticed that Frank was hanging out in Gerard’s room a lot. Brendon was helping out with Gerard’s anger issues and he seemed calm. He only had one angry outburst in the past two weeks, and it was mostly at Pete because he changed the channel right before one of his favorite soccer teams scored. Brendon didn’t have to butt in to save him because as soon as Gerard launched himself at Pete, Pete had him by the throat and pinned to the wall.

 

Pete was scary. In the end, Brendon had to pull Pete away from Gerard before the fight got too serious and Ryan would have to patch them up. For some reason, Gerard was walking around the hallway yesterday with his red hair in a small man bun which perched on top of his head. He looked pissed and Ryan couldn’t help but laugh. Gerard growled at him and kept on walking, Frank jogging up behind Gerard snickering. ‘He lost a bet’ Frank had whispered to Ryan.

 

Now it was the afternoon, but it was always hard to tell because the blinds were always closed. Or maybe the windows were cemented. Ryan wasn’t really sure but it had to be one of those two. Ryan’s head was in Brendon’s lap, both of them relaxing and watching the television. Brendon was absentmindedly combing Ryan’s hair and pushing it back from his forehead. Ryan was enjoying himself, his eyes half closed and breathing neutral. He was actually almost falling asleep from Brendon’s dazed actions, but the second he started drifting off he felt coldish lips on his slightly open mouth. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at Brendon’s closed eyes and he smiled into the kiss. Brendon propped up his head, lightly pulling on the boy’s black hair. He let out a soft moan, getting lost in the kiss.

 

Brendon was still hunched over on Ryan’s lying form. Ryan slowly sat up, not breaking the kiss or opening his eyes. He moved over and Brendon loosened his grip on the boy. He fully sat up, swinging his legs over the vampire’s now-sitting body and straddling him. Ryan pushed himself again Ryan harder, moving his hips a little. He felt really bold at the moment; really bold for a virgin. Brendon let out a groan and gripped Ryan tighter, fully wrapping one arm against the boy’s body and the other tight in his hair. Ryan did the same, but both of his hands were in the vampire’s neck and hair. Ryan opened his mouth a little, barely getting the chance to suck in a breath of air as Brendon pushed against him even harder, letting his tongue explore his mouth.

 

Ryan moaned at the feeling. He was pretty sure he had an erection and that Brendon did to. Ryan broke the kiss off, staring into Brendon’s lustful and dark eyes. They were so dark he could barely see the pupils.

 

“B-Bren, where is this going?” He asked innocently, touching his hand to Brendon’s face.

 

Brendon leaned forward and licked at Ryan’s earlobe. “Where ever you want it to go, baby.”

 

“I-I… Brendon, I’m a virgin.” Ryan finally said, blushing deeply. _What was going on with him? He felt different. He felt so flushed and embarrassed_.

 

Brendon pulled back for a moment, his eyelids lowered. “I know that, Ry. I can smell it.”

 

Ryan reddened and buried himself in Brendon’s neck, kissing it. He bit down with his teeth lightly when he felt Brendon growl a little.

 

“Let me take over, Ryan.” Brendon said, his voice an octave lower.

 

“Alright, Brendon.” Ryan said nervously.

 

Brendon immediately flipped them over, so that Ryan was now pushed against the couch and sitting while Brendon was straddling him. Brendon thrust his hips out a little, attacking Ryan’s mouth. Ryan let out a moan, which Brendon only half-covered with his mouth. Brendon bit down on Ryan’s bottom lip, drawing blood. Ryan let out a surprised gasp as Brendon sucked on it, closing it up.

 

Brendon then started moving down, kissing his jaw and chin then moving to the boy’s neck. He moved down to the collar bone, biting down lightly and feeling the hardness of the bone and thin layer of skin rubbing against his teeth. Ryan was expecting him to bite down soon on his pulse point, but that never came.

 

As Brendon was buried deep in Ryan’s neck, they both heard a shrill scream coming from on of the rooms in the hallway. Brendon froze on top of the boy, not daring to move. It could have been the TV. They both sat there and listened, right until it came again.

 

‘RYAAAAN! BREN-,” It was cut off, but they who it was.

 

Ryan stood up quickly, knocking Brendon down to the floor.

 

“Frank,” He said, looking at Brendon terrified.

 

Ryan sprinted past the armchairs and skidded into the hallway, slamming hard against the wall with an ‘oof’. Brendon was right behind him. They both ran to were Gerard’s room was, Ryan panting heavily while Brendon looked perfectly fine. Ryan tried pushing open the door, but alas it was locked.

 

“Move over, Ry.” Brendon said, pushing past him.

 

He lifted his foot up and slammed it on the door handle, breaking the lock. He broke it open and let the door hang on the other side. They both walked in, and Ryan froze, his mouth agape.

 

Frank was on the bed with Gerard on top of him, face buried in Frank’s neck. Gerard’s head and body were moving, both hands on his shoulders. Frank’s face was to the side, his mouth moving and eyes dazed and slightly glazed over, and tired yet panicked look on his face. His right arm was outstretch in Ryan and Brendon’s direction, fingers twitching, while his other arm was underneath Gerard.

 

Brendon immediately leaped up and tore Gerard off of Frank, throwing him on the ground violently. He was screaming at the blood covered vampire, but Ryan barely heard it. He unfroze and ran to Frank’s side, swiftly taking off his own jacket and covering Frank’s neck with it, pressing down hard to try and stop the leaking blood. Ryan felt tears stinging his eyes, but he blinked them away.

 

“Hey, Frankie boy, stay with me here.” Ryan encouraged, lightly touching Frank’s face, trying to keep him awake.

 

“Ry….” He barely made out, coughing up blood onto his ripped up shirt.

 

“Fuck no Frank, stay with me here. I’ll get you out of this, don’t worry.” Ryan urged, his breathing rapid.

 

“I’m really sorry, Ry…” Frank mustered, closing his eyes and letting out a ragged breath.

 

Frank’s heartbeat was slowing down and his breathing was stopping. Ryan pressed down on Frank’s neck harder, desperately trying to hang on to him.

 

“Frankie?” He whispered, a tear falling. “Frankie, no please, stay with me, stay alive for me please.” Ryan shook him a little, slapping at his face softly at first, and then harder.

 

It was no use. There was sweat on both Frank and Ryan’s foreheads. Ryan shuddered, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around his gone friend. He put his head in his chest, shaking, whispering for Frank to come back.

 

Ryan slowly started tuning back to Brendon’s screaming at Gerard. He lifted his stricken face and saw the most angry Brendon has ever been. His face was twisted and his mouth was yelling words he could not understand. Gerard’s eyes were back to green, his mouth open in horror as he realized what he had done.

 

“Brendon?” Ryan murmured. Brendon stopped yelling, looking over at the boy. “H-He’s d-dead.”

 

Brendon looked shocked, but Gerard looked even more shocked. Gerard leaped over to wear Ryan was kneeling and pushed the boy away. Ryan fell back, suddenly feeling fury ride through his body. He stood up on shaky legs, gripping Gerard’s back and pushing him away from Frank.

 

“DON’T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH HIM!” Ryan screamed through his tears.

 

“HE’S MY FUCKING MATE!” Gerard yelled back, trying to fight off Ryan.

 

“MATE?!” Ryan laughed, choking. “YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM! HE’S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU. MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD BECAUSE OF A PROMISE YOU COULD NOT KEEP!”

 

Ryan threw himself at Gerard, trying to get him away from Frank. He then felt arms around his waist, pulling him off gently.

 

“Ryan, I’m sorry but you need to calm down.” Brendon said, holding on to him so he wouldn’t fly back at the other vampire.

 

“LET GO OF ME, URIE! HE KILLED HIM! HE KILLed Frankie~,” Ryan sobbed, his head hanging over his body.

 

Brendon had pinned both of Ryan’s arms to his sides so he couldn’t get out. He lifted his sleeve and wiped away the boy’s tears, making him see Gerard more clearly. He was still looming over Frank in shock, gently touching his face.

 

“I’m going to make this right, Frankie,” He said to himself, or maybe to Frank.

 

He lifted his wrist to his mouth and Ryan saw the needle-sharp fangs slash through his own wrist. Gerard let the blood well up in his hand, standing over the almost-dead boy.

 

“Gerard, are you sure?” Brendon questioned.

 

“Brendon, what is he doing?” Ryan asked, standing up fully, Brendon’s arms still around him.

 

“I’m sure. I’m sure. I love him. I fucked up. I’m sure.” Gerard said in a trance, lifting his wrist to Frank’s mouth.

 

Gerard opened Frank’s mouth a little, letting droplets of blood run down from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. A minute went by when Frank’s eyes fluttered open. Ryan looked over, silent. Frank’s eyes turned a reddish brownish color as he latched his mouth onto Gerard’s wrist, using his hands to hold the arm in place. Gerard grimaced slightly at the pain, but let Frank go on for another 3 minutes. He then yanked himself away from Frank’s grasp and Frank growled. He then fell back, his whole body spasming out. He shuddered at twisted, as if he was being possessed.

 

“It’s time to go, Ry.” Brendon mumbled into Ryan’s ear, leading him towards the door.

 

“Brendon, he’s my friend.” Ryan repeated, his eyes dazed as they both walked out into the hallway, Brendon closing the door.

 

As soon as they walked out, Ryan’s legs gave out. He fell to the ground, sobs racking his small body. Brendon shushed him and picked him up, carrying him towards Brendon’s room.

 

“Shhhh, baby, it’s okay. I know.” Brendon soothed, walking into the room and putting Ryan on his king-size bed.

 

Brendon sat down, letting Ryan straddle him and lay his head on his chest. Soon Brendon’s shirt was wet with the boy’s tears, as he pet his hair gently, mumbling in his ear. Ryan soon fell asleep, his breathing quieter and sobs no longer heard. They stayed like that for a bit.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again, my dudes. It's not even Wednesday. Anyway, alcoholism and sad kinda. Hope you enjoy! See you on Saturday! <3

Ryan woke up, lifting his head off of the pillow and groaning at his stiff neck. He could barely open his eyes, mostly because of the crustiness of over-night tears.

 

He licked his sleeve and wiped them, yawning a little. He then felt a note curled up in his other hand. Ryan uncrumbled it, reading that it was from Brendon.

 

He wouldn’t be back until late at night.

 

Ryan sighed softly and stood up, almost falling back onto the bed. An idea shot through his mind, and he carefully opened the door that lead to the hallway.

 

He was going to see Frank. Frank his best friend. Gerard had turned him so he was still supposedly alive. There were no more tears left in Ryan as he walked down the hallway in anticipation. 

 

He smiled to himself. Frank would be okay. Frank would be happy to see him and he would hug him and they would tell each other stories again, just like old times.  When Ryan got to the doorway, he hesitated before pushing open the closed door. 

 

He froze in his place. 

 

Frank was awake indeed, his back to the boy. He was sitting on the bed, Gerard speaking to him from a chair in a slightly annoyed tone, looking like he was desperately trying to control his anger. As soon as Ryan walked through, Frank whipped his head around and took a shaky breath. 

 

Ryan took a slow step forward, examining his friend. He looked different. His hair was messed up everywhere and his eyes which were once hazel, were now reddish brown. He had a smirk on and hunger written all over his face. Frank looked thinner, small dark circles under his narrowed eyes.

 

“Frankie?” Ryan asked hesitantly, taking another step forward.

 

“Ryan, I wouldn’t-,” Gerard started before cutting himself off.

 

Before Ryan could take another step, Frank jumped off of the bed and leaped at Ryan. 

 

Ryan stumbled and almost fell down, but not before Frank caught him. The boy was pinned to the wall by his wrists and he let out a scream of pain as he felt his left wrist crack. 

 

Ryan’s mind could barely even process what was going on. As he threw his head up out of pain, Frank moved in and bit down roughly on his collarbone, puncturing his neck. Ryan let out one last groan before Frank was thrown off him. 

 

Ryan still stood there, unmoving against the wall as Gerard was yelling at Frank to go fetch a med kit. He could hear Frank growl out some snarky response before taking out the kit.

 

“You shouldn’t have come here, Ross.” Gerard mumbled, moving Ryan’s neck to put a bandaid on.

 

“I-I had to see Frank.” Ryan gasped, grabbing onto his wrist.

 

He hissed in pain as his fingers touched his swollen wrist and Gerard quickly grabbed his arm from him. He took out a bandage and wrapped it around the cracked wrist a few times before pinning it shut.

 

“I’m sorry, Ryan.” Gee said, looking at Ryan sincerely.

 

“But, Frank, we were friends.” Ryan said, eyes brimming with tears.

 

Frank scoffed and then looked over at Ryan. “Us? Friends?” He laughed. “Why would I be friends with human scum like you? You are food, that is all.”

 

Gerard glowered at the newly-turned vamp. “He _was_ your friend, Frank. Back when you were human. Plus, he is Brendon’s. You are not aloud to feed from him on any circumstances. I will tell you who else here is human just in case you won’t be able to figure it out yet.”

 

“W-Why doesn’t he remember me?” Ryan asked, moving back towards the doorway.

 

“Not all newbies remember their human life. It’s like a fresh start.” Gerard explained. “Some do, some don’t. Frank doesn’t. I’m sorry.”

 

Ryan nodded and turned towards the doorway.

 

“Bye bye, Ry-Ry.” He could hear the smirk in his old friend’s voice and he let a tear flow down his cheek.

 

He ran out of the room and into the hallway, speeding back by the TV Room. He saw Pete on the couch but ignored him.

 

“Hey, Ryan. Wait, are you okay?” Pete said as Ryan sprinted past him.

 

When he finally got to Brendon’s room, he shut the door closed. Ryan leaned up against the wood, and slid down, sobbing. 

 

He then got an idea. 

 

Maybe he could forget for a bit. Everything Ryan saw was blurry and weird from his tears , but he still managed to rummage through Brendon’s drawers until he found what he was looking for.

 

 

He took out the heavy bottle of whiskey and unscrewed the cap, tipping his head back. He drank four gulps before stumbling to the bed, falling on the ground. The alcohol gave him a warm and buzzed feeling and he laughed. He has never been drunk before. He only ever drank some champagne for celebrations and once drank a sip of vodka during a party. He drank more, his head falling on the edge of the bed. He was laughing and crying, once in a while taking another drink from the bottle.

 

That was how Brendon found him. Ryan was still as the door opened and he saw Brendon look at him in shook. Ryan laughed loudly, nodding his bottle to the vampire.

 

“Whatup Bren-Bren?” He slurred gleefully.

 

“Ryan, what the fuck are you doing.” Brendon asked, getting mad.

 

“Just enjoin’ some fine whiskeiiii.” Ryan laughed, taking another drink.

 

Brendon walked over and lifted his hand, slapping Ryan across the cheek. Ryan let out a gasp of shock as he felt one of Brendon’s rings cut him. The bottle was pried from his hand as he touched the cut on his face, which was bleeding. That was the first time Brendon had hit him.

 

“Get a hold of yourself, Ross!” Brendon growled, shaking the boy.

 

“Ow.” Ryan said, trying to release himself from Brendon’s grip.

 

“Alright, I’m putting you to bed. We’ll talk about this in the morning.” Brendon said, picking Ryan up and throwing him on the bed.

 

Ryan then giggled again, drunkenly grabbing at Brendon’s collar. “Kiss me, you sexe vampire.”

 

Brendon shoved Ryan away angrily, accidentally grabbing Ryan’s broken wrist. Ryan let out a scream of pain and fell on the bed. Brendon released his hand as quickly as possible, now noticing the bandage around it. Ryan was crying again, holding his wrist.

 

“What happened?” Brendon asked, now gently talking to the human.

 

“I-I went to see F-Frank and he a-attacked me.” Ryan sobbed, the pain overwhelming him.

 

Brendon twisted Ryan’s neck to the side and peeled off the bandaid. There were two puncture wounds on his neck and a small amount of blood on the adhesive.

 

“I’m gonna murder him.” Brendon growled, throwing the bandaid on the floor.

 

“No, please don’t.” Ryan said, looking up at the vampire. “He was my friend.”

 

Ryan started feeling sick now, knowing a major headache was coming his way.

 

“Go to sleep, Ryan. We’ll sort this out tomorrow.” Brendon said, licking at Ryan’s cheek to close the ring wound.

 

Ryan nodded and immediately fell into a deep sleep while Brendon left a trash can near the bed and went out to talk to Gerard.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN THE PAST TWO WEEKS. Here is my explanation tho: I was very busy, I had a writer's block, I was away for a week on vacation and I didn't bring my laptop. BUT HERE I AM POSTING AGAIN!!! OKAY BTW I WROTE SMUT FOR THE FIRST TIME. It's my first time so just hold on and I hope you like it because it took a long time to write. Hopefully posting on Sunday~<3

Ryan was getting used to not talking to Frank. Brendon was going out more than usual, mostly on meetings and political business trips so he was lonely. Ryan still tried talking to Frank once in a while but whenever he tried, Frank always smirked and showed off his teeth. Gerard was always at Frank’s side now, making sure he doesn’t fuck anything up. So being alone, Ryan went out talk with Tyler, Josh’s human.

 

Tyler was very adorable, to say the least. He was a sweet guy with darkish hair who always carried his ukulele with him.

 

He was a bit shorter than Ryan was, and he sometimes wore a beanie to cover his head. He was a bit harder to talk to, but he always smiled at Ryan’s funny stories. But he shared little about himself.

 

Whenever he got nervous he would pluck at the strings and softly hum to himself. Ryan sometimes asked about Josh, and Tyler would just smile and say ‘He’s a good guy, Ry. Treats me well. Never forced me to do anything. Very sweet and happy all the time. I really love him.’ And that would be all that he’d say.

 

Ryan was starting to really like Brendon, maybe even falling in love with him. There was always an air of power whenever Brendon was around him, but he always smiled or grinned or did something goofy. 

 

Ryan liked the way he kissed his mouth, always trailing his tongue down from his jaw to his neck, always biting gently with his normal teeth before biting down hard with his fangs. Ryan liked the way that he himself moaned and let his eyelids flicker when Brendon sucked; the way that Brendon held his shoulders in place and licked at the boy’s neck when he was done. Yes, Ryan enjoyed that.

 

Brendon wasn’t back yet from a three day trip but Ryan wasn’t worried. It was normal now. Brendon didn’t ever mention what was going on outside but Ryan could sense that there was some tension. He didn’t much expect what was going to happen next.

 

Ryan was walking down the hallway, opposite to were his room was. He was reading and walking, his neck slightly hunched over and eyes casting over the words on pages. 

 

And then he suddenly froze in his place and tensed. He felt someone with him. Ryan barely turned around before he felt strong hands grab his shoulders and push his back against the wall. 

 

He let out a surprised screech and closed his eyes from the sudden hit against the wall before he felt desperate lips on his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw Brendon looming over him, his eyes closed and brows furrowed. Brendon pulled away and stared with Ryan, his mouth closed and curved upwards a little.

 

Ryan stared at the vampire, his mouth slightly open in surprise as he noticed Brendon’s significantly darker eyes, so black with lust that he could barley see the pupils.

 

“B-Bren-,” Ryan stuttered, clearing his throat. “Y-You’re back.”

 

Brendon stared at Ryan more before lifting his chin and kissing him again. It was more gentle this time. Ryan lifted his jaw to Brendon’s touch, Brendon’s fingers swiping over the corner of his mouth. He let out a soft moan at the feeling of Brendon’s tongue licking his bottom lip. Brendon growled and pushed Ryan against the wall again, gripping his jaw tighter.

 

Ryan let out another moan, tugging Brendon harder onto his lips. He tasted the vampire’s tongue and desperation and sheer lust.

 

They made out for a moment, right until they heard a laugh behind them.

 

“Hey, get a room, you two!” Gerard laughed, walking by.

 

Brendon pulled away unhappily and looked over his shoulder.

 

“Maybe we will.” He growled.

 

Ryan flushed a deep crimson as Gerard laughed.

 

Fuck off, Gerard.” Brendon snarled only half-playfully, his hand still on Ryan’s cheek.

 

Gerard laughed again. “Just noticing, boy-oh.”

 

Brendon pulled away and Ryan blushed and blinked, looking down at the ground. He grabbed the boy’s hand and pulled him along down the hallway.

 

“Let’s go.” Brendon said, his voice deep.

 

“Where are we going?” Ryan asked, running along behind Brendon.

 

“My room.” 

 

Ryan’s heart stopped for a second but either Brendon couldn’t feel it or he ignored it. Brendon yanked him along and then mumbled something to himself, stopping in the middle of the corridor.

 

Ryan ran into him but Brendon quickly picked him up and galloped to his room. Ryan held on to the vampire’s neck for dear life, bouncing up slightly from the speed. Brendon burst into the room, willing the door to lock behind them. 

 

Brendon suddenly let go of Ryan, the boy letting out a soft gasp as he fell onto the bed. He barely even blinked before Brendon was already on top of him, pinning his wrists to the bed. Brendon put one knee in-between Ryan’s legs, and attacked his neck, sucking and biting every part.

 

“Hey, Brendon?” Ryan mumbled, trying hard not to let out a moan. “C-Could you maybe slow down a bit?’

 

Ryan could feel Brendon take a deep breath against his neck as he tried to calm down.

 

“Sorry, Ry,” He said, lifting his head back up to look at the boy underneath him. “I’m just excited, thats all.” He grinned.

 

Ryan blushed and looked up into Brendon’s lust-filled eyes. There were mischievous sparkles in the corners of his irises. Ryan awkwardly coughed.

 

“Y-You can go on. If you want.” He said, glancing down at the vampire’s lips and then looking back up into his eyes.

 

Brendon smirked and lowered his head, kissing him softly on the lips. Ryan closed his eyes and managed to get his hands free to reach up and wrap his arms around Brendon’s neck.

 

He pushed the kiss in deeper, letting out a groan as Brendon’s tongue swept over his bottom lip. Ryan opened his mouth a little to catch a breath, and Brendon pushed his tongue in, exploring the boy’s mouth. 

 

“You taste so fine, Ry.” Brendon moaned into his mouth, his hands gripping Ryan’s hips.

 

Brendon said up and Ryan let out a dissatisfied whimper. Brendon laughed and reached into his pocket. Ryan stared as he pulled out a knife. His breath hitched.

 

“Bren, what is that?” Ryan said nervously, sitting up a bit.

 

Brendon looked down at his hand. “To cut your clothes off, love. Lie back down.”

 

There was demand in his voice and Ryan let Brendon push him down back onto the bed.

 

Brendon toyed with the knife in his hands, flicking it between his fingers and nails. Ryan was so aroused he could barely think straight, or maybe gay. 

 

Brendon laughed lightly at Ryan’s facial expressions and lifted the knife to the boy’s neck, trailing it down to the scruff of his shirt. Ryan’s breath was shallow and nervous as the cold blade touched his skin, almost nicking it. 

 

Brendon pushed it harder, now starting to slowly tear the shirt down he middle. Ryan could feel the edge of the blade dragging down his chest but he kept quiet. Soon the shirt was cut clean down the middle and lying in scraps on the bed.

 

Brendon then threw the knife somewhere on the floor and put his hands on the boys chest.

 

“Beautiful.” He whispered. “And every single inch of it mine. I promise to mark you until you body is littered with my signatures made from my fangs.”

 

Ryan could barely stifle a groan as Brendon dipped down and kissed his neck, gently at first then harder. He trailed down with his normal teeth and bit lightly at his collarbone. 

 

Ryan lifted his hands and wrapped them up in the vampire’s hair, messing it up. Brendon went lower, biting and kissing every single spot that his mouth found. He soon was past the bellybutton, right where jeans met skin. Brendon pulled the jeans and underwear down, fast as lighting.

 

He kept going lower and lower until he was at Ryan’s bellybutton.

 

Ryan let out a gasp of surprise and he could feel Brendon smirk against his stomach.

 

“B-Brendon.” Ryan mumbled, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

 

“Shhh, baby, I got you; relax.” Brendon said, before putting his mouth over Ryan’s dick.

 

Ryan let out a loud moan as soon as he felt his hot breath on his dick. Brendon licked up the shaft before taking in Ryan’s entire length.

 

“Jesus, fuck Brendon.” Ryan groaned, thrusting his hips up.

 

Brendon’s teeth grazed over an extremely sensitive spot and Ryan let out a whimper. 

 

“Don’t you dare bite my dick.”

 

He felt Brendon’s vibrations on his cock and he threw his head back, panting. Then Brendon suddenly stopped and pulled back.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Ryan whimpered, looking a little wounded.

 

“Because I want to be inside you when you cum, baby.” Brendon growled in his ear.

 

Ryan let out a gulp as Brendon tore his shirt and pants off, leaving him in the same attire as Ryan.

 

“Fuck, Ryan, stop looking so innocent.” Brendon half-smirked and half-groaned, kissing Ryan again.

 

Brendon was now completely on top of him, Ryan feeling his hard length pressed against his thigh. He let out a scared whimper, honestly hoping Brendon wouldn’t hear. Brendon stopped for a moment and lifted his head.

 

“Ryan, baby, it’s okay.” Brendon said, smiling kindly. “I’m taking care of you. I promise you’ll like this. Just take deep breathes.”

 

Ryan smiled back and Brendon grinned, now his fangs showing. “Wait, when are you going to bite me?”

 

“Just tell me when you’re ready to cum.” Brendon grinned again.

 

Ryan nodded nervously and let Brendon push up against him. He kissed his neck and played with the skin in-between his teeth while Ryan kissed his shoulder. 

 

Ryan let out a moan as Brendon’s hands traveled south and took a grab at his ass. Ryan let out a gasp and Brendon chuckled.

 

Brendon than sat up quickly and reached over to the nightstand, opening up a bottle of lube. Ryan watched in fascination as he dipped his fingers in and rubbed them together. He put the bottle away and turned his attention back to Ryan. 

 

Brendon lowered his hand and pushed a finger into Ryan’s entrance and Ryan let out a moan, gripping Brendon’s shoulders tightly. He then added a second finger, scissoring them. Ryan groaned again, it mostly hurt but it was slowly starting to feel good.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Brendon groaned, pumping his fingers in and out.

 

Brendon finally pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. His hands were pushing down on Ryan’s shoulders. Brendon kissed his neck for a bit and Ryan felt Brendon’s cock poke at his entrance. Ryan let out another gasp and pulled Brendon down farther.

 

“Please be gentle.” Ryan whimpered in the vampire’s ear.

 

“I promise I will be as gentle as I can be, darling.” Brendon whispered back, laughing a little. “Just take deep breaths, please.”

 

Ryan nodded and shut his eyes.

 

“No.” Brendon said, suddenly his voice stern. “Look at me.”

 

Ryan opened his eyes slowly and stared into Brendon’s face. He could pinpoint every detail of it. The way his brows furrowed slightly and his mouth was open. His lips were slightly reddened and his normally hazel brown eyes were dark.

 

“Hold on, baby.” He murmured, his voice low.

 

Ryan let out one last whimper before Brendon fully thrusted in, all at once. Ryan let out a cry of pain as Brendon let out a deep growl.

 

“You’re so fucking tight, Ross.” He growled.

 

“Ouch, fuck that really hurts.” Ryan said, letting a tear loose.

 

“Oh, Ryan. Don’t cry.” Brendon said, leaning his face in to lick away the boy’s tears. “It will feel good; give it a sec.”

 

Brendon pulled out again and then thrust back in, Ryan’s entire body letting out a shudder. Brendon soon developed a steady rhythm, Ryan finally letting out a moan of pleasure. There was heat rising in Ryan’s stomach and he felt Brendon’s thrusts go quicker.

 

“B-Brendon, I’m-,” Ryan said before he was cut off.

 

As soon as Ryan uttered those words, Brendon threw his mouth down on Ryan’s neck ravenously. Ryan let out a gasp as Brendon bit down hard, his arms gripping Ryan’s shoulders and holding him still.

 

Brendon sucked hard on his neck, letting a few drips of blood stain the white pillow. Ryan let out a last ‘Oh fuck, Brendon’ before he let go and came on Brendon’s stomach. His body spasmed from the pleasure as Brendon pulled back, his mouth stained in red. He thrusts in a few times before also letting loose and falling on top of Ryan’s body, panting.

 

He lifted his head and kissed Ryan passionately before rolling onto the other side of the bed.

 

“Wow.” Ryan could only make out, his breathing still erratic.

 

“Mmmhmm, told you.” Brendon said back.

 

“I should go clean up.” Ryan said, moving closer to the edge of the bed and sitting up, letting out a gasp as pain shot up his ass.

 

Brendon laughed then wrapped his arms around Ryan’s stomach and pulled him back in. Ryan struggled for a bit then gave up, letting Brendon put his chin on his shoulder.

 

Ryan sighed as Brendon kissed his neck.

 

“Go to sleep, baby.” He murmured into the boy’s ear.

 

Ryan finally gave in and closed his eyes, falling asleep to Brendon’s kisses.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHHHH I AM SO BAD AT DEADLINES!!! Super sorry for not updating on Sunday because it's Wednesday night so I would say that I would update this Sunday but it will probs be from Monday to Wednesday tbh. Hope you enjoy! <3 (ALSO BTW: RYAN DID NOT DESCRIBE THE SMUT TO PATRICK OKAY) Also, back to Patrick's POV.

“So yeah, basically Frank’s story too.” Ryan nodded, tipping his head back and finishing his second glass of whiskey.

 

Patrick nodded with him and clapped his hands together awkwardly. “Yeah, um, thanks for that, Ryan.”

 

“Mhhmm. Hope it works out with you and Pete.” Ryan responded, putting his empty glass down and getting on his feet. “Let’s go watch TV, kid.”

 

Patrick stood up and followed Ryan out of the bedroom. They walked in silence to the living room, still no sign of any of the vampires. Patrick plopped down on the couch while Ryan leisurely sat down on one of the giant sofa-chairs. He then let out a soft unhappy groan and stood up again to get the remote off of the wooden table.

 

He started flipping through the channels, until Patrick shot up like a lighting bolt. 

 

“No, wait go back!” He said, his eyes widening.

 

Ryan went back and Patrick grinned wildly. It was his favorite show, Doctor Who. Ryan laughed lightly.

 

“What?” Patrick said, slightly annoyed.

 

“Nothing, nothing. It’s a good show.” Ryan smiled and laid back his chair.

 

Patrick mumbled something under his breath and also laid back. He wasn’t really tired, honestly he felt weirdly well rested. He looked over at Ryan and saw him suddenly perk up a bit.

 

Before he knew it, the door swung open and a hoard of about 10 different vampires rushed in. Patrick sat up so quickly that that he got a little dizzy. The groups rushed down different corridors, either whooping and laughing, or briskly walking and talking in lowered voices.

 

He saw all of the colors of the rainbow with hair, even seeing Gerard’s dark red locks and Josh’s pink frizz. There was a good mix between females and males, long hair and short hair, piercings and tattoos. Some joined Ryan and Patrick in the living room, not paying much attention to either of them.

 

Then a woman with bright orange hair jumped on to the couch next to Patrick. He shifted over a little to give her more space and she let out a smiley laugh. He turned to Ryan and Ryan was staring at the woman before giving a quick bow to her.

 

“Miss Hayley.” He said quietly, letting his hair fall a little on his face.

 

Patrick turned around with a slight look of awe on his face. Hayley was smiling brightly at him as she spread out her arms on the couch.

 

Patrick shook his head and then flushed. “S-Sorry for staring, M-Miss Hayley.” He stuttered.

 

Hayley laughed. “Oh, don’t worry about it. You’re the new human, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, Patrick.” He said, relaxing a little.

 

“Well, we’re glad to have you here, Patrick. Pete’s human, right?”

 

Patrick nodded, a little embarrassed. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

Patrick then shifted his eyes back to the door and let out a quiet breath of air. Pete and Brendon had just walked in through the doorway, talking in low voices. They both looked worried and Pete’s eyes were dark.

 

They both looked over at the couch and saw Hayley next to Patrick. She raised an eyebrow at the two vampires as a warning and like magic, they’re faces turned into smiles.

 

Pete flashed a grin at Patrick and Patrick’s face heated up. Pete bounded over to him and wrapped his arms around the boy, squeezing tightly. He could feel the wind getting knocked out of him as he lightly put his arms around the vampire’s body. Pete’s chin was on Patrick’s shoulder and he could feel his nose against his neck.

 

“I missed you, Pat.” He murmured quietly into his ear.

 

“You were only gone a day, Pete.” Patrick laughed lightly.

 

“Yeah I know, but still.” Pete said, letting go of him.

 

Patrick looked over to where Ryan was, and he immediately reddened.

 

Brendon was on top of Ryan and they were both making out viciously. Brendon’s head traveled to Ryan’s neck and Ryan’s mouth fell open in a silent moan. Ryan closed his eyes, and then they suddenly fluttered open. Brendon’s hands were on his shoulders and his head was moving against his neck, as if _drinking_. He finally pulled away and not-so-discreetly wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

 

Patrick turned even brighter and looked down at his hands. He looked back up and saw Pete smirking at him.

 

“W-What?” Patrick said, trying to keep his stutter in check.

 

“Oh nothing.” Pete smiled, touching Patrick’s cheek. “Just observing you observing what I soon will do to you.”

 

Patrick stood up quickly, jostling Pete to get out of his way. Pete's smirk faded as Patrick speed walked in the direction of his room. He was scowling and not giving a shit anymore.

 

Pete ran to Patrick and grabbed his wrist, making him freeze in place. Patrick struggled then gave out a defeated and pissed off sigh.

 

"What do you want, Wentz." He growled, turning around to look at the vampire.

 

"I'm sorry, Pat. I was thinking we could grab dinner, if you want, I mean." Pete said, a sad but hopeful note to his tone.

 

Patrick's eyes softened and he relaxed. "O-Oh, yeah sure Pete. When?"

 

Pete's classic grin returned and he grabbed Patrick's hand, pulling him towards the door.

 

"Now."

 

Patrick let out a soft squeal as Pete bounded towards the door, dragging Patrick along with him. He opened the door and ran with him through the alley and onto the street.

 

Pete slowed down and Patrick let out a shaky breath.

 

Last time he was here he was being kidnapped by the man next to him. He shuddered a little and Pete noticed.

 

"Hey, hey, hey, Patty, don't worry." He said soothingly.

 

Patrick nodded and bowed his head down, looking at the ground.

 

"Come on, I know this great place." Pete said, starting to walk again.

 

Patrick drifted a little behind him, so Pete had to walk slower. Pete put his arm around the boy's shoulders, Patrick taking a nervous step towards his side.

 

"There we go. Don't be scared, love." Pete said, smiling and leaning to his left to kiss Patrick's head.

 

Patrick blushed and tried to step away but Pete held him close. He finally gave up and leaned into his touch and step, earning a maniacal grin from Pete as they neared the restaurant.

 

"Le Manjer" was the name that was scribbled on a large blood red sign in cursive over the entrance of the restaurant.

 

They walked in, Pete's arm finally coming off of Patrick's shoulders as he neared the podium where the hostess was. Patrick suddenly felt a little pang when Pete let go, and he mentally kicked himself for feeling that.

 

"Wentz, Table for Two." Pete said, charmingly smiling at the hostess, letting his voice drip like honey from a spoon.

 

The woman looked up from her iPad and smiled when she saw Pete. A faint blush rose  in her cheeks and she nodded, going through her list.

 

"Ah yes, Mr. and Mr. Wentz?" She asked, looking and both the vampire and the boy.

 

Patrick's smile faltered and he chimed in. "Oh no we're not-."

 

Pete cut him off with a 'yes' and the hostess smiled again, starting to lead them to a booth.

 

Patrick glared at Pete but he just winked back and grinned. 

 

He followed Pete and got into the opposite side of the booth. The hostess handed them the menus and walked off.

 

"The Wentzes? Really?" Patrick practically growled and scoffed at the same time.

 

"Yeah. I was shown the opportunity and took it." Pete smiled.

 

Patrick sighed angrily but didn't reply.

 

"So what looks good here." Patrick asked, glancing down his menu.

 

"You look delicious." He heard Pete's voice and looked up, only to find his dark brown eyes staring back at him.

 

Patrick flushed and looked back down. "N-No I mean like here."

 

Pete scoffed. "Well you're here, aren't you?"

 

Patrick then ignored him and searched the menu for something to eat. The waitress soon arrived and took their orders. 

 

"I think I'm gonna have the 'Pasta Carbonara'." He said.

 

He looked up and saw Pete nod to him. "Yeah I'll take the same as my husband." Pete winked.

 

Patrick glanced back down and tried to control his urge to punch Pete in the face.

 

He heard the waitress give out an 'aw' before walking away.

 

That was the end of most (italicized) of the drama.

 

Pete asked Patrick what he wanted to study since it was originally his last year of high school before collage.

 

"Well um I wanted to be a musician." Patrick said honestly, watching Pete nod along to his every word. "I can play piano, guitar, drums, trumpet kinda good so I was planning on getting into a music school." He shrugged.

 

"What about your parents?" Pete asked, putting his chin in his hands.

 

Patrick frowned a little. "Oh, well, they died when I was little. The guy that I lived with was my best friend Spencer. His dad let me live with him even though his dad is away most of the time on business trips." Patrick sighed a little morosely.

 

"Well Pat, would you like to visit this Spencer?" Pete suggested, watching Patrick's face suddenly light up.

 

"Y-Yeah that would be awesome! Great!" He smiled widely.

 

Pete brightened and sat up as their food arrived. Patrick's eyes lit up more as he dug into his pasta. It was delicious.

 

"So, what about you life?" Patrick said in between bites.

 

Pete stopped with his fork in midair.

 

"M-My life?" He said, confused.

 

Patrick nodded and looked at him in an expecting manner.

 

"Alright, Pat. From the beginning we go.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I met a kinda deadline. It's all Peterick. Peterick, Peterick, Peterick. Ryden was just for the beginning and there might be mentions but it is mostly Patrick. Please LEAVE COMMENTS I love getting comments and feedback. Also.... I'm seeing Fall Out Boy on Saturday so I am super excited and I just can't aghhhhhh. I'll see you around next Sunday. <3

Pete leaned back again his chair, taking a sip of his drink.

 

"Here's the basic info, kid." He started. "I was around 22, maybe even 23. Hell, I lost count. It was somewhere in the 1950s, not here. It was my last year at college, and I was in my dorm, you know? When this guy, long dark hair and sparkling brown eyes walks by, tie loose, looks like a teacher. Man, he was pretty." Pete looks away, his eyes wistful and remembering.

 

Patrick couldn't help feel a hint of jealousy, which he kicked himself over (again).

 

"Anyways," Pete coughed, turning back to Patrick. "He walked in and just started talking. I was surprised. No one has ever just walked into my dorm and just started talking to me. He was really nice and he kissed me. I know, I know, it was quick but still." Pete reddened, and Patrick rolled his eyes; Pete either didn't notice or ignored it.

 

"We went out a couple of times, but we had to be extremely careful, seeing what the times where. But William honestly did not care, finally taking me to this warehouse storage place. He introduced me to his friends, but they always looked down at me a little. I mean, I don't judge them now, seeing as I was human."

 

Patrick scoffed, making sure to remember what he said to bring it up later.

 

"One night when I was up studying for a test, he came to my dorm. Of course I was happy to see him, but he had this dark, scary, aura around him, which I regrettably ignored. Long story short, he attacked me. He bit me and almost drained me dry but then he felt bad and turned me."

 

Pete shuddered a bit and Patrick felt a slight pang in his heart. He couldn't believe he felt bad for this guy.

 

"I was scared and angry at first, but I got used to it. He taught me how to hunt and we were still dating. He was the leader of our clan and I was now his right-side man. Then he was growing darker, asking more and more of me. I could barely keep up."

 

Pete ran his hands through his hair, letting out a sigh.

 

"He started mumbling about plans on taking over Chicago; having vampires all over the city. He actually planned on taking over the humans and eventually taking over the state. I got scared. I refused to take over an entire city and he exploded."

 

Pete was almost shaking, and Patrick wanted to pat him on the back or something.

 

"He tried to kill me, but I escaped. I lived around the country for a really long time, never staying in one place for too long. Eventually I stumbled onto Miss Hayley's coven and she took me in. I'm still so fucking grateful. Many feared me, hearing my stories. I told them for entertainment, became friends with Brendon, became third in command. I hunted with Brendon, and then I met you. Guess thats where we are now."

 

Pete shrugged, leaning near the table. Patrick stared at him, mouth slightly open.

 

"What?" Pete smirked, back to his normal joking attitude again. "Do I have something on my face or do you see something you like?"

 

Patrick blinked and scowled at him. Pete laughed.

 

"You can always ask me to tell you stories. My heroic adventures filled with bravery and tragedy. Maybe I'll tell you one by one as we lie in bed together." Pete grinned, obviously trying to rile the boy up.

 

"Pete stop it." Patrick growled. He was done with Pete and his attitude. Sure, his story was sad and heartfelt, but still he doesn't have to be a dick about it.

 

"Bet you won't be saying that later this night, Stump." Pete leaned in, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Patrick had had enough. He suddenly stood up, the table shaking slightly from the sudden motion. Pete stumbled back into his chair, a surprised expression on his face

 

"I'm done with you, Wentz. I'm going home." Patrick stormed out of the booth and onto the street walking fast in the general direction of his old home. It was at least two miles straight, and he knew that he would not be able to make it before Pete caught up with him.

 

He was still walking down the sidewalk until he felt an hand on his wrist, yanking him to a stop.

 

He huffed. "Let go of me, Pete."

 

"No." Pete said stubbornly, spinning him around to face him.

 

Patrick refused to make eye contact, instead glaring at the sidewalk and then lamppost.

 

"What do you want from me, damnit?! I'm trying to be nice and accepting, maybe because I fucking like you alright?! You're cool and sometimes even sweet, but you also act like such a dick all the time!" Patrick yelled, everything that he held in spilling out.

 

Pete still held onto him, but now a little shocked.

 

Patrick turned his head away, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "I feel so done and I want to see Spencer because he's probably looking for me and confused why I disappeared. But where am I? I'm playing fucking housewife with a vam-,"

 

He was cut off by Pete spinning him around and kissing him on the lips.

 

Patrick managed to push him off with the little strength he had. "Pete, what the fu-,"

 

Pete took his chin and kissed him again, this time more desperately, like he was trying to hold on to the boy. Patrick gave up fighting and finally melted into his touch, both tired and longing. He reached his arms around his neck and pulled him down harder.

 

Pete grabbed his hips and gripped them

to his body, turning his head slightly to find a new angle.

 

"Patrick." Pete pulled away for a second, his voice rougher and deeper.

 

"Damnit Pete." Patrick mumbled, his ocean blue eyes shining.

 

"Um, can I kiss you again?" Pete said, shuffling his feet.

 

"What." Patrick said. "You already did."

 

"Yeah, to get you to stop talking." He smirked.

 

Patrick slapped his arm and he yelped.

 

"Sorry, sorry, please?" Pete said, rubbing his arm.

 

To answer his question, Patrick stood up on his heels and pressed his lips against Pete's, Pete automatically putting his hands on his hips again.

 

Pete suddenly started walking forward, Patrick having to grip the vampire's neck harder to not trip and fall.

 

His eyes were shut closed but he opened them for a moment, staring into Pete's dark orbs.

 

"What're yo-," Patrick started before he felt his back hit a cold alley wall.

 

He gasped at the sudden sensation and Pete  kissed him again, hard and passionate. Patrick edged his hands further up to Pete's hair, running them through the black locks earning a groan from him.

 

"You're going to be the death of me, Stump." Pete groaned, his lips traveling to his jaw and caging Patrick in his arms.

 

Patrick flushed even more at the compliment. Pete kissed down to his neck, licking and sucking, definitely leaving marks.

 

Patrick's head was twisted submissively, his mouth open from silent gasps and eyes fluttering wide at the night sky once in a while

 

Patrick let his hand's roam his body, now his knees weak and barely able to stand. Pete mumbled something against his neck, something long and sharp started digging into his skin.

 

Patrick froze, his breath quickening.

 

"W-Wait, mm, Pete wait." He said in between small gasps.

 

Pete licked a stripe of his neck and Patrick shuddered. "What, baby?"

 

"N-Not here, please." He said, slightly pleading, looking into his hair.

 

Pete still didn't pull away. "Come on, Pat. Just let me. You won't fall I'll hold on to you."

 

Patrick shivered, and pulled on the vampire's hair again. "Pete, stop it, you're scaring me."

 

At that he pulled back and looked into the boy's eyes. Patrick's cheeks were flushed, his lips slightly red from the kissing and his eyes were blue like a summer sky.

 

"Sorry." Pete mumbled.

 

Patrick nodded and took an awkward breath. Pete then shot his head up and grabbed his hand, starting to sprint back toward's the coven.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOOO UPDATE TIME! Okay, I saw FOB yesterday and holy shit were they amazing. Patrick's voice was beautiful and he played piano and didn't mess up once. There was a David Bowie tribute and I cried. TBH, they seemed a little down. Pete gave a few motivational speeches and Patrick danced like three times but it was great. Anyway, wow biting yay. Twist in the end but I hope you enjoy. PLEASE COMMENT I LOVE THAT SHIT IT MAKES ME HAPPY! See you somewhere around Sunday <3

Patrick let out a squeal of surprise and had to run faster so he wouldn't trip on his own feet trying to keep up with Pete.

 

Pete let out a loud bark of laughter, the wildness of the noise loosening his companion up. Patrick broke into a grin and laughed back.

 

The pedestrians who walked by frowned at them, but Patrick for once, didn't give a fuck. It seemed like they were just two regular teenagers laughing their asses off and running around Chicago at night. There was a thrill inside Patrick's chest as Pete pulled him along, right until they got to the doors of the coven.

 

Patrick was gasping for breath, half laughing, half wheezing. Pete composed himself quicker and gave the "open sesame" spiel for them to be let in.

 

Pete grabbed his hand once more and ran inside. Pete started dragging him to his room, but Patrick faltered in his steps.

 

Pete slowed down, looking at the boy confused.

 

"Why'd you stop?" Pete asked, his mouth slightly open.

 

"I-," Patrick stopped. "What are we doing, Pete?"

 

Pete blinked. "I-I thought we were going to um fuck?"

 

Patrick flushed. "I-I thought you wanted to bite me."

 

"W-Well I want to do both, I mean." Pete stuttered slightly.

 

"I don't really want to, um, I-I want to wait, kind of, uh." Patrick mumbled, not able to form a complete sentence.

 

He awkwardly lifted his arm and scratched his neck.

 

"Are you sure?" Pete raised an eyebrow. "I bet I can make you feel real good. Even if you're a virgin."

 

Patrick turned a darker shade of red. "Y-Yes I'm sure."

 

"Alright, thats up to you, baby. Still get to bite you though." Pete grinned, showing his fangs.

 

Patrick gave a weak smile back, trying hard not to give out a fearful shudder.

 

Pete took his hand gently and opened his bedroom door. They both walked in and Pete turned around to close the door.

 

Patrick gulped a little, letting his eyes wander around the room. The last time that he'd been here he was kicked out for looking at an old photograph of Pete and William. The room was cleaned up and organized better and it looked like someone swiped over the tops of every shelf and counter to clear away the dust.

 

Pete walked up behind him and snaked his arms around his waist. Patrick let out a small gasp at the feeling as Pete pressed his lips against his neck.

 

"S-So h-how will you d-do t-this?" Patrick stuttered, tipping his head back a little.

 

"What, bite you?" Pete mumbled against his skin.

 

Patrick nodded, letting out another gasp as Pete pulled at his skin with his regular teeth.

 

"I'll kiss you until you're numb and then I'll bite a nice spot on your neck. Somewhere sweet." Pete explained, his voice growing lower and darker with each word.

 

"O-Okay." Patrick said quietly, letting out a surprised noise as Pete swung him up in his arms and carried him to the bed.

 

He laid the boy down gently, not breaking eye contact. Patrick was staring back, a mix of fear and innocence in his eyes.

 

"Don't be scared, I got you." Pete mumbled as he crawled on top of him.

 

The vampire put his hands on Patrick's hips, leaning down to kiss him. Patrick let out a sigh as he wound his hands in his hair, pulling him down hesitantly. Pete growled against his lips and kissed harder.

 

Patrick opened his mouth in a gasp and Pete took that as an invitation to push his tongue in. Patrick let out a quiet moan as Pete explored his mouth. Pete smiled to himself, pressing his lips back.

 

Pete broke the kiss of quickly to tear of his shirt and throw it on the floor. Patrick blushed, avoiding eye contact.

 

"Why did you take off your shirt?" Patrick asked, coyly looking up at him.

 

"Because I can." Pete smirked, kissing him again.

 

Pete moved his hands down Patrick's neck, shoulders, and down the entire length of his arms. He ended with sliding his hands through Patrick's and clasping them together, pushing them into the bed so it seemed like he was holding him down.

 

"Pete, woah-," Patrick groaned.

 

"You positive I can't?" Pete asked against his jaw.

 

Patrick actually considered it for a second. He was certainly turned on but he didn't feel it was right yet.

 

"S-Sorry."

 

Pete mumbled something to himself and started moving down to his neck. He kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin, encouraged by Patrick's hair pulling and soft moans. 

 

He finally froze over one spot in the center of his neck and Patrick's breath hitched

 

He felt Pete draw back and look him in the eyes.

 

"You okay, Patty?" Pete asked, moving his thumb across his jaw.

 

Patrick for once didn't flinch away. He was actually surprised he wasn't crying.

 

"I'm okay." He said, now realizing he was shaking all over. 

 

"Just," Pete took a deep breath, his black dark eyes trying not to stare at the boy too intensely. "Just relax. It'll hurt for a second. Be calm."

 

Patrick took a shaky breath and shut his eyes. Pete leaned in, his hot breath against his skin. He pressed his mouth against the spot, Patrick starting to shake harder as he felt the sharp points of fangs.

 

Pete reached his arms up to hold Patrick's shoulders still. There's a breath of silence as Pete opened his mouth and Patrick held his breath.

 

Pete then bit down hard on the spot and Patrick lost control of parts of his body. He let out a loud gasp of pain and his eyelids fluttered as the fangs were plunged into his neck.

 

Thank God Pete was holding him still or Patrick would have ripped his neck open even more.

 

Pete took a large gulp and Patrick shuddered, his hands still loosely in his hair.

 

It felt like a wild animal was attacking him, nothing was holding Pete back and if he wanted to, he could surely kill him. Patrick was lying there submissively under the much stronger vampire.

 

After a few minutes Patrick started feeling sick and dizzy.

 

"Pete." He rasped, surprised at how hoarse his voice was.

 

Pete ignored him, still drinking.

 

"Pete, please. I can't breathe." Patrick gasped, his breath short and shallow.

 

He tried pulling on Pete's hair to get him off but as soon as he tried, Pete whipped his hands out and grabbed Patrick's wrists to the bed.

 

Patrick let out a weak groan of pain and then thought of an idea. He mustered all of the possible strength he had left, and screamed.

 

"RYAN, BRENDON, PLEASE HELP Me-!" Pete clasps his hand over Patrick's mouth but it is too late.

 

There is shuffled running from the corridor outside and the door is kicked open.

 

Patrick wildly looks over to the entrance and sees Ryan with a disheveled hair do and Brendon standing right him.

 

At sight, Brendon pushes passed Ryan and launches himself at Pete. He tackles him off of the bed and pins him to the ground.

 

Everything is extremely weird and muffled to Patrick as Ryan runs over, taking off his jacket and pressing it to his neck to slow down the blood flow.

 

Patrick lets out a chocked gasp and Ryan shushes him. "Shhh, Patrick stay with me, darling. You're fine. Deep breaths."

 

Patrick takes a few shuddered breaths and the last thing he hears is Ryan yelling something to Brendon. He closes his eyes and everything goes dark.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SO SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER!!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR REMINDING ME THAT WAS GREAT. Anyways, PLEASE COMMENT I LOVE WHEN PEOPLE COMMENT TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR AND STUFF! See you next Sunday and I hope you enjoy it<3

Ryan clutches the jacket desperately to Patrick's neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing.

 

Patrick's breathing is almost steady, sometimes ragged gasps come in. 

 

"There's still a chance." He mutters to himself.

 

Patrick's eyes were already closed, passed out from blood loss.

 

"Brendon, I need help over here!" Ryan yelled, turning his head towards the two vampires.

 

Brendon was straddling a snarling Pete. He slapped him across the cheek, hard.

 

"SNAP OUT OF IT, WENTZ!" He yelled, slapping him again.

 

Brendon lifted him by his shirt collar and slapped him one last time.

 

Pete gasped and his eyes fluttering and aggressiveness fading. He looked at Brendon's raised hand with a questioning look.

 

"What's going on?" He asked, his hand rubbing his red cheek. 

 

"You didn't stop drinking from Patrick, that's what." Brendon said matter-of-factly.

 

Pete looked over at Patrick and Ryan trying to hold him together. A look of horror dawned on his face and his mouth popped open.

 

He wrenched himself out of Brendon's grip and ran to Patrick's bedside.

 

Ryan almost pushed him away, but stopped himself.

 

Pete reached down and touched Patrick's pale cheek.

 

"What did I do?" Pete said, a stricken look on his face. "He trusted me. He's going to die because of me."

 

Pete looked like he was about to start crying right then and there. Ryan then got an idea.

 

"I know how to save him, Pete. First, close his wound. And control yourself this time."

 

Pete nodded solemnly and Ryan removed the blood-covered jacket. There were two holes about the size of a baby's pinky finger right over the artery. Blood was still drizzling lightly as Pete covered his mouth and licked.

 

It took all of his power not to bite again. Patrick's blood tasted like a mix between cotton candy and raspberries. It was a vampire's dream. He pulled away, slightly dazed and Ryan threw his jacket on the floor.

 

Pete shook his head to clear it of the taste of the boy's blood and looked expectantly at Ryan.

 

"Okay," Ryan sighed, and looked at Brendon who was standing on the other side of the bed. "He's going to need a blood transfusion."

 

"Pete, get me a med kit." Ryan ordered.

 

Pete ran like an Olympic gold medalist and was back in under 10 seconds.

 

Ryan opened the kit and found an IV tube, a small bag, and a needle. He was shaking a little, but he had seen people to this before.

 

"I-I need to go." Pete stuttered. "I've done enough to Patrick."

 

Before Ryan could answer Pete sprinted out the door. They could hear a muffled slam of the door that led outside of the coven.

 

Ryan turned back to the med kit and took out the bottle of rubbing alcohol, rubbing the needle down. He plugged the needle into the IV tube and into the small plastic bag.

 

He let out a shaky sigh and looked over at Brendon. He was staring at the needle close to Ryan's arm intensely. His pupils were growing larger and Ryan coughed.

 

"You going to be okay there Bren?" He asked, looking at him coyly.

 

Brendon shook his head and smirked. "I'll be fine if you let me close it."

 

Ryan flushed and turned around. He sighed and slid the needle into his vein.

 

His blood went through the tube and into the small bag. Ryan's own hand dug into his own arm until there were finger nail marks. The bag was mostly full and Ryan was starting to feel dizzy. He took the needle out and closed off the bag.

 

He quickly wiped the needle down and rolled up Patrick sleeve. His heart beat was a weak flutter as he wiped down the skin over his vein.

 

He quickly slid the IV tube in and positioned the bag near the bedside lamp. The blood dripped into Patrick's arm as he lay still.

 

"H-He should be fine." Ryan said, standing up.

 

As he was about to move to the doorway, Brendon grabbed his arm.

 

He flinched as Brendon squeezed it near the spot where the needle went in.

 

"Can I?" Brendon asked, holding his arm still.

 

Ryan moved his head in a swift nod and Brendon latched his mouth against the tiny wound.

 

Ryan's eyelids fluttered open at the feeling and he bit his lip to suppress a moan in front of Patrick.

 

Brendon sucked for a moment and then let go, the skin good as new.

 

"Pete ran away, who should we get to watch over him?" Ryan asked, finally getting his arm back.

 

"What about Josh and Tyler? They won't try anything." Brendon suggested. "Also, I'll try to find Pete later. He couldn't have gotten away too far."

 

"Alright." Ryan said, walking out with Brendon.

 

In a few minutes, a vampire with pink hair and a human with a ukulele walked in and sat down on either sides of Patrick.

 

One played soft chords as he put his feet up on the bed while the other looked at him adoringly, his backwards cap giving him a pink fringe and showing the crinkles near his eyes from smiling. Both had pearl white teeth and they whispered to themselves as the boy slept.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDAAAAAATTTEEEE!! Okay so stuff. I am going to Cuba on a school trip (yes, Cuba) so I'm going to update early this Friday. Then I won't update until the the Sunday after that Sunday, so it will still be technically somewhere on time. Hope you enjoy this chapter and COMMENT 'CAUSE I LOVE THAT SO MUCH!! And some should do homework instead of reading gay vampire porn, (lookin' at you, Pumpkin). See you on Friday! <3

Patrick woke up dazed, confused, and covered in a sheen of sweat. He first started coming to his senses at the sound of the soft strumming of a ukulele.

 

It was such a pretty and sweet sound. The next thing that he felt was a dull pain on the left side of his neck. He tried to lift his hand and touch it but he couldn’t get his muscles to work.

 

He forced his eyes open and stared at the ceiling, right until the ukulele stopped playing and he heard voices whispering.

 

He finally managed to lift his head, his body on fire as he tried sitting up. He groaned and looked around the room.

 

Someone with pink hair and the guy with the ukulele were sitting on both sides of him and looking at him curiously. 

 

“T-Tyler?” He croaked, coughing at his raspy voice.

 

“Yeah. And Josh of course.” Tyler smiled, looking at Josh sweetly.

 

“W-What’s going on?” He rasped, putting a hand on his throat.

 

“Here Patrick, don’t speak. I’m gonna run and get you some tea.” Josh said before sprinting out of the room.

 

He was back soon with a steaming cup of tea-colored tea. Patrick took it eagerly and drank a couple sips, ignoring the burning sensation of the scorching tea.

 

“Better?” Josh asked.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Patrick said, testing his voice out.

 

Josh nodded and looked at Tyler.

 

“So…,” Josh said, dusting his hands off on his jeans. “What do you remember? Ryan told me a little about what happened with Pete and I was wond-, hey Patrick?”

Patrick had spaced out as last night’s events flooded back into his mind. Dinner, Pete, fighting, Pete, kissing, Pete, the biting, Pete, and then passing out. He blinked at Josh and Tyler and nodded.

 

“I-I guess I remember a bit.” He spoke quietly, barely a whisper. “Where’s Pete?”

 

Tyler straightened up a bit and looked and Josh nervously. “After he, um, bit you, he ran off. He thought he killed you so he disappeared. Brendon went out looking for him and supposedly he’s now somewhere in California.”

 

“Oh.” Patrick said, a little startled. He was a little pissed that Pete had left him alone but it was because he was scared to hurt him again so he understood at least a little. His neck didn’t hurt as much; now it turned more into a dull thud.

 

Josh and Tyler were now whispering to each other again, the tension strong. They seemed to finally agree on something and turn back to Patrick.

 

“Ryan gave you a blood transfusion because you were almost dead.” Josh said bluntly.

 

Patrick’s mouth fell open as Tyler hit Josh’s shoulder.

 

“Sorry, that was a little harsh.” Josh muttered.

 

‘W-Wait what do you mean?” Patrick stuttered, at a loss of words.

 

“Well,” Now it was Tyler’s turn. “Pete drank a lot and you passed out pretty quickly. From what I heard, Ryan transferred some of his blood into you so you wouldn’t die out of blood loss. You were barely breathing.”

 

“Where is Ryan?” Patrick asked, about to get out of bed to go search for him.

 

Josh stood up a little too quickly and lightly pushed Patrick back down.

 

“You need to rest, Patrick. It’s not good for you to be walking around yet. I’ll tell Ryan you woke up and then order something for you to eat for later. Just relax.”

 

There was a lot of persuasion in his voice and he already felt himself drifting off. It was as if he slipped into a warm bath filled with rose petals or if he was covered with a blanket that had just come out of the dryer.

 

“Wha wai Jo-“ Patrick sleepily slurred, blindly reaching a hand out.

 

“Sleep.” Josh insisted, putting Patrick’s hand back down onto the side of the bed.

 

Patrick drifted off to the sounds of “Can’t Help Falling In Love” on the ukulele with Tyler softly singing to his tune.

 

 

—————————— sorry its a change of pov to check in with Pete——————————

 

 

Ryan was pacing worriedly around his room, the phone now on the fourth ring. He almost sighed with relief as he heard someone pick up.

 

“Brendon.” He said into the phone.

 

“Hey, Ry. How’s Patrick?” Brendon asks over the line.

 

“Josh and Tyler are still with him. I’ll probably check on him soon. What about you?” _And Pete_ , Ryan thinks to himself.

 

“Well, theres good new and bad news.” 

 

Ryan’s heart sinks.

 

“I’ve caught a trail on him, and thats the good news. I think I can catch up to him soon.” Brendon says.

 

Ryan nods and then realizes that Brendon can’t see him. “Okay, so that’s the good news. What’s the bad news?”

 

“Well, it might not sound that bad at first but if you think about it…,” Brendon starts, voice trailing off. “You know how a vampire needs blood and needs to feed?”

 

Ryan laughed dryly. “Yeah, I live with you.”

 

“There are no bodies lying around randomly were Pete has been. Nothing at all. No random person stumbling around with blood loss. Zip. Zilch, Zorp.” Brendon said worriedly. 

 

“So you think…?” Ryan said, biting his fingernails and sitting on the couch.

 

“I think he’s starving himself because of how he almost killed Patrick.” Brendon said.

 

Ryan’s heart sank even lower.

 

“Y-You need to find him.” Ryan said, nervously picking at his fingernails.

 

“I know, I will.” Brendon said, taking a deep breath.

 

“Alright, call me if anything else comes up.” Ryan whispered, clutching the phone in his fingers.

 

“I promise; call me when Patrick wakes up.” Brendon says.

 

“Okay,” Ryan nods to himself again. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too, baby.” Ryan can practically hear his smirk through the phone as he hangs up.

 

He puts the phone down and drops his head into his hands. He takes a shuddered breath and eyes the alcohol nears his bedside. Ryan then quickly shakes his head and stands up, getting out of the room which was bringing back too many memories.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helLLLOOOO! This is a pretty long chapter so enjoy! Yes, it's Friday. I'm going on a school trip tomorrow for a week and a bit so I'll update next Monday. I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you like reading it! again, PLEASE COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT I read them all and love them! See you next Monday! <3

Patrick twisted in his bed, grabbing violently at the sheets and clutching the material in between his sweaty palms. His eyes sprung open and he let out a heavy breath.

 

Patrick sat up as soon as his eyes popped open and instantly regretted it. He groaned and put a hand to his forehead, trying to get his bearings.

 

He was in Pete’s bedroom, a small night lamp turned on near his bed and the door slightly cracked open with light spilling in from the hallway. He felt extremely disoriented, having to shake his head a couple more times.

 

Patrick let out a light sigh and stood onto the floor, dragging his feet towards the bedroom exit. He peered through the cracked door and and looked down the hallway. It was around 5pm, according to the clock on the wall. The boy pushed the door open and slipped out. He slowly shut the door behind him and tip toed to the living room.

 

Patrick soon got to the entrance to the living room and stopped in his footsteps, looking at the TV and couches. He saw Ryan and Tyler smiling to themselves while Brendon sat next to- _Pete_. His breathing quickened as Brendon was quietly talking to the stiffened-looking vampire next to him.

 

Brendon lifted what seemed to be a blood bag to Pete’s face, but Pete turned his head around and pushed it away. Brendon looked at Ryan, worried as he tried again with Pete.

 

Patrick’s mind was going about a billion miles per hour, not even realizing that he had walked to the couch opposite of were Pete was sitting.

 

The noise in the room was cut off immediately and a heavy silence drafted onto them. Patrick and Pete were both staring at each other, Pete surprised and scared for the first time with Patrick. Brendon and the others stared at the two, not daring to say anything.

 

Suddenly Pete stood up and spun on his heels, speed walking down the opposite corridor of where Patrick came through.

 

Patrick glanced over at Ryan and Ryan gave a hurried nod towards Pete.

 

“But what if-?” Patrick started but Ryan cut him off quickly.

 

“We’ll be in the next room in anything happens.” He said. “Pete really needs you.”

 

Patrick nodded unsurely and ran after Pete. He could barely see Pete down the hallway and had to sprint to catch up to him. His breathing turned labored as he got closer and grabbed Pete’s wrist, attempting to stop him.

 

Pete froze, making Patrick run into him. Patrick took a step back, pulling on Pete’s wrist a little trying to get him to turn around. He didn’t budge.

 

“Pete….” Patrick gasped out, pulling on his sleeve again.

 

Pete stayed still.

 

“Pete please turn around. Don’t do this to me.” Patrick pleaded.

 

Pete slowly turned around and looked at the ground, embarrassed.

 

“Look at me, Pete.” Patrick said.

 

Pete lifted his head and looked into his eyes with such an expression that made Patrick want to cry. His face seemed much shallower than when he last saw him. There were black bags under his eyes and he seemed unfocused. Pete’s hair was matted and some points were sticking up. His whole body looked much thinner.

 

“Are you starving yourself?” Patrick asked horrified.

 

Pete didn’t answer him, looking back down again.

 

“I might not like that you drink blood or anything, but you can’t hurt yourself like this. Pete, you need to drink, or eat, something.” Patrick frowned, touching Pete’s cheek.

 

As soon as he touched his face, Pete’s hand whipped out and grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm. Patrick let out a pained gasp and tried to wrestle his hand back. The vampire’s eyes were black and face was contorted into a hungry expression, but then he dropped Patrick’s hand and acted as if he was slapped. He turned to the wall and hit the wall with his fist, almost slamming his head into the plaster.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” He mumbled out, holding his arm to his mouth to hide his fangs.

 

“I-It’s okay.” Patrick said quietly, putting his hand on Pete’s shoulder.

 

Pete swiveled around and stared at Patrick. “No, it’s NOT! I ALMOST KILLED YOU! I PROMISED YOU THAT YOU WOULDN’T GET HURT AND RYAN BARELY SAVED YOU! I CAN’T even make you happy.” Pete silenced himself and stared at the ground.

 

Patrick stared at him with his mouth open. “I forgive you.”

 

Pete perked up a little and squinted his eyes, confused. Patrick looked at him back.

 

“I forgive you.” Patrick walked up and awkwardly hugged his shoulders.

 

Pete was stiff and he turned his head away so that it wasn’t near Patrick’s neck.

 

The boy gently ran his hands through the vampire’s black hair before pulling away. He quickly rolled up his sleeve and stuck his wrist near Pete’s mouth. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

 

Pete shook his head but his eyes were focused intensely on his exposed wrist.

 

“It’s okay, Pete. You can drink from me.” Patrick said, his voice surprisingly strong.

 

“You can sit down, if you want. B-Because your legs might give out and-,” Pete stuttered, taking hold of his wrist.

 

Patrick sat down quickly, awkwardly letting Pete hold his arm.

 

Pete leaned down and pressed a light kiss before sinking his teeth into the flesh. Patrick gasped and his eyelids fluttered, hand grabbing at the carpet. He closed his eyes, his breathing heavy as Pete gripped his wrist hard and drank hungrily.

 

Patrick hesitantly reached over and slipped his hand into Pete’s hair, rubbing the back of his head. This was so fucked up.

 

Pete now understanding Patrick’s limit finally pulled away, blood dripping from his mouth. Pete quickly grabbed the corner of his black shirt and wiped his mouth on it. Patrick opened his eyes and looked over at the vampire kneeling next to him. He smiled. Pete already looked better.

 

“Are you okay?” Pete asked him, pushing Patrick’s hair back a little.

 

Patrick swatted his hand away, somehow managing to blush again. “I’m fine. Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m better, I guess.” Pete nodded and stood up.

 

He offered his hand to Patrick who rolled his eyes and took it. Pete yanked him up so quickly that Patrick hopped a little. Pete caught him in his arms and grinned down at him. It was like Pete was back to his old self.

 

They walked back to the room together, one of Pete’s arms around Patrick’s shoulders, while the other stuffed in his skinny jean pocket.

 

As they entered the room, Patrick noticed that Frank and Gerard had joined the crew. Ryan whipped his head around as they walked in, looking worriedly and the two.

 

“You okay?” Ryan said, playing with a thread that stuck out of Brendon’s shirt.

 

“Yeah.” Patrick responded, Pete pulling him a little closer.

 

“Good.” Brendon said, smiling at Pete.

 

Pete went to sit down on the middle couch, the couch that was in-between the opposite chairs and sofas where Ryan and Brendon, Tyler and Josh sat on one while Frank and Gerard sat on the other.

 

Patrick cautiously followed Pete and sat down on his left side, which was closer to Frank. Patrick side-eye glanced over at Frank as saw that Frank was during the same.

 

Patrick quickly averted his eyes and looked back at Ryan, rubbing his wrist unconsciously.

 

Ryan glanced at Patrick’s wrist for a second but didn’t say anything.

 

“Alright,” Pete said, breaking the weird silence. “I propose a movie night. How about, um, Terminator marathon?”

 

Patrick grinned and laid back on the couch, now excited. Gerard looked over at Frank and rapidly nodded his head, kissing Frank’s neck lightly. Even Frank cracked a slight smile at that.

 

Tyler was talking to Ryan again and they laughed out loud at something.

 

Brendon threw the remote at Pete but he had bad aim and it flew at Patrick. Before it could smack the boy in the face, Pete’s arm lashed out and stopped the remote centimeters from Patrick’s face.

 

“Nice reflexes.” Patrick mumbled, barely breathing.

 

“Vampire speed.” Pete grinned, showing his fangs.

 

Ryan laughed a little, leaning against Brendon.

 

Patrick dropped his head, embarrassed by the attention as Pete flicked through the TV. Patrick heard a satisfied noise as Pete found the Terminator movies. He could hear the movie starting as he felt Pete’s arm around his waist.

 

He almost pushed away as Pete’s face dropped near his ear, whispering, “You okay, ‘Trick?”

 

Patrick lifted his head and scowled at the vampire, “Don’t call me that, Wentz.”

 

Pete laughed, kissing his ear then pulling away to lean against the couch. “Whatever, Pattycakes.”

 

Patrick punched his arm and got up to sit farther away from Pete, pissed off.

 

“Oh come on, I’m sorry Patrick!” Pete said, reaching his arms out to him. “Please come back.”

 

Patrick rolled his eyes, thanking God that it was dark and Pete couldn’t see. Unless he had night vision which would make sense but would suck.

 

Patrick moved back a couple of inches and Pete sighed and shifted closer. This time he didn’t put his arm around him and they watched the movie in silence.

 

Gerard felt the awkwardness and tried cracking jokes with Brendon, who loosened up and laughed. Soon, the room was making fun of the bad guys and yelling at the screen. Even Frank joined in and soon, Patrick.

 

Tyler tried to play suspenseful music with his ukulele which made everyone laugh and Josh look at him adoringly.

 

They were halfway through the second movie when Patrick’s eyes started to droop. He looked over and saw that Ryan’s head was on Brendon’s shoulder and Brendon’s arms were around his waist.

 

Patrick then his turned his head and looked at Frank and Gerard, who were both laying down with Frank sprawled on top of Gerard, both still watching the movie.

 

Tyler and Josh were both asleep against one another.

 

Patrick then turned his head again to look at Pete. He was completely entranced with the movie, not looking at Patrick. He had this dopey and completely happy look on his face that Patrick just couldn’t help cracking a small smile.

 

Patrick scooted over and placed his head on Pete’s shoulder. He could feel Pete tense up and quickly moved away, mumbling something under his breath.

 

Pete looked slightly confused and shook his head, reaching out an arm to pull Patrick back. Patrick let him and situated himself on his shoulder. He felt a kiss on his temple and let out a quiet sigh.

 

As strong as his senses were to stay away from Pete Wentz, he couldn’t help but feel a little happy.

 

His was almost half asleep when his head tipped forward and he face planted into Pete’s lap. Patrick immediately woke up and quickly turned around, also turning crimson and moving to sit up. Pete let out a chortle of laughter and lightly pushed Patrick down into his lap, so that he was staring up at him.

 

“It’s okay, Pat. Just go to sleep.” Pete smiled, sweeping Patrick’s hair away from his face.

 

Patrick sighed and tried to make himself comfortable in the vampire’s lap. His legs were almost hanging off the end of the couch and he shuffled his hips a little before closing his eyes.

 

His mouth opened a little as he breathed, Pete’s hand still running through his hair. Then he felt Pete’s hand stop and trail down to his cheek.

 

Patrick felt a breath of warm air near his mouth before he felt something press against his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Pete leaned over him, fingers on his jaw.

 

Patrick closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little more to the chaste kiss. He reached up and gripped Pete’s black hair and pushed him down a little more. It felt sweet; nice.

 

Pete pulled back as Patrick opened his half-closed eyes.

 

“Sorry, I had to do that. You just looked so adorable.” Pete whispered, petting his face.

 

Patrick nodded and smiled, closing his eyes. He fell asleep for real this time; fell asleep to Pete’s hand ghosting over his forehead.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo back at it again with the kinda late update! Even though I did say it was gonna be a day late. I was traveling and this chapter is kinda short, but it won't be the shortest. Plus, big stuff going to be happening in the next one! soooOO COMMENT PLEASE I LOVE THAT SHIT ANd I'll see you on Sunday! <3

Pete was the first one to wake up in the party. He felt a weight on his thighs and saw that Patrick was sleeping there, breathing calm and steady. Gerard was on the floor with Frank, as if they’d have fallen asleep whilst making out. Brendon and Ryan were sprawled out on the couch, while Tyler was in Josh’s lap with his head in his neck.

 

He finally heard a sharp “Pete!” and he looked up to the entrance of the room. Hayley was standing there, her now bright green hair tied up in a messy ponytail and her hand waving at him to talk to her.

 

Pete pointed at Patrick but she shook her head and stage whispered, “It’s urgent!”.

 

Brendon twitched but didn’t wake up. Pete gently picked up Patrick’s head and slipped out, lying his head onto one of the pillows. Patrick sniffed and hugged the pillow, not waking up.

 

Pete stood up and lightly pranced to Hayley.

 

“What is it?” He said, trying not to sound annoyed.

 

She frowned but didn’t say anything, grabbing his arm and leading him further into the corridor.

 

“There have been rumors of William Beckett returning.” She said bluntly, looking him straight in the eyes.

 

Pete felt a wave of nausea run through him but he kept his ground. “How do you know?”  
  
“Other clans,” Hayley responded, taking her hair out of the ponytail. “Rumors of entire clans getting killed and even a city in Indiana run by vampires.”

 

“This is not good.” Pete gulped, taking in a deep breath.

 

Hayley sighed and ran her hand through her colorful hair. “I know. I wanted to tell you to be careful, just in case.”

 

Pete nodded solemnly. “Is that all?”

Hayley nodded. “You may go to-,” she paused. “Patrick, right?”

 

Pete almost smiled at the thought of sleeping Patrick, _almost._ “Yeah.”

 

“I must go to Chad.” Hayley said before running away.

 

Pete ran his hand through his dirty hair, realizing he should wash it soon. He let out a worried sigh and turned around to go back to Patrick.

 

He walked into the living room and realized that the TV had been turned on and Brendon and Ryan were now awake. Patrick was still sleeping, his peaceful expression facing the television.

 

Pete smiled to himself and nodded at Brendon and Ryan, who smiled and nodded back. Pete remembered the time that Ryan was afraid of him, and he could have sensed that Brendon used to be cautious of him too. _I must have really softened up_ , he thought to himself, glaring at himself in his own mind.

 

The vampire walked up to Patrick and lightly sitting next to him, staring at his closed eyes.

 

“Hey,”

 

Pete turned his head and saw Brendon smirking at him.

 

“Stop stalkingly looking at him, Twilight.”

 

Pete scowled at turned back to the sleeping boy.

 

He lifted his arm and gently ran his fingers down Patrick’s face. His fingertips brushed his eyelashes, to his cheek, to his lips, to his jaw bone. Pete could feel Patrick’s pulse quicken at his touch and he watched as Patrick stretched lightly and fluttered his eyes open.

 

“Good morning.” Pete said, smiling at Patrick.

 

Patrick returned his smile and yawned out a ‘mornin’’.

 

Pete stared at his slightly watery blue eyes and then shook his head, composing himself.

 

“I was thinking we could go see your friend later today, if you would want to.” Pete said, resting his chin on his hand.

 

Patrick’s eyes lighted up and he grinned. Pete’s heart melted.

 

“Y-Yeah that would be great!” Patrick exclaimed, sitting up immediately and then tipping over and falling back.

 

“W-Woah you okay, Patty?” Pete said, touching his hand to Patrick’s neck to check his pulse.

 

“I-I’m fine, just hungry.” Patrick said, swatting Pete’s hand away.

 

“Here, let’s go to the kitchen.” Pete said, taking Patrick’s arm and helping him stand up.

 

He led the boy down one of the hallways and to the medium-sized kitchen.

 

“There’s probably some pizza you can heat up in the fridge.” Pete said, opening the refrigerator and taking out a cardboard box of pizza.

 

Patrick than remembered something and scratched his wrist. “W-Wait Pete, do you need to feed?”

 

Pete stiffened and shook his head. “N-No I’m fine. You’re too tired and I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Pete, it’s really okay. Just take some blood; I’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

Pete shook his head and walked out of the room. “I’ll be back in a few, ‘Trick. Eat a bit.”

 

Patrick sighed and opened the pizza box. It was plain cheese, which honestly wasn’t to bad to be honest. He went to the cupboard on one of the highest shelves and took out a plate made out of white china.

 

As Patrick was closing the small wooden door his sleeve caught in the slab and he tried to walk away. The closed cupboard held him in place and he tripped, letting go of the plate and shattering it on the kitchen floor.

 

The door let go of him and he careened towards the floor, falling hard on his hands. Patrick let out a small scream/gasp of pain as his palm caught on one of the broken pieces.

 

He gripped his wrist and stood up; he was shaking all over. His palm had a huge jagged line across it and blood was leaking down from his hand.

 

“FUCK!” He groaned, not daring to touch the cut skin.

 

His eyes brimmed with tears of pain as he turned around to see Pete standing in the door way, eyes blown.

 

“Patrick, you dumbass.” Pete breathed, staring at the boy’s hand.

 

“P-Pete I’m so sorry, I was making pizza and my sleeve caught on the cupboard and I slipped-,” Patrick babbled, still clutching his wrist.

 

Pete walked over to Patrick, Pete trying his best not to lunge at the boy.

 

“G-Give me your hand. I’ll close it up.” Pete’s hands shook as he took Patrick’s hand.

 

Patrick reached out his arm to the vampire, palm facing up. He took in an erratic breath and clutched his eyes shut as Pete dropped his mouth to the open wound.

 

Patrick could feel his fangs press against the slit skin and he flinched, biting his lip to keep from crying out. Pete gripped his hand tighter, eventually taking in a few small gulps.

 

Pete could feel the blood pumping through Patrick’s body as he drank. Patrick finally felt Pete pull away a little, mouthing his hand and licking to close the skin up.

 

“Done.” Pete said a little horsely.

 

“T-Thanks.” Patrick responded, opening his eyes again and looking at a disheveled Pete.

 

 _He looks slightly cute this way_ , Patrick thought to himself, which led to him mentally punching himself in the face, _again_.

 

Patrick took his arm back and dropped it to his side.

 

Pete took a step back and looked quickly at Patrick, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Enjoy your food. Don’t do that again.” He growled, looking only slightly scary before sprinting away.

 

Patrick smirked and shrugged a little and went to clean up the plate and making himself the pizza that he originally intended in making.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER AND I AM SO SORRY!!!!! But the next chapter is going to be huge as fuck so just putting that out there. I think it'll make up for this one tbh. I can't right weird masturbation scenes with Pete (yet) but I might in the future 'cause I'm waiting for Patrick smut so hold on and enjoy. See you next Sunday and enjoy!

Pete was bumping around the corners, breathing rapid and elbows starting to get bruised from the walls. He was running full speed and almost knocked into Gerard before the other vampire grabbed his arm.

 

“Why in such a hurry?” Gerard smirked, letting go of Pete’s arm.

 

“No reason.” The black-haired vampire responded quickly, looking towards his room.

 

“I’m heading towards the kitchen, want anything?” Gee said, already starting to walk backwards towards the kitchen.

 

“Uh, no.” Then he remembered Patrick and thought, _yes_. “Wait, Patrick is making himself pizza, don’t scare him off.”

 

Gerard laughed and turned his back on Pete. “Never thought you would think I was scary.”

 

“I don’t! Patrick does!” Pete yelled at his back.

 

“Oh, and if Patrick is there, you do want something from the kitchen!” The red-haired vampire laughed again, his voice fading down the hall.

 

Pete scowled then speed-walked to his room. As soon as he got in, he shut the door and leaned against the wooden build.

 

He then felt something and looked down, groaning. A-fucking-gain. Always Patrick.

 

Pete trudged towards his bathroom and started the shower water. He tugged off his shirt and dropped it onto the tiled floor. He stared at his own reflection.

 

 _Well I look a little better_. He thought, looking at his full body image.

 

He wasn’t as deathly thin as before and his face had gained a little more weight. His hair was still matted and dirty, along with the small dark bags under his eyes.

 

His tattoos were shining black and dark against his tan, making him look dangerous and slightly scary. He almost smirked when he thought what Patrick’s reaction to them would be. He did look better, he repeated to himself again.

 

 _All because of Patrick_. Pete smiled, imaging if Patrick was here with him.

 

Pete unbuttoned his skinny jeans and (with much effort) managed to throw them on the ground. He stripped out of his white underwear and looked at his mirrored self.

 

He smirked, imagining Patrick’s wide eyes and bright red cheeks as he stared at Pete, probably trying to stutter something out.

 

Pete would just grab his hand and pull him behind the shower curtain.

 

Pete let his mind wander as the hot water ran down his chest and body.

 

Patrick would be flushed and stuttering, extremely nervous but would let Pete take over. Pete would walk him backwards until his back would hit the cold wall and he would gasp.

 

His hands would be Patrick’s hips and they would squeeze ever so slightly, so Patrick would lift his arms and put them around the vampire’s neck.

 

Pete would stare into those ocean blue swimming pools for eyes and Patrick’s mouth would probably be slightly open.

 

Pete would then kiss him, lightly at first, at then harder and more full of passion. He would push against him even harder and Patrick would let out a heavenly moan of pleasure.

 

Patrick’s fingernails would scratch down his tanned back and Pete would groan as would start to kiss his neck.

 

The boy’s eyes would be wide open and mouth mumbling encouraging sounds as Pete would kiss and nip down his neck and collarbone.

 

He would then bite him, sucking hard on the skin. Patrick would wind his hands up in his hair and pull sharply, his breath quick and rapid.

 

Pete would soon have Patrick shaking and needing, just like he always had wanted him since the night he first saw him.

 

Pete would then pull away and stare darkly into his eyes, right until Patrick would kneel down and put his hands on Pete’s thighs.

 

Pete would slip his hand into Patrick’s now-wet strawberry-blonde hair and mumble out praises.

 

Now back to reality, Pete was heavily moaning Patrick’s name while dreaming his little sex fantasies.

 

—————————————POV CHANGE TO PATRICK OOPS—————————————

 

 

Patrick left the dirty plate and put it into the sink. Gerard had stopped by but ignored him for the first time ever, just getting what looked like a box of granola bars which Patrick didn’t really know who they were for, to be honest.

 

Patrick started walking to his room, wondering were Pete was. He himself need to take a shower, still not very sure of how long he was out for.

 

As he got to near his room, he heard noises from Pete’s. He stopped, then walked to the left and pressed his ear against the door.

 

He suddenly heard a only slightly muffled moan of Patrick’s name and the boy jumped backwards, almost falling on his butt.

 

Patrick’s face was crimson, mind going a billion miles per hour. He was embarrassed, finally getting himself up off the carpeted floor and running toward his own room.

 

He flung open the door then quickly shut it, breathing hard.

 

“That was _interesting_.” He mumbled to himself, looking down at the floor.

 

Patrick took a deep breath, calming himself down a little before going into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

 

He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, before sighing.

 

“I have no idea why someone like Pete would like me.”

 

Patrick flinched at his own words and shook his head before stripping down and getting into the shower. Hot water is always a good therapy for everything (except sunburns).

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THIS IS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER CONGRATULATIONS!!! Alright, so there is lots of violence in this chapter, I am sorry. I apologize in advance for this chapter. Remember children, V I O L E N C E. Remember to COMMENT STUFF CAUse I love that and I'll see you next Sunday! Enjoy! <3

Patrick had dried his hair and put on an outfit that he bought because Spencer always joked around with his sweaters,  and walked out of his room and closed the door. He let out a huff of air as he walked toward the living room where Pete was waiting, on his phone.

 

Patrick had forgotten about his phone. There weren’t that many people in his contacts and it was an old flip phone, similar to Pete’s.

 

Pete seemed to be smiling at the screen, texting away.

 

Patrick just lifted his chin higher and walked towards him.

 

As Patrick neared him, Pete looked up, his eyes widening a little. Patrick was dressed in an argyle cream-colored sweater-vest, along with black jeans and- wait, was that a-a knit cap? Pete felt his cheeks heat up a little and pressed his nails to his palm to calm himself down.

 

“Really? A knit cap?” Pete smirked, grinning at the boy.

 

Patrick reddened and bit his lip ( _Shit_ , Pete thought). “I-It’s a joke for Spencer. My outfits always made him laugh, it was a friendship thing, you know?”

 

“Mmhmm.” Pete nodded, taking Patrick’s hand and started making his way to the garage.

 

Patrick glanced up at the vampire and noticed that he looked like a complete polar opposite to himself.

 

Pete had jet black flat-ironed hair and his eyes were smudged with dark eyeliner. He wore ripped black jeans along with what looked like a fake silver chain that hung from his pocket/belt loop. The skinny jeans hung low on his hips, exposing a sliver of tanned skin and ink.

 

 _How the hell could I be paler than a goddamn vampire?,_ Patrick thought to himself.

 

Pete also wore worn black converse, the shoelaces basically falling apart. His black worn _Guns ’N Roses_ t-shirt and black jacket made of leather worked well with the “emo rebel” theme. The entire outfit screamed “don’t-mess-with-me-or-I-will-kill-you”. Pete was slightly open while his eyes were staring onwards.

 

When they finally got to the garage Pete picked a black Lexus, quickly getting into the driver’s seat, not even opening the door for Patrick.

 

Patrick tried very hard not to feel annoyed at that.

 

Patrick got in the car, strapping on his seat belt before letting out a breath of air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in.

 

Pete looked over, “You okay, Pattycakes?”  
  
“Please don’t call me that.” Patrick cringed.

 

Pete smirked, satisfied, turning on the radio.

 

Of course _First Date_ by Blink 182 was on.

 

The pop-punk music blared through the speakers and Patrick tried not to look too upset at it.

 

“What? You don’t like this?” Pete asked, shocked.

 

“I’m more of a Bowie guy.” Patrick said, drumming his fingers on the dashboard.

 

“Bowie’s cool. What’s your favorite album?” Pete asked nonchalantly.

 

“Well I like _The Rise and Fall of_ -,” He was cut off when Pete suddenly interrupted.

 

“Wait I have no idea where I’m going.” Pete laughed breezily. “Directions?”

 

“Oh,” Patrick said, nodding. “It’s the same way as the restaurant, just keep going straight.”

 

“No problemo, ‘Tricky.” Pete said, easing up on the gas.

 

It was around 6 o’clock but it was dark already so Pete could move around freely.

 

“Well anyways I really like _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust_   for example. He has an amazing voice and everything about him is just perfect.” Patrick said, smiling.

 

Pete looked over and saw Patrick basically having stars in his eyes. He looked so passionate it was adorable.

 

“Oh, there!” Patrick pointed, snapping Pete out of his fantasy.

 

Pete stepped on the brake and the car squeaked to a halt.

 

That was when Pete started noticing strange things.

 

The first thing was that the door was wide open, almost to inviting to seem normal. He bristled at Hayley’s past warning.

 

He reached his hand across the seat and lightly grabbed Patrick’s arm. Patrick looked at him, confused.

 

“Patrick, I don’t feel good about this. Maybe we should just come back another time.” Pete said, glancing at the house.

 

Patrick shook his head. “Come on, Pete. We drove here and you told me that we could visit Spencer. He’s probably really worried that I have disappeared. I really want to talk to him.” 

 

He sounded a little desperate, one hand already on the car door handle.

 

Pete’s fingers were itching towards the child-lock so that Patrick could not get out, but Patrick already knew that he was going to try that.

 

The boy pushed the door open and slammed it shut, fast as lighting so that Pete locked himself in accidentally.

 

“PATRICK WAIT NO WAIT FOR ME!” Pete yelled, tugging on the door to disengage the lock.

 

Patrick was running up the cobblestone steps and busted through the doorframe, looking wildly around the house. The polished wooden staircase was still right in front of him and on the right, the corridor led to the living room and the left, the kitchen.

 

As soon as Patrick started looking around, the door slammed shut behind him. He let out a squeak of surprise as he ran and tugged on the door knob. It was locked. This was definitely the first time that had happened.

 

Patrick slowly turned around and quietly walked towards the living room.

 

“S-Spencer? Spence? Are you here? Spence, it’s me, Patrick.” Patrick called out before fully walking into the living room.

 

Patrick stopped cold in his footsteps and let out a scream. He covered his mouth in a sob/gasp as he gripped the table next to him.

 

Spencer was standing there, with a knife against his throat and a man holding him still. Spencer was silently watching his friend as tears leaked out of his eyes, his hands on the man’s arm.

 

The man grinned when he saw Patrick, and Patrick almost fainted. The man had fangs.

 

“Hiya, Patrick!” He said joyfully.

 

Suddenly, Patrick heard loud thumping on the door and Pete yelling. Patrick swiveled his head around quickly just as the door was broken down.

 

Pete ran inside but stopped when he saw the other vampire. He glared at him for a moment before walking up and standing a little in front of Patrick.

 

“Gabriel.” Pete said coldly, his tone biting.

 

“Peter.” Gabe smirked back, pressing the knife harder into Spencer’s neck.

 

Patrick had not taken his eyes off of his best friend, tears now forming in the boy’s eyes.

 

“What do you want?” Pete said, unemotionally.

 

“William would like to meet with you.” The vampire said.

 

Pete scoffed. “Not a chance, Saporta. I am not risking my coven’s safety.”

 

“More like your’s, Wentz.” Gabe retorted.

 

Patrick unfroze and tugged at Pete’s sleeve. “S-Spencer.”

 

Pete didn’t even look down, holding his gaze with Gabe’s.

 

“Let the human go, Gabriel, and I will not rip you to shreds.”

 

Gabe laughed a cold laugh. “Why should I? You kidnapped yours, I might as well take mine. Though William would be upset if I did take him. Maybe I’ll just kill him. How would sweet little Patty like that, hmm?”

 

Patrick felt his blood run cold, his breathing labored.

 

“I propose a trade.” Gabe smiled. “This glorious human,” he said, biting playfully at Spencer’s neck, which made him whimper in fear. “for one meeting with William. I’ll take you to him now, if you want.”

 

Pete stared for a moment and Patrick watched in anticipation. Pete wouldn’t, would he? Would he let his best friend die? He wouldn’t, would he?

 

Patrick tugged on his jacket. “Pete, please.”

 

Pete closed his eyes then sighed and looked at Patrick, eyes full of pain.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Patrick stared back at him, shaking his head, trying to plead with the vampire.

 

Pete turned away from the boy. “No.”

 

“Suit yourself, but we’re not going to stop trying.” Gabe smirked and winked at Patrick before lifting his arm in the air.

 

Patrick didn’t even have time to react as Gabe’s arm slashed down and drew a wide, blood red smile across Spencer’s throat.

 

Spencer stiffened and spasmed in the vampire’s arms, dropping to the floor.

 

Patrick let out a wail as Gabe ran and jumped out the window. Pete ran after Gabe, but it was too late, he had already disappeared.

 

Pete cursed and looked out the window, trying to find any glance of him.

 

Patrick had run over to Spencer, his face contorted in silent screams. He knelt to his friend, pushing his hair out of his sweaty face. He was barely alive.

 

“Spencer, Spencer, Spencer, I’m so sorry, Spencer, please stay, Spencer, please.” Patrick cried, pressing his hands against his throat, trying to stop the flowing blood.

 

“P-Patrick, I’-I’m s-sc-scared.” Spencer barely made out, his breathing getting even more labored as each second went by. 

 

Patrick stared at his friend as the life started drifting out of him. Soon, Spencer’s head turned over and eyes glazed over, his breathing coming to a stop.

 

He stared at his dead best friend, before letting out the loudest sob he had ever let out.

 

“S-SPENCER!” He wailed, picking him up on his lap and cradling his body to his. “P-Please come back, Spence.”

 

He could feel the blood seeping to his clothes, but he didn’t care anymore.

 

Patrick suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around and glared through angry tears. “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!”

 

He sobbed harder, gripping his friend tight. “YOU DID THIS! BRING HIM BACK! I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU DO BRING HIM BACK BRING HIM BACK, YOU FUCKER!”

 

Patrick was screaming at the top of his lungs but Pete didn’t do anything to calm him down.

 

“I can’t.” Pete whispered quietly. “He’s dead, Patrick. I’m sorry.”

 

“No no nO NO NO no no No.” Patrick mumbled to himself.

 

“We should go before the police arrive.” Pete said after about ten more minutes.

 

“NO, I’M NOT LEAVING HIM HERE!” Patrick yelled, spitting in distraught.

 

“Patrick, please, we need to go.” Pete pleaded, putting his hand on Patrick’s again.

 

“Fucking make me.” Patrick growled, turning his head around.

 

Pete sighed and kelt down behind the boy. “I’m sorry for this.”

 

Pete wrapped his arms around Patric and squeezed, pinning his arms to his sides.

 

Patrick gasped for breath as he let go of Spencer, his friend rolling out of his arms and onto the floor face up.

 

His eyes were blank and glassed over, a wet tear stuck in the corner of his right eye and his mouth partially opened in a silent gasp.

 

“PETE, LET GO!” Patrick yelled, gasping and squirming in his hold.

 

“We have to go, Patrick.” Pete grit his teeth, dragging Patrick like it was no problem towards the door.

 

“NO, LET- AH, GO, S-SPENCER!” Patrick fought back, half crying, half screaming as Pete pulled him along.

 

Pete didn’t say anything, just got him out the door. Patrick was fighting back with all his strength, and every few seconds Pete almost accidentally dropped him.

 

Patrick finally gave up and just sobbed as Pete opened the car door. He opened it with his foot and half threw Patrick inside, shutting it quickly so he couldn’t get out.

 

Patrick desperately thumped on the car window, eventually sinking into his own arm. Pete walked around the back of the car and opened the door with lighting speed and sat down.

 

He glanced over at the boy next to him and Patrick looked like he might attack him at any moment.

 

“If you try and attack me, I will knock you out.”

 

Patrick shook his head, and turned around to face the window. He put his arm on the ledge and put his face in it, his body shaking. Pete could hear the shattering breaths but didn’t say anything.

 

He started the car and they drove in silence. As Pete had his arms on the steering wheel, he noticed that there was dried blood on his hands from Patrick’s sweater.

 

When they got to the house, Pete drove into the garage and parked, turning off the engine.

 

He thought that maybe Patrick had fallen asleep but Patrick lifted his head, avoiding Pete’s gaze and tried the car door, realizing it was still locked.

 

Pete bit his lip. “I’m sorry, Patrick.”

 

Patrick didn’t say anything as Pete finally let him out. Pete wanted desperately to put his arm around him as he trudged towards the door, but he didn’t.

 

Patrick walked through the door and Ryan jumped up to greet him.

 

“Patrick!” Ryan grinned. “How was the meet- oh no.”

 

Patrick started shaking again and looked up to see Ryan’s horrified expression.

 

“He didn’t-.” Ryan said, eyes widening at Patrick’s bloody vest.

 

Patrick bit his lip, feeling silent tears traveling down his cheeks as he turned and sprinted towards his room. He almost flew into a table, half blinded by his own tears. He yanked open the door, slamming it shut and locking it, sobbing again.

 

He stumbled towards the bathroom, kneeling near the toilet, and threw up.

 

Patrick tore off his sweater and threw up in the bathtub, laying on the cold tile floor and sobbing. Eventually he fell asleep from sheer exhaustion, not dreaming a single thing.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST FORGOT TO UPDATE AND I WAS FALLING ASLEEP AND THEN I REMEMBERED!!!! Alright, so sorry for the short chapter but it's something'. Also, if any of you have an iFunny, please sub to me at TwentyOneTumblr. I post bands and tumblr so yeah. If you are here because of my account, welcome to my fucked up Peterick because my ass is very Peterick, Ryden, and Frerard. Anyways, COMMENT PLEASE CAUSE I LUV THAT and I'll see you next Sunday. Enjoy! <3

It’s been a week since Patrick’s best friend died. Patrick hasn’t left the room once, spending most of his time staring at the wall in silence. He couldn’t even cry anymore.

 

Pete came in once, but Patrick barely even noticed him. He tried to talk to him but Patrick just kept staring at the white wall, a blank expression on his face. Pete finally gave up and left, which for some reason hurt Patrick even more.

 

He barely ate, picking at the food that was left by either Ryan or Tyler. He didn’t even know what the date was.

 

Finally it was time for Ryan to make his daily visit.

 

The door opened and for the first time, Patrick glanced over. Ryan came in with a plate of pizza and a cup of tea, and didn’t say anything, just sat down on the floor next to the boy. He placed the pizza next to him and leaned against the wall.

 

“Hey.” Ryan finally said, looking over at Patrick.

 

“Hey.” Patrick responded after a few seconds, realizing how hoarse his voice was.

 

“I made you tea.” Ryan said, sounding a little surprised that Patrick was speaking again.

 

Patrick just nodded and took the tea, drinking a few gulps.

 

“So, how are you doing?” Ryan asked nervously, glancing at Patrick.

 

Patrick just shrugged and looked down.

 

“I know you’re doing better since you actually spoke to me.” Ryan answered for him.

 

Patrick didn’t respond, just put the cup down.

 

“Do you want to talk about what happened? Pete only explained a bit.”

 

Patrick flinched at Pete’s name, but shrugged again.

 

“Please talk to me, Pat. Trust me, it will help.” Ryan pleaded, swiveling off the wall to face his friend.

 

Patrick sighed and looked at the wall. “Spencer was my best friend.”

 

Ryan nodded, sitting back down with Patrick, staring at Patrick’s emotionless expression.

 

“I lived with him since I was a kid. We were basically brothers. His friends were my friends, and he included me in everything. He was the first person I told that I was gay, and he took it extremely well. I loved him so fucking much.”

 

Ryan now started to feel even more sorry for the boy, who’s voice was slowly starting to break.

 

“He took care of me. He saved me countless times, from bullies or from myself. W-When Pete kidnapped me,” Patrick spit the word, _kidnapped_ a little. “he was probably worried to death. I went to go visit him with Pete and the door was already open.”

 

Patrick stopped, taking a shaky breath before continuing. “P-Pete warned me but I went anyways. The door slammed behind me as I walked in but I still went to the living room. T-That’s when I saw S-Spencer with a k-knife against his t-throat.”

 

Tears started slowly leaking out of his eyes for the first time in a couple days.

 

Ryan hesitantly reached out and put an arm around him. Patrick didn’t even fight back, leaning against him.

 

“You don’t have to tell me more if you don’t want to.” Ryan said, stroking his hair.

 

“N-No, it’s o-okay.” Patrick mumbled, taking a deep breath of air. “P-Pete got through the door and kind of, _flinched_ , when he saw Gabe. He ran in front of me as if to shield me, and then he ignored me for the rest of the time. He looked as if he wanted to rip the other vampire to shreds right then and there. S-Spencer was crying against him and the k-knife looked so fucking sharp and-,”

 

Patrick stopped and reached up and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

 

“G-Gabe wanted Pete to go with him to meet this W-William and if Pete refused h-he would k-kill Spencer. Pete refused. A-And then that v-vampire winked at me and said he wasn’t going to stop trying. T-Then he k-killed Spence.”

 

Patrick was a mess once again, crying into Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan let him, gently stroking his hair and whispering into his ear.

 

“W-What if I-I’m next?” Patrick said, shaking again.

 

“I promise that won’t happen. Pete won’t let that happen.” Ryan said.

 

“But Pete already killed Spencer.” Patrick said bitterly.

 

Ryan turned towards him. “Pete did not kill Spencer. He was protecting all of us here. He had to. Hayley let him in to this very place and he owes everything to her. I know you blame Pete, but you shouldn’t. I’m sorry for what happened to, but it isn’t entirely Pete’s fault, Patrick.”

 

Patrick didn’t respond, the tears slowing down.

 

“He’s really worried about you, you know?” Ryan said. “He keeps asking about you and he thinks that you hate him and will never to speak to him again.”  
  
“Well, I do.” Patrick responded.

 

“No, no you don’t. He cares about you.”

 

“Obviously not enough to save my best friend. He could have at least turned him!”

 

“If he turned Spencer, it could have been worse. Spencer would have probably forgotten you and then what? He could have even killed you. It could have been like me and Frank.” Ryan responded, slightly bitterly.

 

“Anyways, you should at least talk to Pete.” Ryan finished.

 

“Fine.” Patrick huffed, grabbing a slice of pizza.

 

 _At least it’s going better_ , Ryan thought.

 

They both ate in silence.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YELLO IM BACK BITCHES!!! Okay, so first things first, I kinda procrastinated so much I didn't even feel like posting. I had finals, and I basically lost all motivation for my life so I just sat and watched the Office for like 3 hours straight every day so I watched about 6 seasons in 2 weeks. So, kinda short chapter but I liked writing it! I MIGHT update next Sunday but I AM SEEING TWENTY ONE FUCKING PILOTS LIVE so it might actually be on Monday. School is ending soon, so I will be able to write more, and hopefully have my life more in order. Remember to, COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT ALL THE TIME PLEASE!! And I'll see you soon! Enjoy! <3

When Patrick finished, Ryan finally spoke up.

 

“Last time I saw him, Pete was in the living room, pacing again.”

 

“Yeah, so?” Patrick said, feigning confusion.

 

“So…,” Ryan said, taking a breath and dusting his hands off on his jeans. “maybe you should go see him?”

 

Patrick’s pulse quickened and he looked at Ryan. “Why?”

 

 _Teenagers_ , Ryan scoffed in his head.

 

“Because you told me you would so let’s go.”

 

Patrick sighed and got up, almost falling down because of how long he hadn’t walked for.

 

Ryan steadied him then lead him towards the door, opening it for him.

 

Patrick nervously went past him and started walking down the corridor, stopping and waiting for Ryan to go in front of him.

 

“Come on, Pat. Seriously, you’ll see his reaction.” Ryan said, rolling his eyes and went in the living room.

 

Now it was Patrick’s turn to dust himself off and he finally stepped a foot into the room.

 

When he walked in, he first saw Pete’s eyes smudged with black eyeliner and sleep look at Ryan and then whip over to him.

 

Something subtle and sweet showed in his eyes before he attacked Patrick in a hug.

 

Patrick flinched from the surprise contact but Pete held him like he was the vampire’s life line. His black hair was in Patrick’s eyes and face in his shoulder, his arms tightly wrapped around his back, almost squeezing the life out of him.

 

Patrick was taking short breaths and Pete was whispering, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” over and over again in his ear.

 

Patrick awkwardly reached up and hugged him, feeling tears well up in his eyes as closed his eyes, letting Pete hug him tighter.

 

“Um, I’m gonna go find Brendon. Have fun, you guys.” Ryan said awkwardly and left in a flash.

 

It seemed like Pete was about to start crying when Patrick finally pulled away.

 

Patrick bit his lip and looked up at Pete and Pete looked down at him.

 

“I’m sorry for Spencer. I-I couldn’t let down Hayley and the rest of the coven. Something could have happened t-to you and-“ Pete babbled, running a hand through his hair.

 

Patrick just nodded silently.

 

“So,” Pete said, rubbing his hands on his black jeans. “I, um, I found out that Spencer’s funeral was today and I thought you might want to go.”

 

Patrick’s mouth opened in an ‘o’ shape. “Oh, um, well, yeah I do want to go.”

 

“But the thing it already started so we should go if we want to make it for at least the um, ending but its day and there’s sunlight so I’m going to have to get an umbrella.”

 

Patrick took a deep shuddery breath and nodded again. “Y-Yeah okay.”

 

Pete hesitated before turning around and going down the hallway to grab his umbrella.

 

Patrick just stood their awkwardly, noticing that there was no else in the room with him.

 

He sighed and sat down on one of the couches, feeling a little queasy.

 

He put his head in his hands and breathed deeply until he heard footsteps coming up to him.

 

“Hey I’m ready to go do you- Patrick?” Pete said, walking up to him.

 

Patrick lifted his head and Pete turned a little red.

 

 _How the fuck does he manage to look so hot_ , Pete thought. _I shouldn’t be thinking about this right now. He’s in pain. Not now, Pete._

 

Patrick’s hair was all bedhead and his eyes were a little bleary, so he looked as if he’d just woke up. His mouth was also slightly open and Pete’s eyes flickered up and down Patrick’s sitting form.

 

“Y-Yeah I’m fine, let’s go.” Patrick coughed, standing up.

 

 _Wow, he’s taking everything surprisingly well,_ Pete thought. _He was stuck in his room for a week but I thought he would completely break down when he saw me._

 

“Yeah, let’s bounce.” Pete said, smiling at the boy but Patrick did not return it.

 

They walked in silence towards the garage and Pete opened the door for him. Patrick didn’t even thank him, just sat down.

 

Pete ran his hands through his hair before walking to the driver’s seat.

 

He got in and buckled up, started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

 

“It’s the ‘Memory Community Cemetery’.” Pete said after a long moment of silence.

 

“Mmhm.” Was the only thing Patrick said.

 

Pete sighed quietly and drove.

 

About ten minutes later, they arrived.

 

There were actually a lot of cars in the surprisingly bright cemetery. Patrick could see people milling around, some that he recognized and some that he didn’t. He saw some of his old school friends too.

 

Pete parked down the street away from everyone else.

 

“Why’d we park so far?” Patrick asked, finally saying something.

 

“I’m sorry again for this, but we can’t really talk to anyone here. People will start asking questions and it will just go down hill. Vampires are private people, more or less.”

 

“Oh.” Patrick said, nodding slowly. “Can we go?”

 

“Yeah.” Pete said opening the door carefully.

 

He opened the umbrella and it swept over the car door. It was actually very magnificent. The shadow it casted made it look like it was pure darkness around them.

 

“Woah.” Patrick breathed staring at the umbrella.

 

Pete smirked a little to himself as he got out, letting the top of the umbrella rest on his head and in his hands, so wherever he stepped there was a night sky.

 

Patrick got out a followed Pete to the back entrance of the cemetery and saw the dark oak coffin.

 

The boy’s breath hitched as he saw the priest speaking and the beautiful white flower wreath that rested on top of the coffin.

 

The two stood by the back tree in silence.

 

“-and to Mr. Spencer’s best friend, who had disappeared a few weeks ago. To Mr. Smith, the dear father who now lost two sons. My condolences to anyone who knew Mr. Spencer, and may the young boy rest in peace. Amen.”

 

As the coffin started lowering into the ground, Patrick felt his heart breaking all over again. He took in a shaky breath and let out a few silent tears.

 

Pete looked to his right and noticed the crying boy, immediately putting his arm around his shoulders. He thought that he would maybe push him away but Patrick did the exact opposite.

 

Patrick pulled himself into Pete’s chest and cried.

 

Pete didn’t even hesitate before putting one of his arms around him, gently stroking the back of his head.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” He whispered over and over again.

 

Patrick hugged him, the music from the gospel choir behind him making it seem like he was in some kind of twisted movie. But somehow, in some weird-ass way, Pete was the good thing.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you don't update for so long... YO ITS SUMMER BITCHES! THAT MEANS MORE WRITING TIME!! Okay I went to the twenty one pilots concert two weeks ago and it was FUCKING AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL AND YES! I am in a different country, so it is now 11:42 pm for me. My posting time will be a little bit off then but here's an Afternoon Delight. Enjoy this shit because I did have fun writing this. OH SHIT AND REMEMBER TO COMMENT A SHIT TON OKAY BYE <3

It was a week later when Pete asked Patrick out again.

 

After the funeral they just went home, Pete (unhappily), gave Patrick some space because of the Spencer thing.

 

He brought Patrick books from the bookstores at night, Patrick always scowling at Pete for breaking into the stores, even though he always left money on the counter.

 

Patrick went through each book in a day and a half, always telling Pete exactly what happened. 

 

"-oh and then Holden fucking tells Sally about running away with him! Can you believe it? It never gets old." Patrick was exclaiming as he sat on the bed, book cover on the cushiony bedspread.

 

"Mmm, I've never read _Catcher in the Rye_. I wasn't a teenager at that time." Pete says, spread out with his head flat against the sheets.

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Patrick said, awkwardly picking the book up and flipping through it. "You should. You remind me of Holden."

 

"But you always say he's so annoying!" Pete mock-gasps.

 

"Exactly." Patrick laughs.

 

Pete grins and drums his fingers on the bed.

 

"Here, how about you read it now." Patrick says before tossing the book.

 

The book gracefully sails and hits Pete square in the face, making him fall back.

 

Patrick's glee turns into horror as he looks at Pete's dazed expression.

 

"Ohmygod Pete I'm so fucking sorry I didn't mean to do that oh God-." Patrick babbles, crawling over to Pete and taking his head in his hands to inspect.

 

Pete then comes up with a plan and starts fake groaning in pain.

 

"Patrick I think you broke my nose!" Pete fake moans, clutching his nose gingerly.

 

"Pete do you want me to get Ryan oh f-fuck." Patrick stutters.

 

"N-No the only thing you can do is go to the movies with me later." Pete says, taking his hand away and grinning.

 

Patrick's scared looks soon turns to annoyance and anger.

 

"You fucking asshole!" Patrick yells, tackling the vampire. "I thought I hurt you!"

 

Pete fell back and grabbed at Patrick's arms (Patrick was now sitting on his chest).

 

"Patrick *cough* Jesus Christ I'm sorry!" Pete chokes out in between laughs.

 

Patrick sighed angrily but didn't move, biting his lip and contemplating what to do next.

 

"Well Patrick, if we're in this position we might as well start doing things that your mother might not approve of." Pete suggested, waggling his eyebrows at the boy on top of him.

 

Patrick reddened and immediately got off, dusting himself. Pete also stood up, giving a little jump to his step.

 

“Fuck off, my mom’s dead.” Patrick growled.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Pete said, putting his hands up."So, will you go to the theatre with me?”

 

"It's not like I really have a choice." Patrick mumbled.

 

Pete looked at him confused. "What? Of course you. You always do."

 

"Well not in saving Spencer." Patrick spat.

 

Pete looked taken aback.

 

"I'm sorry Pete. I-I shouldn't have brought that up again." Patrick muttered quietly.

 

"It's okay. I deserved it I guess." Pete shrugged, now much more sad. "You don't have to go with me if you don’t want to, seriously."

 

"No, its okay. I will." Patrick tried to smile, but it seemed a little too forced

 

Suddenly, Pete strutted over over to the boy and hugged him, tightly.

 

"Pete, what." Patrick said, startled.

 

"Please stop being so sad about doing something with me. I'm trying to make you happy. Please Patrick, I'm begging you."

 

Patrick hugged him back, putting his chin on his shoulder. "I know. It's just Spencer though."

 

"Maybe a movie will help." Pete insisted, letting go.

 

"Alright." Patrick said, nodding his head.

 

"Great. The movie's in an hour. Let's go." Pete smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room.

 

They walked slowly, Pete's hand squeezing Patrick's in a comforting manner. Andy (who Patrick barely knew, but was very nice) smiled and waved a 'goodbye' as they passed the living room.

 

Patrick basically already knew the way to the garage. As they neared the car, Pete halted to a stop.

 

"You know you're really amazing, right?" Pete breathed out, turning to look at Patrick.

 

Patrick shrugged, reddening immediately. "P-Pete it's okay you don't have to say that."

 

"I-I just want you to know that you're really beautiful." Pete smiled at the blushing boy before him.

 

"Thanks, Pete."

 

Patrick was bright red now, turning his face to the cement ground.

 

"Let's just go in." Patrick mumbled.

 

Pete smirked happily to himself as he slipped in the driver's seat.

 

They got to the theatre in around 15 minutes.

 

Patrick tapped his fingers on his thigh as he got out, his mind in a song.

 

"What's that?" Pete asked, pointing at his tapping fingers as they walked.

 

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked confused.

 

"The beat."

 

"Oh," Patrick answered, embarrassed. "I-It's just something I've been working on. It's nothing."

 

"Well you just said it's something. You write music?" Pete smirked, snaking his hand towards the boy's other hand.

 

"Um, kind of? I play a lot of instruments I guess but my lyrics are shit." Patrick ran his fingers through his hair.

 

"Oh so you sing." Pete grinned. This kid was pure gold.

 

"I- n-no I don't, um." Patrick stuttered, finally giving up and hanging his head.

 

"It's okay, Pattycakes! You can tell me anything." Pete winked, swinging his arm around Patrick.

 

They walked in silence, Pete's head still in the clouds.

 

They got the tickets, Patrick looking around nervously.

 

Pete nudged his shoulder. "You okay?"

 

Patrick nodded. "Yeah, I just hope I don't see anyone from my school. They think I'm still missing."

 

"You shouldn't worry about that." Pete said, bringing him closer.

 

"Mmm." Patrick said before walking into the entrance.

 

He remembered the Ryan told him that Brendon wiped out an entire theatre for him, which later led to severe making out.

 

But as he walked in, he saw strangers milling around, chatting with each other and stuffing popcorn and candy in their faces.

 

Patrick at least thought that they would go in the very back but they sat square in the middle.

 

 _What the fuck is he playing at_ , Patrick thinks.

 

Pete was grinning from ear to ear as he sat down next to Patrick, starting to chat to a man with his kids next to him.

 

Patrick was extremely confused.

 

This was not like Pete at all.

 

When the movie started, Pete just put his hand over Patrick's, still staring at the screen intensely.

 

A couple times Pete whispered excited verses to him after the action happened.

 

Pete tried and did nothing.

 

When they left the theatre hand in hand, Patrick's mind was still going in confused circles.

 

"-and my favorite was when C fell off the roof and died!" Pete exclaims, talking with his hands.

 

"Mmhm, yeah I liked that too." Patrick nodded, not really paying attention.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Pete asked, stopping them in front of their car.

 

"Yeah," Patrick says, "Just tired."

 

Pete took his hands in a loving manner, and stared into Patrick's eyes. "Well I had a lot of fun tonight. I hope we could do it again."

 

Patrick nodded his head as Pete gently put a hand on his cheek. "I liked ‘Spectre' too."

 

Patrick was slowly going insane from the tension between them.

 

"Alright, well let's go-," Pete couldn't even finish his sentence before Patrick pushed his lips against his.

 

He had to stand on his toes to reach the vampire, pushing Pete up against their car.

 

As soon as Patrick kissed him, Pete grabbed his hips and fervently kissed back, letting out a soft moan.

 

Patrick was flushed and his hands were on Pete's shoulders, tongue playing at his bottom lip. Damn, he had no idea he could do that.

 

"No offense baby, but I would rather be in control here." Pete whispered in his ear before spinning them around.

 

Patrick gasped as his back hit the car, barely catching his breath before Pete attacked his lips again.

 

"Holy fuck, Pete." Patrick breathed.

 

Pete chuckled before leaning in a licking a stripe of Patrick's neck. Patrick shivered.

 

"I'm never holy for you though." Pete smirked, biting playfully at his neck. "Let's go in the car. I honestly don't want to draw attention to what we'll be doing."

 

Patrick's face went even hotter but before he could protest, Pete opened the car door and pushed him in the seat, straddling his hips, and making out with him hard.

 

Patrick put a shaking hand in Pete's black hair, pulling at it slightly. Pete let out a groan against his mouth.

 

"Dear God Pattycakes you make me go insane." He breathed, pulling back a little.

 

"Y-Yeah same for me but for you of course." Patrick stuttered, his mind going a billion miles per hour.

 

Pete leaned in again, mouthing his jaw and then licking his way down to his throat. He ground his hips in Patrick's and now Patrick let out a moan.

 

He wanted this so badly but there was still something nagging him in his mind.

 

Pete mouthed his neck, making his way down to his pressure point.

 

"Fuck, Pete." Patrick gasped and Pete bit lightly.

 

"Mmm, can I?" Pete asked, breathing right in his ear.

 

The vampire barely waited for a 'yes' before sinking his teeth into the boy's flesh.

 

Patrick's eyes fluttered closed and mouth sprung open, arching his back against Pete.

 

Pete was sucking and drinking ravenously, letting out soft moans in between gulps.

 

When Pete pulled away and closed the bite mark, he still hovered over Patrick, kissing up his throat to his jaw.

 

Patrick's hands were still clutching Pete's jacket, gripping it like it was a life line.

 

Then Pete made a move.

 

His hands moved down as he kissed Patrick. He ran well-practiced fingers to Patrick's jeans, playing around with the button and zipper.

 

Patrick didn't even notice.

 

As he unbuttoned the jeans, he felt Patrick's

grip tighten.

 

"Wait, P-Pete." Patrick gasped as Pete ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

 

"What, baby? You're doing just fine but if you relaxed a little...," Pete smirked against his mouth.

 

"I-I wait I'm not sure-," Patrick started before letting out a moan/gasp as Pete ran a hand over his crotch.

 

"It sounds like you're pretty sure, Pat." Pete laughed, pressing even closer to him.

 

It was like Pete was trying to make them into one. He arched his back and bit Patrick's lip. Both of their hair was messed up, parts sticking up in every place. Pete looked amazing and hot and just like sex.

 

Then Patrick got scared.

 

Pete was way stronger and older than he was. He could do anything to him and Patrick wouldn't be able to stop him. Anything.

 

A jolt of fear ran through him and he let out a whimper.

 

Pete pulled away for a moment and pulled off his shirt in one swift move before putting his hands around Patrick's neck and holding him closer. Pete, of course being Pete, thought that that was a whimper of excitement.

 

Patrick suddenly felt a spur of energy and pushed Pete off as hard as he could, making the vampire fall into the driver's seat.

 

They both just sat there, breathing hard and not saying anything.

 

Pete looked dazed, his black eyeliner smeared all over his eyes. He had an erection, obviously but he just stared at the steering wheel in confused shock.

 

Suddenly he whipped around and stared at Patrick with wide eyes, "Patrick, what the fuck." He said.

 

"I-I, I'm s-sorry I don't know what happened I guess I was scared." Patrick stuttered, avoiding his gaze.

 

"But I thought you were feeling it too!" Pete half-yelled.

 

"I was but then, I-I don't know, P-Pete please." Patrick said, pressed harder against the seat.

 

"We are so close though, Patrick. You'll like it, I promise." Pete said, staring down Patrick.

 

"No no I can't, not yet." Patrick was pushed as far as he could in the seat.

 

"I'm going to do everything anyways, you just have to relax." Pete looked extremely serious, all except for the black sparkle of mischief and lust in his eye.

 

He was shifting closer and closer, like he might pounce on him in any second. Pete suddenly reached out and lightly took Patrick's jaw in one hand, and Patrick lost it.

 

He immediately put his face in his hands and started crying.

 

Pete also immediately pulled his hand back, staring at his hand in shock and then rushed to hug Patrick.

 

"Patrick I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that I shouldn't have said that I'm s-sorry I'm so sorry baby please don't cry." Pete now started crying too, right into Patrick's shirt.

 

Patrick lifted his head from his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

"You're just so much stronger than me and I-I get scared and s-sometimes I get so nervous." Patrick choked, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

 

"I wouldn't ever hurt you, Patrick. I'm sorry I even got close. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Pete said, hugging Patrick again before pressing a kiss on his cheek.

 

He buried his head near his neck and clutched the boy as hard as he could. When Patrick started wheezing, he let go with a dry laugh.

 

"Let's go." Pete said, starting the engine.

 

"You still don't have a shirt on, you know." Patrick laughed, wiping of his tears with the sleeve of his jacket.

 

"But you like it, don't you?" Pete smirked.

 

"No comment." Patrick smiled.

 

"You know 'no comment' is a comment." Pete retorted.

 

Patrick shrugged and the conversation ended at that.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo what's this? An early chapter? i'm going to camp tomorrow for a week so that's why I am posting early. UM I HOPE WE ALL HEARD HEATHENS AND OVER ANALYZED IT, ALSO THE NEW TRASHY GHOSTBUSTERS THEME BY FOB WHICH IS KINDA GOOD TBH AND PATRICK FUXKING GROWLS IN IT HOT AF! Okay, back to the chapter. Pete gets drunk, so warning about that. I hope ya'll enjoy and I will see you soon! REMEMBER TO COMMENT!!!! <3

The first time Pete got drunk in front of Patrick was a few days after they went to the movies. But it wasn’t a, “my-life-is-over-time-to-drown-myself-in-liquor” kind of drunk, more like, “I’m-happy-and-energetic-and-feel-like-partying” kind of drunk.

 

Brendon was the one who first suggested it and Gerard was the one who brought the alcohol. It was mostly wine and vodka, along with “something special” that Frank added whilst winking.

 

Ryan, of course, also wanted to join but Brendon didn’t let him, which made Ryan pissed at the vampire.

 

“Why the fuck not?!” Ryan whined, crossing his arms.

 

“Because,” Brendon said calmly. “last time I found you with a bottle of whiskey made you have a hangover for three days. You can’t handle your alcohol well, Ry. Vampires need to drink a lot because they can’t get sick, therefore no hangovers but it’s harder to get drunk.”

 

“Fine, but you better make it up to me sometime.” Ryan scowled.

 

“You know I always do, baby.” Brendon smirked and slapped Ryan’s ass lightly as he walked by, earning another scowl and blush from the boy as he went off to find Tyler.

 

“Alright, who’s ready to get hammered?!” Brendon yelled, handing each of the vampire’s a bottle of vodka.

 

They cheered and the night went on as the night would have.

 

After two and a half bottles of vodka and wine, Pete was feeling pretty goddamn drunk.

 

Gerard and Frank were doing a dare together, and then it was Pete’s turn.

 

“Aaaaallllllriiiiighhht, Pete-erino!” Gerard slurred. “I fucking dare you to go to Patrick’s room, you know?? fucking now and fucking convince him to let you fuck him! You’ve been wanting it for a while, I can tell.”

 

Even through Pete’s drunken haze, he could still shake his head. “I caN’T! Patrick doesn’t fuCKInG wanT to!”

 

“Well at least try. Go to HIS ROOm, PETER LEWIS KINGSTON THE THIRD!” Gerard laughs, slamming the bottle onto the table, it almost shattering.

 

“ALRIGHT ALRight I’ll go!” Pete laughs and stands up, stumbling down the hallway.

 

As he walks, he already starts feeling the drunkness wearing off, but he still feels cloudy. When he get’s to Patrick’s room, he hears the soft strumming of a guitar, and then a sight through the door.

 

Pete lifts his fist up and thumps on the door. “Pattycakes, let me in!”

 

When the door doesn’t open, he pushes at the knob, realizing happily that it’s unlocked.

 

He opens the door and walks in, quietly closing it behind him. Pete looks farther into the room and grins with glee.

 

Patrick is sitting at the foot of the bed on the floor with his black headphones on. His guitar lays off on his right and Pete’s laptop in his lap. He’s tapping his fingers along to some beat on the computer and he’s quietly humming to himself.

 

Pete half-stumbles, half-sneaks to the boy, looking down over his shoulder. It seems like he’s making something on GarageBand. The little bar on the top of the screen keeps moving so he is listening to something.

 

Pete was so in love.

 

Finally Pete crouched down, so he was sitting right behind Patrick. He reaches a hand out and taps Patrick on the shoulder.

 

Patrick freezes and turns his head slowly to the right, only to be greeted by an open-mouthed kiss from Pete.

 

Patrick stutters his words as he’s pushed back against the foot of the bed, but kissing Pete back. Finally, Pete moves away, smiling at Patrick.

 

Patrick was red and he quickly takes off his headphones, saving his project and closing the laptop.

 

“ Hi, Pete.” Patrick finally smiles, hugging his knees to his chest.

 

“Hiiiiiiii, baby. I wanted to visit you because I looooooooooovvveeee you so much!” Pete slurs happily.

 

“You-You what?” Patrick turns a darker shade of red.

 

“LOVE YOU! L-O-V-E, love! I love you, Patrick Stump!” Pete laughs again, hugging Patrick tightly and kissing his neck.

 

“Wait hold up Pete, are you drunk?” Patrick pushes him away, making Pete frown.

 

“Drunk on love, yes!” Pete says joyfully.

 

“Alright Pete, let’s get you to bed.” Patrick dusts himself off and stands up.

 

“Only if you come with me.” Pete tries to say in a deep and seductive voice, but sounds horribly funny.

 

“No, Pete. I’ll get you some tea for later if you want.” Patrick says, taking Pete’s hand and pulling him around to get him in bed.

 

As Pete falls down onto the bed he forgets to let go, pulling Patrick down on top of him. Patrick scowls and pushes himself up, only to get a pout from Pete.

 

“How about a goodnight kiss?” He pouts, staring up at the boy.

 

“I’m not going to kiss you when you’re drunk.” Patrick scowls.

 

“But you already did!” Pete protests.

 

“Well I didn’t really know you were drunk back then!” Patrick shoots back before getting up.

 

“You’re going to make me cry, Pattycakes.” Pete sniffles dramatically.

 

Patrick’s heart wrenches and then he sighs. “Fine.”

 

Patrick bends back down and presses his lips against Pete’s forehead, running one hand through Pete’s black bangs.

 

“There, good night.” And Pete is out like a light, until about an hour later.

 

Patrick went back to working on his project, when he heard whimpering coming from the bed. He stopped and listened, and then he heard a soft cry,

 

He immediately tore of his headphones and stood up, going over to check on Pete.

 

Pete’s hair was even more messed up, his face contorted in a scared expression and a sheen of sweat rested on his forehead. He let out another whimper, now flailing an arm.

 

Patrick had no idea what to do, so he sat down and awkwardly started stroking his hair.

 

As soon as he did, Pete froze for a few seconds, before moving closer to Patrick.

 

“Shhh, Pete darling, Pete it’s okay, I’m here, don’t be scared.” Patrick whispered to him.

 

When Pete calmed down in his sleep, Patrick moved to stand, but then he felt a hand around his wrist.

 

He looked back down and saw Pete with his eyes still closed but his mouth moving. “P-Please stay, P-Patrick. P-Please. T-The nightmares won’t g-go away. Y-You help.”

 

Patrick sighed a little before sitting down, this time moving to the headboard of the bed and resting Pete’s head on his lap.

 

Pete looked mostly asleep, but now he had the ghost of a smile on his lips. “Thank you, Patrick.”

 

He spoke more clearly now, so the alcohol was wearing off.

 

“Of course, Pete.” Patrick whispered, moving his legs to make himself more comfortable.

 

Pete’s head was just on his lap, the rest of his body laying under covers and hands on his stomach.

 

“C-Could you maybe sing me something?” Pete asks, his eyes still closed.

 

“Yeah, what do you want?” Patrick asks, still stroking his hair.

 

“Anything, I don’t care. I just want to hear your voice.” Pete whispers.

 

“O-Okay, um.” Patrick says, then he gets an idea. “You’ll like this.”

 

 

“ _Drain the pressure from the swelling,_

_This sensation's overwhelming,_

 

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

 

_And everything will be alright_

 

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing_

_So give me Novocaine._ ”

 

Patrick sings quietly, running through the verses, but ending it differently for Pete. Pete seemed to be already asleep, but Patrick still whispers it in his ear.

 

“ ** _And everything will be alright_.** ”

 

————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Ryan was walking down the hallway to check on Patrick. Tyler had kicked him out, or maybe Ryan just left because Tyler and Josh started making out in front of him and he got uncomfortable.

 

He walked past the living room, noticing that Frank and Gerard were sound asleep on top of each other, one with a bottle of Smirnoff Ice in his hanging hand.

 

Ryan sighed and walked in between the table and the couch, pulling the bottle out of Gerard’s hand and settling it on the table.

 

Gerard sniffed and turned over, hugging Frank tighter.

 

Ryan turned around and walked towards Patrick’s room, not bothering to knock.

 

He opened the door swiftly. “Hey Pat how-.” He stopped himself mid sentence.

Patrick was fast asleep with Pete’s head in his lap, his hand through Pete’s black hair and mouth slightly open.

 

Patrick’s glasses were askew, so Ryan sighed again and walked over quietly, gently pulling them off and placing them on the nightstand next to him.

 

Patrick murmured something unintelligible before giving off one snore.

 

Ryan almost laughed out loud before walking out of the room.

 

Before he closed the door, he stared at them for a minute, admiring how cute they were. Pete was a good guy, even if Patrick was better. They were still amazing together.

 

Ryan smiled to himself before he felt a pair of long arms snake around his waist. He didn’t even flinch, he just leaned back into the embrace.

 

“Hi, Bren.” The human said, looking up.

 

“Hey how’d ya know it was me?” Brendon asked, pecking Ryan on the lips.

 

“Because you’re the only one who does that, you idiot.” Ryan snickered.

 

“You used to flinch, I remember that. It took a hell lot of time to calm you down.” Brendon whispered in his ear, kissing the back of it.

 

“I remember. I used to be scared of you.” Ryan said, moving back to close the door.

 

Brendon let him close it with a small squeak.

 

“Yeah. I’m glad you’re happy now though.” Brendon smiled again, looking down at Ryan.

 

“Hey, are you still drunk?” Ryan asked.

 

“Just a little. Wanna go have kinda drunk sex?” Brendon waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Ryan had to cover his mouth so he couldn’t start laughing.

 

“Okay.”

 

Brendon’s eyes widened and quickly threw Ryan over his shoulder, smirking at Ryan’s hands grabbing onto his back for support.

 

“Put me down, you maniac!” Ryan laughed, hitting his shoulder blades lightly.

 

“No way, my dear. I have come to ravish your body with my rowdy ways.” Brendon said in a faux gruff voice.

 

And so he did.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi Hi Hi!! Sorry I'm late so here's a nice long chapter! Trigger warning for violence, but I think anyone already reading this fic know what goes down and what doesn't. I really liked writing this chapter tbh, so enjoy! REMEMBER TO COMMENT STUFF LOTS OF IT!!!! Okay, see you soon! <3

A few days later, Pete took Patrick out on a dinner. It was more of a casual place, mostly because Patrick picked the location.

 

“Patty, you ready?” Pete called from outside Patrick’s door.

 

“Yeah, one sec, Pete.” Patrick answered, buttoning up his flannel and fiddling with the glasses that perched on top of his nose.

 

Patrick sighed and then gave a small smile at his mirror self before walking towards his bedroom door and opening it.

 

He was met with a grinning Pete who had his arms around his back.

 

Patrick smiled back. “Why are your-?”

 

He was cut off with Pete thrusting his arms out at Patrick and giving him a bouquet of flowers. They were a pretty pink and blue color, and they sparkled in the dim light of the hallway.

 

“Aw, Pete. Thank you.” Patrick smiled before hugging the vampire.

 

Pete’s heart soared.

 

“Wanna go?” Pete asked, putting his arm around the boy’s shoulders.

 

Patrick nodded and the two set off together.

 

As they passed the living room, Gerard looked up and grinned. “Have fun with date night, kids! Now Peter, I want you to have Patrick here before midnight, understood?”

 

Gee winked at Patrick and for once, Patrick was calm. He felt like he was now on good terms with the red-headed vampire.

 

Pete rolled his eyes and escorted his date out. It really was a nice night outside. It was a little colder, but Patrick was warm enough to not care about to slight bitterness of the weather. The sky was clear and they could see a few stars, (or planes), because this was the middle of Chicago after all.

 

“So we’re walking there, right?” Patrick asked, coming into rhythm with Pete.

 

“Yeah, it’s only a fifteen minute walk. Plus, it’s almost as pretty outside as you are, dear Pattycakes. I thought you might enjoy the walk.” Pete smirked, bringing him closer.

 

Patrick blushed a little before falling into a comfortable silence.

 

They got to the diner in almost no time at all, opening the door to feel the hot gush of air surround them. They picked a booth and sat down. A waiter soon came over and handed them a menu.

 

The waiter stared at Pete for a moment, and Patrick immediately saw the love struck gaze in his eyes. He felt a shudder of jealousy down his spine, but ignored it.

 

“So what can I get you tonight?” The waiter smiled flirtatiously at the vampire, even batting his eyelashes.

 

Pete took no notice at all, just looked up casually. “I’ll take the chocolate chip pancakes *AN NOTE~ IT’S LIKE 10 AT NIGHT AND DARK BUT A BREAKFAST DINER IS STILL OPEN IDK IM HUNGRY FOR PANCAKES AND SHIT* and Patty, what do you want?”

 

The waiter glanced over at Patrick unamused and before Patrick could say anything, the waiter interrupted him. “We also have a kid’s menu. I can bring it up for you, mister.” He said, smirking. *AN NOTE AGAIN~ PATRICK LOOKS 17 THE WAITER IS JUST A SHITHEAD BITCH*

 

Patrick immediately reddened and hid his face in the menu, embarrassed out of his mind. Pete looked at Patrick with sympathy before glaring at the waiter. “He’ll have the chocolate chip pancakes too.” He glanced at Pat again.  “And a vanilla milkshake, _two_ straws.” He added with slight unintended venom.

 

The waiter’s flirtatious smile turned plastic before he spun around and strutted off to the kitchen.

 

As soon as he left, Pete reached out a hand and put it on top of Patrick’s, which was still clutching the menu.

 

“Hey, Patty. Babe, I’m sorry for that piece of shit. Look, we can go to a different place no if you like. Let’s just bolt.” Pete said soothingly, caressing the boy’s hand.

 

Patrick slowly lifted his head, the redness on his cheeks slowly fading back to his normal pale skin color. “N-No Pete, it’s okay, Let’s just enjoy this, alright?”

 

Pete nodded, not taking his hand off of Patrick’s though. The milkshake soon arrived with two straws on the side.

 

“Here you go.” The waiter said, plopping the milkshake down with more intended force than he should have before walking away.

 

Pete quickly opened both straws and put them inside the glass bottle, putting one in his mouth and looking at Patrick expectantly.

 

Patrick rolled his eyes before cracking a smile. _The most idiotic vampire out there,_ he thought to himself.

 

He put his lips around the straw and took a sip, staring right into Pete’s eyes. He gave him the most innocent look he could possibly have, loving the reaction on Pete’s face.

 

At first it was awkward, but soon they were both having a staring contest while drinking their milkshake.

 

Pete was trying to make funny faces, waggling his eyebrows and winking absurdly. Patrick yelled at him for cheating but Pete just shrugged and said that “he wasn’t _blinking_.” Patrick finally found a way to get Pete to blink, and he almost hated it but he was feeling bold.

 

As he was drinking and staring into Pete’s eyes, he opened his mouth a little more and let a tiny bubble of vanilla milkshake form on his bottom lip. He drank a bit more and let it drip down his chin, opening his mouth a little and staring innocently into Pete’s eyes.

 

As soon as he even started his plan, Pete threw himself backwards into the seat away from the milkshake, eyes wide and blinking spastically.

 

Patrick laughed and started teasing him, now Pete yelling at him that he cheated. The pancakes arrived from the waiter without a word and they both dug in. Those were truly one of the best pancakes Patrick had ever eaten.

 

Pete later quickly payed for the bill, ignoring the phone number left by the asshole waiter, and left hand in hand with Patrick.

 

Patrick was feeling amazing. Despite the shithead waiter incident, this was one of the best nights of his life.

 

“Pete, this was so fun. Thank you.” Patrick smiled and stood on his tip toes to kiss his cheek.

 

Pete beamed with pride, all of his sparkling white teeth showing.

 

Five minutes into their walk, and Pete stopped them both in an alleyway.

 

“Pete, why’re we-.” He was cut off with a sweet pair of lips on his.

 

As soon as Patrick melted in his arms and looped his arms around his neck, Pete lightly bit down on his bottom lip, Patrick letting out a gasp and Pete pushing his tongue in.

 

French kissing was interesting. Patrick was a little more submissive at the moment, and let Pete take most control. He explored his mouth, running his tongue through all of the crevices in his mouth, tasting the sweetness of left over milkshake. It was truly heaven.

 

They both had their eyes closed, so they couldn’t see what was going on behind them. Even Pete’s heightened vampire senses were dulled because of the hot make out with Patrick.

 

Suddenly, Patrick felt Pete being yanked hard away from him, and he felt cold and confused, opening his eyes to see familiar and dangerous red brown ones.

 

He let out a squeal, taking a step back into the alley.

 

“LET ME GO YOU SONS OF BITCHES! FUCK, PATRICK! PATRICK!” He heard Pete yell further up near the entrance, seeing that there were two vampires struggling to keep him from ripping them apart.

 

Meanwhile, the vampire before him was the one and only, Gabriel, or Gabe. He had a maniac grin on his face, and he held a switchblade in his right hand.

 

“Hiya, Patty. Looks like we meet again.” He smiled, twisting the knife in his hands.

 

“Y-You killed S-Spencer.” was all Patrick could make out.

 

“Oh yeah. Your best friend. I absolutely loved it. In the top ten of my best kills. Especially your reaction, and how his squirming ending. Mmm, it was absolutely lovely.” Gabe sighed happily.

 

Patrick felt sick, but he kept slowly walking back further into the alley.

 

“But you know what the best part was? His blood. I licked it off the knife after I went away. Kind of regretted not biting him before, but oh well. I bet you taste sweet too, from what I can smell.” Gabe smirked, running his tongue over his fangs.

 

Patrick could still hear Pete’s yelling and the distant sounds of fighting, and he took a shaky breath and put one foot back. Of course, he slipped on something wet and fell onto his butt. When he opened his eyes, he saw the shadow and gleaming eyes of the vampire staring down at him with a sickening smile.

 

Patrick let out a scared whimper before Gabe reached down and grabbed his throat, pulling him up with his bare strength.

 

Patrick let out a chocked gasp and grabbed at Gabe’s hands, gasping for air.

 

Gabe laughed and thrusted him into the stone wall, Patrick’s head bouncing on it and almost knocking him out from blunt force.

 

Patrick gasped again, losing strength and clawing at his hands. He heard Pete scream something, but he couldn’t make it out. Gabe held the knife with his other hand, toying it around Patrick’s cheek. Then, he leaned over and started whispering in the boy’s ear.

 

“You know what I’m gonna do with you, right?” Gabe smirked against his ear, Patrick letting out a shiver and another gasp.

 

“Let me tell you, Patty. I’m gonna cut your pretty little face up, until it’s no longer pretty. Then, I’m gonna drag you to William Beckett’s place, where he will have Pete sitting at his feet, most likely. I am going to drag you to his feet and hold you so tight against the floor that you will wish you were dead.”

 

Patrick let out another choked gasp, tears brimming in his eyes from fear and pain.

 

Gabe sighed in annoyance. “Oh come on! I bet your little whore boyfriend loves to do this to you. Oh wait, hold up.” Gabe said before leaning closer and taking in a deep breath, Patrick trying to twist away from him. “No way! You’re a virgin! Oh wait for what I’m gonna tell you next!”

 

“After you’re at his feet, I am going to hold you still and fuck the sweet little virgin out of your tight little ass while your boyfriend watches and does nothing. William will have him in chains for sure. Oh I bet Bill will just laugh at your cries and pleads; oh but Pete? Poor Pete. He will be ruined. The only thing that he has ever loved is lying broken and sobbing at his feet. What now?”

 

Patrick lets out a cry before Gabe slides the knife slowly down his face. Patrick lets out a shrill scream and the knife makes a mark and shuts his eyes. And then, he feels the hold around his neck released and something hot, warm, and sticky splattered onto his face.

 

Patrick hesitantly opens his eyes and sees Gabe leaning over him, mouth wide open and eyes bulging. Gabe looks down and sees a red hand going through his chest. He lets out a choked sound before the hand pulls out and he crumbles to the ground, dead.

 

Patrick looks up, terrified. Pete is standing behind the fallen Gabe, covered in blood. His entire right arm is soaked through with red, and he has a cold expression on his darkened face. There are spots of blood all over his cheeks, nose, and forehead, even some on his lips.

 

Pete glances from the vampire’s body and up at Patrick, who is hugging the wall with his back and arms. His gaze doesn’t soften for a moment, but when he sees Patrick’s wide mouth and horrified eyes, he calms down a bit and tries to put on a calm face for him.

 

“Patrick are you okay?” He asks, coughing to clear out the unnecessary deepness of his voice.

 

Patrick only shakes his head and slides to the ground, next to Gabe’s body. He hasn’t fainted, but he was in shock.

 

Pete sighs before kneeling down and picking the boy up, cradling him in his arms and walking back to the coven.

 

Patrick was literally shaking from fear and exhaustion, plus it didn’t help that Pete was covered in blood so that his cheek was now even more bloody. Patrick wasn’t even crying.

 

Pete knew everything was wrong, and there was nothing he could do to make it better. But he still tried. He spoke in a calm voice, whispering pretty and happy things to the shaking boy in his arms. He spoke of green meadows with golden retrievers running through them with dandelions behind their ears. He talked about fancy guitars and how each note sounds like. He even started humming the excerpt from _Give Me Novocaine_ by Green Day.

 

Even if he didn’t notice it at first, Patrick was slowly starting to shake less.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo it's a-me! Another update, yay! Kinda short, but definitely more to come. I'm back in America again. I saw Panic! this Sunday AND IT WAS FLIPPIN' AMAZING!!!! I'm also meeting them THIS SUNDAY IN ARKANSAS on a road trip with my best fren and mom so YAY! Okay, I also liked writing this chapter a lot, but I normally do like the things I write. So, PLEASE COMMENT LOTS and I'll see you somewhere around next week! Enjoy! <3

Pete soon got to the coven, opening the door and walking into the warm air. The TV was on and he could see Brendon and Ryan lying on the couch together. When Pete closed the door, they both looked over and immediately sat up.

 

“Pete what the fuck happened?” Brendon whispered, running over to Patrick with Ryan in his wake.

 

“We were attacked. Gab was one of them. There were three. Now they’re dead.” Pete said simply. “You need to alert Hayley immediately.”

 

Brendon nodded and ran off down the hallway.

 

Ryan stayed, pressing his hand on Patrick’s forehead. Pete was about to move him away but Ryan stopped him. “Wait, I’m examining him.”

 

The small mark on his cheek had already clot up, but Patrick was still staring off into space.

 

“He doesn’t seem to have a concussion, and the scratch is not infected from what I can see. I’ll give you some rubbing alcohol, gauzes, and a bandaid for the night though, just to be sure. You can manage that, right? I would also say that he’s in shock. How did you kill them?” Ryan asks, inspecting Patrick’s unfocused eyes.

 

“Oh, um well. I kind of pushed my hand through Gabe’s chest, who was hurting Patrick I might add, and blood went everywhere and now he’s dead.” Pete said, shrugging.

 

“PETE!” Ryan stage whispered. “DO YOU KNOW HOW TRAUMATIZING THAT COULD BE TO A 17 YEAR OLD BOY!?”

 

“I’m sorry! It was the quickest way!” Pete said, realizing that that kind of explanation was pretty stupid.

 

“Okay, whatever. Just, take care of him now. Seriously. He could be messed up forever.” Ryan said before sighing and walking off to find Brendon.

 

Pete wordlessly turned to the right and walked to his room. Suddenly, Patrick sniffled and Pete stopped walking and looked down. “Patty? Hey, it’s me. It’s okay, we’re going to my room now  where you can rest.”

 

Patrick didn’t say anything so Pete quietly opened the door and turned on the lights, gently setting Patrick onto the bed. He took of his shoes and sat down next to Patrick, who was staring at the white ceiling above him.

 

“Patrick, baby, I think it’s a good idea for you to take a shower. I’ll take one too later.” Pete said gently, running a hand through Patrick’s matted hair. “Patrick?”

 

Patrick blinked and sat up slowly, just nodding before trying to get up and almost falling backwards before Pete caught him.

 

“Thank you.” Patrick mumbled, before he was lead to the bathroom.

 

Pete walked in with him, letting go of the boy and starting the water in the shower. He turned around to see Patrick staring at the floor.

 

“Pat, do you need help undressing. I can help you out. Nothing sexual, I mean.” Pete said, keeping his expression serious.

 

“No Pete, it-it’s alright. Could you maybe go get me some other clothes?” Patrick said, looking up.

 

“Yeah, of course Patrick. I’ll also take a shower in the meantime. I’ll close the door and be back in 5 minutes.” Pete nodded quickly, walking out and shutting the door.

 

Patrick sighed quietly to himself, holding back a whimper by biting his fist and started taking off his clothes. He stared at his blood covered neck, face, and hands, for a moment before getting into the shower and sighing again as the hot water hit him. He could see the water turning pink on his body as it ran down to the drain.

 

 _This might be what girls feel like when their on their period_. Patrick thought to himself, attempting to make himself laugh.

 

But then again, the shock hit him again and he slid down the wall, letting the water run through his hair and down his cheeks like tears. The tears and water all mixed in together and he could hardly breathe.

 

He shifted so that his back was resting on the back of the bathtub and the way of the door, putting a hand on his face and letting his first sob out. The boy was soon crying quite loudly into his arms, gasping for breath. He didn’t even notice the door opening and closing.

 

“Patrick? Are you okay in there?” Pete asked, fully walking in and looking at the shower. Thank God the shower curtain was there.

 

Patrick immediately held his breath, letting it go shakily and replying, “Ye-Yeah, I’m okay Pete. J-Just leave.” Patrick’s voice broke on the last word.

 

Pete had already showered and held his old clothes for Patrick to wear to sleep, but he put them down on the sink and walking cautiously toward the shower.

 

“Patrick, are you crying?” Pete asked, his heart sinking.

 

“N-No, Pete, please leave.” Patrick’s cries slowly overcoming his own normally strong voice.

 

“Patrick, baby please. I’m here for you. I’m going to sit down outside the shower. You can rest your head on the back of mine and we’ll talk. I’ll listen, I promise.” Pete said, sitting down right outside the shower and leaning his head against the curtain.

 

He soon felt Patrick’s head rest against his. Pete reached his arm to where the curtain ended, reaching out his hand for Patrick to hold. Patrick stared a bit at the outreached arm but eventually clasped it in his own.

 

Pete ran a soothing finger over the back of his wet hand, Patrick’s crying calming down. “Tell me everything.”

 

Patrick stuttered a bit at first, telling Pete of how the blood felt like Spencer’s, what Gabe whispered before he was about to hurt him (Pete clutched his hand tighter and had to breath in deeper before he got angry again about Gabe), Patrick told of his fear of everyone hurting him. He was so scared, and Pete always fucked up and couldn’t do a single good thing to help him out.

 

“Patrick, I am so sorry. I am sorry for every time that I have hurt you. I promise you that if I ever hurt you like that again, you can leave. Leave here forever. I won’t stop you, and neither will Ryan, Brendon, Gerard, Josh, or anyone else.” Pete said, not regretting this promise in the slightest.

 

“But where will I go? My only home fell apart, my best friend is dead, and my school thinks that I’m dead too. I can’t get into any college anymore, because I didn’t take my SAT’s.” Patrick said, drawing a finger over Pete’s palm.

 

“I’ll set something up for you. I’ll get you into a music program and make you a star. I’ll do anything Patrick, because you have that spark that not many people have anymore. You have loads of potential, and I don’t want it to go to waste. I could probably even start something now and apply you to a music school, I don’t know. Only if you want, of course.” Pete said, turning his head to look at the shadow of Patrick’s back against the curtain.

 

“Y-You would do that for me?” Patrick said, his voice now hopeful and tinged with excitement.

 

“Of course I would! I’m gonna go and prepare for bed. It’s already early in the morning. I left clothes on the sink.” Pete said, standing up and walking towards the door.

 

“Pete?”

 

Pete turned around.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem, Patrick.” Pete grinned.

 

“Wait Pete.” Patrick said, a little more urgently.

 

“What?” Pete said, confused.

 

“I love you.”

 

Pete’s heart stopped, his mouth gaping. There were so many emotions running through him at the moment, and all of them were full of joy, excitement. He wanted to pull the curtain aside and kiss him, but Patrick would probably kill him.

 

“I-I love you too, Patrick. I love you so very much. More than the entire world, I love you.” was all he could make out before opening the door and running out.

 

He was grinning like a madman as he rested outside the bathroom with stars in his eyes. He even did the “cha-ching!” dance and whooped out loud, taking his shirt off. He never slept with his shirt on anyways.

 

And Patrick pretended that he couldn’t hear Pete whooping with joy as he finished up washing himself.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Yo hi. I don't even think anyone reads these anymore tbh. But I MET PANIC!!!! Dallon was tall and beautiful and Im really short so when I walked by he smirked at me. Like a fanfic smirk. Brendon was shorter in person with a rounder face and black stubble and I told him that I've been playing piano for 10 years and he was impressed. I cried later. He unmated Dall's mic and you could hear him singing it was AMAZING! So, I really love this chapter AND I PLEASE ASK FOR FEEDBACK COMMENT PLEASE!!! See you soon; enjoy! <3

Patrick got out of the shower in the next mere minutes, drying himself and looking at what clothes Pete had pulled out for him. It was a faded Bowie shirt and gray sweatpants. The shirt was a bit too big for him, but the pants fit just right. He put on the clothes quickly and dried his hair off as much as he could with a towel, so now his hair was just damp.

 

Patrick opened his door and was immediately pulled into a strangling hug by a shirtless Pete. He squealed as Pete put his head into the nape of his neck, whispering the same words over and over again. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

 

Patrick had almost forgotten what he said a few minutes ago but he was happy and slightly flustered with this reply. “Pete, ahh, let go. You’re strangling me!” Patrick gasped out.

 

Pete quickly pulled back, dusting off the boy. “Sorry, sorry, Pat. I’m just happy.” He was grinning again, showing off all his pearly whites.

 

“Yeah, well, I am too.” Patrick said quickly, trying to avoid looking at Pete’s shirtless chest.

 

He peeked a bit of the bat heart right about his sagging sweatpants. His eyes traveled up and noticed more and more tattoos, eventually landing on Pete’s ring of thrones which stood up very nicely against his tan skin. Patrick regretted it immediately when he glanced a little higher and saw Pete’s grin and eyes staring right at his own staring eyes.

 

He shut his eyes, turning bright red and taking a step back. “I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean t-to-,”

 

“-to stare?” Pete grinned menacingly, but Patrick still had his eyes closed. “Patrick baby, you can stare. I know I sound like a conceited piece of shit but I don’t mind. We can make out too, if you want.”

 

Pete went up and hugged him gently, touching his cheek. Patrick finally squinted his eyes open, and looked up into Pete’s smiling face, his eyeliner smudged all of the dark orbs of his eyes. Patrick could make out every single smile line on the vampire. He could see the small pores, the black strands of hair falling over his milk chocolate eyes, and the crinkles just underneath them.

 

“Wait, where am I going to sleep? I should get back to my room soon.” Patrick said, shaking his head.

 

“You can stay here. Ryan actually advised your staying here for comfort and stuff. Also, you got a nasty cut on your cheek. He brought me some rubbing alcohol and gauzes to wipe it down.” Pete said, pulling away from Patrick and getting a small brown bottle and a few white patches.

 

“Okay. But promise me, you won’t try anything while we’re in the same bed.” Patrick said, sitting on the bed.

 

“I was going to suggest taking the floor if you’d want but us in the same bed definitely sounds better. Pete frowned. “And also, I already said I wouldn’t. Unless you of course, want to try something.”

 

At Patrick’s expression, he immediately shook his head. “I’m kidding, Pattycakes. Not doing anything even if you beg. Let’s get that cut cleaned up right.”

 

Pete sat down next to the boy, opening the bottle up and dabbing (AN NOTE: DAB *dabs* i wanna kill myself, story going on) a bit of the liquid onto the gauze.

 

Patrick’s nose twitched at the smell and Pete put the bottle down next to them. “Hold still now.”

 

He took Patrick’s hand in his own and gently ran down the wet gauze down the cut. Patrick flinched at the sting, letting out a short “Ah!” before Pete shushing him.

 

Pete wiped the cut down in a matter of minutes, before putting a small bandaid over it. “There, done.”

 

“Thanks.” Patrick said, quickly kissing his check before throwing himself under the covers and settling in.

 

Pete smirked and ran to shut off the lights, leaving Patrick in complete darkness.

 

After a few seconds of him not feeling Pete anywhere, Patrick started to worry where he went. “Pete? Pete where’d you- eek!” He felt something brush against his arm before disappearing again.

 

“Pete stop it, you idiot!” Patrick laughed, finally feeling a pair of arms hug him on the bed, laying down.

 

“Hi.” Pete said, turning Patrick around so he was staring right at him. “Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Patrick giggled a little nervously in the dark, barely able to see anything but Pete’s darkened silhouette.

 

Pete reached out a bit and took Patrick’s hand, guiding it to his own chest. “Pete what-?”

 

“Just.” Pete sighed, kissing Patrick’s hand. “Please, you can. Please do it. I want to feel your fingers on me. I’ll play with your hair, if you want.”

 

 _Wow, Pete begging for something. That’s a first_. Patrick thought to himself.

 

“Okay.” Patrick whispered just quietly enough for Pete to hear. Pete saw Patrick bite his lip before reaching out again and running a finger down the middle of his chest. Pete muffled a soft groan of pleasure and shifted closer to Patrick to give him better access.

 

Pete lightly started playing with the damp blonde strands of the boy’s hair, rubbing them in between his fingers and tugging on the slightly.

 

Patrick mumbled something incoherent before putting both of his hands on the vampire’s chest, one running sensually down his back; sometimes pushing a bit harder with his nails to leave small marks.

 

The other was left playing with the front, lightly tracing each tattooed area. It all felt so good and domestic.

 

“Pete.” Patrick whispered out, breathing in deeply. “Kiss me.”

 

Pete immediately obliged, pulling him closer and pressing his lips against the boy’s. He felt Patrick open up immediately, running a hand down his back and another running down the middle of his front.

 

Pete kissed the corners of his mouth, biting at his lip and going lower to his neck. Patrick was getting turned on, as any 17 year old boy would, but he was half testing Pete and half just being human.

 

Pete ended up on his neck, sucking a hickey on and growling softly. One of Pete’s hands started to wander to Patrick’s stomach, pulling him closer. Patrick  let out a quiet moan, and it was heavenly.

 

As soon as Pete’s mind started to get blurry, he stopped, pulling himself away. Both of them were breathing deeply, staring at each other.

 

“I-I promised I wouldn’t tonight. And I’m gonna keep that promise.” Pete said, panting slightly.

 

“Y-Yes of course. That was um, interesting. But, could you just um, hold me? Just, my thoughts are wandering and-“

 

Without a second thought, Pete pulled him so that he was spooning Patrick. He put his arms around the smaller one’s waist and his chin on his shoulder, kissing the small mark he made before.

 

Patrick curled his own arms and Pete’s hands, and moved closer to him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, my Pattycakes.” Pete smiled in his ear.

 

And so Patrick fell asleep smiling and with Pete’s warm breath against his ear, hands around the waist, legs tangled in his, and his head filled with the happiness of being loved.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo sorry for not updating. I can't get myself to write right now for some reason but I'm trying to force myself too. If I at least finish 2 chapters then I'll post on Sunday. I'm gonna be traveling for a week and a half next week so I might not bring my computer so ya gotta wait. OKAY SO BLAH BLAH BLAH MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE SHIT GOING ON IDK MAN!! SO COMMENT PLEASE THEY ALL MAKE ME HAPPY TRUST ME I LOVE THEM! SUGGESTIONS ARE ALSO GOOD!! And I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you soon! <3

That night was one of the better nights for Patrick. He slept peacefully in Pete’s arms, not dreaming of anything bad. The problem then started with waking up.

 

When Patrick squinted open his eyes, he was met with Pete’s bare shoulder against his open mouth. He closed his mouth quickly, embarrassed and realized that Pete had his mouth latched onto Patrick’s neck. Not biting, just there.

 

As his senses were awoken, he realized where each part of his body was. He was basically trapped against Pete, who slept like a rock. One of Pete’s legs was thrown against Patrick’s hips, so that their crotches were about level. 

 

One of Pete’s arms was around Patrick’s back, and the other was tied up in the boy’s hair. Patrick’s hands were in the tiny space squished between himself and Pete. Pete was breathing softly, nose smushed in his ear. Patrick was surprised that Pete was actually breathing, since he was a technically-dead vampire.

 

Patrick was starting to feel a little hot in Pete’s clutch, so he tried to move out of his grasp. As soon as he moved, Pete sighed loudly in his ear and pulled him in tighter, moving his leg over the boy more so he was basically half on top of him.

 

Then, as if the situation couldn’t get any worse for Patrick, he felt something hard against his stomach. He moved a little bit and heard Pete give out a breathy moan in his ear. Patrick was in flaming colors and stopped moving, not knowing what to do.

 

“Pete!” Patrick whispered, trying his hardest not to move anymore. “Pete, wake up!”

 

Pete didn’t budge.

 

Patrick sighed, trying to think. This wasn’t the necessarily worst situation he’s been in. He was in the arms of someone who loved him, it was just that he wanted to move and the someone who loved him had a hard on.

 

Finally, Patrick decide to launch himself with all of his strength out of Pete’s reach. He counted off in his head, then kicked his feet against the sheet under him and catapulted himself out. At that exact moment, Pete loosened his grip a bit too much so Patrick flew off the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

 

He hit his head hard on the wooden nightstand and had to blink out involuntary tears. It didn’t even hurt that much, but his body sucked at concealing that.

 

Pete had finally woke up and was staring at a blinking wildly Patrick on the floor.

 

“Patrick what.” He said in a groggy voice.

 

“I-, you-, I wanted to move and you were holding me like a teddy bear and wouldn’t wake up so I thought it was a good idea to kick the bed and get out of your grasp but you let go a bit and I hit my head on the nightstand.” Patrick babbled, clutching his head.

 

Then Pete looked down at himself, and blushed. One of the first times, yes he blushed.

 

“Oh.” was all he said before carefully getting up and walking to the bathroom.

 

Patrick was flushed now too, trying to ignore what was going on in the bathroom. Thank God that Pete turned on the shower so the only thing he was heard was a muffled moan. Still, Patrick had to whisper dark things to himself to calm down his 17 year old body. Pete was hot, there was honestly no denying that, especially with the “fuck me” narrow eyed look that he gives Patrick sometimes, or how his mouth is probably hanging open in gasps- _Patrick stop it!_

 

When Pete got out of the bathroom, there was a certain level of awkwardness around them.

 

“So, um, yeah.” Patrick said, hoping to start some kind of conversation to make everything a bit less awkward.

 

“Yeah.” Pete said, scratching his neck. “I have to go upstairs to talk to Hayley about what happened. I hope Brendon explained why I couldn’t come and tell her the story yesterday, but I better get to it. I’ll leave the room unlocked so you can walk around. I’m mostly busy tonight, but I should be back in a few hours.”

 

“Okay.” Patrick nodded, standing up and starting to make the bed.

 

The boy suddenly felt something swoop to him and press a light kiss on the cheek. “See you later, babe. Love you.”

 

“Love you too, Pete.” Patrick smiled, his mind already deciding on what to do today.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say about this chapter is, oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH IM updating again! I'm bringing my laptop on my trip so i might update next Sunday. This is the start of some "why did you write this how fucked up are you" stuff. I stopped procrastinating and wrote like 4 chapters SO THATS GREAT!! Warning: Painful shit that makes you want to die bYE! COMMENT PLEASE I LOVE FEEDBACK! Enjoy, as always! See you sooN!! <3

It was about a week and a half later. Pete had talked to Patrick about applying to Chicago Institute of Art.

 

Of course, Patrick was absolutely overjoyed with that idea, and told Pete that he won't be disappointed. Pete told Patrick that he would  obviously pay for everything and that Patrick wouldn't have to worry about anything except his studies.

 

It had been a very good week for our main character, well it  _had_  been.

 

Today Pete has been gone since 10pm, as soon as it was dark enough outside. He had gone out with Gerard, Frank, Brendon, Josh, Mikey, Ray, and Andy.

 

Patrick already asked Ryan where they were going and Ryan just shrugged and said, "Either a meeting or a hunt. Probably not a meeting though because Miss Hayley wasn't with them. So, a hunt."

 

"What's a hunt?" Patrick asked, confused because Pete never told him anything about a hunt.

 

Ryan bristled a little. "It's this thing that the guys go to once in a bit. You can't really judge them thought for this; mostly because they are vampires."

 

Ryan flipped the next page in his book and sighed. "They go and find some humans and drink from them. It's pretty messed up, I agree, but they don't kill them. That's why there are a couple of different people."

 

"Oh." Patrick said, stunned. "Why can't they drink from us?"

 

"We're more like light snacks to them, but they care a lot about us, obviously. Sometimes they need to have more of a dinner." Ryan shrugged, unfazed.

 

Meanwhile, Patrick was slightly disgusted by Ryan's choice of words.

 

Ryan looked up and saw Patrick's grossed out expression. "Dude, I'm sorry that's just how it is. Don't hold Pete accountable for this. He doesn't really have a choice."

 

Patrick nodded before relaxing more into the couch. Ryan soon fell asleep on one of the comfy chairs with his face in his book,  glasses falling on the floor.

 

Patrick stood up and picked up his friend's glasses, then pulled a blanket over him and put his book on the table.

 

He silently slipped out of the room and went to Pete's.

 

"I might as well clean up a bit for him. Especially if I'm going to be spending some time here." Patrick blushed at his own words.

 

He started picking up random shirts off of the floor and throwing them on the chair near the TV. The room definitely had a lot more space now.

 

In the middle of picking up a Misfits shirt, he heard a loud bang and some whooping and thudding down the hallway.

 

He turned around and saw the door open, revealing a slightly blood covered Pete with red flames in his eyes.

 

"Pete." Patrick stated, eyeing the blood covered top of the shirt.

 

"Pattycakes." Pete grinned.

 

"You're covered in blood."

 

Pete looked down, as if now realizing the obvious. "I didn't kill them. Don't worry. I actually lead them home and dropped them off in their bedroom. They'll be fine."

 

Patrick relaxed a little. "That's good I guess?"

 

"But," Pete's expression changed. "Andy didn't do as well of a job. Drained a kid dry."

 

Patrick paled.

 

"Andy felt so bad he turned him immediately after his breathing stopped. The kid's name is Joe. He seems fine so far; very accepting and understanding."

 

"As long as he's fine..." Patrick started, before Pete swooping closer and pressing his lips against the boy's.

 

Patrick let out a muffle of surprise before kissing back and putting a hand on the vampire's cheek.

 

Pete let out a soft moan and turned Patrick around and walked him backwards into a wall.

 

"Mmm, Pete." Patrick mumbled as Pete traced his jaw with his tongue, nipping at the virgin skin lightly.

 

He mouthed down to his neck, leaving hot open mouthed kisses.

 

Pete's body was completely flush against Patrick's, his hands running over his arms and pushing him harder into the wall.

 

Patrick had his arms sweeping down Pete's neck and body, letting him memorize each single part.

 

Pete pulled back for a second to breath out, "Too many clothes," before ripping his shirt off in record time and attacking Patrick's lips again.

 

Patrick definitely had more fun now with tracing his fingers over Pete's dark tattoos.

 

"Let's take this further, shall we?" Pete smirked hotly in Patrick's ear, biting the lobe.

 

Pete licked behind his ear, trying to convince the boy underneath him.

 

Almost.

 

"No." Patrick suddenly said, realizing how harsh that sounded and corrected himself. "I mean, not when you're full of blood lust after a hunt. N-Not yet."

 

Pete drew back as it Patrick had slapped him. 

 

"I-I just don't think I'm ready, you know? I mean Spencer woul-,"

 

Pete interrupted him, eyes flaming. "So this is about Spencer?"

 

"I-I-,  you k-know-," Patrick stuttered.

 

"No, I don't know, Patrick." Pete growled.

 

"Pete..." 

 

Pete lifted his hand and Patrick didn't flinch. Instead, he held his head high.

 

"Are you going to hit me, Peter?" Patrick said, his voice suddenly level because of adrenaline pumping through his body.

 

Pete put his hand down, trying to stare down Patrick. "Don't call me 'Peter', Stump."

 

There was so much tension it seemed like the room might collapse at any moment.

 

"Fucking make me, Wentz." Patrick smirked.

 

Pete curled his hand in fist, but then he spoke in a voice that had a illusion of calmness in it. "When I took you, there were men behind you. Two, to be exact. They weren't vampires, but their thoughts were worst then  a vampire's."

 

Patrick bristled. "So you're making yourself seem like a big hero for saving me?"

 

"No," Pete looked up, his eyes dark and tinged with seriousness and fury. "I wish that I left you there."

 

Patrick flinched. He tried to keep his composure by tilting his chin even higher but tears were brimming in his baby blue eyes. "Y-You d-don't mean that." He took a shaky breath.

 

Patrick felt a tear run down his cheek.

 

Pete seemed to suddenly get thrown back into his senses, mouth open in horror of his own language. "Patrick I-,"

 

Patrick sniffed, swiping his right palm over his eyes to wipe away forming tears. "It was a mistake trusting you."

 

"Patrick I'm sorry. Patrick, Pat, Pattycakes, my baby." Pete was babbling.

 

Patrick took in another breath and opened his mouth, screaming.

 

"I HATE YOU!" Patrick yelled, clutching his own hair and covering his ears. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" 

 

Patrick was screaming and Pete could just stare in shock.

 

Then Patrick went silent. He whipped around and ran through the door, sobbing.

 

Pete stood unmoving for 2 seconds before bounding after him, calling out his name. "PATRICK WAIT,"

 

He was halfway down the hallway when he heard the entrance door slam shut.

 

Pete made it to the living room before collapsing on his knees. He bent over onto the floor, clutching his chest and sobbing on the floor. He could literally feel his heart breaking. He could feel the panic! attack.

 

Patrick had left him. He had left him forever. The only good thing, the only thing that made his unlife worth unliving.

 

Brendon and Ryan found him about 10 minutes later. Pete could only mumble out actual words every couple of seconds and Ryan was shaking his head in disappointment while Brendon was trying to console him.

 

"We need to find him. He has nowhere to go and with William's forces on the lookout he's in danger." Brendon said, petting his hair.

 

"It's all my fault." Pete mumbled, staring unfocused on the carpeted floor.

 

"Yes it is, Pete. But you can undo some of it if we go and find him." Ryan said.

 

"I killed him." Pete said, a tear running down his cheek. "He's going to be dead because of me. Someone so innocent and full of life completely ruined by me. He doesn't deserve me. The least I could do is give him a career and playing music."

 

"He will be able to, Pete. But first we have to go look. And inform Miss Hayley." Ryan nodded. 

 

Brendon helped Pete up. "Let's go get Josh and Gerard.”

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! AHHH I'M BACK AND A DAY LATE!!! Time zones suck, man (I'm in a different place rn) So another chapter ey? Guess who you're meeting? You'll just have to wait and see;) COMMENT AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! So I'll see you guys on Sunday!!! <3

Patrick was angrily limping down the street. When he ran out, he hit his shin on the door frame when he slammed it shut. He could still hear Pete’s screams as he begged him to come back and Patrick shut his eyes tighter.

 

He spastically lifted his shaking palms to his face and hastily wiped away falling tears. The boy then swiped his wet hands on his jeans, sniffling.

 

“Where the hell am I even going to go?” Patrick said out loud to himself.

 

Pete had told him that Spencer’s dad moved to a different state after Spencer died. Patrick barely had any friends in school, but there were some that he kind of used to talk too. He remembered one of their addresses, so he might as well go there.

 

 _Wait, but am I really deciding to leave Pete forever?_ A sudden realization hit Patrick.

 

If he leaves now, he will never see Pete again. But Pete had yelled at him, hurt him, and broke his heart. But he also offered to pay for his music school.

 

Patrick sighed angrily and kicked a stone onto the street. It was dead quiet, even in the normally loud Chicagoan suburbs.

 

He had his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his jeans and looking down at the gray sidewalk underneath his feet. If only our Patrick Stump had been looking where he was going.

 

Patrick suddenly collided face first into what seemed to be a rock made of fabric. He then realized it was a person; a much taller person.

 

Patrick looked up and saw the man grin at him, all teeth. Well, fangs. He had violently green eyes that seemed to pierce through the boy’s body, but Patrick didn’t move away.

 

Instead, he sighed. “Tell Pete that I don’t want to see him. If he is going to try and apologize, he better do it in person because I am done with his shit.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m not one of Wentz’s.” The vampire smirked.

 

Patrick’s face contorted into a couple of different emotions in the next three seconds. Sadness, annoyance, confusion, and then horror.

 

“Y-You’re n-not one o-of-?” Patrick stuttered, his mind going blank on what to say.

 

“I’m one of Sir Becketts. You probably heard of him, right?” The vampire smiled faux-sweetly.

 

Patrick could only nod slowly.

 

“Okay so, I’m Travie. And I am now going to take you to Beckett’s for a, ah, _discussion_. It would be better if you didn’t ru-.”

 

Patrick was already sprinting back to the coven. He could make it if he tried hard enough, but he was losing breath in seconds. When he was about fifteen seconds to the coven, he suddenly felt a sharp stab in the middle of his back.

 

Patrick yelled out a cut off gasp before he collapsed on the rough ground. He tried to move his legs, his mouth, his anything, but he couldn’t speak nor move. He was paralyzed. He could only move his eyes, and that was all.

 

The boy felt an aching pain in his back, but soon felt something pull it out. He was face down on gravel, so he couldn’t see what was going on around him.

 

Patrick suddenly felt himself being picked up of the ground, and getting thrown over someone’s shoulder. Soon, he was staring down at an ass and ground as the vampire carried him.

 

“It was a paralyzation shot. It should wear off in about 10 minutes. Long enough for me to take you to the van at least.” Travie stated.

 

Patrick felt Travie’s arm wound tightly around the back of his knees so he wouldn’t fall, and he hated everything about this situation.

 

No longer than 10 minutes and he heard the sound of a heavy door opening and felt himself getting thrown face first onto a cold floor.

 

Patrick groaned as his nose was smushed into the van’s ground, now realizing that the shot was wearing off.

 

A few seconds later he felt his hands getting pulled back and a scratchy rope getting tied around them. He fidgeted, but the rope just got tighter until he felt himself getting numb.

 

“Ah, Ah! That’s enough!” He slurred, the rope finally froze in it’s place.

 

“William will take care of the rest as soon as we get back.” Travis said, locking the back door of the van and going up to the driver’s seat.

 

As soon as the van started up, Patrick regained consciousness in his body. He threw himself back, so that he could sit up. He realized how tightly his hands were tied up but those were the only parts of his body that was.

 

“So, we’re going to William’s.” Patrick said dumbly.

 

Instead of Travie answering, another colder voice answered.

 

“Yes we are, Stumpy. William will take care of you from then, so just hang in there.”

 

“You know I can scream, right?” Patrick said matter-o-factly.

 

“Yeah you could but it won’t do you much good.” Travie answered, focusing his eyes on the road.

 

“But I can annoy you.”

 

Travie looked into the rearview mirror and at the tied up boy. “But I don’t think you want Brent over here coming back and tying up that pretty little mouth of yours, hmm? Who knows what else he could do whilst he was back there?”

 

That shut Patrick up and he silently sat in place throughout the rest of the ride.

 

His fingernails weren’t nearly as sharp so that he could saw through the rope, and he didn’t have a random pocket knife in his pocket like the heroes do in the movies. He was actually starting to doze off when the van jolted to a stop and his eyes flew up, his heart banging.

 

 _Remember Patrick, you’re representing the coven here. Maybe you don’t want to do this for Pete, but there’s still Ryan, and Tyler, and others. Keep it together,_ Patrick thought to himself.

 

Patrick turned around and watched the van’s backdoor be opened. He was sitting on the far end, so when Travie waved at him to get out, he body stood up and jumped out.

 

He held his head high and let the two much taller vampires put interlock their arms with his as an extra precaution. Patrick didn’t look at them, just kept staring straight ahead of him as they walked to the building

 

Travie ran up and opened the door for Patrick and Brent, and as soon as our beloved character here walked in, he felt nauseous.

 

This entire place made him feel like he was on some kind of drug, and he had to blink multiple times so his mind could get a hold of itself.

 

“You’ll get used to it, Pattyboy.” Travis said, walking down the long hallway and taking a couple of turns.

 

Patrick kept looking to his sides, every few seconds noticing a pair of glowing eyes (AN: Haha like twenty one pilots glowing eyes I’m funny okay let’s continue with the suspense)

 

Soon enough, the threesome (AN: hehe) walked up to a normal sized wooden door. They stopped in front of it as Travie walked up and knocked three times before stepping back to Patrick.

 

At least 10 seconds of awkward silence passed when the door opened. No one seemed to open the door but that was enough for Travie and Brent. They shoved Patrick in before slamming the door shut, locking it.

 

Patrick squinted in the darkness, pressing against the door and onto his tied hands. All he could barely make out was a large desk and a figure slouching over it. Patrick stayed silent so he could hear the faint scribbling noises of pen on paper.

 

He tried to get his eyes adjusted to the dark, but it was no use.

 

After about 5 minutes of nothingness, the figure suddenly got up and turned around, taking a few steps toward Patrick.

 

Patrick clutched the door knob with his tied up hands and back, breathing out a slightly shaky breath. He could barely hear the figure in front of him chuckle.

 

“Hello, Patrick.” A melodic and deep voice chimed.

 

Patrick reddened slightly in the dark. That was the most beautiful voice he had heard. Well, maybe except for Pete’s. But Pete’s was more of a calming voice, this voice was dark, like a song in a minor key.

 

“Who are you? I can’t see you very well.” Patrick said, surprising himself that he kept his voice so leveled.

 

“Oh, sorry about that!” The voice said, coming closer to Patrick.

 

Patrick could feel him him centimeters away from his face, and he dug his fingernails into his palm to try and calm himself down.

 

He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek and he instinctively turned his head away, shutting his eyes.

 

“Open your eyes, Patrick.” The voice sang, and Patrick reluctantly opened his eyes.

 

As soon as the hand left his face, he saw a flame appear.

 

But it didn’t appear from a candle, it appeared from the figure’s forefinger.

 

Patrick’s mouth fell open, staring at the finger flame and then back at the stranger’s now illuminated face.

 

He was simply beautiful. In a different way than Pete, but still beautiful.

 

“H-How did y-you-?” Patrick stuttered.

 

“I’m a vampire. Some vampire’s have special powers, and mine is light. Kind of ironic, huh? Since I live in the darkness. But I also can’t get harmed by light, which is very rare.” The vampire explained.

 

“Y-You’re William, right?” Patrick said, trying to avoid making eye contact.

 

William suddenly stepped away and threw his hand in the air, a light appearing on the top of the ceiling to shine across the entire room.

 

Patrick blinked for a few seconds, adjusting to the sudden brightness. It was a pretty large room, around the same size as Pete’s probably.

 

There was a wooden desk with a comfy looking chair, papers scattered over the entire surface. A wastebasket was sitting on the floor next to the desk, almost filled up to the brim with crumpled up sheets of paper. There was also a large bed on Patrick’s right, but it was closer to the desk. Lastly there was a closet on the left side with the door left slightly ajar so Patrick could see rows of expensive looking suits and shoes lined up.

 

Patrick glanced his way over to the vampire and finally took him all in. He was really tall. Probably around 6’2”. He had at least 5 inches on Pete. (AN: Yeah Pete’s a bit taller in this fic because vampires are normally tall blah blah blah. Patrick’s like 5’2”)

 

Patrick looked him up and down quickly, noticing the navy blue suit that slimmed him down even more. Meanwhile, William was staring slightly hungrily Patrick, and Patrick just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide.

 

“Yes, I’m the infamous William Beckett.” William scoffed, averting his gaze from Patrick. “I’m sure Pete has told you enough about me so I don’t have to get into details and get this show on the road.”

 

“Um, you still hadn’t explained to me what I’m doing here.” Patrick said boldly.

 

“I’ll explain in a second, my dear boy,” 

 

Patrick shivered, being called a “dear boy” scared him even more.

 

“but for now lets get your hand untied. Turn around.”

 

Patrick stared at William unmoved and confused.

 

William scoffed and took a few large steps toward Patrick, smirking down at him. Patrick made eye contact but he soon looked down and shut his eyes, mind racing with fear.

 

William leaned over and whispered coldly in his ear. “Turn around, Pattycakes.”

 

Pete’s nickname for him gave him chills when coming from William’s voice.

 

Patrick took a shuddery breath and slowly turned around with his eyes still closed and pressed his cheek against the smooth wood of the door.

 

He felt something against his hands and he flinched, only to be shushed and told to keep still by William.

 

“Please don’t hurt me.” Patrick feebly whispered.

 

William let out a bark of laughter as Patrick felt heat against his hands. He started letting out panicked! breaths but soon, he was turned around again and facing a smiling William.

 

“There we go.” William smirked, lifting his hand up and blowing the lit tip of his finger out.

 

Patrick lifted his now newly untied hands and inspected the marks on them. There were only a few rope burns, but not enough to make his hands bleed.

 

“So, um, back to-,” Patrick started.

 

“Yeah yeah, back to why you’re here.” William said, rolling his eyes. “ You’re because you’re close to Pete, obviously. He wouldn’t meet with me, and he clearly keeps not getting the message. First, the attack on that boy to scar you, then the attack in the alley, so I had to result to extreme measures.”

 

“I honestly don’t care about you Patrick, despite how cute you are and how amazing you smell even if you have Pete’s scent all over you. So, I need to show Pete what happens if he doesn’t listen to me, just like last time. It will be quick; you’ll probably numb over after the first.”

 

Patrick paled, white like a sheet and stared with open eyes at William. “W-What are you g-gonna do?”

 

“Bite you. A lot. I thought that was obvious. Nothing more, at least not yet. Just a warning message to show Pete. Hadn’t he hurt you lately?” William raised his eyebrows.

 

Patrick shook his head, slightly dizzy. “That doesn’t matter. Is there anything I can do to make you not bite me, maybe??”

 

“I’m afraid not. You might make this easy for me if you just give up. I could probably make you enjoy it.”

 

“Never. I will fight if I have to.” Patrick said, scared out of his mind but being powered by adrenaline.

 

“I accept that.” William said.

 

Patrick bolted.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi Hi I'm 1 day late because procrastination! So um, this chapter guys, PLEASE LISTEN UP! WARNING: MATURE STUFF HERE!!! This was kind of a hard chapter for me to write to be honest. It was a new thing for me, but I felt it was necessary to the story. So some warnings: UNCONSENUAL BITING. ABUSE, i guess. but NO RAPE NO RAPE AT ALL! I don't write that kind of stuff. PLEASE I REALLY WOULD LIKE FEEDBACK ON THIS BECAUSE I WORKED HARD ON IT! Than you so much for the people who have been reading my writing. (No I'm not ending it yet it's far from that) See you on Sunday! <3

The lights went off and Patrick was left in the complete dark. Before he could even run two steps, a hand closed around his wrists and yanked him onto the ground. The boy cried out, grabbing at the hand with his other.

 

“Why do you run, Patrick?” William said evenly. “There’s no point.”

 

“I’m not going to give in.” Patrick grunted, clenching his teeth.

 

William smirked at the boy on his knees in front of him and twisted his wrist in one movement. Patrick screamed, letting out a sob and hanging limply from his captor’s grip. He couldn’t see anything, only feel.

 

William then lifted him up with one arm and thew him onto the bed, still clutching the hurt wrist and making Patrick let out another cry.

 

“Please William, please, it hurts. Please.” Patrick sobbed as he struggled to get out.

 

“Everything will be numb soon, Patrick. My fangs work a little differently than Pete’s.” William cooed.

 

Patrick felt tears running down his cheeks as William pinned him down, getting on top of him. He twisted his arms so that they were pinned in line with his body. William slowly lowered himself onto the boy’s neck, breathing in the fear and licking his lips.

 

“Oh Patrick. You smell amazing.” William whispered.

 

Patrick let out a terrified whimper before William sunk his teeth into his neck.

 

Patrick let out a choked scream and jolted off of the bed, William now having to hold him even tighter on the bed. He drank a little bit, not too much, before he pulled away and looked down at the boy underneath him.

 

Patrick looked up in a daze and saw the vampire’s mouth covered in something, _his_ blood, and he closed his eyes. There was no point in keeping them open, it was too dark anyways. Every single sense in his body wanted him to give up, to just give in and relax. He was tired, but the throbbing in his wrist and neck kept him awake.

 

Patrick mumbled something but William quickly shushed him. “First one is the worst, Patrick. The rest will seem like a weird dream.”

William went down again, biting his collarbone. This time he didn’t drink, he just bit. With every bite, Patrick spasmed.

 

William tore Patrick shirt so that large pieces were hanging off and most of it was in tatters.

 

William bit down his chest, down his stomach, and near his naval. William finally pulled away for a moment to look at his handy work so far, enjoying the unfocused expression of the human underneath him.

 

He liked them like this. So docile.

 

Every few seconds he checked if Patrick was still breathing, because a dead Patrick was not the point.

 

William removed his own suit jacket so that it would be easier for himself. He threw the jacket somewhere on the ground and turned his gaze back to Patrick.

 

There were small tears traveling down the boy’s face, and he smiled, wiping them away with one hand and leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth.

 

William kissed down his jaw, then to the other side of his neck, leaving a few marks here and there.

 

The blood from all of the marks was dripping onto the white sheets and down his body. They weren’t going away that quickly, and that was the exact point. I mean, he didn’t close them up for a reason.

 

William went down Patrick’s right arm, leaving more significant bit marks on his shoulders and biceps. Patrick was looking like a character from a horror movie at this point.

 

William let himself splurge a little and drink some from Patrick’s curved wrist, before pulling away and starting to work on his left arm.

 

Patrick was lying there, unable to move at all. His entire system had shut down except for his mind which was racing. All he could think of was Pete.

 

Pete who had kidnapped him. Pete who took him out on dates. Pete who kissed him. Pete who asked for consent. Pete who went too far. Pete who protected him. Pete who made him feel valued. Pete who told him he loved him. Pete who made him feel safe. Pete who made a mistake. Pete who was angered. Pete who lashed out. Pete who cried for him. Pete who let him go. Pete who kept promises.

 

He wanted Pete. He just wanted Pete. He wanted Pete to bust in and save him from William. But Pete wasn’t here. Because Patrick ran.

 

“Pete.” Patrick croaked out, taking in a shuddery breath as William bit near his elbow.

 

“Soon, Patrick. Hopefully Pete will still love you after he see’s what you look like now.” William smirked.

 

That was like a pang to his heart. Poor Patrick.

 

“Almost done, Patrick.” William whispered, pressing a kiss to the boy’s sweaty temple.

 

Patrick’s mind was praying for the end. Or for William to just kill him. The numbness was starting to wear off and he could feel every single part of his body throbbing from the bites. The pain was unimaginable and he thought he was going to pass out.

 

“Hold on Patrick. Don’t make me break something again.” William warned and Patrick forced his eyes to stay up, his mouth opening in a cry of pain.

 

William sat back and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing what seemed to be a knife. Patrick saw and whimpered, practically defeated completely.

 

“Shhh, almost done.” William smiled.

 

William put one of his hands against Patrick’s ribs, stretching the skin out a little with two of his fingers between making one deep and clean cut. 

 

Patrick screamed in pain, jolting into the knife accidentally and getting cut more. Patrick finally got his voice back and let out a loud sob.

 

William set the knife down before grabbing something, and pushing it into Patrick skin. Patrick writhed a little, but the vampire held him down with his other hand.

 

William then leaned down and pressed his mouth against the cut, closing it up. Then he moved about an inch to the right and bit down, Patrick crying out again.

 

Finally William sat up, admiring his job well done. Bite marks completely littered Patrick’s body. Every inch there were two red bleeding holes, some smaller than others. Most were still slowly bleeding, and Patrick was slowly losing consciousness. Patrick’s hair was matted and tousled, his eyes slightly glazed and mouth open. He was still breathing and mumbling under his breath.

 

“I’m done, Pattyboy.” William said, getting off of Patrick.

 

“Pete.” Patrick mumbled, tears dripping down his cheeks.

 

“Yes yes, Pete.” William rolled his eyes. “First thing you need to know, Patrick, is that time works differently in this house. So it’s been about 3 days since I took you. I bet Pete is worried. Stay awake or I’ll make you.”

 

Patrick felt himself getting lifted up in William’s arms, head dangling over his left arm and legs over his right.

 

William looked down at the bitten neck, some drops of blood dripping down and staining the carpet. He smirked before walking leisurely to the door and going out into the hallway.

 

No one spared him a second glance as he walked down, because they knew that if they did, something bad would most definitely happen.

 

He soon got outside and started in a brisk run. It was night outside, about as dark as the room Patrick was in not long ago.

 

Patrick’s eyes were open, unfocused but staring at the moving sky above him. He was completely limp in the vampire’s arms. Everything hurt and he could feel the blood running down his arms, fingers, and chest.

 

About ten minutes later, William slowed down, finally stopping outside the the coven entrance that Patrick was so familiar with. Pete was close. PetePetePetePetePetePetePetePete.

 

William dropped him onto the ground unceremoniously, Patrick getting his breath knocked out of his lungs. Patrick gasped, flinching at how much that hurt.

 

“Almost done.” William mumbled, reaching into his back pocket.

 

Patrick closed his eyes, but they were flung open as soon as he felt a sharp drawing pain on his left cheek. He let out a scream but William quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Patrick screams were muffled as William drew with the knife, finally putting it back into his pocket and letting Patrick go.

 

Patrick sobbed quietly as William jogged up and rang the doorbell before running past Patrick and out of the alley.

 

Patrick lay there, silent now. He was unfocused and felt himself slowly fading away. The gravel underneath his body was digging into his wounds, and a few tears streamed down his face.

 

“Pete please.”

 

As if on cue, he heard shuffling behind the door. He was barely awake. Suddenly he saw a dim light being poured onto him, and then he heard a scream.

 

 

PETE’S POV 

 

Pete was pacing around the room again. He hadn’t slept in 3 days, since Patrick left. He looked everywhere, and he was nowhere to be found. His mind immediately went to William, but in his heart he knew Patrick had left him for good. It was his own fault.

 

Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring. 

 

Pete sprinted towards the door and thew it open, screaming at what he saw. A bloody Patrick lay there on the ground, staring up at Pete, blood trickling out of his mouth. The words “TOLD YOU SO - W” written on his left cheek red and shiny.

 

“BRENDON, RYAN, JOSH! PLEASE CALL FOR EVERYONE! GET HAYLEY!” Pete yelled at the top of his lungs.

 

 They all ran over, including Gerard, Frank, Andy, Joe, and Tyler. Josh quickly signaled to Tyler to get Hayley and Tyler had to look away in horror and run upstairs.

 

Everyone was staring in horror at the cut up and bleeding boy lying on the ground.

 

“Pete, please.” Patrick choked, tears streaming down.

 

“OKAY BRENDON, GERARD, JOSH! GET HIM ON THE COUCH! ANDY AND JOE, SPREAD IT OUT AND PUT A SHEET ON IT! RYAN GET AN EMERGENCY KIT OR SOMETHING, QUICK!” Pete yelled, kneeling down to Patrick.

 

“Baby you’re home. I’m so sorry, it’s going to be okay, I promise sweetheart.”

 

Patrick just looked at him, his eyes drooping.

 

Brendon and Pete lifted him up gently and quickly, getting him into the coven. Gerard locked the door and the vampires put the boy onto the bed-like couch. Patrick was still awake, somehow.

 

“RYAN HURRY UP!” Pete yelled.

 

Ryan busted through the entryway holding a couple of med kits in his arms.

 

“Okay, this is how this is going to work.” Ryan said, deathly calm. “Brendon and Pete are the only ones who get to stay here. Everyone else go. I have to work.”

 

Some people grumbled but left to give them space.

 

Pete pulled up a chair and sat next to Patrick’s head, petting his hair, trying to keep him away as  Ryan was setting up.

 

“Baby, I’m sorry. Please stay with me. I can’t lose you. I love you, Patrick.” Pete said, whispering into his ear, keeping him awake.

 

“It was William.” Patrick choked out.

 

Pete glanced down at the marks covering Patrick’s body and an unimaginable fury ran through him. How dare he touch his Patrick like that???!!! He will surely kill him. But Patrick didn’t need that now.

 

“I know, Patrick. Hang in there, I’m here. Ryan is here too. It’s going to be alright.” Patrick whispered to Patrick, running his hand’s through the boy’s dirty blonde hair.

 

“Pete, can’t you just close up the marks with your saliva?!” Ryan yelled, fuming with the needle and thread.

 

“I can’t; it’s not my bite or fangs. The holes won’t close up even if I tried.” Pete said, turning to Ryan quickly.

 

Ryan finally got ready and pushed past Pete, throwing out orders to the vampires.

 

“Pete, I need you to completely rip or take his shirt off, otherwise I can’t to the marks well.” Ryan said, getting the rubbing alcohol ready.

 

Pete stood up and ripped the shirt off, earning a pain yelp from an almost passed out Patrick. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Pete said, throwing the tattered remains of the shirt on the floor.

 

“Brendon, hold him down.” Ryan said, ignoring Pete’s look.

 

Brendon moved to the end of the couch and put his hands on Patrick’s legs, holding him down so he wouldn’t move.

 

“Pete, calm him down. Stay by his head while I do all the work.” Ryan got to his chest and put a bit of rubbing alcohol on a cotton swab before pressing it to a gnarly mark in the middle of Patrick’s chest.

 

Patrick let out a scream of pain, sobbing from sheer exhaustion. It pained Pete’s heart that this was happening.

 

Pete suddenly turned to Ryan who was prepping the needle. “Hey, can we knock him out?”

 

Ryan looked at him dumbly. “You want to knock out your boyfriend?”

 

“I don’t want him in so much pain. Do you have anything, maybe chloroform or something?”

Ryan sighed, and signaled Brendon to look for some chemical. Brendon got up and ran, soon returning with a small bottle of suspicious looking liquid.

 

Ryan passed the bottle to Pete and the vampire quickly put in on a swab, then turned to face Patrick.

 

Patrick was looking up at him with pleading eyes, tears shining. “Pete please.”

 

“I love you, Patrick.” Pete whispered, pressing a kiss on his forehead, before pressing the tainted swab to his nose.

 

Patrick barely mumbled out a “love you too” before his eyes rolled back.

 

Pete stayed by the boy the entire night and morning while Ryan worked. Brendon kept bringing coffee, so both of them were still wildly awake.

 

Patrick was still fast asleep but his chest and right arm were covered in bandages so the stitches wouldn’t get too irritated. Ryan was now finishing up the left arm, working on sewing up the wrist.

 

All of them were covered in some amount of blood, Ryan the most.

 

“Done with the arms and chest.” Ryan sighed, wiping his forehead on his sleeve. “Now neck and face. Almost done.”

 

Pete sighed, spreading Patrick’s soft hair with his fingers for about the 500th time this night/morning.

 

“Pete, twist his head a little please.” Ryan said, getting the antiseptic and disinfection the marks.

 

He started sewing up the skin for about the 53rd time, glad he only had a few more to do. In no longer than 20 minutes, the neck was done.

 

Ryan stood back for a moment before grabbing a bunch of plasters and bandages.

 

“I can’t sew the words on his face. The wounds not deep enough. I’ll put a healing cream that I made myself on and bandage it up.” Ryan nodded, putting a glob of cream and spreading it with a cotton ball.

 

He put sticky plasters on so they would stay better and got up. “Done. I recommend you take him to your room, Pete. Be prepared that when he wakes up he might have a panic! attack or just freak out.”

 

Pete nodded before getting up himself and carefully taking the sleeping boy in his arms. “Thank you, Ryan. I owe you my life.”

 

Ryan flushed a little before mumbling out a “You’re welcome” and walking away to the bathroom to clean up.

 

Pete walked to his room quietly, finally getting in and locking the door. He uncovered the bed and placed Patrick under the covers, kissing the top of his head. He kind of looked like a mummy, with so many bandages. That was a slightly dark thought.

 

Pete walked back to get a chair, pulling it up next to the bedside and hunched over so that his top have was on the bed.

 

He gently pulled out Patrick’s hand and took the boy’s un-bandaged fingers in his own hand, stroking the in a comforting way.

 

“I will protect you. This won’t ever happen again.” Pete whispered to a sleeping Patrick. “Everything will be okay when you wake up. I’ll wait for you.”

 

And so he did.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweethearts! Sorry for not updating much, I'm kinda on a writer's block. I can't get myself to write even though I want to, and I don't know what to write after the next few chapters, probably. It's not ending soon so DON'T WORRY!! School has started, so I might update a little less, and hopefully I can at least get a chapter out in the next week or two. I hope you enjoy! Also, COMMENT AND FEEDBACK!!! Also IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS PLEASE GIVE THEM TO ME I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT IF YOU DO!! Love ya, and see you soon:) <3

The first thing that Patrick felt when he started regaining consciousness was stillness. 

 

His eyes were still shut so he only saw darkness, but feeling was slowly starting to come back. He couldn't open his mouth, so he just let out slow breathes from his nose.

 

The second thing he felt were the bandages all over his body. He realized the softness on his chest, arms, neck, and face. He also realized he must have been shirtless but the bandages were basically covering his entire chest.

 

He tried moving his fingers but it was like all of his muscles had froze; all except his mind which was waking up.

 

Patrick forced his eyes to open, squinting at the pale ceiling in front of his eyes. The boy was blinking rapidly, trying to look around his surroundings frantically.

 

It looked like the same ceiling in a different room. A room that was still muddy in his mind. The only thing he knew about that room, was sheer fear.

 

The panic! finally set in and he started hyperventilating, finally able to get his mouth open and letting out a whimper.

 

Meanwhile Pete was asleep with his head facedown in his arms, half of his body on the bed. As soon as Patrick cried out, Pete's  head shot up and realized that the boy had awaken.

 

He stood up and quickly got into his line of vision.

 

Patrick focused on the black haired vampire, a worried expression plastered on his tan face.

 

"Patrick baby, it's okay. It's alright. You're safe. You're home. Don't be scared." Pete babbled, lightly touching Patrick's face.

 

Patrick took a deep breath, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek into Pete's hand. The vampire smiled sadly and played with the loose strands of Patrick's hair.

 

"Can you speak?" Pete asked.

 

Patrick opened his baby blue eyes and it was like a shot through Pete's heart. Patrick opened his mouth, and then shook his head.

 

"That's okay. I'm going to call Ryan and get you some hot soup." Pete said, reaching into his pocket and quickly dialing Ryan's number.

 

He picked up on the second ring and immediately agreed to run to the room.

 

Pete put the phone away and got onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Patrick.

 

Patrick quietly sighed and Pete pulled him up to a sitting position.

 

Patrick hissed out of pain, but as soon as Pete sat him up against the headboard he relaxed again. 

 

Ryan soon knocked on the door, and Pete called out a "Come in!".

 

Ryan slowly opened the door and peeked at Patrick before walking in with a steaming bowl in one hand and a bag of bandages in the other.

 

"Hi, Patrick." Ryan said kindly, setting the bowl down on the nightstand next to Pete and the bandages on the bed.

 

Patrick opened his mouth but nothing came out, Ryan looking at him sympathetically.

 

"Here, this should help. It's chicken soup plus some medicine for your throat. Pete can give you some after I change your bandages." Ryan said, getting situated next to Patrick and taking out some bandages and a small glass jar. 

 

Patrick made a noise when he saw the jar and Ryan looked up, twisting the cap open.

 

"Oh, this is just ointment. I mixed it with some vampire blood for healing properties." 

 

"It was my blood, if you needed to know. My blood's the best." Pete grinned.

 

Patrick cracked a small smile, then grimaced from the pain as Ryan took off one of the bandages on his upper chest.

 

Patrick closed his eyes, Pete running his hand through the boy's blonde hair, humming under his breath.

 

Pete bit his lip to not growl out loud at the bite marks on his chest.

 

Patrick let out a whimper as Ryan swabbed some of the homemade ointment onto the wound.

 

"You're doing well, Pat. Just hang in there, buddy." Ryan said, bandaging up part of his chest.

 

Ryan worked and Pete consoled, pressing soft kisses to his right temple once in a while.

 

At the neck wounds Patrick started crying quietly. Pete pressed his lips to cheek, whispering little love poems. Patrick finally smiled out of his boyfriend's attempts to cheer him up.

 

"Almost done, Patrick. Just the face left." Ryan said, wiping his hands on a napkin.

 

A look of confusion flashed on Patrick's face, and he looked up at Pete.

 

"It's a cut. It's not that bad." Pete lied, petting the boy's unscarred side.

 

Patrick closed his eyes as Ryan gently cut open the bandage with his surgical scissors on the left side of his friend's birthday face.

 

Pete sucked in a breath and Patrick heard, but didn't move.

 

Ryan swabbed the side quickly and then put the bandage blaster on his face before standing up and giving the boy a hopeful smile.

 

"You're done! I need to talk to Pete for one second." Ryan said, pulling Pete by the sleeve and out of the room.

 

"It's scarring, Pete. That's not good." Ryan whispered.

 

Pete chewed on his bottom lip, worried and fiddled with his hands. "What do I do, Ryan? I don't know what he'll say when he sees it." 

 

"Lie to him for now. He doesn't need to get more stressed. Keep him comfortable for now." Ryan said.

 

"Okay. If that helps him." Pete nodded. "Is that all?"

 

"You need to change his bandages once every 6 hours. If anything goes wrong, call me immediately." Ryan said, before turning around and walking away.

 

"Thank you, Ross." Pete said.

 

Ryan turned around. "He's my friend too, Wentz. Don't fuck him up again."

 

Pete flinched and then opened the door to the room to see Patrick staring at him.

 

Pete smiled and jogged over, sitting next to him on the bed. "This will make you feel better."

 

Pete took the bowl in his hands and took a spoonful of the soup near Patrick's mouth.

 

Patrick just looked at him and rolled his eyes. 

 

"Well you can't feed yourself, Pattycakes. Suck it up like a man." Pete gave a lop sided smile.

 

Patrick made a face and then opened his mouth and let Pete spoon feed him the soup.

 

Patrick coughed as the liquid dripped down his throat. The vampire was ready with the second spoon, that Patrick took a little better.

 

After the fifth one, Patrick spoke. "Can you hear me now?" 

 

Pete's eyes lit up at the voice, even though it was very croaky. "Yes yes yes I can hear you!"

 

Patrick cracked a small smile. "Petey."

 

"Patrick how are you feeling?"

 

"Better, I guess. Ryan's a fucking genius." Patrick sighed.

 

"Yeah I know. Do you remember anything?" Pete said, spooning Patrick more soup.

 

"I-I think so but-," Patrick gasped and shivered when suddenly he thought he felt cold hands on his chest.

 

His breathing grew more rapid and Pete quickly put the bowl down. Something was wrong with him.

 

Patrick was whimpering and whispering “William, no please". 

 

Patrick couldn't even lift his arms so he was just shaking.

 

Pete's mind went blank but as soon as he heard William's he felt a wave of anger. How dare he touch Patrick like that.

 

Pete rushed forward and pressed his lips hard against the gasping boy's.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and titled Patrick's head, breathing into his mouth.

 

Patrick struggled for a split second before he melted into Pete's hands. His breathing slowed down as the vampire drew circles with his thumb near his lip. 

 

Finally Pete pulled away and stood up straight, not breaking eye contact with him.

 

"Don't try to think, Patrick. You're home. It's okay." Pete said, sitting back down and taking the still warm bowl into his hands.

 

Patrick nodded and let himself be spoon fed until the bowl was empty.

 

Pete sat the bowl down and stood up to sit down onto the chair closer to Patrick's head. 

 

"I'm tired, Pete." Patrick whispered, looking sideways at Pete.

 

Pete smiled. "That's from the medicine, sweetheart." 

 

"No shit." Patrick grinned before turning his head up and looking up at the ceiling. "Can you lie down with me?"

 

"Of course, Patty." Pete said, quickly getting up and going to the other side of the bed. 

 

The vampire lied down next to the boy, scooting not to close to give him enough space. 

 

Patrick sighed, looking at the ceiling.

 

Suddenly, Pete felt unbandaged fingers curve around his own.

 

Pete looked over and saw Patrick staring at him, a worried look on his innocent face.

 

Pete sat up, letting go of his hand and breathed out of his mouth. Pete leaned over Patrick before pressing a chaste kiss on his hairline. 

 

He pulled back and lied back down, wrapping his larger hand around the smaller one.

 

They said nothing because they had both fallen asleep in each other's comfort.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive, and I love you guys dearly. Here's a little thing that I wrote; it's not much so I'm sorry I've been very busy and lacking creative insight but I know a lot of you guys wanted an update so here is something! I will continue writing, so stick around! Lots of stuff happened so to those you want to listen go ahead. My crush asked me out and we've been dating for a few months now. Honestly the most amazing boyfriend I could ask for and if he's reading this someday, congrats. I saw Green Day live, and Mike waved at me and I cried. But I'm doing fine. My insta is isabelo._the_wizard if anyone wants to follow me:) I love you guys, and enjoy! See you soon! <3

Patrick woke up in the dim light of the bedroom. He curved his fingers around the ghost of Pete’s hand, realizing the vampire left already.

 

He breathed out of his mouth and slowly stood up, his muscles groaning from inactivity. At least he could move now. Ryan’s medicine was really working.

 

Patrick slowly reached his arm up and ran a hand through his dirty hair. He looked down at his bandage-covered chest and sighed quietly, running his right hand over his body and left arm. He hesitantly reached up and touched his neck, flinching a little at the soreness.

 

Patrick swung his legs down and got up, immediately grabbing onto the mattress so he wouldn’t fall down. He kept one hand on the mattress until he got his balance back and started walking towards the closed door.

 

With every step he let out a silent groan, but the boy bit his lip and opened the door, walking out into the slightly brighter artificial light.

 

Patrick walked down the hallway, looking around for any vampires of humans. There was no one. When he got to the TV room, he saw that the TV was on. Nothing really interesting was playing.

 

His breathing was shallow, every step he took made him catch his breath. _At least I can walk now_ , he thought to himself.

 

As he stared unfocused at the TV screen and faint buzzing of actor’s talking, he heard footsteps coming from the other doorway in the living room.

 

He looked over and saw Brendon, who smiled wide at the sight of him.

 

“Patrick!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms up. “How are you? Are you okay? You looked pretty cut up when I helped bring you in. Thank God Ryan stitched you up.”

 

Patrick nodded and cracked a fake smile, which disappeared as soon as Brendon took two more steps toward him.

 

As soon as Brendon got within arms length of Patrick, his face twisted.

 

Patrick’s eyes widened and mouth fell open in a silent scream as Brendon started to grow. He got 4 inches taller, his body became more slender, his hair grew out into medium-length brown locks. Suddenly there were glasses perched on his nose and his warm smile turned into a cold, harsh, and taunting smirk.

 

Patrick stumbled back, blood running cold and heart racing from fear. “I-Impossible.”

 

Brendon/William frowned. “It’s just me, Patrick.”

 

It was in William’s cold voice, yet it held genuine concern.

 

Brendon/William finally got up in his face and Patrick couldn’t move away quick enough. He felt arms around him, hugging him tight. He felt the long brown hair and cold white cheekbones and he screamed.

 

Patrick screamed, freezing up and pushing back. Brendon/William let go of him; Patrick fell backwards and near one of the armchairs, sobbing.

 

“P-Please p-please not a-again! W-William p-please no m-more. P-Please don’t h-hurt me.” Patrick cried, holding his head in his hands and cowering behind the armchair.

 

Suddenly, he felt hands on his shoulders and his head shot up, letting out another shriek but this time he was greeted by Ryan’s worried face.

 

Patrick grabbed Ryan’s shoulders, squeezing hard. “R-Ry, William is here. You have to warn P-Pete.” He whispered hysterically.

 

He looked up, but instead of William he saw a horrified Brendon. Patrick’s face changed and he looked back at Ryan, who looked up at Brendon and then back at the terrified boy.

 

“Patrick,” Ryan started. “it’s just Brendon. I’m going to call Pete to take you back to your room. You still need rest.”

 

“H-He thought I was W-William?” Brendon looked at Ryan, shocked.

 

“Brendon, I’m sorry. I-I don’t know what’s going on. I’m so s-scared.” Patrick stuttered, embarrassed .

 

He looked past Brendon and saw Pete running over, worry all over his face. “What happened to Patrick?!”

 

“He had an episode. He thought Brendon was William and had a panic! attack. This is honestly a normal response to someone who underwent such a traumatic event not long ago, so I recommended that you just take him to his room to rest.” Ryan stated.

 

“Of course.” Pete said, kneeling down to Patrick’s eyesight.

 

They both searched each other’s eyes before Pete put his arms around the quivering boy and lifted him up, carrying him from the living room.

 

Patrick put his arms around the vampire’s neck, burying himself in his chest.

 

Pete could feel the rapid heartbeat of the human through his chest, but he said nothing about it. He opened the door with his foot and then closed it, laying Patrick down gently onto the soft bed.

 

“I’m sorry.” Patrick whispered tearfully.

 

There was a flash of confusion on Pete’s face. “For what? It isn’t your fault. I just want you to feel better. I’m going to stay and take care of you okay?”

 

“T-Thank you.” Patrick said, the corners of his lips curving up. “I love you.”

 

Pete stopped whatever he was doing and looked over at Patrick. “I love you too. I love you more than you could ever imagine.”

 

Patrick’s heart thumped with the small beat of hope and happiness. Like a dove trying to escape through a flock of black crows.

 

Pete sat back down next to him, and put his arms around Patrick. Patrick moved closer to him, putting his own arms around the vampire’s waist. He sighed, as content as he could be at the moment.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I haven't updated since November 2016, so happy new year! For those who stuck around, thank you so much. I have had little motivation to write but now I am full of new ideas and what more I can do with this story. I saw twenty one pilots a few days ago and they were incredible! My boyfriend and I are still together and are approaching our 6 month soon, if you wanted to know. I've been working on an unofficial sequel for the infamous fanfic Milk with Ryden for him as kinda a joke but if I finish I might post it here someday. I already wrote another chapter and will most likely publish that next week. Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy! ALSO PLEASE COMMENT SUGGESTIONS AND HOW YOU FEEL PLEASE ITS MY LIFE BLOOD!!! I love you guys. <3

Patrick felt himself start to drift back into consciousness. The first thing he felt was soft cotton material pressed against his cheek and nose. He shifted slightly so he could breath better. The boy felt so comfortable at the moment, he didn’t want to wake up.

 

Patrick cracked an eye open, looking up. He saw a tan chin and the dark brown hairs of a growing beard. He looked higher and saw that the tan man had reading glasses on, and a hard cover dark blue book without a title on his chest. 

 

It was Pete.

 

Patrick stared at him longer, observing his actions. Pete’s eyes were scanning through the lines and every few minutes he would flip the page. He would bite his lip in deep concentration. To Patrick, Pete seemed to be a masterpiece.

 

The vampire suddenly looked down at the now-awake Patrick, and Patrick looked away, blushing. Pete smiled.

 

“Hey Patty.” He whispered, putting his book down. “How are you feeling? You’ve been out for quite some time.”

 

Patrick blinked and shifted near Pete’s body. “Okay I guess. I think I overslept.”

 

“Yeah, you’ve been out for quite some time. It’s alright though; you need to rest.” Pete nodded.

 

Patrick looked down at himself and shakily lifted a hand to his shirt, smelling it. He immediately dropped the material, disgusted.

 

“I need to take a shower or something.” Patrick concluded.

 

“You’re in no condition to shower, Patrick. You can take a bath, but I have to be in there just in case.” Pete said seriously.

 

Patrick turned bright red. “U-Uh, I don’t know if I-I’m comfortable with that”

 

Some color flooded into Pete’s cheeks as well. “Nothing sexual, I promise. I seriously care about you, Patrick. I’ll have my back turned to you the entire time if you wish.”

 

“Are you sure I can’t just go in there myself? I’ll yell if I start feeling sick.” Patrick said hopefully.

 

“I’m sorry Pat but no. I can’t risk it.”

 

“Okay then.” Patrick sighed, sitting up and groaning. “Jesus, my back hurts so much. So do my muscles. Basically my entire body is sore.”

 

“Yeah, you went through a lot. All of the scars are healing quickly though, according to Ryan.” Pete said.

 

Then Patrick remembered Brendon. “Oh god, Brendon!”

 

Pete looked at him confused.

 

“I completely freaked out when I saw him! I-I thought he was William! Oh god, he’s never going to forgive me. Ryan probably hates me too. I can’t believe I did that to both of them.” Patrick looked like he was close to tears.

 

Pete swiftly put his arms around Patrick, shushing him. “Ryan doesn’t hate you. And neither does Brendon. They know what you’re going through. It’s a form of PTSD. The hallucinations, of course. Ryan says they should stop soon. That’s why I have to be with you at all times.”

 

Patrick sniffled but nodded. He moved off the side of the bed and stood up. He stretched a bit, giving into the ache in his body from inactiveness. Pete stayed by his side, one arm around the boy’s body to keep him from falling.

 

Pete turned on the bathroom light and closed the door, letting Patrick sit down on the toilet. He went over to the tub and turn on the nozzle, letting warm water rush into the marble bath. The vampire squirted some body wash and scented herbs in the tub, mixing it all around with his hand.

 

“So should I turn around now or…?” Pete smirked lightly, getting around Patrick and standing by the door.

 

Patrick gave him a nervous smile. “Yeah, that’d be great. No peeking, Pete. I’m serious.”

 

Pete shrugged and turned his back on Patrick and the mirror. He stood in more of a corner next to the door. 

 

Patrick turned to the mirror and fully took in his image. His hair was growing long and was sticking up in places from dirt, grease, and sweat. His face was shallow and eyes looked tired. He didn’t look well altogether. The shirt that he was wearing was too big on him and there were bandages covering his arms, neck, and face. He didn’t want to undress near Pete, but he had no choice.

 

Patrick sighed and lifted up the corner of the t-shirt, gently pulling it over his head and arms, dropping it on the floor by his feet. He wasn’t that surprised with seeing his chest and stomach covered in pristine white bandages. He just kind of stared at them individually.

 

“You all right back there?” Pete said from the corner.

 

“Ye-,” Patrick’s voice came out high, so he cleared his throat. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“If you need help with anything, don’t be afraid to ask. I’m not joking, Patrick.” Pete coughed.

 

“Okay.” Patrick said.

 

He needed to take off his bandages but his arms still hurt. He didn’t want Pete to see him like this. He was too afraid but he knew this was inevitable.

 

“A-Actually, P-Pete? I need help with the bandages. My arms hurt and I don’t know if I can-.” Patrick stumbled through his words as Pete turned around. 

 

Patrick’s face turned pink, even though most of his torso was covered in white. Pete eyed him quickly but didn’t spend much time staring. “Of course I’ll help you Patrick. If anything hurts, tell me and I’ll stop.”

 

Pete went up closer to the slightly scared boy and put his hand on his shoulder. Patrick tensed but then relaxed when he looked into Pete’s melted milk chocolate eyes.

 

“You’re going to be fine. Trust me.” Pete gave him a small smile. Patrick returned it.

 

Patrick stopped looking at the vampire and turned his attention to their reflections. Pete had a dark t-shirt on with sweatpants, his hair swept off to the side and his eyes covered in the remnants of charcoal. He looked deeply concentrated, his body bending over a bit to reach the bandages properly. Patrick closed his eyes.

 

He opened them up again as soon as he heard the pull of plaster coming off his left arm. Pete stopped and checked in with Patrick’s reaction, and he nodded for Pete to continue.  Soon enough the first bandage on his shoulder was gone. Patrick saw two bite marks next to each other and he bit his lip, scared he might cry.

 

Pete touched his cheek. “Hey hey hey, it’s okay baby. It’s okay. You’re safe. He will never touch you again on my watch, okay?”

 

 

The boy nodded, sighing. “You can go ahead.”

 

One by one the bandages starting coming off. Patrick kept his eyes shut and concentrated on not yelping whenever Pete pulled at his skin too hard. Pete did his arms first, letting Patrick move them around with his eyes closed before moving onto his chest. Patrick wanted to stop him, but he held in his inner voice.

 

Patrick felt the bandage peel off the top of his chest, then the middle, then his stomach. On instinct he wanted to cover his body with his arms or a towel, but Pete didn’t let him. Patrick’s fingers touched the skin on his stomach and immediately felt the jagged skin of a scar. His fingers sprung away as if he had touched a stove.

 

“A-Are you done?” Patrick asked, keeping his eyes shut.

 

“I didn’t take your neck or face bandage off yet. I’ll do that in a second. Open your eyes Patrick. It’s alright. I’m here.” Pete said, taking his hands off of Patrick.

 

Patrick slowly opened his eyes. This was the first time he saw himself with no shirt or bandages on since the William incident. As soon as he looked deep into his reflection, a tear ran down his cheek.

 

His body was littered with small holes. Bite marks in different sizes ran down from his arms to his stomach. They were both pink and red, all in the obvious slow process of healing.

 

Patrick wrapped his arms around himself, not crying anymore. “Why did this happen to me, Pete? I never wanted this. I-I was going to go to music school. Have a family, a normal life. Die a normal death. What did I do wrong?”

 

Pete’s heart felt like it was breaking. He didn’t know what to say. It was his fault. He should have never went down that street and met Patrick. But he loved Patrick. There was nothing he could do.

 

“You did nothing wrong. You never do anything wrong. I’m so sorry Patrick. I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done to you. I’m so sorry.” Pete said, putting his arms around Patrick’s middle. 

 

Patrick put his head in Pete’s chest, letting Pete wrap his arms around his short body. “Don’t worry, Patrick. Everything is going to be alright. I promise.”

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! I am back again with another kinda short chapter! (I'm pretty sure my old readers think I died or something but that's okay and I AM ALIVE!!!) I also got tickets to see FRNK IERO ANDTHE PATIENCE so yea! There's a chance I will post something next week if I manage to connect the many ideas that are in my head at the moment. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!!!! ALL COMMENTS MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND FEEL WEIRDLY VALIDATED SO YEA! ALSO OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS AND SUCH! Enjoy this next chapter and see you soon! <3

Pete unwrapped himself from Patrick and lightly touched Patrick’s neck bandage. “Can I take this off?”

 

Patrick nodded and put his arms down to his sides. Pete gently started peeling of the side bandage, until it unfurled from the boy’s neck. There were two plaster bandaids on the bite marks which Pete ripped off quickly. Patrick flinched and Pete apologized.

 

Patrick looked in the mirror and saw more grotesque marks. Both of them were bruised purple and yellow. They were worse than the marks on the rest of his body. He took a deep breath and lifted his fingers to the small holes, biting his lip as his forefinger touched the crusted-with-blood wounds. 

 

The only plaster that was left was on Patrick’s cheek. Pete did not want to peel that off. He was scared of how Patrick might react William’s scarred message.

 

“Last one, Pete." Patrick said, eyeing the bandaid.

 

Pete sighted and took the edge and pulled it off. Patrick hasn’t seen this one. He barley remembers it happening. Patrick looked horrified as he pressed four of his fingers to the slashed message. 

 

“T-Told you so-W” Patrick read it out loud. “Y-You must never want to stare at my face again, do you.”

 

Patrick sniffed sadly, wiping his nose. “No, of course not Patrick. I want to stare at you always and forever. This is not your fault. Plus, Ryan said that it will most likely heal.” That was a half lie. “I will love you no matter what.” That was a truth.

 

Patrick nodded, still keeping his hand on the scar. “Okay.”

 

Pete looked at him with a worried glance. “Okay I am going to turn around again so you can take off your pants and stuff. I’ll be turned around the whole time unless you need me.”

 

Patrick nodded and let Pete go back to the corner by the door before stripping off his sweatpants in the mirror. He didn’t spend much time looking at himself, seeing as he didn’t want to take a long time because Pete might get antsy.

 

Patrick dipped his foot into the water, and then submerged his entire body into the warmth. He sighed. This wasn’t bad. He heard Pete giggling from the corner.

 

“What?” Patrick asked.

 

“Oh nothing nothing, Patty. If you need me, I’m right here.” Patrick could almost hear the vampire smiling.

 

Patrick scoffed and went about washing himself with a sponge and soap. He hissed at the sting of the soap against his cuts, but Pete didn’t say or do anything about it. He decided to just pour some more water down his chest and arms so he wouldn’t have to feel the pain. 

 

Patrick laid down completely in the tub, submerging his hair. His closed eyes were covered in soapy water; the only thing that was on the surface was his nose. He felt peaceful. He felt calm.

 

It was dark. Patrick’s movements were slow, as if he was stuck in syrup or peanut butter. He was kind of floating. He felt like he was letting go, drifting off from the world. He didn’t even need to breath in his weird subconscious. 

 

Then, he was on something soft. Sheets. He couldn’t move. It was dark. He held his breath. There were tears in his eyes. He couldn’t scream. Someone was with him. Someone was near him. Someone was on top of him. Every few seconds he dully felt two rods stab into his body. He couldn’t do anything. He just wanted to die.

 

There were lips on top of his. He wanted them off of him. They were breathing into him. He didn’t want it. Air was coming into his mouth and he tried to fight it. He didn’t want to live.

 

Patrick was thrown back into reality as something yanked him out of his hallucination/nightmare realm. He gasped, eyes flying open. Patrick was coughing violently as Pete was grabbing a towel and drying his nose and mouth.

 

“Jesus Patrick! The hell were you doing?!” Pete yelled at him in a worried tone.

 

“I-I,” Patrick was at a loss of words. “I was in the tub, and then I think I drifted off. W-William was there. H-He was on top of me again. I couldn’t m-move. P-Pete it was terrifying. I didn’t want to go through it anymore. I-I’m so scared Pete.” Patrick started crying, putting his face in the towel.

 

Pete wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, trying to calm him down. “Let’s get you out of the bathtub, love. I think you’re clean enough.”

 

Patrick was slightly embarrassed by his naked self, but he felt that Pete cared enough to not care about how Patrick looked. Pete wrapped a towel around the shivering human, always maintaining eye contact with him. 

 

“Here, sit down. I’ll dry your hair, okay? I don’t want you getting sick.” Patrick nodded and watched as Pete pulled out a blowdryer. 

 

Patrick sat on the toilet silently as Pete went through his hair with the hotness of the dryer. It warmed him up enough. When Pete was done, he went to go get Patrick some clothes.

 

“Will you be okay for a few seconds?” Pete asked skeptically. 

 

“I think I’ll be fine, Pete.” Patrick nodded.

 

Pete opened the door and zoomed to get some clothes. He was back in five seconds flat, using his vampire speed. He came back carrying one of his band shirts and another pair of black sweatpants.

 

“Thank you, Peter.” Patrick cracked a small smile.

 

“Don’t call me that, Pattycakes.” Pete narrowed his eyes, turning around so Patrick could get dressed.

 

Patrick rolled his eyes and got into the clothes. He didn’t wait for Pete to turn around; he just opened the door and left the bathroom. Pete realized that he had left and quickly followed in his steps.

 

“We can watch something if you’d like.” Pete said, making his way onto the bed.

 

“Let’s watch one of the Indiana Jones. I haven’t seen them in a while.” Patrick said, also going to sit next to Pete on the bed. “Could we order something to eat too?”

 

“I can order Chinese or Thai.” Pete said, flipping on the TV.

 

“Thai.” Patrick said, settling next to his vampire boyfriend.

 

“Thai it is.” Pete said reaching for the phone on the nightstand.

 

Patrick felt almost normal. Just him and his boyfriend sitting on a bed and watching Indiana Jones, eating Thai food, cuddling. It almost made him forget that he was in a coven full of vampires, with scars and bloody bites littering his neck, arms, and body. It made him forget that somewhere out there William was sitting in his room, tracking his every move. Patrick didn’t remember the small chip that was lodged in his ribs, the one that will eventually lead to one of the bloodiest wars in the history of Miss Hayley’s coven.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back on the kinda schedule! This is kinda a filler chapter idk. In the next few chapters things are gonna pick up again and I think most of ya'll will enjoy the next chapter, if you know what I mean ;). I will hopefully update next Sat or Sunday, I'm not sure yet bc I know school is gonna throw a lot of stuff on me but my birthday is next Monday so that'll be fun! I hope you enjoy this small chapter and see you soon! <3

It’s been more than a month since William kidnapped and attacked Patrick. Patrick was getting used to normal society (well as normal as living in a vampire-filled coven could be). His wounds have turned into scars which have started to fade thanks to Ryan’s experiments with vampire blood.

 

On a related note, Ryan has dived headfirst into science once more. Especially since humans can get sick and vampire’s can’t, he has been trying to heal humans of the coven faster than typical Western medicine could. Vampire blood has been aiding him strongly in his starting practices.

 

The worst of Patrick’s scars was definitely the carved message in his cheek. It has been healing the slowest, even with the vampire blood remedies. Patrick has been walking around with a plaster on his cheek for quite some time. No one in the coven mentioned it anymore.

 

Patrick has been feeling way better. He’s even went out with Pete a few times; Pete always now carried a dagger in his jacket just in case another attack. Basically all vampires have been very cautious. The coven has even sent out small packs to raid blood banks instead of taking blood from other humans, at least those who weren’t part of the coven.

 

Back to today, Patrick was currently relaxing on the couch, eating some chips while watching old reruns of McGyver. 

 

“Patty, I was wondering if you’d like to go to a rock concert with me right about now? It’s at a small venue so it should be fun.” Pete said, coming up to Patrick.

 

“Yeah sure.” Patrick said, standing up and dusting himself off. He stretched, groaning a bit before following Pete out of the sitting room.

 

It was already early May and it wasn’t too cold outside, so Patrick just grabbed a light flannel and Pete went with a light hoodie that still concealed his weapon.

 

Patrick easily looped his arm through the vampire’s and they both walked outside. The venue was a walking distance from the coven, so there was no need for the car.

 

As they walked in the evening freshness, Patrick felt his own hair start to half cover his eyes. He really needed a haircut. His bangs were growing out of control. The boy’s hair was starting to turn shaggy and soon he would be able to tie it up into a man bun, which Pete certainly would do for him if he had the opportunity.

 

Patrick also believed he looked hopelessly young with bangs, but whenever he approached Pete about this Pete was just laugh and said that he looked adorable with bands and that he looked perfect. 

 

The pair soon got to the venue, which Patrick realized was actually a bar. He didn’t have an ID. He didn’t even have a fake one to show he was over 21, which he definitely wasn’t.

 

Pete approached the bouncer and flashed a plastic card at him. The man nodded and then turned his gaze to Patrick. Patrick looked at Pete with a worried glance and Pete whispered something into the bouncer’s ear. The man quickly nodded and let them go in.

 

“How did you do that? Did you threaten him, Peter?” Patrick chided the vampire.

 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Pete winked. “I’m not going to let you drink here anyways, Patty. Don’t worry.”

 

“What if I wanna drink?” Patrick smirked back.

 

“You can drink at home, baby. We don’t want trouble with the cops.” Pete pressed a light kiss to the boy’s cheek before taking his hand and steering them to the back of the crowd.

 

Some punk rock band was playing. They didn’t seem that famous since the crowd they drew wasn’t completely filled up but it was acceptable for a just starting band. The music was good; perfect to jump and sway too. Patrick liked it a lot. He stood on his tippy toes and looked at the guys performing. It turned out to be a three person band with a male lead singer, a male guitarist, and a female drummer. They looked like high school juniors or seniors.

 

“Do you like them?” Pete yelled, over the sound of the loud guitar solo.

 

“Yeah! I used to listen to stuff like this a lot!” Patrick yelled back.

 

Pete kept his hands on Patrick’s waist or shoulders at all times. He even danced with the boy for some time, spinning him around to the rhythmic banging of drums. Patrick was laughing and dancing along.

 

Pete grinned at how happy Patrick was. He finally drew him close so that he was behind him and Patrick’s back was to his front. The vampire snaked his arms around his stomach and placed his chin to the crook of his neck, breathing in the sweat-tinged scent of his skin.

 

He bit at his ear playfully and Patrick let out a small gasp, touching Pete’s arm. No one around them noticed anything.

 

“Can I?” Pete whispered in Patrick’s ear in a sultry, low voice.

 

Patrick breathed out a ‘yes’ before curving his head to let Pete have more space. This wasn’t William. It was Pete. His Pete.

 

Pete played with the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt before lightly pressing his mouth again his neck. His tongue danced on his skin as Patrick reached an arm back to tangle his hand in Pete’s hair.

 

Pete’s hold tightened as if to let Patrick know what was coming. He pressed his teeth to the soft. sensitive skin before biting down into the flesh. Patrick let out a small shudder which turned into a quiet moan as Pete drank.

 

Patrick’s moan sent a pang into the Pete’s pants. This definitely giving the vampire a semi. Pete grinded against the younger’s ass before finally pulling away and throwing his head back, taking in the noises, scent, taste, and everything that was _Patrick_.

 

Pete turned him around and found him staring back at the hottest creature he had ever seen in his life.

 

“Pete.” Patrick whispered breathlessly.

 

“Patrick.” Pete stared back, pupils blown.

 

The music suddenly came to an end and the crowd cheered. Patrick and Pete were both thrown out of their lust and joined in cheering.

 

As the crowd started to disperse, Pete took Patrick’s hand and guided him to the stage. He slipped behind the curtain and went backstage.

 

“Hey you aren’t supposed to be-.” A voice called behind them as Pete turned around.

 

“Peter Wentz?” The voice had turned into a man that was now “bro hugging” Pete.

 

“Marcus!” Pete exclaimed laughing at seeing his old friend.

 

“What are you doing here, man?” Marcus asked, friendly eyeing Patrick.

 

“Looking for some possible investments with Patrick, over here.” Pete grinned a perfect, white, blinding grin.

 

“I just work for security dude but I’ll take you to them. They’re only starting out but they’ve already caught a lotta attention.” Marcus smiled and headed further backstage.

 

Pete followed Marcus, dragging a curious Patrick behind him.

 

They approached the band soon enough, all talking amongst themselves. They quieted down as soon as Marcus arrived with Pete and Patrick.

 

“Hey Big M, who’s this?” The girl asked, nodding toward the vampire and the boy.

 

“This is Pete Wentz and Patrick. I take it you know who Pete is.”

 

The lead singer exclaimed happily. “Y-Yea of course. The music producer, right? That’s so cool you came! We’ve been looking for ways to get started and God, this is so cool!”

 

Pete laughed, reaching into his jean pocket and pulled out a business card. “Well, you guys were really spectacular out there. Here’s my card. Give me a call and I think I can set something up to get you started on a possible album or tour. I have to leave, sadly. I just wanted to introduce myself. I hope I’ll hear from you soon.”

 

Pete waved a goodbye and so did Patrick. They turned around and walked back into the front of the venue, and soon back out on the street.

 

“I didn’t know you were an agent.” Patrick says, walking briskly by Pete.

 

“Yeah, it’s something I’ve been trying out for a while now in secret. I have money and all so sometimes I go and look for investments. You convinced me those guys were good so why the hell not, hmm?” Pete explains.

 

“I think it’s cool.” Patrick smiles.

 

Pete flashes back a toothy grin. “Yeah?”

 

“Mhmm.” Patrick nods, soon finding himself in front of the coven door once again. 

 

Pete knocks and says his written line to get in the coven and the door opens warmly. The living room is all dark, which it never normally is.

 

“What…” Patrick squints before the lights turned on.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PATRICK!” The mash of vampires and humans exclaimed, jumping out from behind the couches and chairs.

 

Patrick gasps, confused at first and then remembering. “Oh my God how did you guys know?! I didn’t even know it was today!”

 

“Pete found your student ID and it had your birthday on it. We decided to throw you a little surprise party with cake and alcohol. Happy 18th, my dude.” Ryan smiles, hugging Patrick whilst handing him a piece of cake and a small bottle.

 

“Pete, you did this for me?” Patrick asks, tilting his head.

 

Pete shrugs before smiling widely and kissing Patrick quickly. “Happy Birthday, Pattycakes.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi guys I'm back and on schedule! Here's an early Sunday chapter which some of ya'll might enjoy. It's smut. Yum. Spend some time writing this because it's hard for me to get my head in the game with writing smut but I did it. I liked how it turned out. Anyways, I will see you guys next Sunday, I promise. Enjoy and PLEASE COMMENT!!! I LIVE FOR COMMENTS! <3

Patrick was having the time of his life. The small bottle was almost empty but he still didn’t feel that drunk. Pete told him there wasn’t much alcohol in it so that was why, but it was still fun. Spencer’s dad never let him drink, but Patrick and Spencer would always sneak in small bottle of wine or champagne for celebrations and such.

 

The group who threw the party for him mostly consisted of Brendon, Ryan, Tyler, Josh, Joe, Gerard, Andy, Frank, Pete, and a few others that came along for the cake and wine. But it was still nice.

 

The group started to slowly disperse at around 7am, which was normally when the sun was already coming up and the vampires and humans started to grow tired. But not Patrick. Patrick felt wide awake.

 

Ryan and Brendon were the last ones to leave the living room. Ryan slightly drunkenly kissed Patrick’s cheek as a goodbye before stumbling off to his room with Brendon.

 

Patrick sighed happily, leaning back to rest against the couch with Pete’s arm around him. 

 

“Did you like the party?” Pete asked, kissing the boy’s forehead.

 

“Mhmm. Thank you so much.” Patrick grinned, looking up at the vampire.

 

They laid still for a while before Patrick decided to do something. Maybe it was the leftover buzz of the disappearing alcohol in his system but it made him feel a bit more confident. Patrick turned over and kissed Pete passionately, settling in on his lap. 

 

“Mmm!” Pete let out small muffled gasp of surprise as Patrick straddled him, making out. “Patty.”

 

“Yes?” Patrick whispered, half lidded eyes staring back into Pete’s brown ones. 

 

“Do you actually wanna do this?” Pete asked questionably. 

 

“I-I don’t know. Maybe. I think so.” Patrick bit his lip, suddenly getting all nervous again.

 

“If you do, come with me.” Pete said standing up abruptly, throwing Patrick off his lap before catching him with ease. 

 

Pete stood him up on his feet and then let go. He reached out a hand and raised his eyebrows. Patrick stood there unmoving for a moment before cautiously taking Pete’s outstretched hand.

 

Pete gave Patrick a reassuring smile before leading him through the couches and out of the living room. Patrick’s mind was spinning with endless worrisome possibilities as Pete pulled him through the hallway and into the bed room. A bed. Pete’s bed.

 

Pete led him into the bathroom.

 

“Okay wait here a few minutes and then come out when I tell you, okay?” Pete said, lightly pressing his hand on Patrick’s shoulder.

 

Patrick looked down and then back up at Pete. Pete could see the poorly hidden fear in Patrick’s eyes.

 

“Hey we don’t have to do this. But I do promise it doesn’t hurt that much. People over exaggerate it. It just takes some time to get used to. It’ll feel uncomfortable but then it will feel good. If you don’t want to, I’m not going to make you.” Pete said reassuringly. 

 

“N-No, I do want to. I’m just a bit scared, o-okay?” Patrick stuttered out, all that confidence he had was lost.

 

“I’ll make it as easy for you as I possibly can. Just wait up a few minutes.” Pete said before slipping out and closing the bathroom door, leaving Patrick alone. 

 

Patrick heard some shuffling outside but he mostly focused on his own reflection. “You can do this, Stumph, Don’t be nervous. This is Pete. Pete loves you dearly. You’ll be okay. He’s going to take care of you. He always has and he always will.”

 

Patrick narrowed his eyes at his reflection, feeling the butterflies in his stomach as he leaned away from the sink.

 

There was a knock on the door and Patrick quickly turned around. The door opened to show a smiling Peter Wentz, his hair combed to the side and his eyeliner drawn on more strongly.

 

“You refreshed your eyeliner?” Patrick laughs dryly.

 

“Yeah, I want everything perfect for you.” Pete says, taking Patrick’s hand and leading him out of the bathroom.

 

Patrick turns to the bed and sees candles on the nightstand and dimly lit lights. Rose petals are scattered on the floor and nightstand. It was so extremely cheesy. Patrick loved it.

 

“Pete wow.” Patrick reddened, looking up at the smiling vampire next to him.

 

“Hold up, one last thing.” Pete reached for a small remote on the dresser and pressed a button.

 

Soft guitar sounds rang out from small speakers on the side.

 

_Turn out the lights_

_Close your eyes_

_Turn up the silence_

_The heartache of your life_

_Dance forever_

_Under the lights_

_This brutal love_

 

(AN: Listening to this song which is called Brutal Love by Green Day sets the mood for this scene. I highly recommend.)

 

The Green Day song made Patrick’s heart melt as he stared into Pete’s eyes. 

 

“Dance with me?” Pete asked, reaching out his hand.

 

Patrick nodded, taking his hand and placing the other on the taller’s shoulder.

 

Billie’s quiet voice enveloped them as they slowly waltzed together. Patrick now had both of his hands on Pete’s neck, his head in his chest. Pete’s hands were lightly clutching his hips as they swayed to the soft rock.

 

_Buy me a train wreck_

_Something for my troubled mind_

 

Patrick looked up at his partner and saw only calm, trust, and love in his eyes. Pete looked down at Patrick before bending down and pressing a slow and warm kiss to his lips. Patrick closed his eyes, giving himself over to Pete.

 

The song soon ended and switched to Green Day’s _Last Night on Earth_. (AN: I also recommend listening to this song, it’s lit and cute). The kiss started to get more heated as Patrick thread his finger’s through Pete’s flat ironed hair. He titled his head to the side, kissing the vampire at a new angle. Pete walked him backwards until his boyfriend’s legs hit the bed, making them both fall over.

 

Pete drew back, looking down at the boy underneath him with a soft smile before leaning back down and kissing him again. He shifted them over onto the middle of the bed, Pete still on top. 

 

Patrick breathed out a shuddering sigh as Pete shifted lower, mouthing over his neck. His hot breath sent shivers down Patrick’s spine as Pete’s teeth lightly pulled at the skin on his throat.

 

Pete went lower to his collarbone, leaving sharper hickeys as he straddled Patrick. Pete sat up staring open mouthed at the boy underneath him. Patrick’s hair was slightly ruffled, the blonde bangs swept evenly on his forehead.

 

Patrick’s eyes were lustfully blue, matching the emotion in Pete’s toffee colored ones. Pete lifted the hem of his shirt, tugging it smoothly over his head. His bare torso shined darkly in the dim lighting.

 

Patrick’s eyes glanced at Pete from head to body. Pete was staring at Patrick, biting his lip. His black hair was sticking up in places. He looked so confident, just so in touch with himself. It was magnificent yet intimidating for Patrick.

 

“You can touch me, Patrick.” Pete whispered, taking Patrick’s fingers in his own. “Please.”

 

His voice was pleading and Patrick moved his hands to Pete’s sides, skimming them lightly. He ran his hand over the sculpted tan abs and traced over the many tattoos that were etched into his skin. Pete let out a small moan and let his head fall back as Patrick ran his hands over his body.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Pete.” Patrick said breathlessly. He’s never really said that out loud. He kinda thought Pete knew it already.

 

Pete moved his head forward, so that he was inches in front of the blushing human. “You really think so?”

 

“Y-Yeah, of course. How can you not be?” Patrick gave a weak smile before Pete locked lips with him again.

 

Kissing Pete was like riding a rollercoaster. It was breathtaking and made you want to do it all over again. Patrick kissed him back, opening his mouth to let Pete explore. It was a wet and sloppy kiss, not one of Patrick’s favorites, but he went along with it.

 

Pete ran his hands down Patrick’s covered chest before picking at the edge of his shirt. 

 

“Off.”

 

Patrick understood and reached down to take his shirt off, Pete helping him out. Pete took the shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor before continuing making out with Patrick. He pressed his hands against his body and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. 

 

Pete bit lightly at Patrick’s neck, taking in the breathy moan that he let out. Pete finally sat up, looking to admire the lustful Patrick in front of him.

 

Patrick was breathing heavily staring back at Pete. He wanted to cover himself. He really did. Pete knew what was on his mind and shook his head.

 

“You’re the most beautiful human in the world. No vampire or human can ever compare to you. I love you so much and will always do no matter what.” Pete said in awe.

 

Patrick nodded before sitting up to be even with Pete. “Okay.”

 

He moved his hands to Pete’s hips and undid the zipper and button to his jeans. The fly was open and Patrick nervously tried to push the jean material down.  Pete stopped his hopeless attempts.

 

“Let me be in control from here, okay?” Pete said, gently taking Patrick’s fingers off his clothed boner and put them around his neck. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Y-Yes.” Patrick stuttered, clearing his throat. “I trust you.”

 

“Good.” Pete smirked and gave him a quick kiss before laying him down. He completely undid his own jeans and slid them down his thighs, his ankles, and then threw them off the bed completely. 

 

Patrick blushed and bit his lip. Pete immediately kissed him, centering himself in between his legs.

 

“Lip bites are sexy, ‘Tricky.” Pete said, taking Patrick’s bottom lip in between his teeth. Patrick moaned again, finally letting out.

 

“That’s a good boy, Patty. Let it out.” Pete said in a low voice.

 

God, that was hot.

 

“Can I?” Pete asked, pointing to Patrick’s jeans.

 

Patrick nodded. “Yes. Please.”

Pete kissed him passionately before using his experienced fingers to quickly undo the button and zipper of his jeans. He slid them down quickly and threw the pants somewhere to the left of the bed.

 

Pete sat up again. “I wish you could see how beautiful you look right now, baby. I’m so fucking lucky.” 

 

Patrick smiled. Actually smiled. “No, I am lucky.”

 

“We both are.” 

 

Pete hooked his own finger to take off his underwear. He did it in a split second. Patrick didn’t want to look down at Pete; he was embarrassed. But he honestly couldn’t help himself. Pete was pretty big to be honest. Patrick was a bit more worried now.

 

Pete crawled on top of him once again and started kissing down his neck, chest, and went down south to Patrick’s hard bulge. Pete took the soft material of the cotton in between his teeth and yanked it down all once before throwing it on the floor. That was fucking hot. Patrick moaned at the slight friction.

 

They were both naked and unashamed. Patrick didn’t feel that bad actually. Pete reached to the left and picked up a small bottle of lube. He squirted some on his fingers and moved them around to get them coated completely.

 

“Now this might sting a bit. It’ll be a bit uncomfortable but you’ll get used to it. Ready?” Pete asked, settling his hand near Patrick’s entrance.

 

Patrick nodded, not sure what to do with his hands before deciding to put them on Pete’s shoulders.

 

Pete lightly pressed the tip of his finger in before slowly sticking in the entire digit. Patrick groaned a bit. It felt really weird. Pete then stuck another one and that was an entirely different feeling. It felt almost good.

 

Patrick let out a moan from the stretch and dug his fingers into Pete’s shoulders.

 

“You’re doing so well, baby. I’m gonna add a third one.” Pete said, adding the his ring finger in.

 

This was a bit harder for Patrick to take and he whimpered out loud. “Ow, Pete.”

 

“Shhh shh shh, it’s okay.” Pete reassured him, moving his fingers inside the shuddering boy. “Deep breaths.”

 

Patrick took a deep breath and instead focused on Pete’s concentrated eyes. The fingers inside him brushed against his g spot, making Patrick lose focus and let out a sultry moan.

 

“There we go.” Pete smiles.

 

It has started to feel good. Patrick’s head is spinning. What a weird feeling. 

 

“More, please, Pete.”

 

Pete took his fingers out and wiped them on the bedsheets. Patrick whined unhappily and Pete chuckled.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to replace them with something better.” He grinned.

 

Pete reached for the plastic bottle once again and poured lube all over his cock. 

 

“You’re not going to use a condom?” Patrick asked as Pete prepared himself.

 

“I don’t need to.” Pete said, looking up at the naked boy underneath him. “I can’t contract any human diseases or viruses, you know.”

 

“Okay. That makes sense, I guess.” Patrick said.

 

Pete put the bottle away on the nightstand and turned his attention towards Patrick again. He moved on top of him, inches away from his face. Patrick looked up and saw Pete looming over him. The vampire’s black bangs were falling down from his face and touching Patrick’s forehead. It was such a tense moment between them.

 

Patrick was staring at Pete with blue crystal eyes that resembled endless oceans you would want to swim in for lifetimes. Pete was staring back at him with dark primal eyes that reminded you of chocolate melting on spoons from those Lindor Chocolates commercials. 

 

Patrick’s mouth was partially open, waiting for Pete to make the first move. Pete did. He shifted over even more so that his cock brushed against Patrick’s. Pete was holding his entire weight on his hands that trapped Patrick in between them. Pete leaned down and kissed him softly, centering himself between Patrick’s open legs.

 

“Are you ready?” Pete asked, watching for any signs of distress Patrick might show.

 

“I-I guess. Just please, go easy.” Patrick said, taking a deep breath.

 

“Put your arms around my neck and breath with me. Relax as much as you can.” Pete said, moving forward a bit, so that the tip of his manhood was touching Patrick’s entrance.

 

Patrick did what he told him, pressing his shaking arms around Pete. This was the moment. He was probably overthinking it. He does that a lot. But it felt weird. This moment felt weird, but strangely needed for Patrick. It was almost as if the author wanted this to happen. What a pervy author. 

 

“Look at me the whole time, Patrick. Don’t you dare take your eyes off me.” Pete whispered.

 

Patrick nodded taking in a deep breath as Pete lightly pushed in. It was fine at first. But then as Pete’s face started contorting into a moan, Patrick really started to feel the pain. Patrick closed his eyes, burying himself into Pete’s tan shoulder and trying to focus on something else.

 

“Look at me, Stumph.” Pete’s voice was commanding. It was hot.

 

Patrick’s eyes flew open, tilting his head back a bit as he looked back into the lust filled eyes of the vampire on top of him. Patrick was feeling real discomfort.

 

“P-Pete, i-it really hurts, I-I…” Patrick trailed off and Pete stopped moving.

 

“Thanks.” Patrick mumbled. He took a few more deep breathes before signaling for Pete to continue pushing in.

 

When Patrick was about to cry out again, Pete pushed himself onto Patrick completely, kissing the boy until he was breathless. Patrick let out a whimper of pain through Pete’s lips and then it was over. Pete was fully in. Patrick felt strangely full.

 

Pete shifted is stance and his cock moved inside Patrick. Oh. That felt good.

 

“Pete, c-could you move?” Patrick asked, staring up at him.

 

“It would be my pleasure.” Pete grinned before pulling out and pushing back in.

 

Pete did the same thing a few times, Patrick now starting to be a moaning mess. It definitely felt better now. Pete was groaning too. He’s wanted to do this for so long; since the moment he saw the blonde teen walking from the library that late February night.

 

“H-Harder Pete!” Patrick gasped as Pete bluntly bit down on his shoulder.

 

“God, you’re such a slut. Never expected that from you, ‘Tricky.” Pete smirked, finding a new angle and thrusting in again.

 

Patrick felt the rising orgasm in his lower abdomen and into his leaking cock, “P-Pete I’m g-gonna-“

 

Patrick didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Pete plunged his fangs into his neck. Patrick let out an embarrassing moan before coming onto Pete’s and his stomachs.

 

Pete drank vigorously, finishing off with a few sloppy thrusts before letting out a porn star moan into Patrick’s neck coming inside the out of breath human.

 

Pete collapsed onto a sweating Patrick, feeling quite worn out. He quickly rolled off him to give him space.

 

Patrick was breathing hard, eyes staring at the ceiling, kind of in shock of what he had just done. He had lost his virginity. To a vampire. Not very normal.

 

“I’m going to get a cloth, don’t move.” Pete instructed before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

 

Patrick wasn’t planning on moving for a while.

 

Pete returned with a warm towelette and wiped up the mess on Patrick and himself, also gently wiping between Patrick’s legs who didn’t even have the strength to close them.

 

Pete threw the towelette in the trash before bouncing back on the bed and settling into bed with Patrick. He propped himself up on his right elbow and stared with slight anxiety at Patrick.

 

“Was that everything you hoped it would be?” Pete said, biting his lip.

 

“It was kinda what I expected, I guess? I mean,” Patrick responded, gently turning himself towards Pete. “it was good. It was better, I think. I’m just a bit in shock that I finally lost that dreaded V card, you know?”

 

“Mhhmm.” Pete nodded before wrapping his arms around the boy. “Sleep time now.”

 

Patrick didn’t even feel like responding as Pete drew him into his chest. Patrick put his right arm around Pete’s abdomen and laid his head gently on Pete’s ribs. He fell asleep to the soft tugging on his own hair by the one and only, Pete Wentz.

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!! I'm right on time!!!! I've officially written so much that I can for sure update every Sunday for a bit! So, Sunday will be THE SIN DATE OF THIS FIC! I'm also seeing Panic! At The Disco for the third time on Saturday and I'll tell ya'll how it went on Sunday. PLEASE COMMENT SUGGESTIONS HOPES DREAMS SO I CAN CRUSH THEM WITH MY POOR WRITING SKILLS! JK, I love ya'll. Enjoy and see ya next Sunday! <3

Patrick was feeling fantastic. After the birthday sex, he was woken up by a shirtless Pete Wentz bringing him breakfast. Pete looked like sex. Patrick liked that very much.

 

Of course, their friends and practically the rest of the coven had guessed that they’d fucked, so the pair were met with many winks and smirks from both vampires and humans. Ryan even pulled him aside and asked him how was it. Brendon did the same thing with Pete.

 

After Patrick’s first time, they had sex a few more times. Pete was still trying to ease Patrick through the pain and Patrick was starting to enjoy the act much quicker. Patrick was starting to get more confident, which Pete very much enjoyed. Pete was once woken up with one of the best orgasms he’d ever had as Patrick gave him morning head. That was Patrick’s first blowjob. It was a good time for firsts.

 

Peterick were still going on dates and all, but the situation with Miss Hayley’s coven and the Dandies, the Beckett clan were starting to get heated. Hayley seemed to be trying to negotiate with them, trying to find a way to resolve the issue, but William wouldn’t budge. 

 

He said, “You sheltered Peter Wentz. Unless you let him go, I will not negotiate. That is final.” 

 

Hayley disagreed. She would never throw one of her trusted advisors and friends under the bus of a madman. So she made her decision to keep Pete.

 

Pete had offered to leave many times but his friends wouldn’t let him. They reminded him that he couldn’t leave Patrick behind, and if Beckett were to capture them both, God knows what he would do to him and Patrick. That put Pete straight and he stopped trying to get them to let him go.

 

Pete had taken Patrick out to the movies again. Patrick seemed blissful, holding on to Pete’s hand as they walked through the parking lot. His scars have faded into thin white lines on his body. He no longer wore a bandage on his face, since the vampire blood was working nicely to speed the healing process alone. You could only see the white outlines of words in direct sunlight, which Patrick hasn’t been in in ages.

 

They were walking from the movie theatre to the car in comfortable silence, letting the warm late spring wind pull at their clothes. Pete, as always opened the door for Patrick and let the boy get into the passenger’s seat. Pete then got in the other side and put the key in the ignition.

 

“Where are we going now?” Patrick asked, hoping the night won’t end already.

 

“I actually have a place in mind.” Pete winked, pulling out of the parking spot.

 

Pete drove for about a half an hour. Throughout the ride they listened to the alternative rock radio station in a comfortable silence. Patrick felt happy. He felt like he didn’t have a care in the world. He kind of liked that to be honest.

 

As Patrick stared out the window, he noticed how the scenery was changing. The outside started to become more secluded then what he was used to.

 

Finally Pete pulled into a small parking spot in the dirt and got out. Patrick looked up in a daze before getting out of the car himself.

 

He opened the door, feeling the chilly wind sweep his hair back. Pete was already a few meters in front of him, staring out into the open. Patrick had to jog to catch up to him.

 

Patrick stopped next to Pete, looking where Pete was staring. He could see the far away city lights of Chicago, gleaming. There were small trees around the opening around the pair and he could see the headlights of cars driving on cement streets somewhere off in the distance. It was a place that was undisturbed and tranquil. Patrick smiled.

 

“Do you like it?” Pete asked, looking down at Patrick.

 

“Yes.” Patrick said, staring off at the cars going by on the roads.

 

“I love you.” Pete suddenly said, taking Patrick’s hand in his own. “I wish I could marry you because if I could, I would.”

 

That struck Patrick right in the heart. “Y-You would?”

 

“Yes. There is no doubt that I would.” Pete said confidently, smiling down.

 

“W-Wow, holy smokes,  Pete. I don’t know what to say. I love you too, you know that. I would probably yes m-marry you if I could.” Patrick stuttered out, turning red in the pale moonlight.

 

Pete grinned and collected Patrick in his arm, hugging him tightly and pressing his face to the crook of his neck.

 

Pete pulled away, taking Patrick’s hand in his own. “We should go.”  
  
Patrick nodded and followed Pete. Patrick got an idea. Patrick loved his ideas.

 

Pete was walking first and opened the car door for Patrick, waiting to let the human in. 

 

“Wait Pete, I think there’s something on the seat. I can’t see it really well but it looks weird.” Patrick said, getting behind Pete.

 

“Hold up let me check.” Pete said, shifting over so most of his body was in the car.

 

As soon as Patrick saw his chance, he pushed Pete into the car seat. Pete unceremoniously flew in, picking himself gently and trying to get himself into the passenger’s seat.

 

“Patrick what are you…?” Pete started before Patrick clamored over him, straddling his lap and slamming the car door shut.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Patrick smirked coyly before kissing the vampire underneath him passionately.

 

Pete responded with a groan as Pete settled his ass over Pete’s rising boner. “Mmmm, ‘Tricky~.”

 

Patrick took off his jacket and threw it in the driver’s seat, trying to lift Pete’s shirt over his head. Pete helped him out, finally getting it off and throwing it somewhere in the back of the car.

 

Patrick ran his hands over Pete’s sculpted tan body, gripping his fingers down his ribs and back. He dug his nails in, tracing his boyfriend’s arching spine. Pete moaned out loud as Patrick settled his mouth of his collarbone, sucking hard.

 

“Holy fuck, Patrick. Your mouth. God, I love your mouth.” Pete babbled, moving his hands under Patrick’s shirt, yanking it over his head.

 

“You’re so beautiful. So wonderful. I’m so lucky.” Pete groaned as he ran his hands over Patrick’s pale chest.

 

Patrick continued working on Pete’s neck, now starting to lightly bite and mark him up, leaving trails of hickeys by his ears.

 

Patrick sexily pulled on his earlobe, letting out a quiet moan into Pete’s ear which made Pete start seeing stars. “Let me have you, Patrick. Please please please. I can’t, I’m-.”

 

Patrick pulled away, putting a finger to Pete’s open mouth. “Stop talking. Only say my name.”

 

That was deadass hot and Pete shut the fuck up for once in his life.

 

Pete bit down a bit harder on Pete’s neck, swiveling his hips against Pete’s clothed cock. Pete moaned, desperately thrusting up.

 

“Aw looks like someone’s having some trouble.” Patrick pouted, reaching down to unzip Pete’s jeans, pulling them down to his knees along with his underwear. “So hard and leaking for me?”  
  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard after this, Patrick you won’t be able to walk for a week straight.” Pete growled, swiftly undoing Patrick’s pants and yanking them down with his underwear.

 

“I thought I told you not to talk.” Patrick said, getting into his confident, sexy, and maybe even a bit dominant role well.

 

Pete narrowed his eyes, but didn’t respond. Patrick smirked knowing he had won. He settled on Pete thighs, running his right hand through Pete’s black and messy semi straightened hair. Pete settled his hands on Patrick’s hips, lightly squeezing the sides before reaching one hand down and grabbing his ass. Patrick laughed, kissing Pete on the lips and shifting forward at the same time.

 

He lightly lowered himself down, feeling Pete’s cock touch his entrance before fully sitting down on his lap. Pete moaned, pulling at Patrick’s bottom lip with his teeth. Patrick held on to his shoulders, letting his own head drop backwards, exposing his neck to the vampire.

 

Pete took that as an invitation and surged forward, sinking his teeth near his collarbone. Patrick let out a sultry moan, thrusting his hips forward, making Pete moan against his skin. Patrick started moved more, riding Pete as he slowly drank before pulling away so he wouldn’t make Patrick dizzy. Patrick stopped moving.

 

“Why did you stop?” Pete asked, confused, sweaty, and breathing heavily.

 

“Why not?” Patrick smirked, running his hands over Pete’s sides. “What are you gonna do about it?”

 

Patrick knew he was testing his limits, but he didn’t care. He was in the mood.  
  
“Patrick…” Pete warned.

 

“What ARE you actually gonna do about it though? Bite me again? Try to change my mind? Maybe you’re going to get angry and make me suck you off because you couldn’t get a human to move a little bit to compensate-.” Patrick was cut off as the seat he was sitting in fell backwards.

 

Patrick gasped in surprise as he fell completely on Pete. Pete immediately flipped them over, pushing on his knees in the backseat. He grabbed a fistful of the blondes hair and entered him again, moaning.

 

“How DARE you talk to me that way, Patrick?! I let you have your way, oh I did. But that’s over. You might as well hire someone to bring you things to your bed because you won’t be able to get out of it for a week.” Pete gasped, roughly fucking Patrick from the behind.

 

Patrick was a moaning mess; he grabbed at the seats, looking for something to hold on to as Pete pounded him from the back. “Pete, oh my god!”

 

“Say my name, ‘Trick. Say it loud and proud.” Pete yelled softly, reaching one of his hands to grip Patrick’s cock, rubbing the slit.

 

“Pete Pete Pete PETE PETE!” Patrick cried out, finally coming in Pete’s hand and collapsing on the seats.

 

Pete still wasn’t done, but he was going to end soon. His thrusts were starting to turn sloppy. Right when he was about to come, he pulled Patrick up again by his hair, thrusted in one last time, coming deep inside him and letting a moan get out as Pete had Patrick’s sweaty back against his own chest. 

 

“Holy fuck.” Pete said.

 

“Holy fuck, indeed.” Patrick responded, not wanting to move.

 

“Are you okay? Was I too rough?” Pete asked as he runs his hand down Patrick’s chest.

 

“No, it was amazing. My mind is blown.” Patrick sighed, shifting slightly and groaning. Pete laughed lightly.

 

Suddenly, Pete’s phone started ringing.

 

“Perfect timing.” Pete smirked before moving Patrick off of him and reached for his phone. It was Hayley. He answered it:

 

“Hello? Hayley?” Pete said confused.

 

“Where are you guys?! You need to come back quick. This is not good. This is not good. We have to prepare.” There was some shouting in the back as Hayley yelled for Gerard.

 

“Why? What’s happening, Hayley?” Pete said, his heart stopping.

 

“Beckett is planning an attack. One of our spies just informed us. We have to go. Pete,  we’re going into war.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back again and right on the deadline! I saw Panic! last night and they were so so incredible!! Dalton is 100% my favorite and I could hear him sing the backups. I saw Zack but I couldn't get a chance to talk to him :/ Brendon's high notes were incredible and Brendon had a pride flag draped around himself it was amazing. Also, btw my boyfriend and I broke up. We were dating for 6 months and he started acting weird so I did and he actually said the "breaking up thing" first. It was kinda tough the first day but I'm doing okay. He was kinda an asshole in the end so I'm glad it's over. Just gives me more leeway to have higher expectations because of Dallon and Brendon, Pete and Patrick, etc. Also THERE WAS A SEGMENT IN THE SHOW FOR A VID WHERE PETE ELECTROCUTED BRENDON IT WAS SO HOT PETE SAID WAKEY WAKEY AND SMILED AND I S2G I CAME OKAY THATS ALL! Enjoy this chapter and COMMENT!!!<3

Pete drove like a maniac back to the coven. Poor Patrick was gripping the leather seats the entire time, scared out of his mind but not saying anything to the vampire next to him. They finally got to the coven’s garage and Pete roughly parked and opened the door, grabbing Patrick’s hand and sprinting through the coven doors.

 

The inside was bustling with vampires and humans alike, running around trying to get everything in order. Hayley was standing on the living room table, shouting orders with Josh and Gerard by her side.

 

“Samuel, get the extra swords and daggers. Yeah, the ones in the closer! Jessie, we need more wooden bullets! Come on, people! Hurry hurry hurry!” She yelled as Gerard and Josh nodded along side with her, also giving commands.

 

“Hayley, are we really going to war?” Pete asked in shock.

 

“Yes we are, Pete. Try and go collect the rest of the coven and bring them here. I need to go over the game plan.” She said, her eyes narrowing and looking at her phone, typing away at a message.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to leave? I can go. You guys will be safe. Oh god, this is all my fault.” Pete said, shaking his head and looking at the ground.

 

“Pete,” Hayley said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. “this was going to happen eventually. I’ve been rivals with the Dandies for a long time. They were going to try and take over Chicago anyways. This is not your fault. Go, help us.”

 

“Yes, ma’m.” Pete said, taking Patrick’s hand in his own and going through the halls.

 

“What’s happening, Petey? Is W-William really going to attack us?” Patrick looked up at him, eyes full of fear.

 

“Sadly, yes.” Pete answered, biting his lip in concentration. “But you guys will be safe. They only want the vampires. They only want me.”

 

“Wait, are you going to leave me?” Patrick looked taken aback. “Are you going to d-die?”

 

Pete quickly shushed him with a chaste kiss. “I will never leave you, okay? I promise.”

Patrick sighed and went around with Pete going to all the rooms and telling the vampires and humans to go to the living room. They finished quickly enough, finally going to the living room to meet up with Hayley.

 

“You got everyone?” Hayley asked them when they both arrived.

 

They both nodded and Hayley started her speech.

 

“Everyone please pay attention! Hello? Vampires? Humans? LISTEN UP!” She yells over the chatter, finally managing to get everyone’s attention. “Thank you. As some of you know, William Beckett, the leader of the Dandies clan has announced to his coven that he is planning an attack on us tonight. We got this information from one of our spies.”

 

“How do you know this spy isn't double crossing us?” Someone yelled from the crowd.

 

“He is one of my most trusted friends and I believe that he means well.” Hayley responded. “Anyways, I’ve made a plan with my advisors. I’ve gotten a memo recently of where Beckett wants us to meet him. We will meet him there.”

 

There is slight grumbling of disapproval and Hayley silences with a wave of her hand. “We are not cowardly. We are standing up for what we believe in and we cannot let them control us. The humans will all stay here in the coven under the protection of some vampires that I have chosen. They should not be likely to be attacked but we must be vigilant. I will now name which vampires are going with me and which ones are staying here for protection.”

 

Hayley lists of the names, including Josh, Brendon, Gerard, Frank, and Pete. Patrick’s heart stops at “Pete” and he looks over at the vampire, heart pounding. Pete looks on at Hayley with a stone cold look on his face, glancing at Patrick giving him a reassuring look. 

 

Hayley then starts listing off the vampires who will be staying here and each human they were assigned to. Patrick’s vampire was named Mason. “Each vampire will be assigned to one or two humans. They will hide in rooms or other places that will conceal them. The vampire’s job is to protect both the human and themselves. We will be leaving shortly. I wish all of you good luck.”

 

With that, Hayley jumped off the couch and went to talk with her own human, Chad. The room immediately got louder and Patrick looked around trying to find Ryan. Ryan was tearfully holding onto Brendon, hugging him with all his might before Brendon leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

 

Patrick turned around and threw his arms around Pete, burying his head in his jacket. He felt a hand in his hair, softly petting it.

 

“I promise I’ll come back soon. Don’t worry about me. Hide and we’ll see each other soon. I love you so much.” Pete lightly said, kissing Patrick one last time.

 

“I love you too. I’ll see you soon. Be brave.” Patrick said, his hand on Pete’s chest.

 

“Goodbye.” And with that, Pete let go of Patrick and went through the door, Brendon’s arm around him, two immortal best friends both following Hayley.

 

Patrick stared at him just as the door finally closed. He looked over at Ryan and saw that he was softly crying. 

 

“Hey, Ry. You’ll see him again. He’s going to be fine.” Patrick said, embracing the crying human.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ryan said, sniffling. 

 

“Hello everyone! I’m Halsey for those who don’t know me! I’m in charge of this coven until Miss Hayley gets back. Vampires find your humans and vice versa. Then go find a room with your vampire protector and get in position. Me and some fellow vampires will take the living room and lock the doors. Good luck.” A woman with short blue hair said before letting the room die back to it’s nervous volume.

 

“You’re Patrick, right?” A vampire with curled up brown hair asks as he approaches him. 

 

“Y-Yes.” Patrick clears his throat. “You must be Mason. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, dude. I think we should go and get you hidden. We don’t know what might happen at which time.”

 

Patrick nods as the rest of the group disperses. He follows Mason through some hallways and eventually goes into a room.

 

Mason goes in second and swiftly locks the door, shuffling Patrick away from it.

 

“I think it would be best for you to get under the bed. I’ll sit by the door waiting to stab anyone if they come in.” He says, waving around his wooden stake.

 

Patrick nods nervously, getting on his hands and knees and then lying flat on his stomach, crawling under the middle of the bed.

 

Patrick is so nervous that he could throw up. William couldn’t get in, right? I mean, he’s busy with the rest of the vampires. He’s busy with Pete. Patrick’s heart plunged. His Pete. Pete could be dead already and Patrick wouldn’t know. No, he’s not dead. He’ll be fine. He promised.

 

Right when Patrick was reassuring himself he heard a far off scream. Patrick’s blood ran cold as Mason whispered, “Oh shit.”

 

“Mason, what’s going on?” Patrick whimpered, breathing heavily.

 

“Shush now. You’re going to fine. Just don’t make any noise.” Mason whispered back, getting on his feet.

 

Patrick let out a shaky breath and shut his eyes tight. He could hear distanced yelling and the sounds of fighting. William was here. Bad vampires were here. Miss Hayley was defeated. He’s going to die. He’s going to die. He’s going to die.

 

Patrick heard the shuffling of feet near the door and someone yelling, “Check the rooms! Beckett doesn’t want anyone to be left behind!”  
  
There was a knock on the door and Patrick almost chocked on air. 

 

“Hey guys, it’s locked! I’ll take care of it.” Some vampire yelled outside.

 

The door was kicked down and he heard Mason yell something. He heard the momentary sounds of vicious fighting and then a sicking slice, splat, and something heavy falling onto the floor.

 

Patrick opened his eyes and it took all in his mind not to scream in horror as Mason’s head rolled by the bed. His eyes were wide open and glazed over and his mouth was stuck in a silent scream.

 

Blood was pooling around the bed and Patrick tried not to get any on himself. He was going to vomit.

 

“Come out, little human. I’ve killed your vampire. Don’t make this a hassle.” A voice cooed from near the bed.

 

Patrick held his breath and shut his eyes. There’s was nothing but silence around him. Suddenly he felt something grab his foot and yank him out. Patrick screamed as he was dragged out, picked up, and thrown on the ground.

 

“So you’re that human, huh. Patrick, right? Yeah, Beckett told me about you. Marvelous.” The vampire looming over him said before picking the boy up by the collar like he weighed nothing.

 

“P-Please don’t kill me.” Patrick whimpered, shutting his eyes tight.

 

“Awww, you’re so cute. I won’t. At least not yet. Gotta wait for further instructions. But a little bite won’t hurt.” The vampire said, lowering his mouth to Patrick’s neck before harshly biting down.

 

Patrick cried out, his hands gripping the corners of his own shirt, mind racing. It hurt so bad. The vampire finally pulled away after a few gulps and healed the cut. 

 

“Now that was good stuff.” He grinned, his teeth lined with red from Patrick’s blood.

 

The vampire took out some zipties and tied his hands together in the front. “Don’t want you escaping on me. Now let’s go.”

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo IM BACK! Panic! was fucking amazing! Dallon was the best I love him so much and Brendon let him and Kenny sing backup really loudly so it was so cool. Anyways, I've written so many chapters of this so I'm set for at least two months of updating once a week! Wow, my life is on track! Also, I'm sorry for this chapter, just gonna apologize right now. The story branches off right here again and it gets interesting. Any QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, COMMENT IN THIS CHAPTER! Thanks for reading and enjoy! See you next Sunday! <3

Patrick was dragged out of the room and made walk back to the living room in shame, the vampire’s hand around the plastic zipties.

 

When Patrick arrived in the living room, he realized that at least half of it was completely covered in blood. Some vampires were drinking from the humans who were tied up and looking sickly. The Miss Hayley vampires were either passed out or dead.

 

Patrick saw Ryan, his hair and clothes covered in blood and some vampire drinking from him. “Hey stop drinking! He’s going to die!”  
  
The vampire looked up, blood oozing down his chin. “So?”  
  
“Please drink from me. Stop drinking from him.” Patrick begged, getting thrown down on his knees by the couch.

 

The vampire shrugged and let go of Ryan, who fell down backwards on the floor. He went over to Patrick and stared at him for a bit, narrowing his eyes.

 

“You’re Wentz’s human, correct?”

 

Patrick nodded biting his lip. “Yeah.”

 

“Even better.” 

 

The vampire lowered himself down and bit Patrick. Patrick had to grind his teeth to stifle the groan of pain that almost came out of him.

 

Patrick opened his eyes and looked towards the entrance of the coven. It was completely blown up. Magic or not.

 

Patrick closed his eyes again, feeling like he was fading.

 

“ATTENTION EVERYONE!” Someone yelled, making Patrick’s eyes snap open and the vampire pull away. “INTRODUCING KING OF CHICAGO, WILLIAM BECKETT!”  
  
There were some cheers and Patrick looked at the entrance and paled even more. William appeared in a top hat with a white fur coat around him. His eyes were darkened with black eyeliner and he had a smug smile on. Some vampires went by him, dragging other vampires in their arms. Patrick noticed Hayley with her brightly colored hair, thrown on the floor. She groaned trying to pick herself up but failing.

 

Brendon trudged in, looking defeated and bloodied. He looked around and saw Ryan passed out and something flared in his eyes. He let out one last roar and ran towards Ryan. As soon as he was almost able to touch him, a gunshot rang out. Patrick shut his eyes and then opened them again. Brendon was lying on the floor next to Ryan, with his hand clasped around the human’s.

 

(AN: I’m going to Ryden’s POV really quickly I promise it’s for a sec)

 

RYDEN’S POV

 

He was almost dead. He felt like he kept passing out and waking up every few seconds. He heard a gunshot and his eyes popped open. He saw Brendon in front of him, a scared look on his face as he crumbled to the ground near him.

 

“Bren? Bren!” Ryan gasped, trying to hold onto Brendon.

 

“I’m here, Ry. It’s going to be okay. Don’t cry.” Brendon coughed out, holding Ryan’s hand tenderly in his own.

 

“Brendon, I-I think I’m dying.” Ryan whispered, tears falling down his awfully pale face. “I’m so s-scared. Brendon, I-I don’t want to die. I love you so much. P-Please don’t leave me. I don’t want to g-go yet.”

 

“No you’re not leaving, sweetheart. Just hold on for me. Ry? Ry??!” Brendon whimpered, shaking the boy’s arm as the human’s head fell down against one of cushions left on the floor. “Ry? Baby, no no no. You’re not dying. I’m the one who’s dying not you, love. I’m not letting you.”

 

With his last ounce of strength, Brendon lifted his own hand to his mouth and bit down hard enough to draw blood. He let the blood pool in his hand before lifting it to Ryan’s mouth. Eventually, Ryan’s eyes snapped open and he started drinking, clutching the vampire’s hand.

 

Brendon managed to finally pull his hand away from the boy as Ryan’s body starting shaking. 

 

“I love you so much, Ryan Ross. You are my day and I am your night. Without each other we cannot live. So we both won’t. I’ll see you on the other side, my darling.”

 

Brendon took Ryan’s shaking hand one last time and let himself close his eyes. It’s peace after all this years. Ryan’s going to live, in a way. He’ll get through life somehow. He’s going to be okay. Pete, Josh, Gerard, Patrick; they will all help him. Ryan doesn’t need him anymore. He will be okay.

 

With that thought, Brendon put his head down on the carpet. He sighed and let himself relax and fall into a deep sleep. Brendon still had that endless brightening smile on, the one that crinkled his eyes and caused wrinkles down his cheeks. The one that made everyone else happy. He died with that same smile; smiling on how Ryan will be able to live on, and how one day he’ll see him again.

 

 

(AN: Back to normal Patrick POV. Also, I’m sorry:/)

 

 

PATRICK’S POV

 

Meanwhile when everything was happening, Patrick was looking at shock where Brendon once stood. _Brendon’s dead_ , was his only thought.

 

“Now, hopefully everyone will listen and do as I say.” William said letting more vampires go in and throw the Miss Hayley vamps on the floor next to their leader.

 

“Now best for last…” William smiles, turning his head and winking at Patrick, making the boy pale even more. “Our very own, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third!”

 

Patrick mouth dropped as William dragged out a beat up, bleeding vampire with bangs matted with blood. He threw him on the floor, Pete groaned. At least he was still alive.

 

“We have gotten through so much trouble trying to get to you, Peter.” William said, casually walking towards a coughing Pete. “Tried to kill you so many times. You hid yourself in this helpless coven and then made them protect you. Now they’re all going to die. I even kidnapped your little human boy toy. You still didn’t care. There’s literally nothing I can do anymore. Except finally kill you.”

 

Patrick watched as Pete tried to sit up and William immediately kicked him in the chest with his foot, making him fall back down with a cry.

 

William turned around, unsheathing his cane to reveal a long sharp wooden stake. “It’s the end of an era.”  
  
_He’s going to kill Pete._ Was the only thing that was going through Patrick’s mind as William turned around and stood tall and proud over the fallen vampire.

 

_No._

 

Patrick suddenly stood up and ran, leaping over a body and throwing himself onto Pete, to protect him. He looked up at William with pleading eyes as Pete shook his head.

 

“Get off me, Patrick. Don’t die for me. Don’t do it, please. I can’t live without you.” Pete choked out, coughing.

 

“No, shut the fuck up, Wentz.” Patrick snarled, looking back at William.

 

William laughed. “Your human still has quite the mouth on him, huh Pete? Fascinating. Do you wish to make me a deal, Pattycakes?” He said sarcastically.

 

Patrick swallowed. “Y-Yes. Um, killing Pete will let him just die quickly, right? So, um, uh, t-take me instead. I-I’ll go with you willingly. I’ll do w-whatever you say. I w-won’t try to escape, I promise.”

 

“Patrick no.” Pete tried to stop him but he couldn’t move much anyways.

 

“What makes me think I want you?” William snorts, twirling his cane.

 

“Um, well,” Patrick tries to think of a point. “Pete will know that I c-came with you willingly, and t-that’ll hurt him even more than death because he loves me. He will k-know that I c-can’t leave and that I won’t even try. It could kill him.” As those words escape Patrick’s mouth he realizes how much he’s hurting both Pete and himself.

 

William contemplates for a moment. “Actually, that’s not that bad. You know what, we’ll give it a try! But,” William leans in close to Patrick. “try to leave without my permission and I will kill anyone you’ve ever talked to and the rest of this pathetic little coven, capiche?” 

 

Patrick nods quickly, gulping.

 

“Great. Everyone, leave them be. We have to go.” William says and the vampires drop everything and leave.

 

Patrick looks one last time at Pete and whispers “I love you.” before turning away with tears in his eyes. He follows William out the door, the vampire’s hand plastered to the small on his back.

 

Patrick followed him silently through the streets until he saw a van. The van doors opened and he got in by himself, sitting down on the floor as William and another vampire got in.

 

“Patty, I’m sure you remember Jon, right?” William said.

 

Patrick mumbled a ‘yes’.

 

“Louder, I can’t hear you.” William hollered.

 

“I said yes.” Patrick said a bit louder, leaning his back against the van walls.

 

Jon snickered and started the car. William and Jon talked quietly amongst each other while Patrick closes his eyes momentarily. He was so tired. He didn’t want to think about what was happening anymore.

 

Almost too soon, he hears a “Get out.”

 

Patrick opens his eyes, looking to his right and saw that Jon has opened the doors. He shuffles and gets out. He follows both of them and the other vampires by himself. None of them dare to touch him when William is standing by his side.

 

They go in and hear some whoops of celebration. Patrick grimaces, casting his eyes down at the floor.

 

Patrick looks up as they go through the hallways and remembers how similar it was to the last time he was here. He cringes, digging his nails into his palms to stop himself from having another panic attack.

 

William takes him to his room, which isn’t far from his own. “This is where you will be staying. You will come when I summon you. See you soon!” He leaves with a wink, locking the door.

 

Patrick stands there motionless, looking at the bed. He couldn’t believe he was here again. He was actually holding it together pretty well. He wasn't going to cry tonight. Not anymore. He was going to find Pete again, no matter what it took.

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and a few hours early! So, I had a pretty terrible week myself but I have a one week break for school coming up the week after this one. I think I need a break from everything. Friend and ex drama, basically. High school is great. Anyways, here's the new chapter! Sorry for killing Brendon off :/. So the next chapters are going to be taking place in William's coven normally from Patrick's perspective. You can give me suggestions or what you want to see happen, idk. LEAVE COMMENTS THO! I'll see ya'll next week! Enjoy! <3

It's been about a week since Patrick willingly sacrificed himself to be a hostage of the Dandies. William has left him alone for the past few days, only sending vampires to bring him food and water. This food normally consisted of cereal, fruit, and chips. It wasn’t that healthy. It really did seem like William didn’t care about him much, which was both good and bad. It was good because Patrick wouldn’t have to deal with William that much, it was bad because William could easily have him killed and not bat an eye.

 

Patrick has been surprisingly chill with what has happened. He prayed that Pete and the rest of the coven were getting back on their feet. Patrick had found a baseball and had been throwing it at the wall and bouncing it back to himself, like people would do in prison. He even found a book which he occasionally read through.

 

Patrick was kind of bored, to be honest. He was stressed about basically everything but the stress was so much that a weird calm had settled over him.

 

Patrick was resting his back against his current bed, eyes closed, thinking, when there was a knock.

 

Patrick’s eyes flew open, wide awake. “Come in?”

 

The door opened to reveal a woman with red and black dyed hair and a septum piercing. “William wishes to see you. I’ve come to take you to him.”

 

Patrick nods nervously, swinging his legs over the bed and getting up. The woman opens the door for him, letting him go in front of her. She doesn’t bind his hands or anything which surprises Patrick. Patrick realized he could probably go at anytime but then his coven would be in danger again so he decided to just get through this.

 

After a few minutes of walking, the woman stopped at a door before rapping on the wooden door. There was a muffled “Come in!” and she opened the door for Patrick.

 

Patrick walked in, taking a deep breath, not needing to turn around to hear the door shut. It was dim, but not so dim that Patrick couldn’t see. He noticed that William was once again hunched over his desk, scribbling something. 

 

Patrick looked around the room, biting his lip. He was terrified he might have a panic attack again. This room reminded him of horrible events that left him in shock and recovery for weeks. Patrick was honestly scared out of his mind.

 

“You may sit down.” The vampire said without turning away. 

 

Patrick looked at the bed and gingerly sat down on the edge, as far away from William as possible. There was a silence between the two of them until William sighed and put his writing utensil down, turning around.

 

Patrick looked at him and saw that William’s hair was actually sticking up in a few places, which is not common for the elegant vampire. He looked a bit tired, but he managed to mask it all with a coy smile.

 

“Thank you for coming, Patrick.” William smiled, resting back against the reclining chair.

 

Patrick nodded and didn’t say anything. He cast his eyes down at his feet, hair falling in his face.

 

“When I am addressing you I would prefer if you looked at me, not away from me.” William said courtly, picking at his fingernails.

 

“S-Sorry.” Patrick said, looking up at him.

 

“Why don’t you get up, my dear Patrick, and sit right here.” He said, patting his lap.

 

Patrick’s face flamed red. “O-On your lap?” 

 

William stretched his arm invitingly to the boy, who shakily stood up and made his way over to the sitting vampire. Patrick stood in front of him for a moment, not being to look William in eye before stiffly sitting down in his lap.

 

William leaned back even more, putting one arm around Patrick’s waist, gently massaging the small sliver of bare skin. Patrick’s face was redder than a tomato.

 

“So how did you and Peter meet?” William said, looking at the uncomfortable boy with a smirk. “And don’t lie, please be honest. We are all friends here.”

 

Patrick almost choked before clearing his throat. “Um, u-uh well he kinda kidnapped me in a way but I eventually fell in love with him? I guess? He offered to let me go multiple times but I didn’t want to. Yeah.”

 

“So, Stockholm Syndrome?” 

 

“Um, I don’t know. Maybe?” Patrick asked, a bit confused.

 

“I remember when I first met Peter.” William said, eyes moving away from Patrick and staring off into the distance. “He was so dazzling. Mmm. So good too. So pure. He tasted even better. I wish you could’ve tasted him, ‘Tricky.”

 

Patrick curls his nose in disgust but William doesn’t notice.

 

“Terrible thing when he betrayed me. We were quite the power couple, Peter and I. But I’m over it and I have been for a while now. It’s quite interesting how you came into play though. How I somehow managed to get a hold of Peter’s current lover who is also sitting on my lap at the moment. It’s fascinating, really.” William sighs, and turns his gaze back to Patrick.

 

He leans his nose down to Patrick’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Ooooh, your scent is a bit different than the last time you were here. Young Peter fucked the little virgin out of you, didn’t he?” William smirked, watching Patrick’s reaction.

 

Patrick somehow managed to turn even more red, shifting in William’s lap and playing nervously with his own shirt. “U-Um, I-I mean, h-he-.”

 

“Peter’s really stepping up, huh. Last time with me he was quite the bottom. Well how was it, don’t leave me in suspense.” William grinned, pinching at Patrick’s side which made the boy squeal.

 

“It was good.” Was all Patrick managed to say.

 

“Hmm, what about biting? Does it hurt when Peter bites you, little human?” William asks curiously.

 

“N-Not really.” Patrick said, casting his eyes down.

 

“Don’t lie!” William hissed, grabbing Patrick’s chin and tilting it up to stare at him right in his eyes. They were inches away and Patrick held his breath.

 

“It hurts. But I love him. It doesn’t matter that it hurts. I l-love him.” Patrick managed to gasp out.

 

William was impressed. “Can’t believe you’ve fallen for a vampire.” He mused. “And Peter does seem to reciprocate the feelings, damn.”

 

Patrick let out a nervous breath, scratching his hand nervously. “Yeah.”

 

“I’m different. When I bite, it only hurts for a moment. Then everything numbs over; your body relaxes, Patrick. Remember?” William said, running a hand down Patrick’s back.

 

Patrick shuddered. “Y-Yes, I do.”

 

William thought for a moment before speaking up. “Lean against me, Patrick. Don’t move anymore after that.”

 

Patrick reluctantly moved to the side, putting his right side against William’s chest. Patrick was breathing heavily, knowing what’s going to come next.

 

William ran long fingers through the boy’s hair, who whimpered in fear. “Shhhh, now. No pain, only gain, sweetheart.”

 

Patrick closed his eyes as William tilted his head to the side, completely exposing his skin. Patrick let him, unable to do anything.

 

Patrick felt his warm mouth against his neck, and then a quick sharp jab which made him give out a small cry. Then it was nothingness. His entire body relaxed and he completely slumped against William, who was taking down small gulps. The boy’s head lolled against the vampire’s shoulder, eyes still closed yet mind racing. William’s arm was still around his side, now gripping it harder, digging his nails into the flesh.

 

Finally, William pulled away, letting his own head drop back for a second, taking in the blood lust. He licked his lips, leaning down again to close up the marks. William relaxed into the chair once more, staring at the paralyzed human in his lap. He sighed, not moving for a few minutes until Patrick could regain control of his fingers once more. As soon as Patrick’s eyelids twitched open and his hand moved, William stood up and threw Patrick off his lap, before sitting back down in his chair.

 

Patrick stumbled on his feet, grabbing hold of the bed for support.

 

“I’ll ask for you when I need you again. Have a good night and a pleasant tomorrow.” William turned around and started working again, leaving Patrick to shakily walk to the door, open it, and later close it behind him.

 

Patrick mumbled something to himself, his mouth dry and neck hurting. He made his way back to his own room, going through the same corridors in which he came through until he got close to his room’s door.

 

Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around and pinning him to the wall. Patrick was about to scream when a hand covered his mouth. His attacker was a tall blonde vampire with a striking jawline and slicked back hair.

 

“Shhh shh shh, don’t scream, Patrick. I am your friend. I’m Gerard’s brother. I help Miss Hayley.” The vampire said, slowly removing his hand from Patrick mouth.

 

“W-What?” Patrick said, heart racing.

 

“I’m supposed to give them check ins about you and the Dandies. Pete is okay, so far. That’s all you need to know. No one can know about this. I will try to help you as much as I can, but that will not be a lot. Just keep your head down and do what William says. We can’t have another coven war at the moment.”

 

Patrick nodded, staring at the blonde vampire with a nervous grimace. “Um, okay. It’s a good thing Pete’s okay. If you get a chance, please tell him that I m-miss him and love him, o-okay?”

 

“Of course. Be brave and careful, Patrick. Tread lightly.” And with that he was gone.

 

Patrick sighed and went into his room, closing his door and lying down. He was exhausted and hungry. He didn’t know how long he could live off the food that the Dandies coven gave him.

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am BACK! I actually had a great week, surprisingly. I'm planning on finishing writing the last few chapters soon but the story for ya'll ain't ending that quickly, I promise. I have a week break from school so I'm totally resting and I feel great. I started doing some drawings for Frank for when I see him in a month and if you wanna see follow me on SNAPCHAT: isabel.wizard63. I promise to add ya'll back and tell me if u got my sc from here. I'll see ya'll next Sunday so much love and enjoy!! <3

Patrick sighed, flipping to the next page of the new book that was left for him. William, or someone brings him books for entertainment, since just sitting in the room silently and staring at the wall or ceiling would make the boy go insane.

 

Patrick didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts at the moment. He was too scared. He was trying to be brave and all, but that sense was fading slowly. 

 

He felt embarrassed about letting William bite him and not saying no, since for him it seemed like cheating on Pete. He thought about this a lot, as in when he somehow managed to get back to Pete, would he even want him back. Patrick might be brainwashed by that time, and that terrified him.

 

The only thing that kept him going in this retched coven was Pete. He would do anything for that vampire, even if it meant going through torture and assault. As long as there’s hope, fear will not win.

 

As soon as one knock pounded on the door, Patrick’s head shot up. This time, someone else entered the room. It was a tall man with lanky legs and brown hair. Not William.

 

“William wants to see you. Sent me to get you.” Was all he said before looking at the human expectantly.

 

Patrick nodded, not saying anything and walked to the vampire, following him out of the room. 

 

They got to William’s room in no time, Patrick having all ready memorized the route from his room to William’s. Patrick opened the door for himself, going in and seeing William once again working at his desk.

 

“Glad you could make it, Pattycakes.” He said from his chair.

 

Patrick cringed. “Please don’t call me that.”

 

William turned around, shrugging and putting his hands on his knees. “What’s up?”

 

“Um, nothing I guess? I was actually wondering if you could maybe bring me different food for like meals and stuff. Something different than like cereal and oatmeal. I need like, a burger once in a while. My energy is kinda fading, you know.”

 

“Huh.” William said, thinking to himself. “You humans do need to be taken care for a lot. I almost feel bad for Peter. But, sure. You’re acting so submissive and willing so I might as well reward that.”

 

Patrick nodded, scratching his head. “Y-Yeah.”

 

William picked up his phone, texting someone something. Moments later, the door opened to reveal a vampire with blonde hair and a leather jacket. Mikey.

 

Mikey looked from William to Patrick before strolling in and leaning against the wall. “S’up, Bill?

 

Patrick looked from Mikey to William, trying to conceal all previous knowledge of the platinum vampire.

 

“Stumpy, have you met Mikey yet?” William asked, smiling.

 

“Um, I might have seen him around but I-I don’t really know.” Patrick says, staring a bit at Mikey.

 

“Mikey?” William asks the vampire.

 

Mikey bit his lip, rolling his eyes at both of them. “He’s Wentz’s human. The entire coven knows that.”

 

“Of course.” William says, eyes glazed in concentration until he turned his gaze towards Patrick. “Stumph, come over here.”

 

Patrick looked at Mikey nervously who had no emotion on his face and walked towards William, standing uncomfortably next to the sitting vampire.

 

“There have been some weird rumors going around, Way. Mostly about your loyalty to this coven.” William started, dragging Patrick into his lap, who made an awkward noise but didn’t try to escape.

 

“Do you believe them?” Mikey said, curling his lip.

 

“Do I have reason to?

 

“I’ve been loyal to you and the Dandies since day one. You found me and let me live here. You let me fight for you. I have no reason to be a traitor.” Mikey scoffed.

 

“Prove it.” William said, smirking.

 

“What, you want me to kill some random human again? Rip a Hayley vampire to shreds?” Mikey sneered, putting his hands into his pockets, acting bored.

 

“Hmmm, no. How about you bite _Wentz’s_ human. I’m letting you off easy here. Drink as much as you want. I won’t stop you.” William said, standing up with one arm still around Patrick, keeping him in place.

 

Patrick’s heart started racing and he looked in panic from William to Mikey. He didn’t want to get bit anymore. He couldn’t. “Please n-no.”

 

“I don’t want to drink from _Wentz’s_ human. That’s disgusting. He’s like a little sex toy. I don’t drink from sex toys.” Mikey said, crossing his arms.

 

“Drink from him right now or you will suffer consequences you’ve never dreamed of.” William growled, pushing Patrick away from him and shoving him hard enough for the boy to fall against Mikey.

 

Mikey caught him by the wrists, holding him up. Patrick looked up at the vampire, fear showing in his eyes. He could see a small glimpse of pain in the blonde’s but that was masked with a quick eye roll.

 

“If it proves my loyalty or whatever, I’ll do it. Even though I would prefer not to since he was, Wentz’s.”

 

Patrick’s mind was stuck on the ‘was’ part of the sentence that he didn’t realize Mikey had stood him up and tilted his neck to the side.

 

Patrick was thrown into reality as Mikey’s fangs ripped through his skin. Patrick yelped, trying almost desperately to get away from him, but Mikey held him tight as he drank.

 

Patrick could sense hesitation but that didn’t make him feel much better. He whimpered as the pain grew worse, trying to think of something to get his mind off the ordeal, but the pain was blinding.

 

“P-Please s-stop, it hurts s-so m-much. P-Please.” Patrick cried, Mikey finally pulled away and wiped his bloodied mouth on his sleeve before pushing Patrick back to William.

 

“Satisfied?” Mikey said, narrowing his eyes as Patrick stumbled and swooned into William, almost falling down before the other vampire caught him smoothly by his arms.

 

“As always.” William smiled coyly, eyeing the still bleeding fang marks on Patrick’s neck. “You may leave, Mikey.”

 

Mikey was gone in a flash, shutting the door behind him.

 

“How was that, Pattycakes? Did you enjoy it?” William smirked, swiping some blood off of Patrick’s neck on his finger and putting in his mouth, enjoying the sweet taste.

 

“N-No.” Patrick whimpered, wiping away small tears.

 

“Aww, did the bad wampire huwt you?” William said in a baby voice, pouting at Patrick.

 

Patrick didn’t respond, just tried to put his hand over the bleeding holes as William slapped his hand away. “No touching.”

 

Patrick was once again in William’s arms as the vampire quickly lowered himself onto his neck and pushed his fangs in again, letting Patrick cry out in pain.

 

It felt like someone had stabbed him, and then stabbed him again in the exact same spot. He was waiting for the pain to subside, his body shaking in fear.

 

He felt a familiar numbness spread from his neck to the rest of his body, and he’s knees buckled. William held him up, drinking with slight vigor.

 

Patrick was too tired to speak, so he let William take as much as he wanted to, which ended up with Patrick eventually almost passing out from the blood loss.

 

When William pulled away, pressing his mouth the red marks to close them, Patrick was barely conscious. “You may go.”

 

William let go of him, expecting the boy to stumble out of the room. Instead, Patrick simply fell to the ground, passed out.

 

“Get up, Stumph.” There was no response.

 

William sighed and lifted Patrick up by the collar of his shirt and dropped him on the bed. William looked at him with a hint of nervousness, pressing a finger to his wrist, checking his pulse. Still going. He might as well let him sleep there since he had no intention of carrying him back to his own room down the hallway.

 

William stared at the unconscious boy for a moment before turning back to his laptop, devising and editing a ploy. He remembered something and reached over grabbing his phone and dialing a number.

 

“Yeah, I’d like a burger with fries and some orange juice on the side. Yes, I’m serious, Jon, the human’s energy is passing or whatever. He’ll be useless to us dead. Yeah, I know. Just do me a favor. Please? Okay, bye.” 

 

A few hours passed and Patrick woke up, groaning at his body’s stiffness. 

 

“Finally, you’re awake. You can leave.” Was all William said to a groggy Patrick.

 

Patrick mumbled out an “okay” before leaving the room and going back to his own.

 

He opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight. There was a tray with a burger, fries, and juice on his bed.

 

Patrick ran over hungrily and immediately picked up the burger and started eating. He tried to pace himself, but that worked out poorly.

 

As his hunger subsided, Patrick picked up his book again, eating the fries slowly and concentrating on the novel in his hand. The same thing he’s been doing for the past three weeks.

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A nice longish chapter of ya'll and right on time! I'm almost done writing this fic and I'm so proud of myself. Don't worry, for you guys this isn't ending yet. I started up my fan account, @socialitedallon again so that'd be great if ya'll followed it! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS THEY ALL GET ME RLLY EXCITED AND HAPPY!!!!!! See you next week! <3

William left him alone for around a week and a half after that. Patrick wished he could forget what the vampire looked like, but he knew he could never. Instead, he filled his head with daydreams of Pete. His body, tattoos, emo black bangs, caramel eyes, and that blinding white grin that made Patrick smile whenever he thought of it.

 

Pete could turn anything into a joke, and oh how Patrick needed something to make him laugh at the moment. He missed him insanely. He was slowly starting to fall into a depression because of the longing he felt. 

 

His dreams were filled with the tattooed vampire kissing him and loving him like he had since the beginning. He could still remember Pete’s last kiss before he left to go fight for Hayley’s coven. He remembered the Pete’s pained eyes as Patrick left him to go with William.

 

Patrick hoped that Pete missed him too; that he’ll see him again. That he won’t forget every detail of his relationship with the vampire. It would mean the world for him to just see him again.

 

Right on time, there was a knock on the door. Patrick lifted his head slowly, not even caring anymore. His entire body and mind hurt from missing Pete.

 

It opened and revealed a different vampire, one with green hair. “William wants to-.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Patrick sighed, getting up and rubbing his neck unconsciously.

 

He led himself to William’s room, opening the door for himself in a slight trance.

 

William, as always, was turned around and working at his bureau. He didn’t even need to say anything before Patrick walked in and sat on the bed near the vampire, putting his hands on his thighs.

 

“Thank you for coming, Stumph.” William as always smiled, turning around to face the boy.

 

Patrick had little to no fear in his eyes. “Yeah. Let’s just get his over with so I can go.”

 

Patrick craned his neck and William looked at him in surprise, before lightly skimming his neck with his nails. “Wow, you’re getting even more willing. I didn’t even think that was possible in your case.”

 

“Honestly, I just don’t care anymore.” Patrick mumbled, shivering a bit at his touch.

 

William pulled his away and stared at the boy, who opened his eyes and stared back. 

 

“What?”

“I’m getting bored. You’re getting boring.” William started, biting his lip.

 

“Um, okay…?”  
  
“You know what, how about we do this? I’ll make a deal with you, ‘Trick. My dear friend Jon has a kind of power to let you spy on others. You can basically transfer your consciousness to a different place, it’s quite fascinating. Let’s play a game. You have fifteen minutes to try and get away from me. You can hide or something. I will look for you when the fifteen minutes is up. By twenty five, if I still haven’t caught you, I will make Jon let you transfer your consciousness to the Hayley coven to check on your friends. How’s that?” William grinned, obviously excited about his idea.

 

“Oh my god yes!” Patrick nodded, his face brightening. He loved this deal. He could see Pete again! And Ryan! And Tyler, Josh, and maybe even Brendon if he is still alive! He has to win this.

 

“So you agree? Oh my, this is going to be fun. It’ll be thrilling for me. Like a hunt.” William smirked, eyes darting back to Patrick who looked overwhelming happy.

 

“Yes, I agree.” Patrick said surely. He believed he could win and be able to see his boyfriend again. That was the only thing keeping him going.

 

“Perfect. You have a watch, right?” William asked, glancing down at Patrick’s wrist.

 

Patrick had short sleeves on, so the black band of rubber and metal from his watch was obvious. “Yes.”

 

“Great! 3, 2 , 1, Go!” William almost immediately said, starting the timer.

 

Patrick looked at him in surprise at how quickly the game started before sprinting out of the door. He ran hard and fast through the mazes of hallways, rooms, and corridors.

 

Some vampires eyed him weirdly while others just laughed to themselves and pointed. Patrick didn’t care though. He was going to see Pete again.

 

Patrick feet fell on the ground hard as he jogged around, checking his watch every few seconds to see what his time was. Great, he had ten minutes until William would start looking for him.

 

“Whew!” He gasped as he slowed down around a corner, waiting a moment to catch his breath. He was getting a bit tired. Damn was he out of shape.

 

Patrick looked around and saw some lone vampires walking around. They didn’t even bat him an eye; just continued wherever they were going. Patrick looked around, jogging lightly down another hallway and opened a door.

 

He’s never been here before. Hell, he’s never had a chance to even explore the building since his room was always locked. Patrick hoped he could go outside soon. He missed the outdoors, even if it was at night. He missed the summer breeze. Well, it was summer already.

 

Patrick was half running half jogging on auto pilot; his mind was somewhere else. 

 

School would have already ended for him. He would’ve already gotten into a collage and would be spending his summer either with Spencer and other friends. They would all be going to different collages and he himself would have even maybe went to music school.

 

Patrick remembered when Pete promised him entry to the Art Institute. Maybe, when this was all over, Patrick could go back and convince Pete to let him apply. Maybe Pete knew some people and could pull some strings, making him get in before the semester started. Pete could be his hot boyfriend and Patrick could show him off. 

 

Patrick smiled at all the possibilities of a new life. He wouldn’t be afraid anymore. Maybe William would be dead. He probably would be since until that happens Pete would definitely not let Patrick walk around Chicago alone, even on campus if there was even a risk of Patrick being kidnapped or killed.

 

Maybe Ryan could join him. Hopefully, Ryan was still alive. And with Brendon. At least those two have each other. Maybe Ryan could go to a music or arts school with Patrick. Maybe they could turn into best friends and go to the same classes together.

 

Patrick was smiling to himself. He liked to think up these possibilities. They distracted him from the situation at hand. He would always do this at school whenever he was bored, like he would dream up accidentally running into an agent who heard him singing while walking on the street, or playing a concert and someone famous noticing him and signing him to their record label.

 

Patrick tended to live in his own head a lot, since his life used to so bland. Now, his head is full of fantasizes of seeing Pete again and going to music school and making a career. He wondered when Pete would turn him. He didn’t really want to get turned, but he also didn’t want to see himself grow old while Pete stayed young. But on the other hand, he couldn’t be famous and stay young forever. Patrick was overthinking as always. He shook his head to clear the impossible dreams.

 

He checked his watch again, noting silently that there were three more minutes till when William would come after him. He ran quietly through another hallway, looking for some place to hide. The hallway was barren, so he decided to just keep an eye on everything at all times. 

 

Maybe he could somehow manage to fight off William. Like, on adrenaline or something. He had to get away from William for a few minutes. That’s all. He hoped William would keep his word. That made him a little bit nervous. But he shut his nerves down and continued looking for a spot to hide.

 

Suddenly, his watch went off. He snapped his wrist up and saw the 0:00 on it. He set it quickly for ten minutes. Patrick was still running down hallways and other corridors, going through unlocked doors to get as far away from William’s room as possible.

 

He checked the watch every couple seconds. The time had finally gotten down to three minutes. Just three minutes. He had to hold out for that long. It was nothing. He could see Pete again. Pete’s face, eyes, nose, mouth, everything. Patrick started getting confident slowing down and looking around.

 

Suddenly, he started feeling uneasy. He looked around and saw no one in sight. Just a few more minutes. He can do it.

 

Patrick started walking backwards, keeping an eye on where he came from while taking small steps back. He would be ready to fight if he had to. Patrick checked his watch again. Two minutes. 120 seconds. 

 

He felt a bit queasy from the nervousness. He walked backwards in silence. Patrick controlled his breathing, breathing in and out of his mouth. Then he felt it. The hands.

 

Patrick let out a scream and immediately stabbed his elbow back at the attacker. It was like hitting a rock. The boy’s heart beat accelerated as long fingers gripped his bare arms and pressed nails into his skin.

 

Patrick wanted to fight back. He tried to squirm out of his grip but it was like trying to get away from an unmovable object. His dreams of seeing Pete and all his insane, hopeful fantasizes crumbled as he stared ahead, terrified of what was happening behind him.

 

Patrick felt hot breath against his neck and ear and he shivered, closing his eyes and whimpered out loud. 

 

He could feel a smile growing against his ear. “Caught you.” William purred.

 

The voice was silky smooth as he felt the vampire’s brown locks tickle the back of his neck, then biting down in the middle of his neck.

 

Patrick cried out, just as the timer on his wrist went off. Perfect timing. He was so close. So close to seeing Pete. And Ryan. And everyone.

 

Patrick’s legs gave out, his head falling back. William quickly wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist, hoisting him up so his head lolled to the right side.

 

Patrick felt tears running down his cheeks. They dripped onto Williams hand, who sighed and pulled away from a moment.

 

“Stop crying. There’s no point. You were close, but you still failed.” He said curtly, lifting one of his hands to wipe tears off of Patrick’s face.

 

William leaned down again, continuing to drink. Patrick felt himself slowly losing consciousness so he tried to pull on William’s sleeve.

 

“I-I’m going to p-pass out.” Patrick gasped out. William ignored him, actually letting out an almost non-existent moan against Patrick’s neck. Patrick didn’t hear it, he just felt like he was dying slowly.

 

“W-William p-please…” Patrick trailed off, completely relaxing his body as he closed his eyes.

 

About two seconds later William pulled away, opening his eyes, taking in the sensations.  He wiped his mouth on his jacket before looking down at the passed out boy in his arms. The vampire reached down and pressed his fingers to the human’s wrist. Good, he still had a pulse.

 

At least William hadn’t killed him. He didn’t really want to turn him at the moment. Patrick could become too strong. He didn’t know what power the boy would possess when he turned.

 

“Okay, let’s get you back to my room this time. Gotta keep an eye on you, kid.” William said, picking Patrick up bridal style and making his way back to his own room.

 

William realized that the boy had actually gotten pretty far. He almost got away from him. Almost. Of course, William came in with two minutes on the clock and took over the situation quickly and smoothly.

 

William lifted Patrick a bit higher, putting his mouth over the red bite mark and taking one last drink before closing up the intentional wound.

 

William walked leisurely through the maze of doors and hallways, passing some living rooms and kitchens with other vampires in them. He looked around, noticing that Mikey was staring at him. Mikey raised an eyebrow, coming over.

 

“Is he dead?” He asked, eyeing the human in his arms.

 

“Nope. Still Breathing.” William retorted, before walking away from the blonde vampire and going to his room.

 

William got there soon enough, opening the door with his foot and slamming it shut. He looked down at Patrick, who’s eyes were closed, hair tousled, and mouth slightly open.

 

As gently as his mind would let him, William placed Patrick on his bed before going back to his computer. William sat down, typing something before he put his fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes.

 

He looked over, slightly frustrated, at the sleeping boy. Patrick shivered in his sleep, putting his hands around his goosebump-filled arms.

 

William sighed, getting out of his chair and covering Patrick with a blanket. He watched Patrick relax under covers, his hands curling around the edges of the cotton blanket.

 

William smiled, then immediately straightened his expression back to a frown. Patrick’s only here to get revenge on Pete. To hurt him. That was all.

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right on time! I think after I finish writing this story I'll fall into a depression because I've been writing it for a year and a half now so yeah. I hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter and I'll see you next week! COMMENT ANYTHING HONESTLY SUGGESTIONS, EMOTIONS ANYTHING!!!! I READ THEM ALL! <3

Patrick woke up feeling cozy. His mind still hasn’t fully awoken yet. For a second, he thought he was back at Pete’s. He looked over, expecting to see his shirtless boyfriend dreaming next to him but instead there was a blank spot on the bed.

 

Patrick shot up, staring around the room with panic. He looked down checking if his clothes were still on. They were. He let out a small breath of relief and looked over by William’s desk.

 

William was sleeping in the chair, his long legs spread apart and strands of his messed up hair were falling onto his shallow face. His eyes were closed and he was snoring a little bit. His right hand propped up his chin as he was turned facing Patrick.

 

Patrick bit his lip nervously. William must have drank him until Patrick passed out. That’s why he was here. The only thing that confused him was why didn’t William just take him back to his room.

 

Patrick quietly got out of the bed, walking slowly and steadily to look around the room. There was nothing much in it. His wardrobe and some clothes in it and nightstand had water and a book. William’s desk was definitely the most cluttered.

 

Patrick crept up around William, looking at all the notes that were scattered around the wooden desk. Most of them were written in basically unreadable script and his laptop was closed. There was nothing Patrick could figure out.

 

Patrick sighed angrily, quickly covering his mouth not wanting to wake William. Then he got an idea. He looked around the desk and his face lit up when he found it. A pencil.

 

He quietly reached down and picked it up. It was sharpened. He slowly walked in front of William, staring at the sleeping vampire.

 

Was Patrick really going to kill him? What would he do after? The other vampires would surely rip him to shreds, but maybe he could call Pete in time. Maybe they could get him out. God, he missed Pete like crazy.

 

Patrick decided on what he was going to do and positioned the pencil over William’s heart. He wanted to close his eyes and he almost felt guilty about what he was going to do, but then he remembered all the murdered vampires and humans, and _Spencer_. Suddenly, he felt no regret.

 

Patrick raised his hand and plunged the pencil down towards William’s heart. Just as the pencil was about to cut through the skin, William’s eyes snapped open and a hand reached out with lightning speed and stopped Patrick’s wrist millimeters from his heart.

 

Patrick gasped in shock as William’s grip tightened, causing him to drop the pencil on the floor.

 

“I let you into MY bed! I let you have FREEDOM! I do all of this to make you feel the most COMFORTABLE and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!” William growled, twisting his hand sharply to the side.

 

Patrick let out a scream as William broke his wrist with ease. Patrick dropped to his knees, crying out in pain. “I-I’m sorry. P-Please- oW- that h-hurts!”

 

“YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!!” William sneered, gripping Patrick’s wrist tighter.

 

Patrick put his head down on the floor, crying. It hurt so much. He could feel his wrist already getting swollen. “P-Please I’m s-sorry. I-I won’t ever do t-that again. Please!”

 

Patrick was begging, trying to pry his hand from William’s claw. William yanked his wrist toward his mouth, biting down hard.

 

Patrick let out a scream of pain, sobbing at his feet. William drank, finally letting go of his wrist and letting Patrick fall on the ground, a whimpering mess.

 

“I told you not to mess with me.” William spit, reaching for his phone.

 

“P-Please stop.” Was all Patrick could say.

 

He felt like he was going to pass out from the sheer pain that was shooting up his arm and through his fingers. Patrick lay face down on the carpet, gingerly holding his wrist as tears traveled down his face.

 

He heard the door open but didn’t bother to get up. He heard the door close again and foot steps coming near.

 

“Get up.”

 

“Please no more. I’m sorry. I regret it s-so much. It hurts, W-William. I’m s-sorry.” Patrick whimpered, not moving.

 

“I said get up, Patrick.” William said, pulling Patrick up by the collar of his shirt.

 

William looked at him and saw how broken Patrick looked. His face was blossoming with redness from crying and his eyes were wet and shiny.

 

“Give me your wrist.”

 

“N-No more. P-Please no more.” Patrick cried, holding his wrist to himself.

 

“Give me your wrist, ‘Trick. Just do it.” William said, reaching out a hand.

 

Patrick shakily gave him his hand and the vampire reached into a bag and pulled out some ice. He placed in on the boy’s swelling wrist and wrapped it up with a bandage.

 

“Stop crying.” William said, scrunching his nose.

 

Patrick sniffled, using his good hand to wipe away the tears that were still in the process of falling down his face.

 

Patrick understood why William broke his wrist. He was at least glad that William didn’t kill him on the spot, which what he expected him to do. Patrick tried to kill William and he left the scene with a broken wrist. That wasn’t so bad.

 

“It h-hurts.” Patrick sniffed, cradling his wrist.

 

“I know it does. I’m not going to apologize. You tried to kill me, and that of course, failed. Just stop crying, it’s annoying.” William said, curling his lip.

 

Patrick took in a shaky breath, shivering. “A-Am I going to have another chance to play the game?”

 

William shrugged, “Sure. Makes it fun for me.”

 

“Why don’t you like it when I cry? I mean, if you were someone else, I’d expect you not to like crying b-but it’s _you_.” Patrick changed the topic suddenly, tilting his head.

 

William sighed. “It doesn’t matter. Give me your hand again if you want it to stop hurting.”

 

Patrick shook his head. “No, you’ll just h-hurt me again.”

 

“Don’t be stupid. It’ll just be a second. Give me your wrist.” William said, obviously frustrated.

 

Patrick’s wrist did hurt a lot. So much that he could barely deal with the blinding pain. Patrick suspiciously gave the vampire his hand, who gingerly took it and unraveled the bandage a bit.

 

William lowered himself to the broken wrist, looking up at Patrick. Patrick was biting his lip, his eyes shut awaiting the sudden pain.

 

William put his mouth over the middle of the wrist and lightly pressed down his fangs into it, just hard enough for the tip to cut through the skin and then he pulled them out.

 

Patrick whimpered as William pulled away, bandaging the wrist up again. “There. It’s done. It should numb over for a few hours. Just don’t do much with it.”

 

Patrick nodded, taking his wrist back and setting it on his lap. An awkward silence came upon the two. Then Patrick decided to speak up.

 

“Why do you want to hurt me so much?” 

 

William was taken aback by the question. It’s always been to get revenge on Pete, right? “It’s not about you, ‘Trick. It’s about Peter.”

 

“Can’t you just like, leave me alone? I mean, Pete’s not here. Why are you so sadistic?” Patrick said, tearing up.

 

“Because I just am, love. I’ve always been. Peter almost changed me. Almost. Just do as I say and I won’t have any trouble with you.” William said, reaching over to wipe a stray tear off of Patrick’s face.

 

“Stop touching me all the time!” Patrick yelled, slapping the vampire’s hand away.

 

William froze, staring at the distraught boy.

 

Patrick realized he’d technically hit his captor and a new wave of fear over took him. “Ohmygod I’m so sorry p-please don’t hurt me, I-I didn’t mean to.”

 

William didn’t say anything; he just stood up and walked to his desk. Patrick was still kneeling on the ground, watching his every move.

 

“You may go, Stumph. I’ll see you soon.” Was all William said, putting his hands behind his back.

 

Patrick stared at William’s back for a moment, before silently getting up and going out the door back to his room.

 

William sighed, thumping his head on the desk, groaning. He regretted letting Patrick be his hostage but he wasn't going to let him go.

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I'm on time. So I actually finished writing Don't Leave Me Hanging today on Word but ya'll won't even get to the ending until like late June or something so no worries! THE FALL OUT BOY PURPLE WAVE SHIT ON PAT'S BDAY IS FREAKING ME OUT I CRIED SO MUCH IM SO STRESSED!!!! I'm seeing Frnk Iero andthe Patience on Sat so I'll tell ya'll how it goes. Also, Pete's coming back in this chapter! Enjoy and LEAVE COMMENTS!!!! <3

Every few days, Patrick played the same game with William. It was the only thing that kept his motivation up. He fought tooth and nail to win, sometimes he was close and sometimes he didn’t even stand a chance against the vampire.

 

Once he tried hiding in his room to screw William up but he immediately followed his scent and opened the door to Patrick’s bedroom. He attacked him in a split second and Patrick didn’t even get a chance to scream.

 

Normally, William wouldn’t drink that much anymore so Patrick wouldn’t pass out. He would let the boy go on his own way after, sending someone to get him food and water. Patrick was getting tired of the game. Maybe it was the depression that was settling in him, but he missed Pete so much that he didn’t have much of a choice but to try and see him again.

 

After his many attempts of trying to get away from William failed, Patrick eventually decided to ask Mikey on what to do. He knew it was dangerous but he just had to see Pete.

 

Patrick walked to the kitchen alone, finally finding Mikey and making eye contact with him. They had a stare off before Patrick darted his eyes down the hallway and headed that way. He turned the corner and waited for Mikey to catch up.

 

“What is it? You know this is dangerous.” Mikey said, narrowing his eyes at the much shorter boy.

 

“I need to get away from William in this stupid sadistic game he makes me play. If I win, I get to telepathically see the coven and Pete or something. It’s confusing. It’s like a fucked up version of hide and seek. How do I win.” Patrick threw his words out, giving Mikey a moment to catch up.

 

“Um, well, vampires have more sensitive and heightened senses so we have a better sense of smell. I’m guessing he finds you the quickest by your clothes or skin.”

 

Patrick wrinkles his nose but doesn’t interrupt him. 

 

“We’ve got to find away to conceal your humany scent. I can bring you some random vampire clothes to wear or something. When’s the next game?” 

 

“Probably tomorrow.” Patrick shrugged. 

 

“Okay, I’ll get them for you later tonight. Just don’t let William find out I helped you. I’d be a goner.”

 

“Okay.” Patrick said, waiting a few minutes after Mikey left, then walked out himself.

 

He walked back to his own room and sat on the bed, staring off into the distance for a few moments before reaching onto the nightstand and getting his book. He’s already went through so many books; he wonders when William is going to run out of them.

 

A few hours later, the door opens without knocking. Patrick immediately looks up and sees Mikey carrying a bagel with cream cheese and tea, along with some clothes stuffed under his jacket. He discreetly throws the clothes on the bed along with the food, before quickly leaving the room.

 

“Thank you, Mikey.” Patrick whispers to the empty room.

 

A day passes and Patrick looks at his watch. William will call for him soon. There’s a familiar knock and Patrick chucked the clothes into the bathroom, shutting the door and walking out. He walked to William’s room, opening the door.

 

“Are we playing the game again?” Patrick asked, walking in.

 

“Yep. Still not boring yet!” William smiled, getting up from his chair and stretching. “You know the drill. You have fifteen minutes to hide and ten minutes for me to find you. Twenty-five minutes in total. Time starts now!”

 

Patrick bounded away from William, slamming the door shut and racing to his room. He opened the door and leaped into the bathroom, shedding his clothes and quickly putting on the ones that Mikey gave him. He rubbed the material all over himself, finally finishing and sprinting back out of his room and down the hallways.

 

He checked his watch as he ran, there were ten minutes left for him to hide. That’s still a lot of time. Patrick was running on pure adrenaline, going through doors and missing dead ends. By five minutes, he had never gotten this far into the coven. The hallways just seemed to go on and on. He stopped momentarily and jogged lightly to catch his breath. He didn’t want to have an asthma attack and give away his location from all that heavy breathing, because well, vampires don’t breathe.

 

Patrick looked at his watch again; it said three minutes. Time to find a spot to hide. He finally found what seemed to be a small library. He’d never seen it before. Patrick quietly walked in, noticing that there was no one there. He went to the far end of the library and found a small reading corner behind one of the shelves. He got on his knees and crawled in, almost bumping his head on the shelf a few times. 

 

Patrick got to the end of the small tunnel and took a huge breath before letting it out slowly. He relaxed his back onto another white metal shelf. It was kind of dark in there. Suddenly, his watch gave out a small beep and he saw that the fifteen minutes were up. He set his watch again for ten minutes and waited in the dark.

 

He kind of wanted to try and grab a book but he was scared that his loud page turning might cause William to look in there, so he just kept quiet and watched the numbers on his watch grow less and less.

 

Patrick heard some faint thumping outside the dead silent library. He held his breath, watching as ten seconds appeared on his watch.

 

He was going to see Pete again. He was going to see Pete again.

 

The watch chimed and he let out a breath. He waited a few seconds before he heard William call his name out.

 

“STUMPH! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW, YOU WON! I WON’T ATTACK YOU!” William yelled from outside the library.

 

Patrick shifted so he was on his hands and knees again and crawled out of the small tunnel. He dusted himself off and stretched, walking out of the dim library.

 

He opened the door and walked out onto the hallway, straight into William, who looked slightly pissed. “So you hid in the library, huh.”

 

Patrick nodded, not being able to conceal his grin. “Yeah.”

 

William narrowed his eyes. “And I see you somehow managed to get a hold on a vampire’s clothes to mask your scent. That’s pretty smart, ‘Trick.”

 

Patrick nodded. “So you’re going to let me see Pete now, right?”

 

William sighed. “A deal is a deal.”

 

William started walking back to his room with Patrick following him at his heels. They got to the room in no time, Patrick following William in and sitting on the bed. He wrung his hands nervously.

 

William went over to his chair and sat down, reaching for his phone and dialing a number. “Jon? Hey, so Wentz’s human, Patrick won the game thing I told you about. Yeah, I know. So, can you come down here and do the telepathic thing on him to get him to see Wentz. Whatever Jon, just do me a favor. Just come up.”

 

Patrick waited anxiously on the bed, picking his nails and biting his bottom lip. The door was flung open to reveal a shaggy haired vampire with a light brown beard, who looked slightly distressed. He looked at Patrick and curled his lip, before glancing back at William.

 

“Really?” 

 

William rolled his eyes and gestured to the boy. 

 

“Fine, get out of your chair, Bill. I’ll do it.”

 

William smoothly got out of his black spinny chair and leaned on his desk, crossing his arms.

 

Jon sat down, scooting over to the vexed human. “Okay so basically I’m going to transfer your consciousness to the Hayley Williams coven. You can freely walk around, kind of like a ghost, but no one will be able to see and hear you.”

 

“W-Will it hurt?” Patrick asked.

 

“Yes. But does it matter?” Jon said, raising his eyebrows.

 

"I guess not?” Patrick responded, sitting up straight.

 

Jon ran his hand through his hair before cracking his knuckles, then settled the tips of his fingers to both of Patrick’s temples. Patrick looked at Jon’s concentrated scowl and then he felt the blinding electricity going through his head. He screamed in pain and then fell back on the bed, Jon’s fingers still on his head. Patrick blacked out.

 

When the boy opened his eyes, he was somewhere else. He looked around and almost cried out in happiness. He was back at the Hayley Williams coven. He stood in the living room as some vampires and humans walked by him. He looked down at his body, he seemed solid to himself but no one else noticed him.

 

Patrick looked around and saw what resembled his friend, Ryan. “RYAN!” He yelled, bouncing out to hug him. Ryan didn’t respond, obviously.

 

“Ryan.” Ryan turned around to look at a purple haired Josh.

 

Patrick moved away from Ryan looking at him more clearly. Ryan looked like he aged at least ten years. His hair was long and reached his shoulders. He had brown stubble all around his chin and cheeks. He looked tired. (AN: THIS IS BASICALLY WHAT RYAN LOOKS LIKE NOW REFERENCE HIS INSTAGRAM IF YOU NEED A BETTER VISUAL)

 

“How are you doing, Ry? I know it hasn’t been long but-.”

 

“I’m doing fine, Dun.” Ryan bit back.

 

“Do you need me to get you more blood from the blood bank or something else?” Josh asked lightly, sitting down next to him.

 

Patrick titled his head in confusion at ‘blood’. Ryan wasn’t a vampire, right?

 

“I said I’m FINE!” Ryan snarled, baring his fangs.

 

Patrick gasped, standing up and moving away from the vampires. Someone turned Ryan! He couldn’t believe it. Patrick stood there with his mouth agape, watching them.

 

Josh visibly flinched, then put his hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “It’s okay. You’re going to be fine. Brendon would have wanted that. That’s why he turned you. He wanted you to keep on living.”

 

Ryan looked like he might start crying. “What’s the point of living if he isn’t here with me?! There’s nothing here let for me!”

 

“You still have friends, Ross. Friends who care about you. Pete’s helping you out too.”

 

Wait, Brendon’s dead???! Patrick wasn’t that shocked. He thought he could possibly be still alive but he saw him lying basically dead on the coven floor on that night. Patrick suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. So much has changed. He felt terrible.

 

“Shit, Josh. I just miss him so much. I know it’s been a while. More than a month, but still. I’m just so lost.” Ryan sniffed, wiping away a tear on his face.

 

“I know. I miss him too.” Josh said, hugging the vampire.

 

Ryan let him, and Patrick had to go. He couldn’t stand this anymore. He had to also go see how Pete was doing, even though it might break his heart.

 

Patrick went down the corridor to Pete’s room. He still remembered the exact way. He would never forget. 

 

He didn’t need to open the door; he just walked right through it. The first thing he heard were the strums of a guitar. His guitar.

 

Patrick felt tears travel down his face as he saw his black banged vampire sitting on the floor, alone, with his guitar on his lap, strumming a song.

 

Patrick walked to him, sitting in front of him.  “Pete.”

 

Pete didn’t hear him, he just kept on playing. Patrick immediately recognized the song, and that just made it hurt even more.

 

“ _Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_The sensation's overwhelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing_

_So give me Novacaine"_

 

Pete was singing softly. Patrick never really heard him honestly sing. It was peaceful. Patrick let out a sob and covered his mouth. He had to get it together.

 

Patrick sat close to the vampire and reached out a hand, putting it on Pete’s cheek. Pete almost seemed to lean into the touch. Patrick couldn’t feel his skin, but he knew that Pete was right there, under his palm.

 

Pete stopped playing and  looked up to where Patrick was sitting and for a moment, Patrick's heart stopped. Then Pete looked around the room.

 

“P-Patrick?” Pete croaked, his tone was heartbreaking.

 

“Pete, I’m right here. I love you so much. I’m going to see you soon, I promise.” Patrick whispered, smiling softly.

 

Pete grimaced, wiping his eyes. “I’ll come back for you, Patrick. I promise. This is all my fault. I should have fought harder. Instead, I let you go. I promise I wouldn’t let you go. Though, what do my promises even mean anymore. I lie. I managed to break my own heart. Thinking what William is doing to you there makes me want to rip his heart out and shove it down his throat. I’m so s-sorry, P-Patrick. S-So sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Pete. I did this myself. I wish you could here me say that.” Patrick said, holding onto a ghost of Pete’s hand.

 

“I just love you so much, Stumph. I-I need to see you again. I WILL see you again soon, I promise that. I know you aren’t here and I am just basically going mad without you by my side, but if you somehow are, I love you.” Pete said, letting out another chocked sob.

 

“I am here, Pete! I love you too.” Patrick leaned in, pressing the ghost of a kiss on his cheek.

 

Suddenly, Patrick felt a pull at his head. His hands flew off of Pete and grabbed at his temples. He screamed, collapsing on the floor of Pete’s room. There was a blinding light, and Patrick knew black once more.

 

Patrick woke up to the sound of a slamming door. He sat up, tears streaming down his face. “P-Pete?!”

 

He looked around wildly, only seeing a curious William staring back at him from the chair. “Ah, you’re back.”

 

“Where’s Pete?! And Ryan?! That wasn’t enough! Take me back!” Patrick yelled, getting up and facing the coy vampire.

 

“That’s all we could do.” William shrugged.

 

Patrick grabbed William by his collar, shaking him. “Please take me b-back! I need to see him m-more! I-I can’t…”

 

William stood up, throwing a disgruntled Patrick onto the bed, who was trying to get up again to fight him.

 

“Patrick, no. I told you, that’s enough. I need you to calm down. If you don’t, it can screw you up even more. Jon let you be there for a bit too long. Transferring your human consciousness is hard to do.” William said, grabbing Patrick’s swinging wrists.

 

“No! Let g-go of me!” Patrick fought hard, trying to kick William off him.

 

“You make everything so incredibly hard, Stumph.” William half sighed, taking Patrick’s wrists in one hand before reaching in his pocket.

 

“What are you doing?! I’m not going to ease up! Take me back!” The boy was crying again, thrashing on the bed.

 

William pulled out a syringe and took the tip off with his teeth. He stretch Patrick’s arms to the side, exposing his stomach.

 

“S-Stop! P-Please!” Patrick sobbed, trying to get away from him.

 

“I’m not sorry.” William pushed the needle in and Patrick let out a yelp of pain. 

 

William threw the syringe back on the desk, and slowly waited for Patrick’s limbs to numb over. Patrick slowed down, tears still traveling down his face.

 

The vampire let go of his wrists, dropping them on the bed. Patrick passed out a few seconds later, his cheeks still wet from crying.

 

William used his sleeve to wipe his face off, mentally face palming himself before sitting down on the bed next to the sleeping boy. He too, closed his eyes and leaned against the headboard. Even vampires like William have a limit.

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to update!!!!! ALSO FOB WTF??!?!?!?! I'm so fuckin excited and Imma try to get tickets for the Missouri show bc Chicago ain't got any shows and I'm away for like half the summer so I don't want to risk not seeing them:) I saw Frank Iero andthe Patience yesterday and I GOT HIS WATER BOTTLE!!!!!! I was close to the stage so it was so cool!!! I got some vids on my sc @isabel.wizard63 if ya'll wanna check it out! Anyways, this chapter is weird af so prepare yoselves... See ya next week! <3

It has been almost two months since Patrick was taken by William. Patrick still dreamed about the day that he will be able to see Pete again for real. William started treating him differently, which weirded the boy out a bit. William was acting strangely kind to him, and Patrick did not understand it.

 

Patrick knew that he shouldn’t push his luck with the vampire. He was still scared of William, he honestly was but if surviving meant doing whatever William wants him to do, he’d do it. William sometimes seemed to be rational enough anyways.

 

Patrick was glad that William delivered him books every few days. He’s actually gotten Stephen King’s _It_ a few days ago and has been reading it non stop. The horror really transported him into another world, even though the fictional world had some similarities to his reality. 

 

Also, William had taken Patrick outside a few times. Obviously, William just walked around with the human, in close contact with him whenever they walked down some of the streets in the late nights of Chicago. William made sure to stay away from any place that might have other vampires in it. He didn’t want a possible run in with Pete or someone else from that coven at the moment.

 

It was mid summer in Chicago and the air was normally warm. The days were hot and nights were humid and relaxing. Patrick loved the Chicago summers. He and Spencer would always go down to Lake Michigan and eat popsicles when they were younger, or go rollerblading by Navy Pier and swim in the Lake.

 

Patrick wondered if he should ever confront William about Spencer. He did it the first official time he met the vampire, but he wondered if he should bring it up again. There wasn’t really any point to be made, though. No explanation. William was the way he was, even if Patrick couldn’t understand why.

 

Like many times before, Patrick was summoned out of his room and to William’s. He hadn’t seen him in a few days so he was a bit nervous about what was in store for him. He opened the door slowly and his eyes widened and cheeks flamed pink.

 

William was on top of a vampire, Jon it seemed to be. Patrick could hear William moaning into his neck. Patrick glanced at Jon, who had his eyes closed and mouth agape, longish brown hair slightly sweaty.

 

“‘Trick~,” William said his name in a groan, “how nice of you to join us.”

 

Patrick stood there, rigid and unmoving. His head was spinning with embarrassment with words caught in his throat. He didn’t want to be here at all. His ears seemed to be on fire and face was bright red.

 

“Oh, Wentz’s boy is here.” Jon murmured, pulling William back down to kiss him.

 

“I-I’ll come back l-later.” Patrick stuttered out, turning away from the two vampires.

 

“Nonsense. I called you in for a reason. Come here, ‘Tricky.” William smiled, letting Jon take his own shirt off.

 

Patrick turned around slowly and walked to the bed, awkwardly sitting down and shutting his eyes in fear.

 

He knew William was doing this to get a reaction out of him. He was just scared how far this will go. And William was already shirtless near him.

 

Patrick couldn’t help but open his eyes and glance at the pale, shirtless vampire. William was even paler than himself. He had abs and a toned torso, not to big and not too skinny. Almost similar to Pete’s. Patrick glanced down at the floor, embarrassed.

 

Patrick heard the breathy moans of the vampires next to him and he tried to transport himself somewhere else.

 

Suddenly, he felt a delicate hand wrap itself around the back of his shirt and pull him down on the bed, so he was lying on his back. Patrick whimpered as another hand ran through his hair and down his face.

 

“I’ll bite first, baby.” William whispered before leaning down and pressing open mouthed kisses against Patrick’s neck.

 

Patrick cried out as William sunk his fangs in, drinking in euphoria. Patrick heard the slurping noises and tried to keep himself from trying to fight them off. Then he felt another set of fangs against his collarbone. Both vampires were drinking from him lavishly.

 

Patrick felt slow tears run down his face as he felt more bites against his upper body. He didn’t know which one was William and which one was Jon anymore, but it didn’t really matter.

 

Patrick was wringing his hands in his shirt when he felt them both pull away. “Open your eyes, Patrick. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

 

Patrick squinted his eyes open, immediately focusing on William’s now red eyes. It was almost as if the boy fell into a trance. His muscles relaxed and he let William lean back down and bite him again. He arched his back to his touch, mind not being able to comprehend his actions.

 

“That’s a good boy.” William smirked, running his hands over Patrick’s chest.

 

Patrick felt his shirt rip and that was what brought him back to reality. His eyes shot open and he looked at the vampires in fear, tears threatening to fall down his face again.

 

“Stop crying.” William said, pushing Jon’s head onto Patrick’s shaking body.

 

Jon bit down, moaning at the taste of blood as Patrick cried out again, letting out a sob. Patrick had never felt this bad before. He felt like an object; something to be used and then thrown away once not needed anymore. That actually terrified him the most. Will William kill him when he gets bored of him? Or will he become so brainwashed that he himself would welcome this kind of behavior?

 

Patrick’s chest was rising and falling quickly, just as he felt Jon stiffen against him and pull away. “I can’t do this, Bill.”

 

William pulled away too, looking confused. “What’s wrong?”

Jon bit his lip, running fingers through his hair. “The kid’s crying all the time. I mean, normally that would be alright with me but he’s trying so hard to do what you ask and it’s making both him, and me miserable.”

 

William looked at the other vampire in shock as Jon gave him a caring smile. 

 

“It’s okay, Bill. I’ll just see you later, alright?”

 

Jon kissed William on the cheek before avoiding Patrick’s half lidded eyes and leaving. William sat there in stunned silence while Patrick tried to decrease his thundering heart rate. Patrick could sense the anger in the room as Jon left, leaving him alone with William.

 

“How dare you scare him off?” William hissed, throwing Patrick off the bed. “How DARE you?!”

 

Patrick caught himself with his hands, trying to stand up again, only to be faced with an enraged William who’s eyes were flaming. “I-I’m s-sorry.”

 

“Sorry doesn’t fucking cut it.” William said, lifting his hand and backhanding Patrick across the face.

 

Patrick let out a scream of pain as he fell down on the floor clutching his cheek. One of William’s rings cut him right below the eye. He placed a finger to the cut, hissing at the pain and sight of blood. He was also aware that the variety of bite marks on his neck and chest were still bleeding.

 

Patrick felt a hand yank him up by his tattered shirt. “P-Please stop, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean too.”

 

“It doesn't matter anymore! You don’t do anything I tell you to do! You’re completely useless and honestly, I wish I had just killed both you and Peter on the spot, along with the rest of your scum coven.” William spit, throwing Patrick down on the carpet.

 

Patrick hit his head hard, sobbing into his arm. He tried to face William again, but was met with another hit in the face. He howled in pain, body shaking on the floor.

 

“Get up.” William said after a few seconds of silence.

 

Patrick shook his head, lying face down on the floor.

 

“I said, get up, Stumph. Now.” William commanded. “Do it or I’ll hurt you even more.”

 

Patrick slowly got up on wobbling feet, trying to keep his balance. He tried to stand up straight but eventually he needed to crouch over a bit, feeling dizzy. His hair was messed up and eyes red and swollen from crying. The boy bit his lip, trying to keep incoming tears out.

 

William angrily sighed, looking around before punching the wall with his fist. The wall cracked to his punch and Patrick flinched.

 

“Why are you so hard to maintain?!” William yelled, lashing out at him.

 

Patrick whimpered, closing his eyes.

 

“Open your eyes, GODDAMNIT!’

 

Patrick opened his eyes, staring at the raging vampire in front of him.

 

“You know what? I’m done with you, human. I don’t care what power you get or if you forget where you came from. This will definitely hurt Peter the most.”

 

Patrick looked at him with a confused expression before his face contorted into horror. William reached his own wrist to his mouth and bit down hard enough to draw blood. Blood pooled into his hand as William walked towards the terrified boy.

 

“N-No William, p-please no! I d-don’t want to turn! P-PLEASE!” Patrick was quivering, walking backwards away from the stalking vampire. 

 

Patrick had honestly never been more scared in his life. He was going to turn. This was all going to be over. He was going to forget Pete and be brainwashed by William. Maybe he would even actually kill Pete in the end. Patrick would never had the chance to go to school and be a musician anymore. All of his lifelong dreams would disappear.

 

Patrick backed up against the door to William’s room. He tried the knob desperately. Alas, it was locked. 

 

“William, you don’t want to do t-this. Don’t turn m-me.” Patrick begged, pressing his back against the wall.

 

William got closer, his own blood dripping from the already recovering bite mark on his wrist. “It will only be a moment, ‘Tricky. You won’t remember it. It will be like a dream, well more of a nightmare.”

 

Patrick stared at him, before he felt a white hot flash cover his mind. His eyes rolled back and he crumbled to the ground.

 

William looked at him with little expression. It seemed that Patrick had fainted out of pure fear. He couldn’t believe that the boy was this sensitive. Even Peter wasn’t like this when he was still human.

 

William looked down at his blood covered hand and went to the bathroom to wash himself off. He wasn’t actually going to turn Patrick now. The human was asleep so he couldn't even if he wanted to.

 

The vampire dried his hands before walking back to passed out Patrick. He dragged Patrick up by the armpits and lifted him onto the bed. William noticed that the bite marks were still shining on his skin, so he quickly put his tongue over each one to close it up. He didn’t want Patrick to bleed out to death, after all.

 

Patrick looked paler than normal, but that was probably from the blood loss. William didn’t think much of it. He took one last look at the sleeping boy before walking out of the room, locking the door behind him.

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall Out Boy can suck MY ASS! I'm seeing them in Missouri on their tour because I live in Chicago and idk what the fuck they doing in chicago. My booty is away for half the summer until mid July and I aint gonna risk not seeing them again. ANYWAYS, here's a nice really long chapter for ya'll. I think it's good, idk LEAVE COMMENTS! ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!!!! I'll see you guys next Sunday for the next update, enjoy! <3

Patrick woke up alone in the dark room, back heavy with sweat. His breathing was fast and shuddered as he tried to look around, squinting hard.

 

He remembered everything before he fainted. The William and Jon situation, Jon leaving, William being angry and hitting him, and m-maybe turning him?

 

Patrick’s heart stopped and he immediately shot a hand to his mouth, pressing the tips of his fingers to his front teeth to see if they were pointy. They weren’t. William must have had some kind of ounce of sympathy, which Patrick didn’t deem possible anymore.

 

Patrick sighed and laid back down on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to slow his breathing down. He heard something shuffle in the room and his eyes immediately popped open, revealing red eyes staring back into his.

 

Patrick squealed in surprise, jolting away from the figure on top of him. He felt a finger on his mouth and a ‘shh’ noise.

 

Patrick looked up at William in surprised silence as William grinned down at him. He took his finger off the boy’s lips and waved his hand, his fingertips igniting with light. Patrick was mesmerized by the flames, following the small sparks with wide eyes.

 

William’s eyes never left the human’s as he reached his arm back and shot it up towards the ceiling. The ceiling ignited for a moment with a burst of white before a few flames stayed in their place, casting a low light in the room.

 

Patrick held his breath, scared of what William might do. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, avoiding the vampire’s gaze.

 

“A-Are you going to hurt me again?” Patrick asked, closing his eyes. “If you are, please just get it over with.”

 

William tutted, grazing Patrick’s jaw with his slender fingers. “I don’t think so.”

 

Patrick’s brows furrowed as he opened his eyes nervously. William leaned down and pressed a stiff hot kiss against his lips.

 

Patrick tried to push away at his chest, but it was useless. “W-William, what? What about Jon?”

 

“Jon doesn’t mind. He knows you’re just a human. Probably thinks I’m going to drain you soon anyways.” William murmurs back, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his jaw.

 

 _You’re just a human_. The line rings through Patrick’s thoughts as William pushes himself onto him.

 

“Seriously, I-I don’t want to. Stop.” Patrick says, trying to push at the vampire’s firm shoulders.

 

William just grabs Patrick’s wrists and pins them to the bed, putting one of his knees in between his legs. Patrick gasped in pain, jolting out again with his legs kicking. William reached his free hand and wrapped it in Patrick’s hair, yanking his head backwards to expose his throat.

 

Patrick cried out, feeling more helpless than ever. If he let William bite him, it would be over. Patrick tried to kick out again, arching his back and trying to knee him in the groin. William laughed sadistically before putting his mouth over his neck.

 

William’s hot breath against his skin makes Patrick shudder. His heart was pounding against his chest as he felt the sharp warm fangs against the nape of his neck. Patrick shut his eyes as the fangs plunged deep into his neck. He arched his back and pathetically continued to fight him off, actions turning languid and pitiful.

 

William had let go of his wrists so Patrick desperately tried to push at his chest. Patrick closed his eyes, feeling tired. One of William’s hand has snuck around Patrick waist and was palming him through his pants. Patrick let out an involuntary moan. Curse his teenage body.

 

“See, I knew you would get off at this.” William whispers in his ear, fiddling with the zipper of his jeans. “You know, I was Peter’s first. Taught him everything he knows. The master is always better than the student.”

 

Patrick shook his head as William’s hair tickled his nose. While William was distracted by his own little monologue, Patrick straightened out one of his legs. William took this as an invitation but Patrick threw his leg up, hitting the vampire straight in the crotch.

 

William groaned and fell off the boy. Patrick shakily got up and stumbled out of the room and back to his own. He ran, tripping over his own feet and collapsing through his door and onto the floor.

 

Tears were flowing down which he hastily wiped away. No crying at the moment. There was no point. The door to his room didn’t lock from the inside so he hid in the closet by the bed. Who knew how long it would be until William came after him again.

 

Only a few seconds passed before Patrick heard the door fly open. He whimpered out loud, shutting his eyes.

 

“Patrick Stumph, come out here right this moment. I am giving you five seconds before I get truly angry. Face the consequences now before I turn or kill you.” He heard William yell into the room.

 

Patrick blinked before squinting his eyes shut and numbly opening the door and walking out in a kind of daze.

 

“Come here.” William said in a softer voice.

 

Patrick’s eyes opened and were cast at the ground as he walked to William, accepting his fate. William gripped his arm and pulled Patrick out of the room, dragging him down the hallway.

 

Patrick looked up when he realized they weren’t going back to the vampire’s room. “W-Where are we going?”

 

“Wherever I tell you to go.” William snapped back, going through the kitchen and to the exit out of the coven.

 

He shoved the door open and pulled Patrick outside where it was drizzling. They walked for around ten minutes, William’s vice-like grip on his wrist not changing as he dragged a silent and shivering Patrick behind him.

 

Finally, they got to a dark alleyway that was barely lit up by lampposts. “Here is the plan, sweetheart. When she comes in, you grab her and hold her arms. You will let go when I tell you to. If you don’t do this, I promise to kill you right on the spot.”

 

Patrick nodded in horror as William let him go and left him in the alleyway before walking out on the street. Patrick took some steps in the light, watching where William went.

 

He saw the vampire chatting with some girl wearing a white lab coat and carrying a backpack. She had shoulder length brown hair  and was dressed just perfect for the summer night weather. Patrick felt his own hair getting wet and sticking to the back of his neck. Every few seconds he had to push it back since it kept getting in his eyes.

 

The girl seemed to be absolutely charmed by William, laughing carelessly and giving in to his flirtations. Patrick heard William laugh loudly, his voice seeming slightly deeper and more masculine. He was so worried for her that he almost wanted to warn her but he knew what would happen if he even tried.

 

Patrick heard William say his goodbyes to her before walking down the street away from Patrick. Patrick saw the girl slowly walk towards him, phone in her hand, texting away. As soon as she got to the entrance of the alley, Patrick shot out and grabbed her by the waist.

 

She screamed so Patrick quickly put a hand over her mouth. She was surprisingly light weight.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I’m s-sorry.” Patrick repeated over and over again as he dragged her deeper into the alley.

 

She tried to fight him but it was no use. Patrick heard William whisper, “Let go.” and his arms immediately recoiled.

 

He took a step back from her and when he opened his eyes again, she was caught in William’s arms with a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were looking around everywhere in fear, tears pooling in her coffee colored eyes. A color similar to Pete’s.

 

William was grinning from ear to ear at both the girl at Patrick. “Patrick, I’d like you to meet Laura. She is here from London studying Pre-Med. She was actually taking some summer courses here in our very own Northwestern University. Isn’t that interesting?”  
  
“What are you going to do to her?” Patrick asked, his eyes darting nervously towards Laura.

 

“Let’s play a game, ‘Tricky.” William said, pressing a kiss to Laura’s cheek, who now had here eyes closed and was shaking. “Either I will kill you, or I will kill her, it does not matter to me who dies. You are both humans and human lives are worthless.”

 

Patrick did not want to die, but he also didn’t want someone else to die because of him. Patrick stared frozen at the two with his mouth agape, breathing rapid. “I-I…” 

 

“Too long. Time’s up.” William pouted before reaching in his jacket and pulling out a dagger.

 

It was the same dagger that cut Patrick up before.

 

“NO!” Patrick screamed as William plunged the knife into Laura’s stomach.

 

The girl doubled over, gasping. William let her drop to the ground, pulling the knife out of her body. Blood pooled around his feet and he simply looked at her in slight disgust.

 

William stepped back, watching Patrick closely. Patrick stood frozen in his steps, staring at the dead girl in front of him. He shakily walked up to her, falling onto his knees and putting two fingers to her neck to check if she still had a pulse. She didn’t.

 

Patrick didn’t even know her but he knew that she had a family, somewhere. He bet she was going to be successful some day. If he had made up his mind faster, she could’ve still been alive. She could’ve been okay.

 

“If only you weren’t so selfish, Patty.” William tutted, keeping his distance.

 

Patrick didn’t respond, just watched the blood soak into his jeans. He was selfish. It was true. He did everything only for himself. He just hurt everyone around him. He was a terrible person.

 

Patrick pressed a hand to Laura’s shoulder before falling down next to her. He closed his eyes as he felt the warm blood run over his hands, hair, and cheeks. It was blood. Her blood was on his hands. His blood. He was the killer. It was his fault.

 

Patrick didn’t cry. He couldn’t. This could be Pete’s blood. Could be Spencer and Brendon’s blood. Spencer wasn’t William’s fault. It was his own. The rain was soaking into his clothes and hair, the water mixing in with the scarlet. The early morning coldness was seeping through his clothes along with the cold rain.

 

After Patrick stopped moving for a few minutes, William realized it was time to go. The police where going to be here any minute. “Stumph, it’s time to go. Get up.”

 

Patrick didn’t move. He didn’t care anymore. It was pointless to live as himself. He didn’t care what William did anymore.

 

“I said get up. If you don’t, I’ll drain you right next to that girl.” William threatened, looming over the fallen boy.

 

Patrick ignored him. His muscles weren’t working anymore, along with his head.

 

William sighed angrily before bending down and picking Patrick up, throwing him over his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around his legs to keep him from falling as blood dripped down from Patrick’s hair and fingers.

 

William ran with vampire speed back to the coven. Some vampires gave them weird looks but William just went to his own room with Patrick. When he got in, he locked the door and placed Patrick on the bed.

 

He looked at the bloody human staining the white bed sheets. Patrick’s eyes were glazed over and he was staring off into the distance. His hands were crossed on his chest and feet curled up. 

 

“Can you talk?” 

 

Patrick didn’t respond. He didn’t cry, he just laid there unmoving.

 

William walked over and sat by him on the bed. He pushed Patrick’s hair out of his face and shifted his head on the pillow.

 

“William, please kill me.”

 

William looked at the boy’s face and his eyes softened. Patrick’s expression looked completely broken. His voice sounded like a smoker’s and his eyes looked pained.

 

“What?”

 

“Kill me. I’ve murdered enough people. I killed my best friend, and now this poor girl. It’s all my fault. Just kill me.” Patrick repeated, his voice cracking.

 

William shook his head. “No.”

 

“You did it. You broke me. Finally, after all this time. I-I’m done. Kill me or I will kill m-myself.” Patrick said, tears breaking out as he shook William’s collar desperately.

 

William’s response got caught in his throat. He went too far this time, even for him. So he said it. Said it after all these years, those two words that he meant for the first time.

 

“I’m sorry, Patrick.”

 

Patrick didn’t respond. He continued sitting there, unmoving as William got up and started pacing around the room.

 

“I went too far. I’m sorry.” He repeated, going into the bathroom to get a washcloth and scissors. William couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. Caring for a human, that is.

 

The vampire walked back into the room and found Patrick sitting in the exact spot in which he had left him. His eyes were unfocused and staring at the bed sheet that was pooling around his torso.

 

William sat down next to the traumatized boy and placed the washcloth to his cheek, wiping his face down. Patrick didn’t even flinch as William scrubbed his chin and ear with the now pinkish towel.

 

“I’m going to cut your hair. It’s already matted with blood and you can barely see out of it.” William mumbled, sitting Patrick up more before reaching for the scissors.

 

Patrick’s eyes stared off into the distance as William brought the scissors closer to his face. He checked on Patrick’s expressions, but he was emotionless.

 

William bit his life as he snipped at Patrick’s bangs. Every time he cut, he put the pieces of hair on the nightstand. Soon, a small pile of dirty blonde and red hair started rising on the table. William combed the hair out with his fingers and the moist towelette before cutting some off the back.

 

Soon, Patrick was looking much less frazzled and surly. William put the scissors down and looked at him, narrowing his eyes before brightening up again.

 

“Done. Let me just wash off your hands and arms.”

 

William went to the bathroom momentarily to get another towel. When he returned, he stopped in his steps. Patrick was holding the scissors over his own heart, staring straight at the vampire.

 

“Patrick, put those down.” William ordered, staying in his place.

 

Patrick shook his head, tears traveling down his cheeks. “I-I don’t want to live anymore. I can’t be here anymore.”

 

William snapped his fingers and Patrick shrieked and dropped the scissors on the floor. They burned white hot in his shaking hands as William walked over and placed the cold towel on them.

 

“Stop trying to kill yourself. Don’t fucking do it. I’m serious.” William grumbled, swiping the dried blood off the whimpering boy’s hands.

 

Patrick didn’t answer. The room was filled with reticence except Patrick’s shuddering breaths.

 

“Talk to me, ‘Trick.” William said, putting a hand on Patrick’s shoulder.

 

Patrick ignored him, putting his hands on his lap.

 

William sighed. “I’ll let you see Peter.”

 

At this, Patrick slowly looked up. “P-Pete?”

 

“Yes. And not through a hologram but in person. I and Jon will supervise it. It’ll be for a short time but if you want it to happen, it will.” William said, regretting his offer as soon as it came out of his mouth.

 

Something in Patrick’s eyes brightened a bit. “I-I’ll see Pete in p-person?”

 

“If you wish to.” William sighed, putting a hand to his own forehead. Why the fuck did he say that. He was so fucking stupid.

 

“When?” Patrick asked, shifting over.

 

“I don’t know but probably soon.” William responded, looking back at Patrick.

 

There was a hint of a small smile on his lips and that was all William needed for him to agree to the plan.

 

 

PETE’S POV NOW, SO CHANGE OF POVS

 

Pete was sitting on his bed, drink in hand when Gerard barged into the room unannounced. Pete looked at him weirdly, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“They found him.” Gerard said, composing himself.

 

Pete looked at him in confusion for a moment before widening his eyes. “Patrick?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Pete immediately stood up, bounding over to the red-headed vampire. “Where?!”

 

“He was spotted with William. Well, William was carrying the poor human. One of our border scouts found a girl in her twenties with her body gutted in an alley so he looked around. Saw William walking with what seemed to be an unconscious Patrick over his shoulder. Both seemed to be covered in blood.”

 

Pete stood there in silence, trying to process the news. Patrick was okay. To some degree. But that possibly meant William killed the girl in front of him, which was basically like torture to Patrick. Pete almost got scared before he put on his brave face and nodded, putting a hand on the other vampire’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Gee.”

 

Gerard nodded, before making his way to the door, half opening it. “Do you need me to tell Hayley? We could pick up on his scent and track Patrick down.”

 

Pete shook his head. “We know where William lives anyways because of your brother. We can’t attack him at the moment. We just can’t, even as much as I want to. We will soon though. Tell Miss Hayley that William was spotted near our territory. That’s all.”

 

When Gerard left the room, Pete smiled. It was an honest, hopefully smile. He put his alcohol down and grinned, walking around the room and picking up a small polaroid of him and Patrick, running his fingers over their laughing faces, enclosed in time forever.

 

“I’m coming for you, baby.”

 


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop I'm on time! I have such a hard week ahead of me but school is over in a few weeks so I'm hanging in there. My Fall Out Boy signed poster from AP came in so I cried, and I also saw Hamilton this week aND I cried too. I cried a lot this week with Harry Styles and Paramore's new albums. Okay, so this is kinda a short chapter but oh well. Enjoy and see you soon!<3

A few days later, William let Patrick go back to his own room. Patrick seemed severely depressed and was begging some alone time, so the vampire granted it. The kid needed a break after everything that happened.

 

William did need to eat something though, so he had to call in Patrick in sooner or later. He couldn’t risk being spotted by someone from the Hayley Williams coven.

 

Patrick was lying on his bed, reading another book. He was sniffling every few seconds using a tissue to wipe his nose or sneeze into it. He wasn’t feeling too good.

 

There was a knock on the door and he sighed, slowly getting up and opening it. There was no one at the door but he assumed where he was needed. He walked down the hallway, blinking hard to stop the dizziness in his head.

 

He opened William’s door and walked in, hands in his pockets. William turned around, eyeing the boy up and down before getting up and walking towards him.

 

“I need to eat.” William said matter-of-factly, putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning in.

 

Patrick nodded, glancing at the ground. “I guessed that.”

 

The vampire walked away from him and sat down in the chair by his desk. “Well come on now!”

 

Patrick took a step forward before a hot flash surrounded his head. He stumbled, trying to catch his balance. 

 

“William, I don’t feel well.” He said, paling as his knees buckled.

 

William vampire-rushed over and caught him before he fell. Patrick was still conscious, breathing heavily and forehead glazed with sweat. William put a hand on the human’s forehead. It was hot.

 

“Goddamn it.” He mumbled, dragging Patrick over to the bed and throwing him on it.

 

Patrick groaned, shifting over.

 

William reached for his phone, dialing a number. “Bob? Yeah, I need you to run to Walgreens or something. Yeah, I need Advil or whatever, the kid’s sick. No, I think I have a thermometer somewhere.”

 

William bent down and looked through the nightstand drawers before finding some kind of thermometer. “Aha, found it! Sure, I don’t care if you feed on the cashier, just don’t get caught. We don’t need one of Hayley’s getting a hold of us. I’ll see you later. Bye.”

 

William looked over at Patrick, who’s eyes were unfocused and mouth open. “I’ll get you a towel.”

 

The vampire went into the bathroom and dipped a towel in freezing water. Even he remembered what to do when someone had a fever. It’s what his mother used to do when he was a child. He walked over to Patrick and put the cold towel on his flaming forehead. Patrick sighed at the change in temperature. 

 

“How did this happen, Stumph?” William asked, sitting on the bed.

 

“Um, probably when I was out in the rain for like an hour at night? Just a guess?” Patrick said sarcastically, lightly pressing on the towel with his fingertips.

 

William rolled his eyes before getting up. “You want anything?”

 

“Freedom.” Patrick scoffed, turning on his side.

 

William growled before composing himself. “Fine, whatever. I’m trying to be nice here.”

 

“Wait, actually a book would be good.” Patrick changed his mind.

 

William thought for a moment before going into his closet. He crouched down and shuffled through some boxes for a moment before pulling out a brown and dusty copy of a book. He blew on it, dust shooting out everywhere.

 

“What is that?” Patrick asked, sitting up.

 

“A book.” William answered, going back to the foot of the bed.  “Well, a first edition of Lewis Carroll’s _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_.”

 

Patrick’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, are you serious?!”

William nodded and smiled. “Yep. Look at it yourself.”

 

Patrick took it in shaking hands. He held it carefully like it might crumble to dust in a matter of seconds. It was dark brown with faded lettering. He flipped to the first page and saw an inscription:

 

To William,

 

May your imagination soar and surpass your wildest expectations.

 

Best,

 

Lewis Carroll

 

 

Patrick touched the faded blank ink, his mouth open in shock as he looked up at William, who was grinning shyly. “Y-You knew Carroll?”

 

“Yeah. I was still human in the mid 1800s. I think I was in college at Oxford where Carroll taught when the book came out. We became close friends. Flip to the next page.”

 

Patrick did just that and gasped. There was a sketch of what looked like a slightly younger William. He was wearing a black suit and was grinning, hair floppy and curled up at the edges. Patrick looked up and compared the drawing and the vampire sitting next to him.

 

“That’s incredible! I-I love Lewis Carroll! I can’t believe you- holy fuck!” Patrick blabbered, flipping through the pages and tracing words with his fingers.

 

“You know, it’s yours if you want it.” William suggested, shrugging.

 

Patrick’s smile faded. “You’re kidding. I can’t accept this.”

 

“Take it as a token of gratitude for you being here. An apology gift, for all the trouble I have caused you.” William gave a crooked smile.

 

Patrick’s expression dropped before giving the book back to William. “If you think some book is going to make what you did to me and my friends better, you are seriously mistake. I’m going to sleep.”

 

William looked at him and the book confused as Patrick turned over on his side again. “Patrick, I-.”

 

“Leave me alone, Beckett. Just-, leave me alone.”

 

William bit his lip before standing up and going back to his desk, book in hand. He placed it on his left hand side, the one nearest to Patrick. He wanted to punch something, but instead he logged onto his computer and waited for Bob to get back with the Advil.

 


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I almost forgot to update but it's still Sunday in Chi so yeah. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter idk I thought it was nice. I'm working on two different pieces of writing now, one Brallon and one Peterick. Both will be pretty long but I might post the Brallon one all at once since I want to:) Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chp and LEAVE COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, JOKES, PRAISES, COMPLAINTS, IDK WHAT ELSE!!! See ya next Sunday! <3

Patrick woke up, coughing. It was purely dark in the room, so Patrick had to blink a few times to adjust his eyes. It was dead silent in the room except for the scribbling noises of a pen coming from William’s desk.

 

“There’s Advil on your desk. I recommend you take it.” William said, breaking the reticence.

 

“Wow, taking drugs from my kidnapper.” Patrick sarcastically replied, picking the pills up.

 

“You don’t have to take them if you don’t want to.” Patrick could basically _hear_ the eye roll in the vampire’s voice. “I'm not going to shove them down your gullet.”

 

Patrick scoffed but downed the medicine anyway. He sat up completely, hands in his lap. The sickness was making him feel a bit foggy.

 

“I’m bored.” Patrick whined.

 

The scribbling stopped. A few moments later he felt the shift in the bed and saw a flame erupt near his face. He flinched back in surprise.

 

William was suddenly grinning, tiny fires streaming from his fingers and down his arm. “Pretty cool, huh?”

 

“Yeah. That’s actually fascinating.” Patrick said, eyes following the dancing flames as if in a trance. “It’s like some weird fire bender, Avatar, _Firestarter_ by Stephen King shit.”

 

William laughed, bringing both of his palms up and now showing two piles of fire. The light cast dark shadows on his face and making his eyes glow even more. He was completely comfortable with it, spreading his fingers and showing off.

 

“How did you get a power like that?” Patrick asked, reaching a hand out to feel the heat of the fire.

 

William threw his hand up and the entire room exploded with a firework display of sparks. Patrick watched with his mouth open with wonder as the orange brightness cascaded around the two of them.

 

“Well, when you turn into a vampire, you get some kind of power. Mind control is pretty common. So is telepathy. Everyone gets speed, extra strength, and immunity from normal diseases along with immortality. I got fire.” William said, letting the fire grow and shrink with a wag of his eyebrow. “Fire is pretty uncommon since vampires can’t go out in the sun. This is the only natural light that I can deal with without getting hurt.”

 

“Shit.” Was Patrick’s only response.

 

William laughed again. “Yeah, pretty much. When you turn, you’ll get a power too. Sometime’s it’s a blessing, sometime’s it’s a burden. The most innocent humans can get the most dangerous and intense powers.”

 

“A. Are you calling me innocent? And B. Who says I want to turn?” Patrick raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, I am calling you innocent. And also yes, you will turn one day. I mean, with the whole Pete thing I was expecting him to turn you soon but he’ll be out of the picture soon enough so I’ll do it, taking that you won’t annoy me so I kill you.” William thought, letting his hair turn to into orange and blue flames.

 

“What if I don’t want to turn?” Patrick asked, heart rate speeding up. “W-What if I want to stay human?”

 

William sighed, his breath turning to fire like a dragon. Patrick gasped slightly then closed his mouth. William stretched slowly.

 

“I’m not going to turn you now. Don't worry about things like that now. There’s no point. You’ll turn when you turn and we’ll worry about that when the time comes.” William responded, eyes flickering bright orange for a few seconds.

 

Patrick just stared at him, watching as the colorful strips licked at the vampire’s ears and forehead. They swayed like normal hair would move in the wind: flowing and smooth. William didn’t flinch, he just sat there, his mind in his thoughts.

 

“What’s Pete’s power?” Patrick asked curiously.

 

“He never told you?” William asked, surprised. Patrick shook his head. “Electricity. It’s extremely rare.”

 

At Patrick’s confused expression, he decided to elaborate. “He can make someone’s heart stop by thinking about it and touched them. He can shock you with the touch of his finger tip. He can also make mean toast.”

 

“H-He’s killed people before?” Patrick asked, eyes widened.

 

“Oh yeah.” William nodded casually. “But it was by accident. He couldn’t control his power so he accidentally electrocuted some people. Actually, some of the people were vampires and that was when he ran away from me. I almost died myself. He’s like a vampire version of a Pikachu.”

 

“Oh. I guess I see why he wouldn’t tell me.” Patrick shrugged.

 

Suddenly, William’s entire body turned to pure fire. Patrick quickly curled back as far as possible, covering his face with his arm so the heat would stop burning his face. He could barely tell that that was William anymore. His skin had disappeared and turned to fire that lit up the room as if lamps covered the floor and bed. Then, the flames died down and William returned to playing with them in his hands.

 

Patrick rubbed his eyes, trying to erase the effect of the sudden brightness from his eyes. They stung quite a bit.

 

“So are you made of fire?” He asked, coughing.

 

William shrugged. “I don’t really know. I mean, vampires are basically magic so maybe? I never really thought about it though. I feel normal enough until I light myself up. Then it feels like a warm bath.”

 

Patrick nodded, scratching his head. He crossed his legs and stretched his back, groaning at the stiffness.

 

“Here give me your hand. Trust me.” William said, reaching a hand out, palm up.

 

Patrick narrowed his eyes suspiciously before slowly putting it in the vampire’s. William rolled his eyes before turning his hand over, so Patrick’s hand was on top of his but palms up. He placed his other hand on top of the boy and closed his eyes.

 

“What are you- oh.” Patrick’s eyes widened as he felt a warmth spread through his fingers. “Aren’t I going to burn?”

 

“No, you should be fine. Peter was also fascinated by this. It worked on him when he was human so it should work on you too.” William answered, opening his eyes.

 

He moved the top hand away from Patrick’s but still supported him with his bottom hand. Patrick gasped. There was a small fire sprouting from his own palm and dancing around, licking his fingers.

 

“Holy shit.” He said, lifting his other hand and heating it up.

 

“Just don’t move your hand away from mine. You’ll get burned then.” William warned, concentrating from flames to sprout from Patrick’s finger tips.

 

“This is insane.” Patrick mumbled, the fire reflecting in his eyes.

 

After a few minutes, William closed the fire off with his other hand. Patrick grumbled unhappily as William drew away, returning Patrick’s hands back to himself.

 

“I have to go to a meeting but I’ll be back in a few hours. Try not to cause too much trouble while I’m gone.” William said, standing up.

 

“I’m locked in a room. What can I possibly do?” Patrick answered, stretching his fingers and tracing his palm with his other hand.

 

“Have fun.” And with that William left him alone.

 

Patrick sighed and got out of the bed, going over to his desk. It was cleaned up pretty all. The computer was closed and password protected, so he didn’t even bother to try. Clean note sheets were scattered around, but none with any writing. William really didn’t want Patrick knowing anything.

 

Then he noticed the _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ first edition book. There wasn’t really anything else to read and he didn’t want William to murder him over going through his stuff so he settled on the dusty old brown book.

 

He got through the chapters easily enough, noticing a few annotations here and there. Most were points on different phrasings and how William didn’t get stuff. A different colored ink then showed up to answer the questions. Patrick laughed dryly at some of the jokes.

 

He was mostly through the book when he started to get tired again. It must have been the pills. At least he felt a bit better. As he yawned, the door opened and was closed again. He looked up and saw William looking back at him.

 

“I see you finally picked up that Carroll book.” He said, putting his notepad down on his desk before removing the tie that was around his neck.

 

“Yeah, some of the annotations here are pretty funny.” Patrick smiled, putting the book down on the nightstand.

 

“You going to sleep?” 

 

“I think the pills are working a bit too well. I feel exhausted again.” Patrick nodded, yawning again.

 

“I’m going to go take a shower but I’ll be back in a few.” William said, going into the bathroom.

 

Patrick nodded and turned out the small bedroom light that was by the bed that he was using to read. He fluffed his pillows a bit before laying down completely closing his eyes. He was still half awake when he heard the bathroom door open and footsteps come to near the bed. Then he felt a shift in the bed and his eyes popped open.

 

Two arms snuck around his stomach and pulled him in. He froze and made a startled noise, not knowing what to do. Patrick awkwardly shifted his arm and noticed that William was indeed shirtless. His face burned, hoping that the vampire was at least wearing pants.

 

“I am wearing sweats, chill out.” He heard a voice say in his ear.

 

“Uh, okay.” Patrick answered, feeling William’s damp hair and mouth against his neck.

 

It was more of a comforting gesture on William’s part more than a suggestive one. He put his face in the crook of the boy’s neck, sighing quietly. 

 

“I made arrangements with Peter.”

 

Patrick unfroze and turned around to face William in his arms. “For when?!”

 

“In a few days.” William said, maintaining eye contact with the human. They were so close together, Patrick could see the exact shades of his eye color and the eyebrow hairs that were plucked slightly unevenly. A faint blush was rising on his cheeks as he tried to keep calm.

 

Patrick relaxed for a moment. He was going to be able to see Pete again. For real this time. He broke out in a smile. He was so in his head, that he didn’t even notice William leaning in.

 

Before he could react, he felt lips on his and that brought him back to reality. William’s hand snaked to his hair, making it impossible for Patrick to pull back. Patrick stiffened, holding his breath. Then he got an idea. It would work. The only way. Only way to get out.

 

Patrick opened his mouth, taking in a breath before returning William’s kiss. He wrapped his fingers in the vampire’s damp locks and pushed himself onto him. William let out a surprise moan but let him kiss him.

 

Patrick felt sick inside while his eyes were closed and lips moving. He felt William slip in a bit of tongue. Patrick let him. He had to. William moved more on top, fingers angling Patrick’s chin up and caressing his jawline. One of Patrick’s hands ran over William’s side and back, dragging his nails down slowly. William moaned into the kiss, inching his hand up Patrick’s waist. Patrick was shaking, a hand running over the slender man’s chest and ending at the seam of his sweatpants. Finally, William pulled away without a word.

 

Patrick turned away from William, tears in his eyes. He felt him against him once more, but he leaned into it, letting William do what he wanted. William fell asleep with his nose in Patrick’s hair and mouth on the back of his neck.

 

Meanwhile, Patrick had his faced stuffed in a pillow trying to control his breathing. Tears were flowing out of his eyes slowly, but he didn’t dare make any kind of noise. His chest was constricted and he could barely breath. He cheated on Pete. No matter which way you put it, he kissed someone else, even if it was to save his own skin.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on time!!!! Btw, the makeover makes Patrick look Soul Punk!Patrick. There's still a few chapters left in this fic so don't worry! Also, check out my new Brallon fic, "Make a Wish and Pray It Sticks"! I'm updating that ever two days and it's not as long as this one! Also, there is smut!!!!! Anyways, enjoy and LEAVE COMMENTSSSSSS on both!!!! See you next week! <3

Patrick now started living in William’s room. Yes, not going back to his own room at all. William wanted it, so Patrick shrugged it off and just calmly got his books and stayed in the room. William was gone most of the time anyways, only coming in early in the morning when Patrick was already half asleep.

 

Patrick was walking around the room, reading the latest book that William had given him. It was actually the fourth Harry Potter book. Patrick’s obviously read it before but he didn’t mind rereading it.

 

His legs started hurting from laying around all the time so he kept his eyes in the pages and the rest of his body stretching. He was lunging around the room, twisting his waist, mumbling the words his eyes were scanning. He’s done that since he was little. Most people found it annoying. Pete would always laugh and call it adorable, and Patrick would always get embarrassed and try to stop, but he never could.

 

The door opened and Patrick stopped, standing up straight. William looked at him, eyeing him up and down casually.

 

“You can keep doing what you’re doing. I don’t care.” He said, going over to his desk and sitting down.

 

“Oh, I was just reading and stretching.” Patrick said dryly. 

 

“Cool.” William said, seeming a bit distracted.

 

Patrick nodded, continuing to walk around the room, trying to keep his mouth shut this time as he read. Finally, Patrick decided to lean against the wall, completely entranced in his own fantasy world.

 

Suddenly, Patrick felt like someone was watching him. He held his breath and looked up to see William standing right in front of him, eyebrow raised. 

 

“Did you realize you mumble when you read?” The vampire asked, a smile playing at his lips.

 

“U-Uh, yeah. I’ve done it since I was a kid.” Patrick responded in surprise, not breaking eye contact.

 

Patrick glanced back down at his novel, then promptly had the book shut in front of him and thrown on the bed. “Hey! I was reading th-.”

 

William kissed him, pushing him against the hard wall. Patrick’s eyes were wide open, a hand on William’s shoulder. He had to make this real. Patrick closed his eyes and kissed him back. He ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair and lightly pulled at the edges. William groaned into his mouth; Patrick turned pink.

 

William kissed hotly down his jaw, biting lightly at his neck. Patrick moaned. Honestly moaned. Curse his teenage body. Patrick whimpered from both disappointment in himself and pleasure.

 

“Shh shh.” William whispered in his ear, putting a hand over the boy’s mouth. “Let’s not make a racket, Stumph.”

 

Patrick closed his eyes, trying to shield William from his watering eyes. William pressed his mouth over a spot on his neck before biting down. Patrick threw his head back, groaning. His legs gave out as William pressed him even harder against the wall. William gently pulled Patrick’s head to the side to get more access. Patrick’s head lolled onto his shoulder, eyes half closed.

 

William eventually pulled away, closing the bite mark clumsily on purpose so that the scar was still visible. William dragged him to the bed, putting him on the covers.  William crowded over him, waiting for him to wake up.

 

After a few minutes, Patrick blinked his eyes open. He squinted up at the vampire above him. William leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his nose. This surprised Patrick, his face twisted into shock.

 

“What? You don’t think I could be even slightly caring?” William smirked, moving away from Patrick.

 

Patrick didn’t answer, he just stared at him. William sat back down in his desk, writing something down.

 

“You’re meeting with Peter today, by the way.” He mumbled from his desk, not looking up.

 

Patrick perked up at this. “I-I know. I’ve been counting down! I-I have an outfit picked and everything.”

 

“Mhhmm.” William nodded, barely paying attention to anything Patrick was saying. “Actually, I already have an outfit for you. You must wear it, of course. That is non-negotiable. We have to go soon anyways so I should get you dressed.”

 

Patrick looked at him in a daze. “Get me d-dressed?”

 

“Yep.” William stood up and rummaged through his dresser before pulling out some dark clothes and makeup products. “Strip.”

 

Patrick didn’t move. He stared from William to the pile of clothes in his hands before shaking his head.

 

William sighed. “I’ll turn around. Put the dress shirt on and jeans.”

 

William turned around, leaving the clothes on the bed. Patrick shakily and quickly unzipped his pants and shuffled out of them, throwing them on the bed. He managed to somehow yank on the tight ass jeans and dress shirt before coughing to get William’s attention.

 

William turned back around to Patrick, grinning immediately when he saw him. “You look amazing.”

 

Patrick blushed a bit, nervously sweeping a hand through his hair. “What else?”

 

“Well, I’m going to do something with your hair so just sit down and close your eyes.”

 

Patrick sat back down on the bed, fiddling with his fingers. He felt a spray go around his head and fingers comb his hair out. He flinched in the beginning before getting used to the sensations.

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

Patrick opened them, immediately staring into William’s dark brown ones. The vampire quickly kissed his cheek before Patrick tried to turn around to look in the mirror. William quickly slapped a hand over the boy’s eyes, earning a yelp from him.

 

“You’re not done yet, baby.” He said, releasing Patrick’s face and turning his chin towards himself.

 

Patrick looked at him confused and William got out a small makeup bag. His eyes widened and he shook his head feverishly.

 

“There’s no way you’re putting makeup on me!” Patrick yelled.

 

William frowned before moving away from him. “Well I guess you don’t want to be seeing Peter anytime soon…”

 

“Wait, no, ugh, fine.” Patrick gave up, tugging on William’s sleeve.

 

William obliged, getting out an eyeliner pencil and some red lip balm. “Close your eyes.”

 

Patrick did so, nervously chewing on his lip. He felt something hard run over his eyelid and he flinched.

 

“Calm down.” William mumbled, sounding concentrated.

 

Patrick let out a shaky breath before letting the vampire resume. In no time both of his eyes were done and Patrick heard something pop. He kept silent, keeping his thoughts internal.

 

He felt something soft smear over his lips.

 

“Pop them.”

 

Patrick did a popping noise before William told him to open his eyes. He looked up at the grinning vampire. 

 

“Go look at yourself in the mirror now. Wait hold up, I’ll get your jacket.” William said, taking the leather jacket off the dresser.

 

Patrick kept his eyes closed again as he felt William drape the jacket over him. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. He half stumbled to where the mirror was, well, William was trying to lead him as best as he could.

 

“Open your eyes now.”

 

Patrick opened them, staring back at his reflection. His mouth swung open. His hair was poofed up instead of the normal stringy bangs that hung on his forehead. It looked like he just had sex with it sticking up everywhere. His eyes were smeared with black eyeliner, giving him a sexy rockstar-getting-out-of-bed look. The black really made his eyes pop and the reddened lips that looked like someone had bit him made his pale skin stand out the most.

 

“You like it?” William asked, putting a hand on Patrick’s shoulder.

 

“I-It sure is different, I mean. Wow.” Patrick said in awe, brushing himself down. “Pete might not even recognize me.”

 

William grinned at that. He was hoping that he could change Patrick enough that Pete not might want him back. Now that would be fabulous.

 

William leaned in the mirror, penciling his eyes black just like he did with Patrick. Patrick watched curiously. He’s seen Pete do it and how focused he always looked. It always made Patrick laugh. 

 

When the vampire finished, he went back to his closet and pulled out a white fur coat. The same one that he attacked the Hayley Williams coven in and took Patrick. Same one he killed Brendon in. Patrick tried to get that out of his head as William put it on, stretching his arms. He fit a top hat onto his dark brown mop of hair. It made him look very rich and important.

 

“Ian, one of my closest associates will be coming with us. Jon couldn’t make it.” William stated, texting someone on his phone. 

 

“Alright.” Patrick responded, squinting his eyes at his mirrored reflection.

 

“Great, he’s here. Let’s go.” William said after the moment, looking up.

 

He raised his eyebrows at the boy before opening the door for him. Patrick walked through, taking a deep breath. He’s seeing Pete again.

 


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete's back!!!!! I loved writing this. Someone asked in the comments how many chapters there are gonna be and I accidentally deleted the comment, but there are gonna be chapters like to the mid 60s, that's all I'm saying. I have a math final first thing in the morning tomorrow so wish me luck!!! COMMENT AND ENJOY!!<3

Patrick tailed close behind William as they both walked down the hallway. Some vampires looked over at them but Patrick did not care. He was seeing his soul mate again.

 

William walked out of the building into the warm summer night. Patrick shivered from anxiety as he was led to what looked like a sports car. His eyes widened.

 

“We’re going in a Ferrari?” Patrick asked, staring at William. “That’s not very subtle.”

 

“Yep. Thought we’d arrive in style.” William answered, skimming his hand down the shiny black car.

 

“There are only two seats.” Patrick stated.

 

“Guess you’re gonna have to sit on my lap.” William shrugged coyly, getting in the car.

 

Ian had already started the car, waiting for the two of them. “Come on, we should go.”

 

Patrick sighed frustratedly, awkwardly clambering onto William. Ian drove in silence, the radio softly playing alternative rock. Patrick leaned back into William, who had lifted the hem of the boy’s shirt slightly and was stroking the bare sliver of skin. Patrick didn’t say anything. He was seeing Pete. That was all that mattered.

 

They got to the meeting spot in no time, which was actually in the park. The night was clear and barely windy. There was no one around. It was an almost perfect night.

 

As soon as the car stopped, Patrick pushed open the door and leapt out onto the concrete. “Patrick, wait.”

 

Patrick bit his lip, tapping his foot nervously against the ground. He looked around, searching for any sign of Pete. Nothing.

 

William finally got out with Ian, putting a stiff hand on Patrick's shoulder and looking around the park. “Let’s go.”

 

Patrick could barely contain his excitement; he just wanted to rip out of William’s grasp and run around looking for Pete. He exhaled slowly, trying to keep his heartbeat under control. They got into a semi-clearing, both of the vampires clearly on edge. Suddenly, something rustled in one of the bushes. Patrick whipped his head over as William tightened his grip on the boy’s shoulder.

 

Three vampires stepped into the clearing. One had fiery red hair: Gerard. The other had a pink frizz of hair: Josh. And the one in the middle had a black fringe and eyes darkened with eyeliner. He looked freshly shaven but still had dark circles under his eyes. Patrick’s heart stopped when he finally made eye contact with those Lindor chocolate eyes. They softened immediately in his gaze.

 

The three stood in front of the other three, staring at each other, Patrick barely breathing. The two vampires on Pete’s side stepped away. As soon as William's hand slightly loosened, Patrick pulled out from him and ran towards Pete. He shut his eyes as he flew into the vampire, colliding into his chest.

 

He felt them wrap tightly around him and lift him off the ground. Patrick shoved his face into the crook of the vampire's neck, tears springing from his eyes. He took a deep breath, shaking as he finally took in that scent he missed so much. He heard Pete chuckle against his neck before dropping him gently onto ground and pulling away to stare back into his eyes.

 

“Pete, I-.” Patrick started before Pete leaned down and kissed him.

 

Patrick closed his eyes, arms wrapped around his neck, not caring if William and the others were watching. He tasted Pete’s sweet cologne scent on his lips. It was chaste and personal and made him think of better times. It was almost as if memories had flooded into his head once again. He’d waited for so long to be able to be in his boyfriend’s arms once again. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and he could barely breath. Patrick felt as if Pete was his oxygen, the only thing he’d ever needed to survive.

 

Pete finally pulled away, wrapping an arm around Patrick. “I want to talk with Patrick alone. We will go sit on that bench.”

 

William nodded, waving his hand at the couple to go. Pete walked with Patrick a few steps before sitting down with him on the bench. They stared at each other for a few moments, not saying anything.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Pete put his hand on Patrick’s cheek. Patrick almost flinched away.

 

“You look so different.”

 

Patrick felt his heart shatter. At his expression, Pete’s eyes widened and quickly shook his head.

 

“In a good way. You look fine. The eyeliner, the hair, it's different but it's not bad. I think it’s kind of hot, to be honest. Did William dress you up?”

 

Patrick nodded, looking down, slightly embarrassed. “He kinda made me.”

 

“God, it’s so good to hear your voice again.” Pete sighed happily before his expression changed. “Wait, did he touch you?”

 

Patrick turned pink. “D-Define touch.”

 

Pete tilted Patrick's head, dragging his fingers down Patrick’s neck. Patrick shivered at his touch but didn't stop him.

 

“He bit you, didn’t he. _Multiple times_. I am going to fucking murder him.” Pete growled, letting go of Patrick’s head.

 

Then Pete’s eyes softened and eyebrows upturned in horror. “H-He didn’t rape you, right?”

 

“N-No.” Patrick stuttered, turning bright red.

 

“Good.” Pete nodded, taking Patrick’s hand in his. “I would have gotten up right now and killed him if he did. Has he hurt you in any way? What has he done to you, ‘Trick?”

 

“Nothing that I couldn’t handle. Honestly, you were the only thing that was keeping me t-together.”  Patrick said, squeezing his hand.

 

Pete’s eyes glistened before he leaned in and kissed Patrick again. Patrick started tearing up again.

 

“Hey hey hey, don't cry. You’ll ruin your guyliner.” Pete laughed.

 

Patrick laughed too. He hadn’t honestly laughed in so long. It made him feel butterflies in the stomach. 

 

“Also, I thought I should tell you some stuff that happened at the coven after you left.” Pete said awkwardly, pressing his hands against his thighs.

 

“I know about Ryan and Brendon, Pete.” Patrick said, looking at the vampire. “William transported my consciousness into the coven. I saw Ryan as a vampire talking about Brendon dying. I-I saw you playing guitar and singing Green Day in your room. I-I was hoping you could be able to see me too…” He drifted off.

 

“I felt you. I felt something in the room. I never heard of a vampire having the power to get someone’s consciousness to a different space. Ryan's doing as well as he possibly can. Everyone you know is okay and we’re getting back on our feet. There is nothing for you to worry about, Pattycakes.” Pete smiled softly.

 

“How are you doing about Brendon?” Patrick asked.

 

“I'm okay.” Pete sighed, lowering his gaze. “It hurts a lot but I still have you keeping me going. He was my best friend so it will uh,  take some time.”

 

“You have a few minutes left. We must go. I have a meeting soon.” William yelled from not to far away.

 

Patrick started feeling nauseous. “I don't want to leave you. I don’t want to go back to him.”

 

Pete smiled sadly then got serious, a manic glint in his eye. “Then don’t. Run away with me, Stumph. They can’t catch us that quickly. We’ll get out of the country, go to Europe. We’ll see London and Paris a-and Scotland. We’ll go to Thailand and Japan. Anywhere you want, I'll take you. You'll forget any of this every happened. We can go to Transylvania and I’ll take you to the vampire headquarters-.”

 

“There are vampire headquarters?” Patrick interrupted.

 

“Yes, there are. I’ve been there before, it’s incredible.” Pete continued. “We can go eat crepes in Paris, you know? Eat actual Chinese food in China. And go on the different islands of Vietnam and sail the canals of Venice. God, we’ll fall in love all over the world. How about we get married in every country? I love you so much, I would do anything for you.”

 

“Are you proposing to me?” Patrick said shocked, feeling his face heat up.

 

“I’ll make it official when you get back into our coven. Let’s go now.” Pete gave a hopeful smile.

 

“What about Josh and Gerard? William will surely kill them both. Please, just make a plan. Get me out as soon as you can, Pete. I don't know how long I can stay there.” Patrick mumbled.

 

“If you really don’t want to run way with me, I promise I will rescue you soon. Remember that we will travel the world right after I get you out, okay?” Pete grinned, making Patrick smile too.

 

“It’s time to go.” A voice called.

 

Pete stood up first, reaching a hand out to Patrick. Patrick took it, shaking as he walked back to where William and the other vampires stood. He felt absolutely terrified once again. That moment of calm that he just felt with Pete had disappeared. He felt like he was being kidnapped all over again. William was quietly chatting with Ian, eyeing Patrick and Pete.

 

When they got close enough, Patrick turned around and stood on his tiptoes, kissing him hard. He wrapped his hands in Pete's hair, holding onto him as if the vampire was a lifeline. He never wanted to let go. Then he felt a hand grip the back of his jacket and pull him away from Pete. Patrick tried to grab on again but he missed and felt himself back in William’s grasp. Pete's eyes looking pained.

 

“I love you, Pete.” Patrick gasped out through tears as he was pulled away.

 

“Remember, we’ll go on adventures from rainforests to ancient towns, sweetheart. I love you!” Pete shouted as Patrick was dragged away.

 

He tried to get out of William’s grip and turn around but he was forced to look ahead. “Let me look back, please.”

 

William shook his head while Ian unlocked the door. Patrick barely made a noise as William quickly sat in the passenger’s seat and pulled Patrick into his lap. Now even more he didn't want to sit in that vampire’s lap. They barely beat the sun when they got back to William’s coven. Patrick now had a different kind of hope in his heart.

 


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Patrick wasn’t that depressed after his meeting with Pete. Pete had told him that he’s going to get him out of here soon. He didn’t know when soon exactly was, but it still gave him hope.

 

Patrick was in William’s room once again, sitting on the bed and reading. The vampire actually had given him some space after he saw Pete. Patrick was glad. The door opened and Patrick barely glanced up.

 

“I’ve got wine and other types of alcohol!” William shouted, placing a few bottles on the table.

 

Patrick put his book down, looking confused. “What?”

 

“Let’s get drunk.” William grinned, shaking the bottles.

 

“What.” Patrick repeated, brows furrowing

 

“Have you ever gotten drunk, ‘Trick? I doubt you had. You seem to innocent and sweet to have ever gotten drunk. Awww.” William teased.

 

Patrick narrowed his eyes. He _had_ never gotten drunk. Honestly, he wanted to. With Pete and definitely not William. But William was being an annoying asshole so he decided to play along. 

 

“You know what? Fine. Hand me a bottle.” Patrick growled, reaching a hand out.

 

William laughed and handed Patrick some wine. Patrick looked at it before unscrewing the cap and taking a cautious sip. His face twisted in disgust.

 

“Can’t handle it?” William smirked, unscrewing a bottle of vodka himself.

 

“I’m fine.” Patrick coughed, taking another drink.

 

William threw his head back and chugged half of the bottle of Smirnoff Ice in one go. Patrick stared at him, eyes open wide. William sighed, swinging the bottle back down to his hip.

 

“I don’t get drunk easily. Gotta drink more that I used to when I was still human.” He shrugged, taking another sip.

 

Patrick took another drink, shutting his eyes and letting the liquid fall down his throat in gulps. He opened his eyes after downing half the bottle, just like William did. He looked at the vampire, putting the bottle down and coughing.

 

“Well look who’s finally joining the party.” William grinned, sitting on the floor by the bed. “Sit with me, Stump.”

 

Patrick rolled his eyes before getting off the edge of the bed and sitting down next to him. He took another drink, head starting to feel fuzzy.

 

“Thanks for letting me see Pete.” Patrick said, looking over at the sitting vampire.

 

William’s longs legs were slightly bent because of his height. “You’re welcome. How do you feel now? You still love him?”

 

Patrick nodded, taking another gulp of red wine from the bottle. “Yes.”

 

William nodded, taking a drink himself. “Want to play Truth or Dare?”

 

“Just the two of us?” Patrick asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“I want to get to know you more.” William said matter-of-factly. 

 

“Um, okay?” Patrick shrugged, cheeks reddening slightly.

 

“So, Truth or Dare, Patty?” William cracked a smile, looking at Patrick.

 

“Truth.”

 

“If you could walk out of this life, would you? Like, if I could just erase your memory and drop you off at some college and drill random people into your mind as your life long friends, would you let me?” William said, putting the bottle to his lips again.

 

Patrick thought about this for a moment. “I don’t think I would. I can’t imagine a life anymore without the people that I already met.”

 

William nodded, drinking another gulp of vodka. Patrick did the same, finally finishing the whole bottle. His head was spinning even more now as he tried to get up. He stumbled, catching himself on the wooden chair and grabbing another bottle.

 

“Woah there, Patrick.” William slurred a bit, threading his fingers into his hair.

 

Patrick sat back down, sighing and tipping his head back, taking the bottle and gulping some more alcohol down.

 

After a few more rounds of Truth and Dare, when both of them were pretty damn drunk, William asked a question.

 

“What’s wrong with me?”

 

Patrick put the bottle down. “Hmm?”

“I fuck everything up, you know? I’m fucking you up too. And I’m trying to be nice but it’s just not in my nature. I can’t even get a human to fall for me.” William sighed, putting his head in his hands.

 

Patrick was a litte shook at the question. “Um, well, you kill people and vampires, that’s a start. And you torture people. And kill their friends. And you lash out at people all the time. I guess you’re not bad looking or anything, it’s just your a-attitude.”

 

“Oh.” William said, drinking again.

 

Patrick could barely keep his eyes open. He felt weird. It was a good feeling, but still weird. He was getting drunk with his captor. He could check that off his bucket list.

 

“So you think I’m okay?” William asked again, turning towards the boy.

 

“S-Sure.” Patrick said, coughing.

 

William sat in silence for a little bit. He scooted over to Patrick, putting a hand on his knee. Patrick barely took notice over it, just took another sip before putting the bottle down. 

 

“I feel pretty drunk right now, let me be honest.” Patrick slurred, groaning. “How ‘bout you? William?”

 

Patrick looked over and saw William staring at him. Patrick stared back. Before he knew it, William was in his lap, kissing him sloppily. William was clearly drunk, as was Patrick. 

 

Patrick’s mind was so muddled that he just put his hand on William’s neck and kissed back, like he always did. He was so used to it now. The alcohol was really doing a number on him.

 

William stood up, lifting Patrick up with him. Patrick was shaking as William pushed him back, falling on top of him. William pressed open mouthed kisses down his neck and chest, pulling both of their shirts off and throwing them on the floor.

 

Patrick ran his hands down the vampire’s back and chest, massaging his shoulders. “W-William, god.”

 

William didn’t respond, just worked on getting their pants off. In their drunken haze, that took quite some time. He kept fumbling with the zipper and buttons until he finally managed on yanking Patrick’s pants down along with his own.

 

Patrick cock was hard which might have been surprising since he was drunk but he was a teenager, after all. In a few swift moves they were both naked, William’s knee was in between Patrick’s legs. Both of them didn’t feel like a lot of foreplay was needed. William reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube, quickly pouring some on his own cock.

 

Patrick didn’t even ask for prep. He was so tired and his brain was barely processing what was happening even if he was still going along with it. It wasn’t like Patrick was pushing him away though. 

 

Finally, William flipped Patrick over, wrapping his hand in Patrick’s hair and pulling slightly. Patrick moaned, throwing his head back as William entered him from behind. Both of them were sweating, hair floppy on their foreheads.

 

William moaned, thrusting in and out, forming a rhythm. “F-Fuck Patrick. Say my name.”

 

“Harder, f-fuck, William!” Patrick whimpered, trying to meet his thrusts.

 

William sped up, slamming into the moaning boy. Patrick felt like a mess. William was whispering obscenities into his ear and pulling his hair which only made Patrick cry out harder. He finally came, shaking and yelling onto the sheets and his stomach. William finished shortly after, shuddering and collapsing on top of Patrick.

 

Patrick passed out a few moments later with William still on top of him.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR LAST CHAPTER!!!! I got the reaction I wanted to though:) Ok so this is a short chapter but I'll update on Friday night since I'm going to camp for 3 weeks but maybe will be able to update during that time. I'm seeing Kinky Boots this Thursday in New York so I am so excited!!! I loved writing this chapter actually so enjoy! <3

Patrick woke up with a major headache and something heavy on top of him. He groaned opening his eyes to see a lock of brown hair in his nose. He sniffed, trying to move. Then he froze. His heart stopped. They were both naked. Skin against skin.

 

“What the fuck?!” Patrick shuddered, feeling sick.

 

Patrick threw William off with all his might and jumped off the bed. William groaned, turning over in the sheets. Patrick ran to the bathroom, falling by the toilet and throwing up. He was shaking, trying to remember last night’s events. William got him drunk and then stuff might have happened. _Stuff_. He barely remembered it but his ass really fucking hurt.

 

Patrick shuddered again and threw up again. He wiped his mouth on some toilet paper, tears brimming in his eyes. He grabbed a towel from the shelf, wrapping himself up in it and started sobbing.

 

He cheated on Pete. He officially cheated on the one thing that was keeping him together. The one man he loved. And he got irresponsibly drunk and hooked up with the very thing that was keeping him and Pete apart, the man who murdered his best friend and loved ones. He idiotically let his guard down, even for a moment.

 

He heard dull shuffling and some thudding before he felt a presence watching him. “We had sex, didn’t we?”

 

Patrick turned around, bleary eyed and looked up. “You took advantage of me.”

 

William looked at him expressionless, glasses slightly askew. He finally had put on some clothes. His voice was raspy and his hair was even more messed up from sleep. Someone who didn’t know him might have found him attractive.

 

“You got me drunk and then you f-fucked me.” Patrick said, voice breaking.

 

“You didn’t say no. I was drunk too.” William stated, putting his hands in his sweatpants.

 

“THAT DOESN’T FUCKING MATTER!” Patrick cried, wiping at his eyes angrily. “I LOVE PETE! I LOVE HIM ENOUGH TO STAY IN THE WRETCHED PLACE WITH YOU! I’M WILLING TO DO ANYTHING FOR HIM! I FUCKing love him~.”

 

William stayed silent, walking up to the crying boy. He touched his shoulder as Patrick whipped away from him.   
  
“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME! DON’T YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN!” Patrick screamed, slapping his hands away.

 

William didn’t give up. He wrapped his arms against the struggling human. The towel was half slipping from his waist but Patrick didn’t care. He fought the vampire, who was dragging him back to the living room.

 

“What are you doing?! Let go of me!” Patrick yelled as William sat on the bed with him, arms still tightly wrapped around his body.

 

“Calm down. It was just sex. Wasn’t even your first time.” William said, now starting to have a bit trouble with the violently squirming person in his lap.

 

“It was sex with YOU.” Patrick spit. “YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! YOU MURDERED PEOPLE I CARED FOR!”

 

“I didn’t kill Spencer, Patrick. Gabe did. I didn’t really want him too but honestly I didn’t care if he did or didn’t. Sure, I kind of regret it _now_ but…” William shrugged.

 

“I hate you so much. I hate you so fucking much.” Patrick said, shaking with anger.

 

“Oh, come on! It wasn’t that bad, was it? I mean, I think I have a pretty nice di-.” 

 

Patrick spun around and punched William square in the face. William fell back on the bed in shock. Patrick was breathing heavily, arm still in the air. Both of them didn’t move. Adrenaline was coursing through his body.

 

William sat up after a few moments, a finger wiping away drips of blood from his mouth and nose. “Damn, Stumph. Got a nice hook on you. Did that make you feel any better? Punching the guy who you let fuck y-.”

 

Patrick promptly punched William in the face, _again_ , with his other fist. William fell back again, groaning. Patrick stood up, wrapping the towel around himself. 

 

“I would like to go back to my own room.” He said, waiting for William to get up.

 

William sighed, going to the bathroom to get a small towel and press it to his bleeding face. “Fine.”

 

They walked out of the room in silence, William leading Patrick back to his old room. He unlocked the door for him and Patrick went inside. Patrick looked around the room as he heard the door close and lock. He quickly turned around, grabbing the door knob. William locked him in. He’d never done that before. A wave of panic went through the boy. He didn’t like feeling trapped. Patrick sighed, giving up and deciding to go take a shower. He dropped the towel on the floor, looking at himself. He felt and looked terrible.

 

Patrick’s body seemed to be covered in faint bite marks and light bruises. He was thinner than how he used to look when he was Pete. He didn’t look healthy with his hair now shaggy and eyes bleary. The boy put his face in his hands for a few seconds before standing up straight again.

 

Patrick turned on the hot water, getting in a few moments later. As the water washed over him, his chest started to constrict again. He dropped his head onto the cold marble walls, putting a hand under his forehead. He let out a sob, throat starting to hurt. Why did he do it? How could he live with himself?

 

After a few minutes, he decided to get out. He didn’t want to pass out in the shower. He dried himself quickly and went back into the bedroom. He tried the knob one more time. It was still locked.

 

Patrick opened the drawers and sifted through some of the clothes that were still left there. He put on a random shirt and sweatpants and got into the bed. Then he remembered something. Patrick shoved his hand under the mattress and pulled out a black Guns ’N Roses shirt. It was originally Pete’s. Patrick had worn in when he first got to William’s coven.

 

He put the shirt up to his nose and inhaled. It still smelled like Pete. Patrick felt tears brimming up in his eyes. He hugged the shirt close to his chest, shutting his eyes. He imagined Pete being with him, arms around his waist and face shoved into his neck making little happy sighs. It made Patrick calm down. He let his mind relax and his dreams transport him back to Pete’s arms.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD A GREAT WEEK!!!!!! I went to NYC and saw my favorite musical ever, Book of Mormon live and met the cast and got autographs! Then I went to see Kinky Boots the next day and met Brendon and the rest of the cast too! On my last day I saw Dear Evan Hansen and met some actors but not Ben Platt:( This was all like an early bday present and it was fantastic. I'm still depressed over Book of Mormon and I now have a weird fascination and attraction to them (if they're not all gay and hot irl I'm suing). Anyways, I LOVED LOVED LOVED writing this chapter! We are winding down on the road of Don't Leave Me Hanging but there's still a few chapters left! Enjoy and pLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! <3

Patrick was woken up by the door to his room getting ripped off it’s hinges and a hand yanking him out of his bed by the wrist. “What the-?”

 

Patrick was bleary eyed and confused, stumbling on the carpet. William was the one violently pulling him along. He looked very frazzled; his hair was sticking up everywhere and he had a dangerous and slightly psychotic look in his eyes. It made Patrick very scared. 

 

“We're leaving.” William growled, dragging Patrick out of the broken door.

 

Patrick looked around him as William pushed him down the hallway. He heard a loud bang and a yell as he whipped his head around.

 

“What’s going on?” Patrick asked, trying to get his wrist out of William's vice-like grip.

 

“Peter and his stupid coven decided to surprise attack us. We are leaving _now_.” William said, walking faster.

 

“Wait, _Pete’s_ here?” Patrick said in shock. "William let me go now.”

 

“Fuck no.”

 

Patrick started struggling against him. Pete had come to finally save him. He was going to be free. The boy dragged his feet against the carpet whilst he tried to elbow the vampire into letting him go. 

 

“HELP SOMEONE HELP I’M RIGHT HERE IT’S PATRICK PLEASE HELP ME!” Patrick screamed. 

 

He heard a not-so far off yell. “Patrick?”

 

It sounded like Ryan.

 

“HELP PLEASE!” Patrick cried and William slapped a hand against his mouth.

 

“I didn’t think it was going to be this hard with you.” He mumbled, quickly twisting Patrick’s head to the side.

 

He bit down, Patrick crying out as he lost control of his limbs. Patrick shuddered against the vampire as he was held up in his arms. The numbness spread over him quickly enough as William promptly threw him over his shoulder and continued running down the hallway to the entrance of the coven. Patrick felt extremely helpless once again. His only chance of going back to Pete were fading.  The boy watched as the corridors sped past him, feeling sick. He was going to be William’s prisoner forever. 

 

It had been a few minutes and Patrick was slowly regaining control of his body again.

 

“Let him go.”

 

He felt William stop. He recognized that melodious tone. He couldn’t see him since the disembodied voice was facing William.

 

“William, let him go.” Pete said, keeping his voice level.

 

William dropped Patrick to the ground, making him face Pete. Patrick gave a pleading look to the other vampire. Pete’s eyes softened when they met the human’s, then his gaze hardened as he looked back at William.

 

“I said, _let him go_.”

 

William laughed. He drew his arm and pulled out his dagger, placing it against Patrick’s throat. It pressed against his skin, almost nicking it. Patrick was forced to move back into William so he wouldn’t get cut.

 

“My coven is going to defeat you anyways, Peter. What you did might have been brave, even if it was incredibly idiotic. Run while you still have the chance.”

 

“I’m not leaving without Patrick. I’m not leaving him alone with you ever again.” Pete growled.

 

Patrick looked at Pete’s hands. He could see sparks flying out of his fingers. Patrick blinked. He’d never seen them before.

 

William pressed the dagger harder against his neck, making Patrick whimper and close his eyes. “William, please let me go.”

 

William didn’t answer him, he just kept staring at the other vampire. “Show Patrick what you really are, Peter. Give up on your little domestic husband act. I know who you really are. I SIRED YOU! I AM YOUR CREATOR!” William was screaming at this point and Patrick was cringing from the knife. 

 

He looked behind Pete and noticed another vampire creeping up behind him, wooden stake in hand. Patrick’s eyes widened in horror and mouth opened to warn Pete but as if on cue, Pete whipped around and grabbed the vampire behind him by the collar, flipping him onto the floor. He barely had anytime to react before Pete slammed the palm of his hand onto the enemies chest.

 

Blue and white sparks shot out everywhere as the vampire jolted violently on the floor. Patrick watched, unable to take his eyes off Pete and the dying vampire. He could smell the burning flesh and it made him feel like he was going to vomit. Pete stood up and looked at William, eyes electric blue before fading back to their normal hazel color. The vampire was lying dead on the floor, black holes were his eyes used to be as they were completely fried out of his head.

 

“I’ll go with you, Beckett. Let Patrick go and I’ll go wherever you want me to go.” Pete offered, keeping his stance.

 

“No, Pete, you can’t go, I-I can’t live without you, p-please.” Patrick stuttered, trying to keep his wits in check.

 

Then William started laughing. He sounded completely insane. Patrick got even more scared. He’d seen William in many fits but never such a psychotic one. 

 

“You think I actually want _you_?!” He sneered. “I am OVER you, Wentz! But now, you’ve brought this quite wonderful and even obedient human into my life. I would definitely rather have him.”

 

Pete narrowed his eyes. “Patrick is a pure, sweet boy. He does not need to be tormented by a monster like you.”

 

William raised an eyebrow. “Tormented by me? More like screaming my name as he twisted in pleasure just a few nights ago.”

 

Patrick’s blood ran cold. He looked over at Pete, who’s eyes shifted over nervously and confused at Patrick.

 

“What?”

 

William laughed. “Oh right, he didn't have a chance to tell you. Pure innocent Patrick slept with your enemy; killer of your best friend. He’s quite the slut, I’ve got to admit.”

 

“P-Pete, he got me d-drunk. I-I couldn’t do anything. I-I’m s-sorry. I l-love you so much, please, I d-don’t even remember it.” Patrick sobbed, not even able to hang his head.

 

“Hush now, sweetheart. It’s alright.” William smiled faux sweetly, pressing the knife harder against his neck.

 

He made the mistake of looking into Pete’s eyes. The vampire in front of him had never looked so betrayed and hurt. Patrick’s heart broke. This was all his fault. Pete will never love him again. He will let William have him for eternity.

 

“You still want your precious, ‘Tricky back? Hmm?” William asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

Pete tried to put on a neutral face. “Yes, I do. I believe he was corrupted by you just like many others were. Just like I once was. I won’t let you corrupt anyone else ever again. You are losing. Your coven is dying. Let Patrick go and I will let you run free. You will escape to another country and if I find you again, I will kill you. And don’t ever call my boyfriend by that name anymore, you selfish piece of shit.”

 

William narrowed his eyes, obvious anger seeping out of him. “Fine.”

 

Patrick shakily exhaled as the knife around his throat slowly lowered. William’s hand was still gripping Patrick’s shoulder as he put one the arm with the knife down. Patrick was looking at Pete when he felt something sharp plunge into his side.

 

He let out a chocked gasp of surprise as he looked down at his torso. A blade was protruding from his right sign, red and dripping with his blood. Patrick was frozen from shock, turning his head to look at William. William was staring straight at Pete, face emotionless. Patrick slowly turned his head towards Pete, who was looking at the human in horror. He felt the dagger pull out and William let go as he collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

 

William flipped the knife in his hand, specks of blood flying onto his clothes. “You think I'd let you run away with the human? How stupid-.”

 

William was cut off mid sentence as a blade swept cleanly through his neck. His mouth open, stuck saying his last words as his head tumbled towards the ground, rolling not far from were Patrick was laying. His body dropped next, blood pooling around him.

 

Ryan was standing behind him, staring coldly at William's dead body with drops of crimson staining his hair and face. “That’s for Brendon, you sick fucking bastard."

 

Pete broke out of his trance and ran towards Patrick, flipping him over so he could see his face. He was blinking slowly, barely alive. The boy's hands were trying to press on the wound, but he was too weak. Pete quickly tore his own shirt off and pressed it to where William’s dagger went in. 

 

“Patrick?! Patrick, can you hear me?! Hey, focus on me!” Pete said, lightly slapping Patrick's face.

 

Patrick blinked up at him, tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, P-Pete. I let my g-guard down. He got me so drunk. I’ve never been that drunk before. Then, he got on t-top of me and I couldn't s-stop him and I barely remember what happened later. I regretted it so much the next morning and I punched the shit out of William.”

 

“You punched William?” Pete laughed dryly.

 

Patrick nodded, coughing up a bit of blood.

 

“Patrick, I understand. He always took advantage of people. I-I’m not blaming you. I forgive you. Just stay alive for me.” Pete said, cupping Patrick’s face.

 

“We were supposed to travel the world.” Patrick whispered, eyes bleary as he shakily reached his hand up and dragged his finger tips down Pete’s smooth face.

 

“And we still will, sweetheart.” Pete smiled sadly. “We have to go get those crepes from France, remember? And we can go to Thailand and Vietnam. It's so beautiful there. Almost as beautiful as you.”

 

“Pete, i-it really hurts.” Patrick whimpered, closing his eyes.

 

“Ryan!” Pete yelled.

 

Moments later, Ryan appeared by his side, looking at Patrick’s stab wound. “It’s from William’s dagger. Turning him won't save him.”

 

“Hey, Ry.” Patrick smiled.

 

“Hey, Patrick. I have something that might help you. This goes for you too, Pete.” Ryan said, kneeling down next to Pete. “I’ve been practicing this on other humans. Basically, I use this power thing and it can heal anything and bring someone back from the dead, practically. But, the victim loses their memory of anything that happened in the past year or so. You’ll forget everything that happened, Patrick. You’ll forget us.”

 

Patrick’s eyes widened, looking at Pete. “Pete, I-.”

 

“Do it, Ryan. Anything to save him.” Pete said, looking back down at Patrick. “We’ll see each other again, don’t worry. I’ll make sure of that. I love you too much to lose you, ‘Trick.”

 

“But- okay. I-I love you too.” Patrick shuddered, wincing at the wound on his side.

 

“We have to do this now.” Ryan said, rolling his sleeves up. He looked a bit like Dexter, Patrick randomly realized.

 

Patrick opened his eyes, taking one last look around. He won’t remember Ryan, or Brendon, or Josh and Tyler, or Frank and Gerard, and Pete. He won’t remember Pete. Pete, the one who showed him how to love and told him of adventure. The one who broke him and then put him back together. The only man he ever loved. Pete.

 

At last, he looked at Pete. The boy took the vampire in one last time. Pete’s beautiful Lindor chocolate eyes were shining. His face was cleanly shaven and his dark hair was sticking up everywhere. The chain of tattooed thorns that hung around his neck were strongly visible against his tan and slightly-cut-up skin. He looked truly beautiful. Patrick wanted to take this image with him to his grave.

 

Patrick felt himself start to slowly drift off. In fact, he could barely keep his eyes open. He closed his eyes but soon after, he felt familiar soft, perfect lips on his. The ones he dreamed of for so long. The ones that only brought peace and comfort into his mind. He kissed back with the little strength he had left.

 

Patrick felt Pete’s hands relieve pressure on his wound before he felt a different pair of hands strongly press against it. He cried out in pain but Pete just kept kissing him. He felt fingers tilt his chin up, changing the angle of the last kiss. Patrick’s mind was muddled, as if he was about to fall asleep.

 

Soon enough, Patrick relaxed the rest of his body. His head dropped back into Pete’s hand. His mouth went slack against the vampire’s, who whimpered against him, scared of what might happen. Patrick exhaled, mind turning a blinding white instead of a midnight black.

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Patrick opened his eyes, squinting at the glare around him. He was standing on his feet again, quickly turning around to get a hold of his surroundings.

 

It was purely white around him. It was almost blinding. There was nothing else in his field of vision. It reminded him of the time he went skiing with Spencer and there was a snow storm. All the snow turned into blank space and he could barely see where he was going. It was actually kind of terrifying.

 

“Hello? Hello?!” Patrick yelled into the open. “Is anyone there?!”

 

“Patrick.”

 

Patrick froze. His heart had stopped. He held his breath. He knew that voice. He hadn’t heard that voice in so long. Patrick slowly turned around, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

In front of him, a man around his own age stood. His brown hair was combed back and his face had the stubble of a brown beard starting to form. His brown eyes were glittering with recognition and he was grinning. The figure’s arms were stretched wide open.

 

“S-Spencer?” Patrick chocked, running up to him and attacking him in a hug.

 

Patrick squeezed his tight, pushing his face into Spencer’s shoulder. Spencer laughed and hugged him back. God, had he missed his best friend.

 

“It’s me.” Spencer smiled, finally pulling back. “Fancy seeing you here.”

 

Patrick nodded, wiping away tears. “Yeah. Where exactly is here, though?”

 

“It’s the bridge between the real living world and the afterlife.” Spencer explained, waving a hand around. “Anyone who’s on the verge of passing on comes here. All innocent souls come through me. After I died, the higher forces assigned me to greet people here. I’ve been watching you a bit for quite some time.”

 

“I'm so sorry, Spencer. I’m so sorry that you died. I-It was my fault.” Patrick blurted out in shame.

 

Spencer put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault, dude. There are bad things on the planet. I could have gotten shot the next day. It’s how life goes. I’m fine here. I get to witness so many great happenings and help so many people, Patrick.”

 

“You said you were watching me?” Patrick raised an eyebrow.

 

Spencer nodded. “The TV screens. Look over there.”

 

Patrick turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. Where a few seconds ago there was nothing there, now there was a small TV standing on the blank whiteness. Patrick kneeled down, staring at what was happening.

 

“Holy shit that’s-.”

 

“You and Pete.” Spencer finished his sentence.

 

In fact, Patrick saw Pete, Ryan, and the other vampires and humans crowding around him. Pete was still kissing TV Patrick but then he drew away and set his head down. He nodded to Ryan who shut his eyes tightly. When he opened his eyes again, they were whiter than the space around Patrick. A few seconds later, Ryan closed his eyes again, falling back from exhaustion. Gerard caught him, gently setting him on the floor. Suddenly, things around Patrick started getting sharper. His head now started hurting.

 

“Spencer! Ow! What’s happening?!” Patrick cried, looking at Spencer in a panic.

 

Spencer was biting his lip, focused on the screen. “Interesting things. Hold my hand and I’ll try to ease the pain.”

 

Patrick blindly grabbed his hand, the pain immediately subsiding. He sighed, looking back at the screen. Pete was slapping Patrick’s face on the screen, shaking him.

 

 _He’s not waking._ Pete mouthed.

 

Gerard put a hand on his shoulder, trying to console him. 

 

Patrick was dying. He felt it. Pete pressed two fingers to on-screen Patrick’s pulse point. Awake-Patrick watched scared as Pete shuddered, trying desperately to wake him up. Then he rolled up his sleeves. Awake-Patrick watched as the crowd of vampires and humans moved out of the way. He saw Pete put his hands on TV-Patrick’s chest and threw his head back. Patrick watched as Pete's eyes turned electric blue.

 

Awake-Patrick felt a hard pressure on his chest. He gasped, clutching at his heart. TV-screen Patrick jolted. Pete redid it. Again. And again. Right when Gerard was going to pull him away, Pete stopped. He frantically pressed his head to Patrick’s chest. Then he started sobbing and holding him. 

 

 _He’s alive_. Pete mouthed, wrapping his arms around on-screen Patrick again.

 

Patrick gasped again, clutching his throat. He felt himself closing up. He turned to Spencer, who was smiling again.

 

“What’s happening?!” Patrick said, letting go of Spencer.

 

“It seems like you’re coming back to real life after all.” Spencer grinned. “Don’t worry, you’re going to be fine, Stumph.”

 

“W-Will I see you again?” Patrick said, trying to focus on the details of Spencer’s face.

 

“Everyone sees me again, Patrick. You’ll see me one day after your time really comes. I’ll be right here waiting with my arms wide open.” Spencer smiled, then his expression changed. “Wait, grab my hand! Quickly!”

 

Patrick quickly latched onto Spencer’s arm as he came back into focus once more. “What is it?”

 

“There’s this gate/wall thing separating the human souls from the vampire and other creature souls or stuff since only humans have souls.” Spencer said. “I made friends with one of them. His name is Brendon. He tells me of his human who’s name is Ryan and he’s still alive. He was turned into a vampire not long ago after Brendon died.”

 

Patrick’s eyes widened as he nodded along frantically.

 

“Brendon has been watching Ryan on the screens since he first got here. H-He wants to say how proud of Ryan he is. And how much he loves him. And that he’s going to wait for eternity in the same spot, waiting for his soulmate to return. Please tell Ryan that if you see him again.”

 

Patrick smiled, tears brimming in his eyes. “Tell Brendon that we all miss him. Pete misses him immensely. Ryan is barely getting by but everything he is doing is for Brendon. He also loves him dearly.”

 

Spencer looked up for a second, corners of his lips turning up. “You hear that, Brendon? He still loves you. He always will. Brendon says that you did a good job with Pete, Patrick. He’ll see you again someday, somewhere. It is time for you to go.”

 

Spencer let go of Patrick, walking back in the white unknown. Patrick tried to grab onto him, but it was too late. Spencer was already gone. Patrick blinked and the white around him turned to black. He furrowed his eyebrows and then he fell.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm late! I'm busy at Yale at stuff and I just forgot. There's going to be like 1 more chapter after this one and a hella long epilogue. Also, I'm thinking about writing a musical i don't even know i've been sick for the past few days. Enjoy this chapter it's super cute! COMMENT!!!! See you on Sunday! <3

Patrick woke up the blaring drum beat of _99 Revolutions_ by Green Day. He groaned, stuffing his face in his soft pillow. He knew he had a dream except he didn’t remember it at all. He hated when that happened.

 

“Come on, Patrick, wake up!” His roommate Kenny shook his shoulder. “It’s your first day at Art Institute! Don’t want to be late like I was on my first day. Now that was pretty bad.”

 

Patrick’s eyes popped open. He almost forgot about that. He sat up quickly, wide awake.

 

“Fuck, how could I forget?” Patrick said, pushing his hair out of his face.

 

Kenny laughed. “I think you’re still half asleep, mate. Let’s go get some mornin’ joe.”

 

Patrick nodded, getting out of the bed and stretching. First day of college. He’s waited for this for a long time.

 

Patrick walked to the bathroom, turning on his phone. No messages from Spencer. He knew that the guy was studying abroad but he could at least call once in a while, maybe even send a text. Spencer had always dreamed of it as a kid and would tell Patrick all about it. Patrick was happy for him, even if the signal was apparently shitty in wherever his best friend was now.

 

It seemed like senior year of high school had gone by in a blur. He barely remembered it. Then he graduated, and now he was here, following his dream of being a professional musician. It felt quite rewarding and exciting.

 

The teen got dressed quickly, throwing on a Rolling Stones t-shirt and gray jeans, slinging his already packed backpack over his shoulder. He followed Kenny out the door, greeting some fellow students down the halls. 

 

Kenny and Patrick talked pleasantly on the way to the local coffee shop. It was as if they have been friends for a very long time. Patrick liked it even those his head was a little mucky this morning.

 

“What classes you got?” Kenny asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

 

“Uh, I got Intro to Lyrical Poetry, Musical Theory, and Calculus in the morning. Apparently as a music major I still gotta take my academics.” Patrick pursed his lips, groaning. 

 

Kenny snickered, opening the door for them as they walked into the store. “Damn. You’re gonna be fine, dude. My first year wasn’t that bad.”

 

Oh right, Kenny was also a sophomore. 

 

The slightly air conditioned room greeted them with the loud noise of other college students. They waited in line in comfortable silence. Patrick ordered a daily coffee and got it more quickly than Spencer, waiting for him by the exit door. He looked around the crowd, sipping the steaming cup slowly.

 

Then, something caught his eye. It was only a flicker but it sparked a memory in him. Those eyes. Those coffee colored eyes. Patrick stretched his head, looking again but they disappeared. The memory faded a few seconds later as Kenny came back.

 

“Hey, you okay, dude?” Kenny asked, lightly punching his arm.

 

“Yep.” Patrick said, still eyeing the crowd curiously. “Just fine.”

 

“Alrighty then.”

 

They walked out, Patrick in a bit of a haze. He brightened up when Kenny offered him a bit of his scone.

 

Finally, Kenny had to leave since his classes were on the other side of the campus so Patrick decided to walk around the large yard by himself. He loved it so much. The day was sunny and perfect and it was the most beautiful autumn day. 

 

Patrick still had a bit time on his hands until his class started. He kicked a few rocks down the sidewalk as he slowly headed down to his first class. He was really nervous. He hoped it wasn’t anything like that part of _Legally Blonde_ where the teacher calls on Elle and she embarrasses herself and the professor then forces her to leave her classroom. The poor boy was starting to rile himself up.

 

Patrick wasn’t looking where he was going, so he walked body first into someone, dropping his binder and folders, papers scattering all over the ground. “Fuck, shit, I’m so sorry.”

 

He bend down to pick them up, flustered. His hair fell in his face, unable to see the figure he ran into.

 

“Hey, it’s fine. I wasn’t really looking where I was going, either. Let me help you out there.” A slightly deep voice said.

 

Patrick’s ears reddened. He liked that voice a lot. He thought he’d heard it before. Patrick looked up through his bangs, freezing.

 

He was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life. Skin tone was very tan for a Chicagoan and hair was blacker than the night sky. He had a bit of stubble growing here and there which just added to his masculinity. Oh god, and those eyes. Those muddy chocolate Lindor eyes. Patrick just got lost in them, unable to look away. He felt tears brimming up in his eyes, which he masked by coughing.

 

“S-Sorry for staring.” Patrick said, embarrassed.

 

The man laughed. God, he had such a easy-going and hearty laugh. It was music to Patrick’s ears.

 

“It’s quite alright. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Pete Wentz.”

 


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm late again! Okay, so this is the last official chapter of this story. There will be an epilogue that I'll be posting this Sunday though! I'm seeing Falsettos in theaters on Saturday and I'm super excited for that too. Anyways, LEAVE COMMENTS about stuff! Otherwise, enjoy and I'll see ya'll in a few days with the last chapter! <3

Patrick and Pete had now been dating for almost a month. It was the middle of April and finals were just around the corner. Here’s what happened:

 

Patrick and Pete became close friends almost immediately, both ignoring the fact that they had fallen for each other. Patrick more than Pete since Pete wasn’t the one who lost his memory.

 

After a few months of being just friends, Patrick finally had gotten the courage to go up to Pete and ask him out. He managed to get the sentence out through massive amounts of stuttering but Pete was still completely overjoyed and agreed immediately. That calmed Patrick down immensely.

 

First things first, Patrick had no idea Pete was a vampire. Pete concealed it very well. He wanted to take things slow with Patrick this time. He wanted the human to fall in love with him in more of a normal domestic way. Pete liked this way much better even if it was weird comparing Patrick’s behaviors now to before. He seemed much less stressed with him and definitely not afraid of him, ever. If Pete tried to act a little scary to test his waters with Patrick, the boy would just laugh and hit him on the shoulder lightly. It was queer.

 

Also, they had not yet kissed. Pete didn’t know why but he wanted to make the moment special for Patrick, again. Pete honestly wanted to kiss him the second he saw him again but he forced himself to give Patrick some space. It was terrible.

 

“God, I’m so stressed for finals. Who knew art school could be this hard?” Patrick groaned, leaning on Pete’s shoulder as they walked through the campus.

 

“You still have like two weeks, ‘Trick.” Pete consoled him, putting an arm around his back. “You’re so incredible; you’ll be fine.”

 

Patrick blushed a bit. “Shut up.”

 

Pete grinned, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s hairline. “Hey, it’s a Friday night. Can I take you somewhere?”

 

Patrick looked up at the black haired man. “Where?”

 

“It’s a surprise.” Pete winked, eyes shining.

 

“Sure, but you better not kidnap me and leave me in a ditch somewhere.” Patrick said, corners of his lips twisting up.

 

“Oh Stumph, you know that if I were to kill you I would make sure no one would ever find you.” Pete half teased, whispering darkly in his ear.

 

Patrick’s heart weirdly fluttered and he shivered. “That oddly turned me on.”

 

Pete let out a bark of laughter. “Kinky shit, Pat.”

 

Patrick reddened again as Pete led him to his car. It was already starting to get dark. As Pete drove down the streets of Chicago, Patrick looked around, noticing the faces of the strangers walking by and cars zooming by. He felt something settle on his thigh. Patrick looked over and turned pink, again. Pete’s hand was gently massaging his clothed leg, drawing circles on it.

 

Patrick looked at Pete, who was still staring ahead on the road. He noticed that Patrick was looking at him, so he turned his gaze towards him and winked.

 

“Is this okay?” He asked, slightly timidly.

 

“Y-Yes.” Patrick cleared his throat, gently putting a hand on Pete’s.

 

Pete sighed happily, holding his boyfriend’s hand. He liked these good times. Patrick was never afraid of him. He wish he had originally met Patrick in this way. Life could have been so different. It might have even been better. But he still dreamed of Patrick one day remembering him and the adventure they both had.

 

Their first kiss will never be Patrick’s first kiss. The first time they had sex; Patrick will never remember that he lost his virginity to Pete. Instead, Pete told Ryan to implant he lost his virginity to some high school guy who Patrick was too good for. Also, Pete did not let Ryan take away the memory of Spencer. He told him to get Patrick to think that Spencer is somewhere across the world. One day, Ryan or someone would send a message from Spencer’s email that he wasn’t coming back. Pete hated manipulating Patrick like that but he didn’t want to hurt the boy.

 

As Pete drove through the city and entered the suburbs, Patrick smiled.

 

“What?” Pete asked, looking over.

 

“Nothing. It’s just,” Patrick said, squeezing Pete’s hand. “I used to live here.”

 

At that moment, Pete drove by his coven, glancing at it nervously. Patrick ignored it, staying in a comfortable silence as Pete continued driving.

 

Soon enough, they made it to a small clearing on the edge of the woods overlooking a small lake. Patrick raised his eyebrows at Pete who simply shrugged and grinned at the boy. They got out of the car, walking towards the lake in the crisp spring air.

 

They walked together until Pete stopped near the edge of the lake. Patrick looked at it, astounded.

 

“It’s beautiful, Pete.” He gasped, holding his boyfriends’ hand.

 

Pete grinned. “I have something else to show you. It is a bit dangerous but if you’re up for adventure…”

 

Patrick nodded frantically, letting Pete lead him to a tree that had a ladder perched on it. “There’s something on the top.”

 

Patrick raised his eyebrows. “We’re climbing up there?”

 

Pete smirked. “Unless you’re scared, Pattycakes.”

 

Patrick scoffed, taking in the first rungs in his hands. “You better stay right behind me though I doubt how much good that will do.”

 

“You’d be surprised.”

 

Patrick nervously and slowly climbed the ladder, every few seconds glancing down at Pete and how far he was off the ground. Patrick started getting a bit scared as the ground became farther away.

 

“P-Pete, it’s g-getting a bit high.” Patrick bit his lip, looking up and feeling his hands start to sweat.

 

“We’re almost there. Just a few more rungs, I promise.” Pete said.

 

“Okay.”

 

Patrick let out a shaky breath and continued his way up. Finally, he reached a wooden floor which he quickly pulled his way up on. He scrambled on it, gasping a bit. A few seconds later, Pete joined him on the wooden floor of the treehouse.

 

“Damn, that was something.” Patrick said, scooting over to the edge, looking down. “It’s so far up. I think I might be afraid of heights now.”

 

Pete laughed. “But look at the view now. Isn’t it stunning?”

 

Patrick looked ahead of him at the gleaming, reticent lake. “It really is. Thank you for taking me here. It’s a wonderful present. I wish I’d gotten you something.”

 

Pete put his arm the boy, leaning him onto his shoulder. “You’re my present, baby. All I ever need.”

 

“You’re too adorable.” Patrick breathed, tilting his head up.

 

There was a tense moment between them. Both of them felt it. Pete’s smile faded and Patrick’s cheeks flushed. He felt himself leaning in, Pete along with him. Finally, Patrick closed his eyes as he felt Pete’s lips on his. It seemed so familiar, so sweet. Pete leaned in a bit harder, opening his mouth and tilting Patrick’s chin. 

 

Suddenly, Patrick felt something shoot into his head. Patrick flew back, crying out.

 

“What’s the matter?” Pete asked, confused.

 

Patrick jolted on the floor, gasping. “P-Pete, I-I don’t- AGH! My head! PETe!”

 

Pete held in him his arms, smoothing out his hair. “Shhh, Patrick, it’s okay.” He really didn’t know what was going on and he was absolutely terrified.

 

“RYAN! Ry-an. Brendon. Gerard.” Patrick was gasping, eyelids fluttering. “Vampires? You’re a vampire.”

 

Pete’s heart stopped. What. “P-Patrick, sh-shit are you remembering?”

 

Patrick was looking at him, eyes wide. “P-Pete. K-Kiss me.”

 

Pete immediately pressed his lips against the boy’s again. Patrick was sobbing, tears flowing down his face. Pete was starting to cry too, holding Patrick desperately.

 

Every few seconds, Patrick would gasp out a name, a story, a memory. “William! He hurt me! No no nono.”

 

Pete caught him of with another kiss. He didn’t want to here William’s name spoken out of Patrick’s lips again. 

 

“He’s dead, Stumph. He’ll never hurt you again.”

 

“S-Spencer.” Patrick gasped, tears flowing down his cheeks. “He-He’s dead.” 

 

“Yes, he is.” Pete held him tight, letting him cry into his shirt.

 

Eventually, both of them calmed down. Patrick remembered everything until there was nothing left to remember. They sat against the outside of the treehouse on a small platform, legs dangling down and watching the moon reflect on the surface of the lake.

 

“Things are going to be different now.” Pete sighed.

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Patrick asked, hand wrapping itself around Pete’s.

 

“I wanted it to be different, if I could.” Pete confessed. “I wanted you to fall in love with me without me kidnapping you. It was hell having you not remember me the way I remembered you.”

 

“I bet.” Patrick sighed.

 

There was a silence between them before Patrick spoke up again. “When I was at William’s, I missed you so much. I love you so much, Pete. I-I don’t know what I would have done without you. How is Ryan, and the coven by the way?”

 

“He’s okay.” Pete answered. “He actually went back to college since he has some free time now.  The rest of the coven is fine. They’re all glad that William is dead. Then I had to con my way into some Art Institute classes to be able to be with you again. No one disapproved it. I’m glad you remember us.”

 

Patrick nodded. “I’m glad I remember you too. So I did lose my virginity to you instead of Marcus Herman. That’s much better.”

 

Pete almost blushed, laughing. “Indeed, it is.”

 

“Also, when I kind of died, or, er, before I died, I went to this place and I saw Spencer.” Patrick said.

 

Pete’s eyes widened. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Patrick continued. “I watched as you saved me. I saw it all. Spencer told me of Brendon and how he’d talked with him. H-He told me that Brendon watches Ryan from above, trying to protect him. I have some things to tell Ryan from Brendon, actually. Brendon told me to tell you that he loves you very much and that he’s happy you have me. He hopes one day you’ll see each other again.”

 

Pete’s eyes glistened with tears. “Wow.”

 

And then no more words were spoken between them. They sat in silence, watching the moon slowly go down. Patrick in Pete’s arms and Pete’s nose pressed in his boyfriend’s hair. It was so domestic, as if nothing had changed between them. Their relationship might have been left hanging at some point, but we all know that soulmates like Pete and Patrick can’t stay away from each other for long. A vampire and a human. Who would have thought?

 


	63. Epilogue

*200 years later*

 

 

“PETE, HURRY UP! WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE TO THE GALA!” Patrick yelled from downstairs, fixing his bowtie in the mirror.

 

He heard thumping from upstairs, glancing at Pete’s reflection from behind him. His tie was undone and he looked slightly frazzled. At least his hair was gelled and combed back, giving him a handsome and different look.

 

Patrick turned around and pulled Pete in with the skinny black tie that hung loosely around his neck. He looked up at the vampire, eyes glinting with childish curiosity.

 

“300 years and you still haven’t learned how to tie a tie?” Patrick chided, wrapping the material in his hands as he swiftly tied it together.

 

“Why should I learn when I have you to do it for me?” Pete smirked as Patrick finished.

 

He quickly put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and kissed him, Patrick’s hand still clenched around his tie. Patrick kissed him back, smiling as Pete drew away.

 

“You look very handsome, Mr. Wentz.” Patrick said, touching his fingertips to Pete’s slick hair do.

 

“Ah, you do to, Mr. Wentz.” Pete grinned back, making Patrick blush a bit. “It’s a miracle I still make you blush. It’s adorable, you know. It’s been what, 200 years?”

 

“It’s been a while, I agree.” Patrick nodded, making his way to the door before Pete grabbed his arm.

 

“No, Patrick. It’s been _exactly_ 200 years. Happy anniversary of the first time we’d met.”

 

Patrick’s eyes widened as he took a step towards the vampire. “Holy shit I can’t believe I forgot!”

 

“It’s alright. It was more happier for me than it was for you, remember?” Pete said, opening the door for his husband.

 

Patrick scrunched up his eyebrows, trying to remember. “Oh right! You kidnapped me, didn’t you?”

 

Pete reddened, taking Patrick’s hand in his own and walking out into the warm spring night. “Yes, I did.”

 

“Who knew I’d still be alive now, huh.” Patrick said, leaning into Pete’s side as they walked together.

 

Pete pressed a quick kiss against Patrick’s hairline as they walked down the street. Patrick let his mind wander to how he was here in this century. He remembered being taken by Pete and falling in love with him, then being kidnapped by William and losing his memory while he was still human. Then Pete came back into his life along with his memory.

 

Patrick finished college and moved in with Pete. Right after college, on their anniversary, Pete asked if he could turn Patrick.

 

 

——————————————————FLASHBACK——————————————————

 

 

 

“Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph, my one true love, I want to be together with you forever. I don’t want to grow old with you, though. I want to be with you, like we are, and for our love never change.” Pete said, taking Patrick’s hand in his own as they sat on the couch together.

 

Patrick looked a little shocked. He was now 22 and a freshly graduated musician. They were alone in Pete’s room at Hayley’s coven. Pete had threw a party for him and since the rest of the company had grown tired, they had retired back to their rooms.

 

“P-Pete, what are you saying?” Patrick said nervously, his leg bouncing up and down quickly.

 

“I-I’m saying,” Pete stuttered before clearing his throat. “I would like to turn you. I-Into a vampire, that is. You’re my soul mate, Patrick. I don’t want to ever leave you. I-I can’t leave you. Please, say yes to me turning you. You’ll be immortal, have a power, be free from any human disease. You’ll be unstoppable with me.”

 

“I-I don’t know.” Patrick said, biting his lip. He head was spinning but he did want to be with Pete for a while now. “Could I have some time to think about it?”

 

“Of course!” Pete said eagerly, kissing Patrick’s cheek quickly. “Just- know that’ll I love you no matter what. I’ll be with you even if you decide to grow old.”

 

“Wait, what happens when you t-turn me?” Patrick asked, looking up at Pete with wide eyes.

 

“Uh, well, I’ll drink from you, obviously.” Pete stated as Patrick leaned against his shoulder. “I’ll drink more than I usually do. You’ll feel really dizzy and then you’ll just kind of go numb in a pleasant way. You’ll still be conscious though. Then I’ll bite my wrist and let you drink my blood, which will start the transformation.”

 

“W-Will it hurt?” Patrick asked, shaking slightly.

 

Pete bit his tongue. “Yes, a bit. But you won’t be conscious for most of it. You’ll wake up, really confused and hungry. I’ll get you a blood bag and explain more stuff to you then.”

 

Patrick looked up at the vampire with fear in his eyes. It made his stomach sick with just the thought of him drinking blood. “What if I forget my human life?”

 

Pete kissed the top of his head lightly. “That rarely happens, I promise. You’re going to be okay.”

 

Patrick nodded and sighed, shifting over slightly so that he was sideways to his boyfriend. He tucked his head into his arm, closing his eyes. Pete placed an arm around his shoulder holding him close. The older man moved lower so that he was eye level to the boy. Patrick opened his eyes, staring at Pete’s brown ones.

 

“I love you.” Pete said, wrapping his entire body around Patrick.

 

“I love you, too.” Patrick mumbled into his shirt, breathing in the comfort.

 

A few days later, Pete was sitting in his room, glasses on and reading a book. Hayley had taken some of the other vampires out but he decided to stay and relax for a few days. When the door to his room opened and disturbed his quiet, he looked up, glasses still perched on his nose.

 

“Hey, Stumph.” Pete said, taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand.

 

Patrick looked stressed and slightly pale. Pete was about to say something about it when Pete interrupted him.

 

“I want you to turn me.”

 

Pete’s eyes widened and he threw the book onto the floor and got up, walking over to the frightened boy. “Are you serious?”

 

Patrick nodded slowly, looking at the ground. “Y-Yeah.”

 

Pete tilted his head up to stare into Patrick pretty blue eyes and kissed him. Patrick kissed him back, savoring the moment. Pete wrapped his arms around the boy, noticing that he was shaking. Pete pulled away, looking at the human with concern.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Patrick shook his head. “I-I’m scared.”

 

Pete hugged him tightly, squeezing him. “I know. I was too. So was Josh and Tyler. And Ryan and Brendon. And Gerard and Frank. But we all got through it. And so will you.”

 

Patrick nodded and let Pete carry him to his bed. He set him down gently before crawling on top of him, looking down at Patrick’s face. He could make out every single detail of it. His eyes were the prettiest and most calm blue and he feared that when Patrick turned, they wouldn’t be the same anymore.

 

“Pete-.”

 

“I’m taking you in. L-Let me engrave your human self into my memory one last time.” Pete said, pressing his hand against Patrick’s cheek.

 

Patrick closed his eyes momentarily to stop his eyes from watering. Then Pete closed his eyes and kissed Patrick again. Kissed him like it was the last thing he would ever do.

 

Patrick was shaking against as Pete made his way to his neck. He nipped at the human’s jaw, making him whimper. Patrick thread his fingers into the vampire’s hair, pulling at the strands. Pete growled into his skin, movements getting more feverish.

 

Patrick moaned as Pete traced his tongue against his collarbone, lowering his shirt slightly. He then moved up his neck, biting lightly against a spot. He could feel Patrick’s pulse hammering away under his neck. It was taking all in his power not to just bite him now.

 

Patrick could sense Pete’s hesitation and pressed the older man’s mouth against his neck, tilting his head away to give Pete more space. “D-Do it.”

 

“I love you.” Pete mumbled as tears started to flow from Patrick’s eyes.

 

“I love you to-AH!” Patrick choked as Pete bit down, one hand holding Patrick’s head in place and the other to grip one of Patrick’s shoulders.

 

Patrick shut his eyes, biting his lip to try and keep in his cries. Pete was drinking more and more and Patrick was starting to feel dizzy. He did not feel good.

 

“P-Pete~.” Patrick’s voice wavered as he opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling.

 

That would be his last sight as a human. He felt darkness spread from the corners of his eyes to cover the rest of them. Patrick slowly closed them as he felt his body go numb.

 

After a few more seconds, Pete pulled away, mouth dripping with blood. Patrick was even more pale than before. He looked practically dead. Pete quickly put two of his fingers on Patrick’s wrist, sighing in relief when he still heard the faint thumping of his pulse, even if he was slowing down.

 

“Okay, ‘Trick. Let’s do this.”

 

Pete put his own wrist to his mouth, biting down hard to draw blood. The crimson drops fell onto the white sheets, staining them. He lifted his wrist to Patrick’s open mouth and placed it on his lips.

 

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Pete was starting to get worried now. What if it didn’t work? What if he killed his soul mate?

 

Then Patrick’s eyes flew open. Pete gasped as Patrick’s hands shot up and gripped his wrist, drinking fiercely. Pete was grinning, settling a hand on the back of his neck.

 

“Okay, that’s enough, Stumph.” Pete said, yanking Patrick’s hair so that he fell back against the bed.

 

Patrick closed his eyes as he started to shake on the bed. Tremors were running through his body, as if he was having a seizure. Pete knew that this would continue for a few hours so he got off the bed and pulled a chair up, holding Patrick’s shaking hand.

 

Patrick was letting out little gasps and groans as his forehead started to sweat. Pete pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

 

“Ryan?”

 

He heard some shouts of laughter and bottles clinking together. “Pete?! Hey!”

 

“Uh,” Pete started, looking over at his quivering boyfriend. “Yeah, so turned Patrick and-.”

 

“You WHAT?!” Ryan yelled into the phone before stepping away from all the loud noise. “YOU TURNED PATRICK??!!??!?!”

 

“Yes, calm down, Ross. I gave him time to think about it and everything and then he came to me and asked to finally be turned. I just need you to-.”

 

“How the FUCK didn’t you run it through me first??!! And Patrick didn’t tell me anything either! Fucking hell, is he okay?!” Ryan interrupted him again, screaming in Pete’s ear.

 

Pete cringed away from the speaker as Ryan continued screeching at him. “Jesus Christ, CALM DOWN! He’s going through it like every else did. I just need you to get me some blood backs when you come back because he’s going to be hungry.”

 

There was a moment of silence between them and Pete wasn’t sure if Ryan was even there anymore.

 

“Shouldn’t you maybe take him hunting then?” Ryan asked in a quiet voice.

 

“Uh, he doesn’t want to drink from humans yet. Just quickly, Ryan, please.” Pete pleaded.

 

“Okay, yeah, sure. Can I tell the rest of the group?”

 

“Sure. Just hurry!” Pete said, eyeing Patrick again.

 

“Yo guys, I need to leave because Pete turned Patrick! Anyone wanna come with me?!”

 

Pete heard some hollers and whoops from the other line.

 

“Yo Pete! Finally bro! Fuck yeah have fun; they’re feisty when the turn.” He heard Gerard yell into the phone.

 

Pete let out a dry laugh before Ryan got his phone back again. “Sorry about that. Okay, I’m leaving now. I’ll be there in like 40 minutes.”

 

“Thanks, Ry. I owe you one.” Pete said, smiling.

 

“No, you don’t.” Ryan said. “It’s for Patrick.” Then he hung up.

 

Pete sighed and put the phone down on the nightstand. Patrick was still shaking as Pete stood over him, observing. He was definitely paler now then he was before and his face looked thinner. Pete touched his fingers to Patrick’s lips, pulling them apart. His eyes glinted when he saw the gleaming pointed ends that have started to show. 

 

“Oh, Patrick.” Pete said proudly. “You’ll be the most perfect vampire.”

 

Around an hour later, Ryan burst into the room holding a black bag full of blood bags. He looked at the convulsing human in the bed and then at Pete, who was eyeing the bag.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi.” Ryan said, walking to Pete and setting the blood bags on the bed. “Don’t give him too much.” He looked at Patrick again, who was letting out soft whimpers. “How’s he doing?”

 

Pete shrugged. “Fine, I assume. He should wake up in a few hours, I don’t really know.”

 

Ryan nodded and gave Patrick one last worried look. “Just—take care of him. Please. Tell me when he wakes up.”

 

The other vampire bid him farewell and left Pete alone once more. Pete sighed and put his chin in his hands, trying to wait patiently. And he did. Until 3 hours later, Patrick stilled.

 

Pete’s eyes were unfocused but as soon as he stopped feeling the bed shake. Pete perked up, immediately standing up and putting his hand on Patrick’s taunt face.

 

“Patrick?”

 

Suddenly, Patrick’s eyes flew open. Pete’s heart raced when he realized they weren’t their normal gentle ocean blue. Instead, they were electric, a collage of blue and ice, making them look like ice. Pete felt his heart surge at how they pierced his own.

 

Patrick sat up straight, looking straight ahead of him. Pete gave him some room, watching the new vampire’s every action. Patrick just sat there, motionless. After a few seconds of silence, his eyelids fluttered and he let out a gasp, coughing and clutching his chest. He looked at Pete with wide eyes.

 

“Pete. I’m so hungry.”

 

Pete nodded and reached for a blood bag, handing it to Patrick who took it eagerly. The younger ripped open the top and tilted the bag, letting the red contents spill down his throat. He finished it in a matter of seconds and Pete handed him another one. Patrick drank it slower this time, coughing when he was finished. 

 

He went to reach for one more but Pete stopped his hand. “That’s enough. No gorging.”

 

Patrick whined but didn’t try to make a move for it. Pete just kind of sat with him, observing.

 

“How are you feeling?” Pete asked, touching Patrick’s cheek with his hand.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Patrick answered, biting his lip before gasping out in pain. He touched his fingers to his lip, drawing them away when he noticed blood.

 

Pete held in a giggle. “You’ll get used to them. Lemme see.”

 

Patrick opened his mouth as Pete touched his fingertips to Patrick’s fangs. Patrick flinched back and Pete moved away, smiling.

 

“Sorry. They’re going to be a bit sensitive for now.”

 

“I feel kinda weird.” Patrick got up on wobbly legs and walked around.

 

Pete watched from the bed as Patrick sped up accidentally and flew into the wall, crashing and falling on his ass. Pete let out a bark of laughter and went over to help Patrick up.

 

“I-I’m not used to this speed.” Patrick mumbled, shaking slightly.

 

“You’ll get used to it too.” And then Pete kissed him.

 

Patrick kissed him back, smiling widely so that his new fangs pressed against Pete’s lips. “When will my power show?”

 

Pete grinned. “Soon. It’ll be unexpected. Now let’s go show the rest of the coven our newest vampire.”

 

 

—————————————————END OF FLASHBACK———————————————

 

 

 

“Patrick?”

 

Patrick was thrown out of his thoughts. “Hmm?”

 

Pete laughed. “We’re you having flashbacks again?”

 

“Just a bit.” Patrick answered as a car drove by them. 

 

“What were you thinking about?” Pete asked, stepping up on a curb.

 

“Just—,” Patrick said, looking up at Pete. “about when you turned me. Was human me different from vampire me?”

 

Pete bit his lip. “I don’t remember. Not really, I don’t think. The memories of you as a human melded together with the memories of you as a vampire. I love you all the same.”

 

“Aww.” Patrick cooed, grinning from ear to ear.

 

 

————————————————ANOTHER FLASHBACK———————————————

 

 

 

“PETE!” Patrick screamed into the room. “WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” 

 

The door slammed open as Pete ran into the room, confused as fuck.

 

“Patrick?!” He looked around the room, no sign of the younger vampire.

 

“I can’t see myself in the mirror!” Patrick’s voice came from the bathroom and Pete ran in, raising his eyebrows when there was no one in the room.

 

“Are you hiding, ‘Trick? I can’t see you.” Pete said, looking around extremely lost.

 

“I’m here. You can’t see me?”

 

Pete reached a hand out to in front of the mirror and felt skin under his hand, yet there was nothing there. “Patrick? Are you invisible?”

 

“What the fuck is happening?!” Patrick sounded close to tears.

 

Pete wrapped his arm around him as best as he could. “I think we found out what your power is.”

 

Patrick looked at Pete with wide eyes. Pete showed no sign that he could see him. Pete was grinning though and took his face in his hands and pulled Patrick up to kiss him. Patrick kissed him back and Pete opened one of his eyes to look in the mirror. He could only see himself and his clothing moving because of an invisible force.

 

 _This is so weird_ , was the only thought that was going through Pete’s mind.

 

Pete closed his eyes and opened them again after a few seconds, almost jumping back in surprise when Patrick was visible before him.

 

Patrick smiled at him and looked in the mirror. “This is insane. I can turn invisible.”

 

And with that he disappeared again and ran out of the room. Pete tried to grab him but he just grasped thin air. “Stumph?!”  
  
He heard giggles coming from the bedroom and he ran into it, looking around wildly. He was getting slightly turned on, to be honest.

 

“If I find you, ‘Tricky, I won’t be so nice. Come out, come out.” He heard faint snickers coming from one of the corners of the room. 

 

He feigned a lack of interest before running to the spot and reaching his hand out. Patrick shrieked as Pete grabbed his arm, flickering visible for a few seconds before slapping Pete’s hand away and disappearing again. Pete cursed as Patrick got out of his grasp and ran off.

 

“Goddamnit!” Pete growled. “You’re into this, aren’t you.”

 

There was silence in the room so Pete took that as a yes. He snickered. “Can’t believe we’re finding your kinks out just now.”

 

The older vampire’s ears perked up when he heard soft shuffling by the door. He took a step opposite the way before pouncing and wrapping his arms around Patrick’s middle and squeezing.

 

Patrick gasped and turned visible, laughing as Pete dragged him back into the room and threw him on the bed. Pete was still stronger than him but that didn’t surprise him much. He could fight back harder though, so he did.

 

He pushed at Pete’s arms, trying to get out his grasp. “Pete *gasp* shit!”

 

Pete crawled on top of him, pinning his wrists to the bed. Patrick groaned but decided to give up and looked up at Pete.

 

“I caught you.” Pete smirked, obviously proud of himself.

 

“Now what are you going to do now?” Patrick raised an eyebrow, not breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.

 

“Claim my prize.”

 

Pete kissed him hard, biting his lips open. Patrick almost immediately moaned, letting Pete take control. Pete let go of the younger one’s wrists for him to pull of his shirt. Pete yanked his own shirt over his head at the same time before running his hands down Patrick’s smooth torso. He pinched his nipples, earning a whimper from Patrick.

 

Pete kissed him again, pushing him into the mattress. He unbuckled his own pants as quickly as possible as Patrick did his own, both throwing them somewhere onto the floor. Both of them were soon only in their boxers as Pete palmed his boyfriend roughly, making Patrick moan into his moan.

 

“F-Fuck, please, Pete.” He gasped as Pete bit down on his neck.

 

Pete wanted to tease even more but as soon as Patrick pulled on his hair, Pete was done for. He shakily slipped out of his boxers and grabbed lube, pouring it all over his cock.

 

Patrick watched with half-lidded eyes, biting his lip. Pete looked up at him, smirking. “Like what you see, huh?”

 

“I quite do.” Patrick smiled back, running a finger down Pete’s thigh, making him shiver.

 

Patrick had sat up again and dragged his nail down Pete’s chest, making Pete stare. Patrick had became slightly more toned when he turned. He was a bit more thin and just a shade paler. His blonde hair was much lighter and puffier than when he was human. 

 

(AN: SoulPunk!Patrick basically)

 

Patrick did obviously realize that he looked different. He liked himself more now. He felt more confident overall. He teased Pete more now which always surprised the older vampire. It was fun.

 

Pete took Patrick out of his thoughts when he pounced on Patrick and kissed him, grabbing his arms and pinning them to the pillows. Patrick moaned into his mouth as Pete kneed him gently in the crouch, making Patrick shudder from the friction.

 

“Ah fuck.” Was all Patrick said as Pete growled into his neck and thrusted in, groaning when he slipped into Patrick’s tight heat. Patrick was gasping as Pete bottomed out, a sling of curses escaping his mouth.

 

“Pete?”

 

“Hmm?” Pete said slightly dazed as he kissed down the younger vampire’s neck.

 

“You don’t mind if I-,” Patrick gripped Pete’s shoulders and flipped them around so he was straddling the vampire. “do this?”

 

Pete looked up at him in surprise as Patrick sank down on his cock, throwing his head back in pleasure. Pete whimpered out loud, grabbing Patrick’s hips hard enough to leave bruises.

 

“Fuck, ‘Trick. Didn’t know you were so-ah!- strong!” Pete said as Patrick swirled his hips.

 

Patrick responded with an airy moan as he rode him faster, palms spread on top of Pete’s chest. Pete thrusted up the best he could as Patrick started to shake on top of him.

 

“Ah! Pete!” He gasped out, burying his face in Pete’s neck.

 

Patrick started to lightly bite down on his neck, making Pete shiver below him. “I’m gonna-!”

 

Pete grabbed at Patrick’s blond strands and yanked them, making Patrick moan harder and come all over there chests. Patrick bit down in the center of Pete’s neck; hard enough the make him bleed. Pete came right after that, hips stuttering as Pete titled his head to the side to give Patrick more room.

 

Suddenly, Patrick turned hesitant but Pete pushed his face towards the cut and stroked his hair. “It’s okay.”

 

So Patrick placed his mouth over the wound and drank. Vampire blood was different than human. It tasted weird, but not bad. When the cut started closing up by itself, he stopped and pulled himself up to look at Pete.

 

Pete was smiling at him which made Patrick smile too. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“You have my blood on your lips, sweetheart.” He smirked, looking up at Patrick with glinting eyes.

 

Patrick wiped it off quickly, making the older vampire pout. “I liked it on you. Made me feel, possessive.”

 

Patrick raised an eyebrow before he moved off him as Pete wrapped his arm around him, holding the younger one close. “I love you very much.”

 

“I love you too.” Patrick said, face pressed against his chest.

 

 

 

————————————————END OF FLASHBACK————————————————

 

 

 

Pete opened the door for Patrick as they arrived at the large ballroom which the gala was being held in. The building was bustling with people wearing all different styles.

 

“Peter Wentz, it’s been a while.” A man with black hair hair smiled and came over to them.

 

Pete broke out in a grin. “Jack! It really has. I’d like for you to meet my husband, Patrick.”

 

“I’m honored.” Jack gave Patrick a kind smile and shook his hand. “Well, I must go greet the other guests. Enjoy, you two.”

 

Jack left them and Patrick looped his arm around Pete’s as they walked through the room, saying hello to randoms he both knew and didn’t. Suddenly, Patrick was wrapped tightly in an embrace.

 

Patrick stiffed for a moment before realizing who it was. “Ryan Ross?”

 

The vampire pulled away, giving Patrick a cocky grin. “The one and only.”

 

Patrick leaped up and hugged him again before taking another look at him. “I haven’t seen you since my 150th birthday! What have you been up to?”

 

Ryan shrugged as a little boy ran into the taller vampire. Patrick and Pete both looked at the child in surprise as Ryan wrapped an arm around the tiny boy’s shoulders.

 

“Dada, when can we go?” The boy asked, pouting.

 

“Dada?” Pete said, raising his eyebrows.

 

Ryan looked up with pride in his eyes. “This is Charlie. He’s my son.” He turned the boy again and ruffled his hair. “In a few hours, buddy. We can get ice-cream after, how about that?”

 

Charlie’s face turned from a frown to a grin. “Yay!”

 

Ryan watched as his son ran back to his friends.

 

“I didn’t know vampires could have children.” Patrick said, looking at Pete.

 

“They can’t. How did you do it, Ross?” Pete asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“Well, I, uh,” Ryan awkwardly scratched his neck. “There was this woman and we were close friends. Both of us, um, wanting to have children but she was human and I wasn’t. It wasn’t love or anything, we were both gay. So we uh, tried to reproduce and I gave her a bunch of my special potions and stuff. I’ve gotten good at them in the past hundred years. She eventually got pregnant and gave birth to Charlie over there, but died to complications of giving birth.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Ryan.” Patrick whispered, putting a hand on the vampire’s shoulder.

 

“It’s alright.” Ryan said, shrugging. “So, Charlie is part human, part vampire. He has fangs and everything but he will stop aging when he’s in his 30s or something. Whenever he decides to drink human blood, he’ll become immortal. And if he doesn’t want to, he can live a virtually normal human/vampire with living off of animal blood.”

 

“That’s honestly incredible, Ry.” Patrick said, smiling wide.

 

“Yeah, call me if you guys ever want kids. I could arrange something.” Ryan winked and put a hand on Patrick’s shoulder, looking him in the face.

 

Patrick was about to blush when a weird sense of cold ran over him. He shuddered and opened his eyes wide as he felt something overcome him.

 

Ryan still hadn’t removed his hands but moved back quickly when he saw Patrick’s eyes turn milky white.

 

“Patrick?” Pete asked, starting to get worried as Patrick was unresponsive.

 

Suddenly, Patrick’s mouth curled up in a warm smile and grabbed Ryan’s hand, who was frozen in fear. The younger vampire’s eyes swiveled over to Ryan.

 

“George Ryan Ross, thought I’d never see you again like this. You look better than on the monitors in the vampire afterlife.” Patrick’s voice was almost melodic  and Ryan gripped the arm back.

 

“What the fuck is happening.” Pete mumbled as Ryan stood there, silent.

 

“W-Who are y-?” Ryan stuttered out as Patrick grinned even wider.

 

“Sorry for taking over Patrick here, Pete. This is another part of his powers. He saw me tapping at his mind and let me in, to talk to Ryan. Brendon Urie, at your service.”

 

Ryan’s mind was short circuiting as was Pete’s. Ryan pressed his hands on Patrick’s cheeks, looking at him with tears in his eyes. “It’s really you?”  
  
Ryan quickly grappled Patrick into a hug, squeezing the ever living life out of him. Patrick laughed and hugged him back, a hand stuffed into his black hair.

 

“What about me, you fucker?” Pete joked, wiping a stray tear down his eye as Patrick hugged him too. This was so weird.

 

“I have to leave Patrick’s body soon since I don’t want to make him ill. Ryan, you’re doing great with all the medicine and just living your life. I’m with you every step of the way. And your son,” Patrick looked over to Charlie, who was far off in the crowd. “He looks so similar to you. I’m proud of everything that you’ve done so far and will be waiting for you up there when the time comes.”

 

Patrick turned his gaze towards Pete. “Pete, I miss you too. I’m sure Patrick had told you about our little talk that we had when he almost died. You are still my best friend and it really gets lonely up there. Sometimes, I spy a bit on you too. Spencer, Patrick’s friend, keeps me company. I’ll see you up there too, one day but for now, enjoy your lives.”

 

Patrick gave Pete one last hug before pecking Ryan on the cheek. His eyes turned back to their normal electric blue and his face turned confused. He grabbed his forehead, groaning.

 

“Ah, what the fuck.” He said, leaning against Pete. “Brendon got in, didn’t he?”

 

Both Pete and Ryan nodded as Pete spoke up. “You didn’t tell me you could communicate with dead people. ‘Trick.”

 

Patrick reddened, swiping a hand through his hair. “W-Well, because no one really came through before. It’s not like whenever I go somewhere I here people’s loved ones shouting into my ears. It’s just, kinda random.”

 

“I have to go talk to other people, sorry guys.” Ryan briskly said, giving Patrick one last lingering hug. “Call me once in a while, okay?”  
  
“I promise I will. We’ll see you later, Ross.” Ryan bid them farewell and left, an honest smile sketched on his face.

 

Pete pressed a kiss to Patrick temple, making the younger vampire look at him in surprise. “It’s okay that you didn’t tell me. I understand why. Let’s go talk to some more people and maybe leave early, okay?”

 

Patrick nodded happily and took Pete’s hand, leading him once again into the crowd. They milled around for a few hours, drinking blood infused with alcohol out of glasses and other stuff. It was a nice party, Patrick concluded.

 

They left after the first few people started to go. With Patrick’s arm looped around Pete’s, they walked into the night. Patrick was in his own thoughts as they both slowly meandered on the street.

 

“Penny for your thoughts, ‘Tricky?” Pete said as a car drove past them.

 

Patrick’s face heated up as he looked down at the ground. “I-I don’t-.”

 

Pete stopped them on the sidewalk and got in front of Patrick, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Spill it. You’re gonna get me all worked up if you don’t.”

 

Patrick let out an airy laugh. “I-I was just thinking about what Ryan said. Y-You know, with having k-kids.”

 

He snuck a look at Pete’s face and saw that his mouth was open in shock. “D-Do you mean that? Would you want that?”

 

Patrick shrugged nervously. “I-I mean, I’ve always wanted to. And, I think it would be nice. To have a child. A little vampire boy or girl.”

 

Patrick looked up and almost stumbled back when Pete bounded forward and slammed his lips onto Patrick’s, taking his face into his hands. Patrick kissed him back, almost cringing back when his lips started to bruise. Pete moved back after a few seconds, looking at Patrick with wide eyes.

 

“I would love to have a kid with you. Of course!” Pete gasped out as Patrick leaned against him, feeling so happy he could die on the spot. 

 

They walked together, Pete rambling on about names for their future child and what they would teach them and that they will be the most fantastic vampire who ever lived. Patrick was listening to it all, laughing and feeling like he was falling in love all over again. They passed multiple people who gave them queer looks as they walked back to their house. And one girl just smiled at them, braids coiled around her head like a crown.

 

“What a cute couple.” Arie said, walking away.

 

They sure were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally ended. I'd like to thank every person who read this fic. I've been writing it since January 2016 and it's been like my child. My weird slightly perverted child. Comment stuff that you liked about it! I can't believe it actually is over! I'm working on a few new things so watch out because I'm gonna come back strong! Once again, thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, or just read it and enjoyed! <3


End file.
